Dengel
by Akabane Kurodo
Summary: - Cap 17 -[YAOI-Tak x Max, Kai x Ray]
1. Incidentes no previstos

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Primera Parte: Incidentes   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ese día el señor Dickenson había pedido ver a todo el equipo en ese preciso lugar, un Restaurant cercano al centro de la ciudad, así que al final todos se habían visto llegar a ese preciso lugar para la junta o lo que fuera que debía decirles. La razón en especial, era el torneo de beyblade en el que ellos deberían defender su título. La comida ya había sido servida pero aún nadie tocaba bocado, al menos no porque no quisiera aquel chico de cabello oscuro y ansioso, sino porque no lo había dejado hasta que llegara el Sr. Dickenson.  
  
Por increíble que pareciera, Takao se encontraba en silencio mirando con anhelo aquella comida que parecía hacerle ojitos cada vez que la veía, y su cara de perro hambriento no podía ser mejor.  
  
Max le miraba de reojo divertido de ver los gestos de Takao y la forma en como a momentos se retorcía en la mesa sin hacer mucho ruido, conociéndolo ya estaría haciendo un escándalo como generalmente, pero hoy parecía haberse conservado más 'tranquilo'.   
  
Ray se encontraba atentamente leyendo una revista pues la espera se había prolongado, él había sido el primero en llegar, y ahora tenía toda la atención puesta en un artículo de la revista de beyblade oficial. Kenny por su parte se concentraba en verificar alguna información que tenia guardada en Dizzy mientras Kai, se encontraba, casi como siempre, de pie cerca de una ventana, con los brazos cruzados, su gesto de antipatía y frialdad, mirando el viento hacía volar las pequeñas hojas de colores cálidos del otoño. Kai podría ser lo que fuera, pero un gusto por el arte natural sin lugar a dudas lo tenía…y ver como el suelo se cubría y volaban aquellas hermosas hojas era definitivamente arte.   
  
Finalmente, después de bastante rato llegó saludando a los chicos amenamente y sonriendo entre dientes al ver la cara de hambre que tenía Takao.  
  
"Gusto en verlos chicos" el sonrió amablemente a todos que respondieron con el mismo gesto  
  
"Sr. Dickenson, que gusto de verle también" Saludó primeramente Kenny  
  
"Jefe, podrías saludar luego? La comida!..." Takao no podía dejar de mirar aquellos suculentos platillos que estaban a punto de volverlo loco si no se los comía  
  
El señor Dickenson se sento tranquilamente sonriendo a la cara de angustia de Takao que venía la comida como si esta fuera la última de su vida   
  
"Está bien Takao, puedes comer, todos pueden, mientras les explicaré del torneo"  
  
"de verdad?? " Takao empieza a arrasar con todo lo que hay en la mesa "delicioso......muchas..gracias" dice hablando mientras come con la boca abierta.  
  
"Takao..." Max tose un par de veces mirándole e indicándole los cubiertos   
  
El señor Dickenson no hace mas que sonreir, y es que Takao parece que nunca cambiará, a pesar de todo, es quien mas unido mantiene al grupo, con esos desplantes tan característicos.  
  
Kai finalmente decide acercarse, aún con ese gesto frio y de antipatía total hacia todos, mostrando sus rubíes al recorrer la mesa sin ningún interés, tomó asiento al lado de Ray y comenzó a comer con total educación, muy propio de él, no quería ser molestado, y eso se notaba bastante  
  
"Tu como siempre tan antipatico, Kai, que te cuesta decir 'hola, provecho' "se quejo Takao, mas que nada, para empezar el pleito del dia.  
  
"Callate, Takao, es de mala educación parlotear a la hora de comer" sin embargo ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos, solo comía con perfección y los ojos cerrados  
  
Mientras tanto,Ray solamente desvio su vista unos segundos de la revista, solamente para voltear a ver a Kai y saludarlo, pero se sorprendio al ver que se habia quedado mas de un minuto observandolo in decir nada, lo cual lo dejo confundido, asi, todavia tenia la vista fija en Kai, dandose cuenta de lo que hacia, volteo rapidamente de nuevo a su revista, el cual tenia la imagen de Salima....  
  
"Bueno chicos, no peleemos ahora, iba a hablares del torneo" Dickenson apaciguó animo luego de que Takao parecía iba a tirarle la comida a Kai por aguafiestas "Como les dije deberán defender su título, se llevará a cabo en Francia esta vez, igual que una ocasión, equipos de cuatro personas, y ya he preparado todo lo del viaje" comenzó comiendo algo de su plato que apenas había tocado  
  
"Entonces será otra vez por equipos pero esta vez de cuatro? y como se decidirán los encuentros?" preguntó Max volviendo su mirada azul con curiosidad  
  
"Si hubiese empate se decidirá con un quinto que desempatará, es decir, alguno tendrá que jugar dos veces" afirmó mirando a todos y cada uno y a Takao medio ahogandose con la comida  
  
"Bien" fue la única y fria respueesta de Kai, que finalmente se dignó a abrir sus ojos   
  
"mm....me...parece..bien....."decia Takao casi atragantándose." vas a comerte eso...Ray?" Ray solamente sonrió y le dio su plato a Takao, mientras que Kenny lo miraba resignado, mas dijo " y cuando iremos a Francia?"pregunto  
  
"Saldremos pasado mañana, espero que esten todos listos" el Sr. Dickenson termino de comer y pagó la cuenta "Bueno muchachos debo retirarme, nos vemos miercoles 8 am en el aeropuerto" y dicho esto se despidio de todos dejando a los 5 muchachos terminando  
  
Kai termino de comer en silencio y se puso de pie haciendo caso omiso a todos los presentes, se dio media vuelta y emprendió la salida sin dirigir una sola palabra a nadie...ese era Kai Hiwatari, frio, indiferente, nada parecía importarle, mucho menos nadie...no expresando mas que fastidio y algun gesto en una beybatalla, nadie podía ver más allá de esa torre de hielo que habia establecido a su alrededor, de arrogancia, egocentrismo y apatía combinadas.  
  
"ohhhhhhhhh que antipatico, no se como lo logramos aguantar...."dijo Takao con disgusto "oh! y se le ha olvidado que teníamos que entrenar hoy...." "Tu estas en la orilla de la mesa, corre y dile que sera en el bosque detras del estanque..."dijo Kenny.   
  
"ahh no, el nunca me hace caso, ni me pelara, además todavia no termino, Ray!! tu si aguantas ese carácter amargado que tiene Kai, ve y dile no?" le dice Takao a Ray, el cual estaba completamente ageno a todo.  
  
"No digas eso Takao, Kai no es tan mala persona" como siempre a la defensa salía Max, al menos era algo mas maduro, al menos no se tomaba las cosas como Takao  
  
"Quien ha dicho eso?.....solo digo que es un antisocial de carácter amargado que le sirve como repelente de persona, y tu por que lo defiendes tanto?? "dijo con un dejo de molestia, ante esa pregunta Ray volteo a ver rápidamente a Max con un poco de molestia  
  
"Bueno si es un poco frio pero no deberías juzgarlo así Takao, seguro Kai tendrá sus razones" observo las miradas en él y se sonrojo notablemente "No es un crimen defenderlo hasta donde s" bajo la mirada hacia el mantel ocultando su rostro sonrojado  
  
" Tanto lo defiendes que pareces su pareja, en verdad no se como pueden soportarlo......" se quejo Takao  
  
"Bueno, es parte esencial del grupo, además como amigos debemos aceptarlo como es" contesto Ray mirando sonriente a Takao  
  
"Es como Ray dice" afirmo Max con una sonrisa bastante mas tranquilo de ver que alguien apoyaba su concepto "Ray aunque no lo parezca se que se preocupa por nosotros y que nos tiene estima, solo que le cuesta demostrarlo en ocasiones" otra vez sintio la mirada de Takao sobre él y se sonrojo   
  
"Provocas admiraciones Ray" comento Takao sarcásticamente "por eso las chicas te adoran..y por lo que veo...también los chicos.."dijo mirando de reojo a Max, no supo por que dijo eso, pero ese comentario que Max dijo sobre Ray lo molesto.  
  
"vamos , no seas exagerado" dijo Kenny  
  
"Creo que voy al baño" Max se levanto rapidamente, se sentia muy apenado, por la situación y los comentarios, ademas...la mirada y los comentarios de Takao no sabia como sentirlos, la mirada le sonrojaba y los comentarios parecian lastimarle algo, asi que sin pensarlo demasiado dejo al grupo directito al baño  
  
"Acaso dije algo malo?" pregunto Takao  
  
"Que raro....creo que veré que le pasa.."dijo Ray mientras iba donde Max, pero en el camino se topa con Mariah, que parecía haber comido por extrañas coincidencias en el mismo restaurant, la chica le sonrió complacida al verle  
  
"Eh Ray! donde has estado? te hemos estado buscando" reprocho ella ligeramente al chico chino  
  
"Ah, Mariah, cuanto de no verte..." dijo Ray alegre de ver a su amiga de nuevo  
  
"Sobre todo tu cuando te pierdes y no quieres ser encontrado Ray" sonrio ella entre dientes "por cierto...me debes una cita y no te me vas a escapar esta vez"  
  
"Oh Mariah,tenemos entrenamiento hoy...tal vez en otra ocasión....perdóname.." contesto sonriendo apenado, ya ni se acordaba de la cita, y por alguna extraña razon, sentía las ganas de alejarse de ella  
  
"No señor, no va a haber entrenamiento, hiciste un compromiso conmigo y ahora has de cumplir Ray Kon, asi tenga que llevarte a rastras" concluyo ella bastante determinada, esperaba la mejor oportunidad para que Ray se le declarase y admitiera que la quería   
  
"En verdad, Mariah, perdóname, pero es muy importante....."trataba de evadirla y por alguna extraña razón le llego a la mente....Kai.........porque....sentía algo....pero no sabia que....ah! tal vez por que tenia que decirle lo del entrenamiento..si..,esa podría ser su excusa para librarse de Mariah.  
  
"Sabes, parece que últimamente me estas evadiendo" dijo ella con un tono de disgusto, seguro era por timidez!!   
  
"No..por que lo piensas?...he estado muy ocupado....y.......oh! mira la hora!! tengo que...ir con Kai..a....decirle algo!" dice nerviosamente mientras se escapa por un pasillo  
  
Mariah coloco sus manos en su cintura, la actitud de Ray no le estaba gustando nada...el chino era suyo, seria suyo y eso era todo, ella estaba enamorada de èl, y seguramente él de ella, solo que no podía admitirlo...pero ella le haría admitirlo asi fuera lo último que hiciera!...después de todo, quien mas que ella tenia derecho de tener su amor?...solo ella, y con ese pensamiento se alejo por el pasillo contrario  
  
Uffffff de la que se libro...., peno Ray cuando iba caminando hacia el pasillo...ahora...hacia donde iba? tenia dos opciones...ir hacia donde Kai, o ir con Max....Pensó muy brevemente y finalmente se decidió en ir con Max, el tan solo echo de estar con Kai lo ponía nervioso de sobremanera, además de que le preocupaba la actitud de su amigo rubio, entro al baño con la esperanza de que el todavia estubiera ahi.  
  
"Max...estas ahí?..." pregunto el chico chino asomándose con precaución  
  
"Si" contesto una tímida voz muy inusual detras de una de las puertas del baño, era inconfundiblemente era la voz de Max  
  
"Hey, amigo, que te paso hace rato?, nos dejaste a Takao y a mi muy preocupados" pregunto mientras se recargaba en la puerta del cubículo donde estaba Max  
  
"No es nada Ray descuida" el dijo, con un tono que sonó cero convincente.   
  
Todo estaba bien? Ray estaba dudándolo...Max, saliendo furtivamente al baño, y ahora escondido detrás de la puerta de uno de ellos definitivamente no era 'no es nada', había algo y obviamente Max no se lo estaba diciendo  
  
"No me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien, puedes confiar en que no le diré a nadie, anda, dime, quiza pueda ayudar en algo.." insistió para darle confianza el chino  
  
"...Es..." Max abrio la puerta, se veía entre cabisbajo y confundido, tenia un color rosa en sus mejillas blancas y ser modía el labio nerviosamente "...tu crees que ...que...Takao...se haya molestado conmigo por defender a Kai?" esa era una de las razones pero obviamente habia mas detras de esas simples palabras  
  
"No creerás que lo que dijo fue enserio, cual es el verdadero problema que te preocupa, Max?, se que no es eso" dijo mientras le sonreía para darle animo de seguir  
  
"...Es que yo...a mi me...yo me...a mi me..." eso parecía la confesión mas dificil del mundo!...y para él lo era, que haría cuando tuviera que decirlo a la persona indicada? se moriría de vergüenza y miedo! "a mi me...me gusta...Takao.." confesó, esperando una reprimiendo del chico chino  
  
"......." se quedo callado por unos segundos sin saber que decir o hacer........uno de sus amigos...enamorado de otro..y que para variar era de su mismo sexo!? eso era extraño...mas no tenia nada en contra de eso; quedo tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio como a Max se le nublaba la vista , tal vez pensó que el estaba en contra de eso "Max...la verdad....no se que decir ante eso....pero...desde cuando...y...........eso es lo que te tiene asi?"  
  
"Bueno...no tiene mucho que me percate de ello" aun así sentía cierta forma de rechaco por parte del chino "Será mejor que vaya a casa...excusame con los otros"  
  
"Max" lo detuvo del brazo, este solo lo ve de manera extraña. Ray solo lo abrazó "yo te apoyo...eres un chico que vale la pena y se que Takao...sabe muy bien eso, además, se que eso de irte a tu casa es excusa.....así como con Kai, yo te acepto por quien eres, y.....cuentas conmigo para lo que sea" dijo sinceramente  
  
"...Gracias" Max se sintió un poco reconfortado ante esa declaración, abrazo a Ray para agradecerle, y esbozo una media sonrisa, sin embargo no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Takao de nuevo, no ahora "Ray, por favor excusame con los demás...quiero regresar a casa"   
  
Mas en ese momento solo escucharon como la puerta se abrió, ambos al voltear a ver quien era, vieron aun Takao sorprendido, serio, extrañado, sin habla…  
  
Sentía varias cosas al ver a sus dos amigos abrazados...sorpresa...e...ira...era eso?...si..parecía ser....y celos.....ante eso, solo salio rápidamente del baño corriendo, no sabia porque..pero le dolió ver esa imagen  
  
Max se desconcertó por la reaccion y quiso correr pero se tropezó "Takao espera!!!" gritó, pero no fue escuchado...no supo porque habia sido esa reacción...no lo entendía!...se sintió lastimado, muy lastimado, se habia enfadado? o es que acaso le repugno? o es que acaso...acaso que?.... "...Takao..." su voz se congelaba en su pecho dolorosamente, él lo quería! y estaba doliéndole mucho...porque no podia ser mas fácil?...  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Este es un fic doble!...asi que, ustedes dirán, que tal va? no sean muy estrictos, se hace lo que se puede, hasta ahora...so, esperemos que les vaya gustando... 


	2. Declaracion de dos

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Segunda Parte: Declaración   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kai sostuvo a Ray en sus brazos cuando lo sintió caer...por qué lo había detenido?, bien había podido dejar que se estrellara contra elsuelo bien merecido por no fijarse donde caminaba, no era su problema. Sin embargo, lo detuvo...lo sostuvo...y el contacto le hizo sentir...extraño...un cierto calor que invadía su cuerpo de una forma que él jamás creyó tener. Pero era vdd...por mas que lo negara era humano...y sentía, por mas que lo ocultara, era humano, y sentia. Si, esa bola de chiquillos le preocupaba, esa bola de chiquillos eran ...sus... ¿amigos? podia llamarlos asi?...no, no estaba seguro, el jamas necesito de nada de sentimientos, eso seria hacerlo debil, vulnerable.  
  
Kai despejo sus pensamientos mirando a Ray friamente como diciendle con la mirada 'estupido' pero no en palabras "Kon" menciono con aire congelado ese apellido  
  
"uh....." se habia quedado viendo esos ojos...eran tan hermosos y raros.......uh! pero que estaba pensando, debió de haber sido muy estupido para caer por una rama, se separo algo brusco empujando a Kai, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas "eh..perdón, Kai.....bueno...yo...te veo el miércoles...." dijo mientras se iba corriendo.  
  
Kai gruño en respuesta al verle irse, lo había empujado! como habia tenido la osadía de empujarlo!, todavía que lo detuvo de darse de cara contra el suelo!...pero bien, habia aprendido su lección, no lo ayudaría de nuevo, no se preocuparía de nuevo...¿preocuparse? un momento, acababa de admitir que se preocupaba por el ex-white tiger, eso le molestó profundamente  
  
Estaba volviéndose débil, el no podía darse ese lujo, no, definitivamente no, cualquier cosa que fuera la alejará pronto...podía hacerlo, Kai Hiwatari podía hacer lo que se prepusiera...y Ray y el equipo no serían la exepción...  
  
En ese momento Ray vuelvió a aparecer, acercándose un poco a Kai "Oh..por cierto...gracias por sostenerme...."dijo mientras hacia una tímida y linda sonrisa, con las mejillas un poco rosadas, después de eso solo bajo la mirada al suelo, recogió algo, y.."toma...supongo que lo tiraste al sostenerme.." dijo mientras le colocaba su beyblade en la palma de su mano. Al rozarla, Ray sintió como escalofrío, peor no le dio importancia  
  
Kai tomo el blade y le miro con frialdad dándose la vuelta "Ya te ibas" se interno dentro del bosque haciendo caso omiso a las reacciones y las emociones tan extrañas que le despertaba ver a Ray de ese modo...no quería ni pensarlo, no quería ni..sentirlo?, Kai agito su cabeza, debia separarse de ellos, al menos de Ray, eso estaba comenzando a afectarle  
  
"Bien..adios...Kai…"dijo Ray algo serio, por alguna razón, el comportamiento de Kai sobre él le afectaba, después de eso simplemente se fue.  
  
Mientras tanto, Max estaba en casa ya, encerrado en su habitación...su madre no estaba, y él...bien simplemente no podía ni descansar no podia dejar de pensar en la reacción de Takao...o en Takao en general, se sentía...desolado? dolido? confundido?  
  
Sabia bien lo que sentía, estaba enamorado de Takao...sabía bien lo que eso implicaba, preceptos sociales, ser rechazado por los demás, ser visto mal, incluso puede que su madre se enfadara...que sus amigos lo tomaran mal...pero lo que mas miedo daba y mas dolía...era pensar que Takao podria rechazarlo  
  
Se sentía frustrado, tan mal...había una sensación que punsaba dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, se quedaba ahí por largo rato hasta entumirle y dejar de sentirla, pero entonces aumentaba y asfixiaba cuando deseaba contener el llanto. No sabá cuando llegaría su madre, y si lo veía en esas condicines seguro preguntaría la razón, y él ahora, no tenia ninguna excusa para darle  
  
Así que con esa sensación decidió que lo mejor era salir de casa...a respirar, o quizas solo a pasear por las calles e intentar pensar en otra cosa...  
  
Mientras tanto, Takao iba caminando por las calles, pensando…no lo entendía, por que le dolió tanto ver esa imagen? sentía opresión en el pecho, como si lo hubieran traicionado, "debo de estar loco.." murmuro para si mismo, por mas que trataba no lo entendía, tenia ganas de llorar, Max y Ray.....no puede ser...implemente no!..no lo podía aceptar....tal vez...lo mejor seria hablar con ellos, pero de que rayos podrían hablar!!!!? el no debía, no tenia, que tener nada en contra de eso....no tenia por que molestarle.....o acaso si...?  
  
Sin saber una razon en particular ambos llegaron coincidentemente al mismo lugar, el parque lo mas alejado que pudieron de las personas, era extraño, quien haria es normalmente era Kai pero en las condiciones en las que ellos se encontraban llegaron ambos. Ninguno se percato del otro hasta que ambos chocaron para malas  
  
El destino parecía empecinarse con complicarles, no se dieron cuenta con quien chocaron, solo cayeron al suelo, cada uno hacia atras luego de un golpe, ambos doliendose de la caida, pero sabiendo que debian excusarse con quienquera que tuvieran en frente  
  
Max se tallo dolorosamente intentando recuperarse del golpe y levantarse, con no muy bueno resultados pues se tambaleó ligeramente, aun algo desconcertado por el reciente encuentro, se agacho en forma de disculpa "Gomen Nasai" pero aun no vio a la persona que estaba al frente, aunque Takao si reconoció esa voz  
  
"Max?......" eso fue lo único que pudo decir, al escuchar esa voz se sobresalto, y de alguna forma, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho  
  
"Ta...Takao?..." Max apenas pudo reaccionar tambaleándoseal escuchar esa voz...no podia...ser?, trago con fuerza...tenia en frente a Takao, ahora le era tan dificil ocultar lo que sentìa, antes lo había discimulado pero desde el incidente con Ray...no podía!...y lo peor, ahora su pensamiento estaba demasiado nublado para articular...tenia tantas ganas de llorar...de abrazarlo...  
  
"Que.......haces aqui....?" pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente, de que no le importaba, pero valla que si! por alguna extraña razón, le dolía el corazón de verlo asi  
  
"Caminaba..." contestó rapidamente, era verdad, estaba caminando...aunque habia una razón para estarlo haciendo, para sentirse tan abatido, el rechazo..y justamente de la persona que tenía en frente...quería explicarle que lo que había visto no era lo que parecía, pero, no sabia exactamente que habia interpretado Takao...sintió una puñalada en el pecho...tan horrible  
  
"Ya veo......"dijo, mientras se paraba, dudo por un momento....pero después de tanto debatirse le ofreció la mano a Max para que se parara  
  
Max acepto la mano, su rostro no era el que normalmente tenia, no habia esa sonrisa en él ni ese gesto comprensivo o educado, no habia ese entusiasmo y esa confianza, no habia nada de ello...había en cambio un rostro triste, preocupado...apenado...era tan raro ver a Max así...  
  
Se levanto sacudiéndose un poco la ropa, sin querer mirarlo, no podia mirarlo, estaba avergonzado de lo que sentía, de haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo, porque eso era, su mejor amigo,la unca persona con la que habia establecido tal grado de empatía, y que finalmente, había ganado su corazón  
  
"Y....que...."tenia que sacar información..no se podía permitir...perderlo..un momento! de tanta rabia ya estaba diciendo cosas incoherentes...mas de lo normal, en primera..por que tenia rabia..? maldición! no entendía nada! "y.....por que esa cara?"  
  
"No, por nada" excusó el rubio, ahora solo miraba el el suelo, como si esa fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, suspiraba, entrelazaba sus manos nerviosamente, pero no decia nada más, si subía la mirada estaba seguro que lo delataría...  
  
"Deberías de estar feliz" dijo Takao ácidamente, solamente viendo como Max miraba al suelo  
  
"Qué?" Max levanto la mirada expresando su confusión, de que hablaba Takao? "...no entiendo..."   
  
"Por estar con Ray, yo creo que debes de estar feliz" dijo algo dolido, bien, ya tenia 2 cosas en mente de lo que puede ser...la primera, celos de que el no tenga a nadie, y 2- que le gustaba Max........esto es demasiado raro, pero que otra opción tenia!! si no era por eso, por que le dolía tanto!?  
  
"Qué?" Max se tambaleó por inercia al escuchar las palabras, totalmente confundido "...Takao...tu malinterpretaste todo" ahora al menos sabia que esa era la incomodidad del chico...pero...por qué?...era acaso que había algo?...quería saberlo...pero tenia mucho miedo de equivocarse y hablar demás "...Ray y yo no estamos juntos...de hecho el solo...intentaba darme apoyo"  
  
"Ah!" soltó un bufido, no soportaba que mintieran, mucho menos que Max le mintiera, a el...."Si claro, apoyo para que?" dijo sarcástica y cínicamente  
  
Max se sintio ofendido, dolido, ese gesto que Takao habia dado le habia pegado y mucho, estaba desconfiando de él, prácticamente le estaba diciendo 'mentiroso' entre líneas  
  
"Escucha Takao, practicamente me estas diciendo mentiroso, que caso tiene que te lo explique si eso piensas de mi?!" se sentía mal, cada cosa que hacía le dolía, cada cosa que hacía le pegaba fuerte en el pecho, clavándose más y más, desolándolo...no pudo contener las lágrimas que ahora, se asomaban por sus ojos cerúleos  
  
Takao se asombro, no supo que decir ni hacer. lo único que pudo hacer fue quitar una lagrima que salía de los bonitos ojo de Max con un dedo, mientras que por casi inercia, le salio una timida sonrisa, Max era muy lindo.....  
  
La mirada de Max estaba tan triste, tomo la mano con la que Takao habia retirado la lágrima, y sin pensarlo más decidió habla, si lo rechazaba era mejor ahora antes de seguir sufriendo de esa forma "...todo es por ti..." su voz se cortaba, el nudo en su garganta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y dificil de llevar, estaba sufriendo "...por que...en..quien me fi..fije fue en ...en ti...." no resistió más, soltó la mano de Takao en un gesto desesperado por desaparecer, y salio corriendo al lado contrario, en llanto...con un dolor que difícilmente se puede superar   
  
Takao tardo un tiempo en reaccionar, mas corriendo, trato de alcanzar a Max, todo era tan repentino, no tenia ni idea....mas ahora no podía dejarlo ir otra vez, una vez cuando lo logro alcanzar, le sostuvo la muñeca, después de eso solamente lo abrazo sin decir palabras  
  
Max se sumio en el abrazo, no queria girar a verlo, quizas era solo por làstima, quizas estaba compadeciendse de él, no lo sabía, no quería pensarlo, solo quería estar ahí, en esa misma posición, en ese calor...pero aún dolía...el no sabía loque Taka pensaba..aún, se sentía rechazado  
  
"Max...yo...no me di cuenta. de.......rayos, sabes que es difícil para mi hablar sobre esto..."dijo algo cohibido, mas encontró la respuesta, pasando un brazo sobre la cintura de este, con su otra mano levanto el rostro de Max, y simplemente lo hizo, ......lo beso.  
  
Max abrio sus ojos sobremanera, sintiendo los labios de Takao sobre los suyos...al principio no sabiendo como reaccionar..pero lentamente fue cediendo...había una sensación cálida en todo eso, y se sumergió en esa sensación...probando los labios del otro muchacho, dejándose tragar por aquella paz que comenzó a cubrirle  
  
Se sentía...querido...si, ahora se sentía querido, no sentía ese rechazo que tanto temió y tanto dolió, Taka parecía corresponderle, un sentimiento reconfortante invadió su pecho, cuando sus brazos pasaron alrededor del cuello de Takao para acercarlo más y poder profundizar el beso, para sentirlo más cerca de su cuerpo, para sentir que lo deseaba  
  
Takao al sentir el beso correspondido, acercando aun mas, trato de introducir su lengua a la boca de su Max, si, por que ahora lo era, su Max, no era muy bueno besando, al decir verdad este era su primer beso, solo esperaba que Max no lo abofeteara al querer meter su lengua a su boca   
  
Sin pensarlo y sin siquiera saber cuando fue, ambos terminaron acostados en el césped, Takao había ido bajando hasta reclinar al rubio sobre el pasto verde, Max dejo complacido que invadiera su boca, que probara sus sabores, todos aquellos exóticos y embriagantes que solo podían ser parte de unos labios...los de Max. Dentro de sus labios y bocas se desató una pelea desesperada por dominar  
  
Max cedió ante Takao, dejando que este se enredara en su boca, que probara cada parte en él, siempre habia sido así, Takao tenia un gusto por el la exploración que al rubio le gusto mucho, dejándose llevar por aquella emoción, enredó un poco sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de su compañero, que había terminado sobre su cuerpo, despertando en él nuevas sensaciones  
  
Takao empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello rubio de mas mientras apretaba mas us caderas con lo de el, tenia nuevas sensaciones, pero creia que esta ya estaba pasando a mayores, ni se habia dado cuenta de que sus manos recorrian el cuerpo de Max, ya le faltaba el aire pero no quería separarse de el, el tener que enfrentarse a él después de esto.....pero ahora todo lo tenia claro, el amaba a Max…por eso fueron los celos..el rubio le fascinaba, le gustaba desde no sabia cuanto tiempo, sus labios le sabían a miel, y ni que decir de su saliva........de verdad que estaba enamorado, y tuvieron que parar, Takao solamente deposito un ultimo beso en la mejilla antes de hincarse sobre el césped, se sonrojo, no tenia ni idea de que estaban sobre el...  
  
Max finamente respiro, eso habia sido....wau, no habia palabras para describirlo...el mejor beso de su vida..y eso que era el primero, entonces los demás...serían igual?...por que habría mas vdd?. Con un ligero toque de confusión levanto la mirada, hasta toparse con los ojos oscuros de la persona dueña de su corazón. Tomo aire varias veces intentando decir algo que no lograba salir de sus labios  
  
Finalmente pudo articular palabras agradeciendo a Kami por haberle dado su voz nuevamente, se habían besado y eso era una declaración si, pero el necesitaba decirlo, con palabras "Takao...yo...yo te amo..." confesó finalmente, mirandole a los ojos, no habia mayor sinceridad en una declaración que ver aquella pura sinceridad en los ojos ceruleos  
  
"........." se quedo callado por unos momento, lo del beso fue esplendido, no habia maneras de definirlo, sabia que eso ya era algo, pero aun asi le dio sorpresa las palabras del rubio "Max...yo.......también te amo....."dijo mientras se sonrojaba "perdóname....fui un tonto al haberte dejado ir en la cafetería...." dijo con tono triste, mientras que con el envés de su mano acariciaba a Max  
  
Max no cabía de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, sonrió, y lloraba, otra vez...pero estas lágrimas no eran de angustia y dolor como las anteriores...eran de felicidad...era correspondido, si era correspondido podria enfrentar lo que fuera. "Takao...." pronuncio suavemente su nombre, como si ello fuera la mas dulce melodía para sus oidos, tomando la mano del otro muchacho contra su mejilla y cerrando sus ojos, no era un sueño, era real...  
  
"Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo Maxie....."dijo mientras lo abrazaba y rozaba sus labios con lo de el, lo seguía acariciando de su rostro  
  
"Takao...." Max lo abrazo fuertemente, ocultando su rostro entre el hombro y el pecho del otro chico, se sentía tan bien, se sentía completo, tenia la fuerza para enfrentar a su madre, a sus amigos, a quien fuera...siempre que Takao estuviera ahi  
  
Takao solo respondió el abrazo, después un rato decidió bromear un poco "pensaba que me ibas a abofetear....." contesto mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, el estar con Max le hacia tanto bien.  
  
"Eso si seria bastante loco" sonrio Max entre dientes bastante divertido, ambos decidieron que era tiempo de regresar, Max tomo timidamente la mano de Takao entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos  
  
Takao sonrió al gesto y tomo aun mas fuerte su mano, mas una duda lo asalto "y bien....esto......que fue?...que somos ahora?"  
  
"Mmm..." el rubio se mostro pensativo "...No lo sé, aun no me has pedido nada" sonrio un poco divertido al ver la cara que puso Takao  
  
"Ahh!!!...ahora resulta que yo.......pues bien si eso quieres,...."en forma de broma se inca en el suelo y dice con voz de presumido "Max, amor de mi vida y dueño de mis sueños pecaminosos........te gustaría ser mi novio???? o pareja, el que suene mejor"   
  
Max se echo a reir ante tal declaración, era la declaración mas dulce y ridícula que hubiese esperado pero....era Takao!!, eso lo hacia especial y particular, la forma en como se tomaba las cosas, la vida "Si Rome...quiero decir, Takao, acepto a vuestra persona para estar conmigo, indefinidamente" con una sonrisa lo levanto del suelo y le abrazo de nuevo, luego continuaron caminando, de la mano...como lo que eran ahora, una pareja, dos personas que se aman...  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Capitulo dos y esperemos que les vaya gustando, si no, al menos digan ne? 


	3. Sentimientos sin solucion

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
Notes: Me estaba faltando algo!!...nunca dije con quien lo estaba escribiendo ¬¬', Belldandy y yo, que nos estamos esforzando porque sea de su agrado ahora si...   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Tercera Parte: Sentimientos sin solucion   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Mm...lo que paso con Kai, fue demasiado, raro, pero bueno, el siempre ha sido así, no se por que me afecta,...lo que si me preocupa es el caso de Max.....tal vez lo mejor sea hablarle por teléfono...... "dice sentado en la cama del hotel toma el teléfono y empieza a marcarle a Max.....  
  
Max estaba intentando concentrarse en vano en un escrito que tenia al frente, la imagen de Takao y el beso no habian salido de su mente y de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba a cada momento. El rubio agito su cabeza intentando despejarse, cuando escucho el telefono sonar en la habitación  
  
Se dirigio hacia la mesa de la esquina de su habitacion donde se encontraba el aparato y con suavidad lo levanto "Alo?"   
  
"Hola..Max...oye, en verdad lamento lo de hoy en la mañana, no tengo mucho tiempo...te iba a preguntar si tenias planes para mañana en la mañana?"  
  
Max sonrio al otro lado del telefono "No hay problema por lo de la mañana Ray, planes? pues no definidos...pero si quieres podemos salir los cuatro" refiriéndose a Takao, Kenny, Ray y él, obviamente  
  
"Bien!, entonces....mañana los veo, avísales a los demás, si? no vemos...y......sueña con Takao" dijo Ray mientras colgaba el teléfono "Bien...supongo que ya mañana podré arreglar todo...pero......todavía estoy confundido con lo que paso con Kai, ya se que el es asi...pero ahora me dolió como me trato hoy....no se que pueda ser......luego esa sensación en el estomago......eso solamente me pasaba con Salima........salima.......hace mucho que no la veo....tal vez lo mejor sea llamarla mañana…mejor me voy a dormir...mañana será un dia agotador.." dijo mientras se metía a la cama  
  
Ray no quiso pensar más, no supo si por confusión o porque simplemente el día haba sido raro y cansado, primero la confesión de Max y luego aquello con Kai...tenía la cabeza demasiado revuelta, asi que apenas toco la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido.   
  
La noche paso sin ningún tipo de contratiempo especial para todos los chicos, cada uno en su cama, alguno quizá pensando, otros soñando, otros sin ningun tipo de preocupaciones superiores. Exepto uno...Kai Hiwatari se encontraba en su habitación, sentado fuera del balcón, sintiendo el frio recorrerle el cuerpo mientras miraba ausentemente la luna, su única compañera desde que tenía memoria, su único consuelo desde que dejo atrás aquello que las personas llamaban emociones. La única que conocía sus noches de desvelo, sus secretos y su llanto...si, en el pasado había llanto...pero ahora, ahora solo era una única pose de hielo que nadie había sido capaz de romper. Con el sonido del viento que recorría sobre su cabello azulado y murmuraba a su oído secretos que jamás podría entender. Y solo ella, la luna, solo ella, su única amiga, conocía sus tristezas, sus miedos, sus anhelos...la melancolía de sus ojos...la nostalgia que tanto tiempo se había negado a alcanzar su gesto, solo la luna podría conocerlo, porque jamás nadie se atrevería a intentar romper esa pose, él mismo la había creado para que nadie se acercara, él mismo la habia perfeccionado para que nadie preguntara...la vida le había enseñado, que de nada valía todo lo demás.  
  
Kai se quedó en ese completo silencio que caracterizaba sus espacios, dejando que sus recuerdos flotaran lejos, y la agonía de un alma que no sabía expresar ni sentir, se sumergiera aún más en la oscuridad que amenazaba con matarlo dentro de poco...  
  
La mañana llego cuando el sol entro por a las habitaciones de todos los chicos, el primero en despertarse era Ray Kon, el chico chino de aspecto felino, o así había dicho algunos. El los suaves rayos de luz que se filtraron por la cortina comenzaron a juguetear entre sus cabellos y párpados en una risa juguetona para hacerlo despertar, finalmente, perdería, pues aquella mañana anunciaba ser radiante y no permitiría ver a nadie dormir.   
  
Se empezó a vestir para salir a pasear, y después verse con sus amigo, depues de ponerse su ya famosa banda, salio del hotel a respirar aire fresco......"me pregunto como habrá amanecido Kai..?.."penso...ah que vendrá eso ahora!? se regaño asi mismo, mejor me voy a buscar a Max....  
  
En su casa, el rubio ya había terminado de arreglarse, se había vestido algo diferente a lo sual, llevaba unos pantalones de mezcilla azules oscuros, unos tennis, el cabello desarreglado como siempre, y una camisa fuera del pantalón de un color azul cielo, se veía...muy bien, él mismo lo reconoció, ojalá que Takao opinara lo mismo...de solo pensar en esa persona sus mejillas se enrojecieron bastante, quizás cambiar el color a rojo de la camisa sería mejor?, al menos tendría un pretexto si lo veían enrojecer.   
  
Decidió quedarse con lo que traía puesto cuando escucho el timbre sonar en el piso inferior, antes de que cualquier empleado pudiese abrir el corrio escaleras abajo para ver de quien de los muchachos se trataba  
  
"Buen día Ray" como siempre, el más puntual de ellos era Kon  
  
"Buen dia Max como amaneciste?"pregunto este cortesmente  
  
"Muy bien Ray" y si, lo cierto era que Max se veía bastante bien, tenía una sonrisa suave pero luminosa en el rostro, y sus ojos expresaban una felicidad que Ray no había visto "Que tal pasaste la noche?"  
  
"Bien....pero a ti parece que la noche te cayo bien...por que tan feliz?....."pregunto   
  
"Valla, una reunión, que bien...." dijo una voz, era Takao, que acababa de llegar, tenia las manos sobre la cintura y hacia gesto como de celos  
  
A Max se le ilumino el rostro de apenas verlo, era muy notoria su felicidad, no podía ni disimularlo, cuando alguien es asi de feliz es dificil disimular lo que se siente...además no había razón, no le molestaba que su amigo supiera lo mucho que quería a Takao  
  
"Takao!" fue rápidamente hacia él y se quedó de pie, pero, el otro chico pensaria lo mismo?  
  
"Hola Maxie, buenos dias" dijo Takao mientras abrazaba al rubio y le daba un beso rapido. "Y hola Ray" contesto feliz de igual manera  
  
"Te extrañe" el rubio se acercó a él recargándose ligeramente en su hombro y aspirando ese olor que le encantaba, luego giró su mirada sonriente a Ray, que parecí entender lo que había entre esos dos chicos "Solo falta Kenny"  
  
"Vaya, parece que se arreglaron los problemas, me alegra por ti, Max" dijo algo cohibido ante la escena de esos dos. "ves? no todo fue tan malo"  
  
"Gracias Ray, y gracias por el apoyo" confesó verídicamente, estaba agradecido con él, a pesar de todo, si no hubiese sido por ese contratiempo, quizás ahora no estaría con Takao.   
  
El telefono hizo un ruido chirriante indicando que había llamada, el rubio se excuso rapidamente del grupo y se dirigió a la habitación para contestar  
  
"Alo?..." se puso algo serio "...si...si...si...ya veo...hum...si está bien....ok, no hay problema...claro, mañana...si 8 am...si...perfecto...nos veremos" colgó, volvió la mirada a sus amigos "Kenny no podrá venir hoy, tuvo un contratiempo, así que solo estamos nosotros tres" sonrió tranquilamente  
  
"Bien....."dijo Takao volviendo abrazar a Max "por lo que veo no pueden estar ni un minuto separados.."dijo Ray riendo "en verdad me alegro por ustedes, chicos"  
  
Max se sonrojó notablemente antes de afirmar con la cabeza "La verdad es que si me siento afortunado..." sonrió suavemente, con un gesto muy bonito, que agradaba mucho a Takao "bueno, siendo que solo somos nosotros tres, nos vamos?" el rubio se acercó a la puerta y abri  
  
"Siiii!!! vamos!!!!!!!!!!" exclamo Takao   
  
"Jaja bien, vamos!" dijo Ray, cuando salieron, Takao pudo notar que varios chicos y chicas volteaban a ver a Max, en gesto de celos le tomo de la mano como para marcar territorio, Ray solo rio.  
  
Max estaban tan rojo que parecía semáforo, y más se notaba debido a su color blanco de piel, era obvio que le gustaba pero tambien era obvio que la actitud posesiva de Takao lo hacía poner así, por gusto?, era lo más probable.   
  
"Cielos, Takao, quien iba a imaginar que serias tan posesivo!!" dijo Ray riendo  
  
El día era bastante bueno, habían decidido ir al centro comercial para comprar lo que llevarían en el viaje, pero para todos lados que iban, Takao y Max no se despegaban, y cada vez que alguien veía a Max, el japonés moreno parecía gruñir y abrazarlo aún mas posesivamente, por alguna razón inexplicable aquella forma estaba haciendo a Ray sentirse extraño  
  
En cierta forma, el ver a Takao y a Max tan juntos le afectaba de alguna forma, no sabia exactamente como definir esto, eran como deseos y ansias....eso, deseos de poder estar en su lugar, de estar enamorado, hace unos meses creyó estarlo, pero solo era un vicio, nada en especial.......cuando fue la ultima vez que estuvo verdaderamente enamorado? nunca...o al menos eso creyó, estar con la persona que querías era sentir ese hormigueo en el estomago, querer estar con el siempre, ganas de apoyarle, y ponerle al tanto de todo....  
  
Siguió sumido es sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una queja de Takao  
  
"Es que nunca le quitaran lo ojos de encima!!?" Takao gruño con ojos asesinos a su alrededor, y Ray solamente rio, si..en verdad quería estar en su lugar   
  
Max estaba apenadisimo, decir que tenia el rostro mas escondido entre su cabello rubio para no mostrar aquel color tan rojo que tenía era poco. "Takao...por favor..." cual había sido la razón? un chico le había mirado y Takao casi se le había ido encima a los golpes, si no es porque Max lo detiene a tiempo "Mejor vayamos a comer algo"   
  
"Ya hasta se me quito el apetito..." dijo Takao enojado   
  
"Takao, los celos si que te hacen cambiar..." dijo Ray ahora completamente sorprendido al ver como casi golpeaba a un chico "mejor si, vallamos a comer algo..."  
  
Llegaron a una cafeteria lo mas solitaria posible antes de que Takao decidiera otro enfrentamiento, le gustaba a Max la forma en como Takao le protegia y como era tan posesivo pero...tampoco creia conveniente que fuera ahi golpeando a todo el que le mirara. Les pasaron la carta y todos pidieron algo sencillo de comer. Exepto el moreno japonés que al menos pidió lo triple de ellos, y luego porque se enferma del estomago...  
  
"ñam ñam.....delicioso..." decia Takao mientras arrazaba con todo.   
  
"Te enfermaras algún dia por comer asi, Takao, en serio" dijo Ray viendo como takao comia todo sin siquiera masticar  
  
"En serio Takao..come mas despacio, al menos mastica" dijo un sorprendido Max, que por mas que lo hubiese visto comer tantas veces de esa forma, aun le sorprendía  
  
Takao solo besa a Max para que ya no le dijera nada mas sobre como comer, De alguna rara manera a Ray le daba pena presenciar esas escenas, y aun mas por que cada vez le afectaba mas y mas  
  
Max sonrio para sus adentros, Takao era espontáneo, y eso le gustaba mucho, no tenia miedo de que supieran como se sentia y eso le gustaba más, asi que sin oponer resistencia se dejo besar entre risitas "Takao...termina..." besitos y besitos pequeños en los labios "de...comer..." sonrio cuando finalmente se separaron  
  
Takao solo hizo un puchero "malo, no te gusta besarme"   
  
Ray solo volteo a ver a la ventana  
  
Max se alarmo enseguida "No dije eso Takao, solo dije que terminaras, asi mas pronto podremos ir a rentar una pelicula como habíamos quedado, recuerdas?"  
  
"Jaja de acuerdo" dice riendo, empieza a comer otra vez. "Ray...que penoso eres....."dijo entre comidas Takao   
  
"No...solo que me incomoda estar así..pienso que hago mal tercio" contesto éste apenado  
  
"No digas eso Ray, si te incomoda mejor nos hubieses dicho antes..." Max le dio un codazo a Takao a ver si entendia que enfrente de Ray no fuera tan cariñoso, proque parecía que a Ray le dolia...o algo asi   
  
"Pero Maxxxxxxxxx!!!!!!!" se quejo Takao abrazándolo  
  
"No importa, en verdad, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ver esto" contesto viendo como Takao trataba de abrazar a Max en vano  
  
"Takao por favor..." pidió el rubio intentando que el otro entendiera! pero no, simplemente Takao no procesaba la razón "Ray, no digas eso...es decir, te molesta la demostración de afecto entre dos chicos?, es eso?"  
  
"No! no es eso...mejor ya vamonos, no?" contesto Ray algo triste  
  
Max asintio y luego de pagar la cuenta con la queja de Takao de que no se comio su postre (XD) salieron del restaurant, eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche cuando estaban saliendo de todo el centro comercial. Takao iba abrazado a Max pese a que este se lo repitio muchas veces, pero era inevitable!! casi todos volteaban a ver al rubio, y es que el chico era bonito, y eso enfurecía mucho al japonés moreno que de no ser por Max ya hubiera golpeado a bastantes...o quiza el golpeado hubiese sido él  
  
"Bien, si ya no quieres que te abrase, ya no lo hare!" se quejo Takao, haciendose a un lado de Max. después de que este le dijera por ultima vez que no fuera asi de cariñoso. Ray solamente veia con gracia las quejas de Takao  
  
Max suspiro pesadamente "Takao...no quise decir eso..." su rostro se puso bastante triste, y era una verdera pena ver un rostro tan bonito con esa tristeza grabada en él, pero que hacer?, le gustaba que Takao fuera cariñoso, pero no quería incomodar a Ray...  
  
"Si, ya se, no importa" le dijo Takao felizmente mientras solo le dio un golpecito en la espalda   
  
"Ahora a donde vamos?" pregunto Ray, algo triste por ver que Takao y Max estaban algo tristes  
  
"Pensabamos ir por una película" sonrió Max tomando del brazo a Takao "Aunque diferimos un poco en gustos" volteó a ver a Takao, que se entusiasmaba con las peliculas de terror  
  
"Mmm, bueno, con tal de no volver a casa...veamos la que tu quieras Ray!" dijo Takao felizmente.  
  
Max sonrió entre dientes "Aprovecha la 'generosidad' de Takao, es rara vez cuando la tiene" dijo con un tono algo sarcástico pero cariñoso  
  
"Oye!" protesto Takao "esta bien, hoy estoy de buenas, vamos rapido!!"   
  
"Bien, vamos!" dijo Ray entusiasmado, el estar con sus amigos le hacia bien  
  
Todos corrieron hacia el videoclub más cercano donde Max tenía tarjeta, Takao iba siempre de la mano del rubio, presionándola, con ese solo deseo de que sintiera que siempre estaba ahí por él, para él...le había costado tanto darse cuenta que lo que sentía por el rubio no era solo amistad, pero sus temores y dudas se habían discipado desde ese día y planeaba disfrutar y demostrarle cuando el quería a cada segundo de su vida.   
  
Max por su parte se sentía tan feliz y radiante que poco importaban las miradas prejuiciosas que tenían hacia ellos cuando iban de la mano o se besaban, aún le preocupaba algo a pesar de todo, su madre...solo que ahora no quería pensarlo, quería solo pensar en la felicidad que sentía, en la forma de estar con Takao, en verlo sonreir...eso siempre le hacía sentir bien, completo...  
  
Ray por su parte, a pesar de la felicidad que le causaba estar con sus amigos, no era lo mismo, no podía ser lo mismo...ellos eran dos chicos enamorados, y él...él era su amigo, si, los quería si, pero...había algo...quizas era solo que sentia haciendo mal tercio, a pesar de que ellos estaban tolerando muy bien aquello. Sin embargo...sin embargo...había una sensación de ausencia en su pecho que había comenzado a crecer desde la mañana  
  
La reconoció porque esa sensación la tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo...sin embargo era tan pequeña que no se había percatado de que, dentro de su corazón, estaba formándose un espacio vacío que amenazaba con crecer y volverse tan doloroso que no sería soportable. Algo falbata...la pregunta era...qué?...  
  
Luego de rentar la pelicula de el exorcista para delirio de Max y gratitud de Takao, todos regresaron a la casa del rubio, su madre no había llegado, así que no fue problema establecerse en la habitación del chico, hacer algunas palomitas y comprar algunos refrescos. En breve todos se acomodaron en el sofá cama frente al televisor de pantalla plana que había en la habitación de Max. Y la película comenz  
  
"Vaya, no seas miedoso Maxie..."dijo Takao abrazandolo mientras que Max a veces cerraba lo ojos por las escenas feas.   
  
Ray solamente veia con gracia y tristeza a los dos chicos, otra vez ese sentimiento....lo carcomia...que era lo que sentia exactamente?  
  
"No es eso...." volteo a ver la pelicula justo en la peor escena de todas "AH!!!!!!" Max casi saltó de su lugar, se abrazó fuertemente a Takao y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico temblando, que pelicula mas horrible!!!!!!  
  
Takao solo se rió "no?...entonces que es?" dice mientras lo abraza, y asi aprovechando que estaba oscuro y Ray estaba atento a la película lo empezo a besar apasionadamente, Ray solamente hacia como que veia la tele pero aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
Max ya no se concentro en la pelicula, siempre que Takao lo besaba de ese modo su razon se perdía y solo se concentraba en la pasión y las emociones derramadas debido a ese beso...que robaba sus respiraciones, hacía sus corazones agitarse ansiosamente por estar el uno con el otro, compartir sus sabores, desear mas...  
  
Ray se acongojó...mucho...mucho? eso era decir poco...muchísimo, no había una palabra para describir la sensación que llegó a su pecho en ese momento...no le molestaba que sus amigos se expresaran esa clase de emosión, de pasión, al contrario...comenzó a envidarla, demasiado. Dolía...y mucho, porqué ver la felicidad de ellos dolía? eso no tenía que suceder...pero comprendió luego de que no fue por esa demostración en sí, sino porque...él no tenía ninguna, carcía de ella...si, eso era justamente lo que estaba doliendo ahora, ese era el sentimiento que ahora oprimía su pecho y amenazaba a sus ojos con hacerles revelar esa tristeza que estaba sintiendo...  
  
Traicioneros sus ojos que no podían hacerle parecer indiferente y feliz, traicioneros ellos que se empañaron con lágrimas, la película ya no importaba...aunque su vista seguía fija a la pantalla, podía casi sentir el calor que los chicos derramaban en aquel beso de amor...si, era amor...  
  
Cerró sus ojos suavemente, dejando deslizarse por sus mejillas aquellas lágrimas que era las únicas capaces de demostrar en un grito desesperado que jamás saldría de sus labios, aquel sentimiento desgarrador que comenzaba a hacerlo presa...quien lo diría...él era el tigre...él era el cazador...y ahora se sentía presa, pero de algo tan abstracto como la soledad, que no había sentido antes, por qué ahora?...porque por primera vez se encontraba junto a algo que la demostraba abiertamente...  
  
Cada una de las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos hasta llegar al final de su rostro, dejando aquel sendero de dolor marcado, el nudo en su pecho que parecía hacerse más grande y el frio vacio que se clavaba en su pecho...tragándolo de una forma inexplicable...por qué sucedía eso...no quería sentirse así...y todo por que ellos le estaban enseñando esa clase de cariño...que él...no tenía....  
  
Ray no pudo más se puso de pie, gracias a Inari que estaba oscura la habitación...sino, se habría delatado...sus manos estaban cerradas en puños fuertes, debía irse, debía irse!, correr...solo quería correr, alejar aquello...pero debía salir, no podía seguir viéndolos, no para que su alma siguiera vaciándose de forma...no podia...  
  
Tenia que irse..no aguantaba mas, pero..simplemente se aclaro la garganta varias veces obteniendo la atencion de Max dijo tratando de no hacer la voz tan quebrante.   
  
"Lo siento....me tengo que ir.." dijo, gracias a que todo estaba oscuro no se veian las lagrimas, sin dejar decir nada a Max se fue.  
  
Max se extraño un poco de la reaccion de Ray, sería que no le gustaba la pelicula? "Takao...crees que deberíamos ir?"  
  
"No...lo veo algo triste..pero sospecho que por ahora no quiere que los sigamos..."dijo Takao seriamente  
  
Max asintio y se abrazo a Takao, depositando su cabeza en el pecho del otro muchacho y sintiendo agradablemente como el otro chico acaricio su cabello rubio, lentamente y sin esperar más, se fue sumergiendo en un sueño profundo y placentero...al lado de la persona que amaba  
  
Ray finalmente salió de la casa…al fin pudo derramar esas lagrimas, descargar todo ese sufrimiento, alfin se pudo dar cuenta, de que ese dolor era por estar necesitdo de amor, de cariño......algo que posiblemente tardaria en consegir.....no queria que nadie lo viera llorando, ai que se fue corriendo sin rumbo, eso hata que choco con alguien.  
  
Debido a la velocidad que llevaba Ray cayo golpeandose demasiado fuerte en el piso, pero el dolor que sintio fisicamente era poco con el que estaba sintiendo ahora, estaba en el piso, no se había percatado hasta ahora...cuando una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
  
"Estas bien?" era una voz dulce, gracil...era una chica  
  
"Si...gracias..perdóname, fue mi culpa..." dijo con la mirada baja, todavia tenia lagrima en los ojos.  
  
"De hecho lo fue" declaró ella en un tono firme pero bastante dulce "Y al parecer...es porque estabas llorando" si, la chica se había percatado, a pesar de la oscuridad, ella podía ver aquellas lágrimas de cristal resplandecer con la escasa luz de la calle por donde estaban pasando, casi solitaria  
  
"Eh?....no....esque...estaba distraido...." dijo ray todavia tendido en el suelo, en sierta forma no queria que nadie supiera que estaba llorando  
  
"No me puedes engañar a mi chico" ella sonrio un poquito y se inclino hasta su altura, el chico no se habia levantado, seguia tirado, suavemente toco con su mano su mejilla y con la otra le retiro el cabello oscuro del rostro "...tienes las mejillas húmedas...y tienes tus ojos dolidos...ven, te ayudo a levantarte" ella sonrió, tan dulce, tan amable, como nadie lo hacía con él desde hace mucho tiempo  
  
Tomo la mano de la chica algo apenado y sorprendido por el caracter de aquella chica, no es que fuera descortés, pero..a ella que le importa si estaba llorando?   
  
"Gracias" digo una vez que estuvo de pie, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la mano  
  
"Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado..." ella misma retiró las lágrimas del muchacho con la mano y sonrió "Como te llamas?"  
  
Ray estaba algo inseguro, como alguien le habla a si a un desconocido, pero bueno, la chica era amable, y por alguna razon le daba seguridad. "Ray" contesto este  
  
"Ray, lindo nombre" dijo verídicamente "Muy bien Ray, te molesta que te acompañe? no quiero parecer entrometida, pero...sabes? no es bueno pasarla solo cuando uno se siente como tu estas ahora"   
  
"Ehh, supongo que no, gracias.." dijo Ray empezando a caminar junto con ella  
  
Ella siguio un rato mas en silencio, como respetando la privacidad del chico, caminando calle abajo hacia el hotel donde Ray se hospedaba, caminando junto, mirando la luna pero no tenía un gesto definido en el rostro, finalmente se decidio a hablar "Te sientes mejor?...respóndeme sinceramente Ray, si me mientes lo sabr"  
  
Ray sonrió un poco ante la actitud perceptiva de la chica, no era desagradable, en absoluto "pues, Algo...pero gracias por tu compañía, espero verte algún otro dia" dijo cortésmente  
  
"Estas hospedado en este hotel, vaya...si, supongo que nos veremos en el torneo de beyblade, mañana sale mi vuelo, espero verte Ray" dijo ella con una suave sonrisa, luego de despedirse dandole un beso en la mejilla  
  
Inconscientemente Ray se sonrojo "eh...si..gracias...un momento....tu tambien vas al torneo?" dijo cayendo en la cuenta de lo que dijo  
  
"Por supuesto" ella le guiño un ojo "y quizas seamos rivales en algun momento Ray...espero ver tus habilidades, pues si no me equivoco, tu eres Ray Kon"  
  
"Si, mucho gusto, pero .....tu quien eres...?"preguntó mirando con curiosidad a la chica, pero no alcanzando a ver bien sus rasgos por la oscuridad  
  
"Te lo diré mañana" le dio un fuerte y caluroso abrazo "Nos vemos en el vuelo de las 8 am!!!" no dio tiempo de que el chico dijera más y corrió calle abajo despidiéndose con la mano  
  
"Si....nos veremos....." dijo ya cuando la chica se había ido  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Que puedo decir?...no se XD 


	4. Inferencias basicas

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Cuarta parte Parte: Inferencias básicas   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ray subio directamente a la habitaciòn del hotel...confundido...si era verdad que se sentía aún algo triste, también era verdad que de alguna forma, aquella chica le había hecho sentir mejor...por qué?, no lo sabía, pero era muy extraño que alguien a quien no conoces se preocupe por ti. Al menos eso pensaba Ray Kon. Subió a la habitación y despues de abrir la puerta prácticamente solo fue directo a la habitación y se hecho en la cama, no quería pensar...pero esa noche, si soñó...algo bastante particular, a Kai, aunque fue mas extraño aún. No solo soñó a Kai...sino también a esa chica...  
  
La mañana siguiente, en el aeropuerto por increible que fuera, Takao habia llegado temprano, razón?, Había dorimdo en casa de Max y por obvia razon se habia despertado a tiempo. Kai había sido sin embargo el más puntual al llegar y ahora se encontraba recargado en el poste lo más lejos que pudo de la gente y de los demás, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados pasando de todo y de todos. Kenny se encontraba hablando con el Sr. Dickenson y el único que faltaba por llegar era Ray, que inusualmente, se había retrasado.  
  
"Cielos!!!!!!!!!!"se decia Ray a si mismo, corriendo por las calles mientras e acomodaba la banda en su cabeza, como no se le ocurrio poner el despertador....los chicos lo matarian!!!!! y que diria Kai....otra vez!!! no podia dejar de pensar en el!!? antes no le importaba lo que ese antipatico le dijera, y ahora si le parecia importar..y mucho...tanto sufrimiento y el llorar le han echo daño en la cabeza, penso....ya llegando al aeropuerto, llego de filo con los chicos y lo primero que hizo fue hacer una reverencia. "gomen nasai!!!!!!!!! perdon!! me quede dormido y........" decia el pobre sin aire, estaba agachado con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.  
  
"No hay problema Ray" interrumpió entonces Max con una sonrisa suave en su rostro "El vuelo aún no se va, tenemos un poco de tiempo" giró a ver a donde debían entregar las maletas "Tus cosas allá, ya casi debemos abordar"   
  
Kai ni siquiera se esforzó por dirigirle la palabra, sin embargo, si abrió los ojos en el momento que el chico chino llegó, mirándolo de reojo, con tal de que el otro no se enterara de que le miraba  
  
"Uf..me alegra oir eso..." exclamo Ray aliviado. "Estos dias si que has estado raro, Ray....tu nunca acostumbras llegar tarde...."dijo Takao que acababa de llegar de la cafeteria del aeropuerto.  
  
"Muchachos" antes de que Ray pudiera procesar que responder, Kenny le habia salvado el momento "Debemos abordar el avion, aqui estan los boletos, son asientos de dos personas, el Sr. Dickenson irá conmigo, repartanse" el chico se dio la vuelta "Y Takao, procura no subir tanta comida como la ultima vez"  
  
Max se rio entre dientes ante el comentario   
  
"Ohhh, porque todos me critican!!!!!!!!"se quejo Takao, después de eso solo tomo del brazo a Max y le dijo: "Tu vas conmigo" dijo mientras le sonreia.  
  
Ray solo se quedo mirando a la pareja, hasta que algo llego a su mente...kenny iria con el Sr. Dickenson, Takao con Max obviamente...entonces el.............   
  
"Tu vas con Kai, Ray" dijo Takao completando lo de su mente.  
  
"Ehh...yo.......Takao....que..no habra mas asientos libres?...."pregunto algo nervioso, de alguna forma le ponía nervioso el estar con Kai.   
  
"Mmmm, no…pero de que te preocupas, digo, ya se que Kai es gruñon, pero no muerde" dijo bromeando Takao. Ray solo guardo silencia a eso.  
  
"Nadie te obliga, Kon" y con un demonio Kai había escuchado. Al parecer a Ray no le había parecido el ír con él, y que?, no lo iba a obligar vdd? y si no quería no lo haría y punto...al menos eso quiso pensar, pero por alguna razón, sintió una especie de rechazo que se clavó, con ese solo acto, el chico chino le había herido. Sin embargo no se dejo demostrarlo, nunca...el no podía darse el lujo de demostrar su debilidad. Y acercándose al grupo tomo su boleto "Cambialo en ventanilla" dijo mientras desaparecía entre la fila de gente, pero ninguna emosion mas que la frialdad y el hastio se leía en su rostro, no en sus ojos, que jamas fijaría en ellos, no ahora  
  
Ray solo se quedo estatico al escuchar eso, como pudo haber sido tan idiota para hablar asi tan fuerte!!!!!!!! no sabia por que, pero sintio la necesidad de explicarle....pero..que le iba a explicar!!!? pensaba desesperadamente, no pudo lograr ocultar su cara de angustia, la cual Takao pudo ver, asi simplemente le dio un codazo a Max para que se fijara. Ray no supo por que, pero tenia ganas   
  
de llorar otra vez, pero no..ahora las aguantaria, no podia huir otra vez....asi mismo, se fue a formar a la fila para abordar el avion  
  
"Ohayo Ray" fue la voz bastante familiar que escucho cuando se formo en la fila, Kai ya habia entrado al avión, además la voz era femenina  
  
Ray solamente volteo a ver a la persona que le habia hablado.  
  
"Gusto en verte" si, era la misma chica que en la noche se había topado con Ray y al parecer viajaría en el mismo vuelo que el resto del grupo, lo curioso era que...parecía venir sola. Ella sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de desconcierto del chino "Al parecer olvidaste lo que dije anoche...no importa, no creí que lo recordaras" agregó encogiéndose de hombros  
  
"No es eso, no esperaba verte aqui.....eh...ahora si me diras tu nombre?"dijo Ray, algo alegre por ver a la chica.  
  
"Vaya no te olvidas" sonrió una vez más entre dientes, ya casi llegaban hasta el final de la fila, dieron sus boletos y siguieron caminando por el pasillo para abordar el avión "y que tiene de relevante el saber mi nombre?" cuestionó ella levantando una ceja  
  
"Bueno, en primera, tal vez nos enfrentemos..y no se, me gustaría conocer a mi futura contrincante y....bueno, no puedo llamar a alguien mi amigo si no se su nombre" dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
  
"So desu" ella contestó, algo sarcásticamente y no pudo evitar que se escapara una risita de sus labios "Kary, ese es mi nombre" giró al frente mientras subían las escaleras directamente al avión  
  
"Bien, Kary.....espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos......"dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de ella. Cuando habian subido al avion, y tubieron que separarse agregó "ah, y..lindo nombre" dijo sonriendo.   
  
Ella levanto una ceja en respuesta y le sonrió "Domo Arigatou" respondió ella mientras buscaba con la mirada su asiento, que por increíble coincidencia, correspondía el que estaba detrás del asiento donde Ray estaría con Kai.  
  
El chico japonés-ruso se encontraba sentado, con la pierna semicruzada, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, recargado y sin hacer caso a nada y a nadie. Cinco asientos adelante iban Max y Takao, al menos el ultimo se habia dormido por ver casi la noche entera películas de terror, Kenny y el sr. Dickenson veían cuatro asientos atrás al otro lado de la fila.  
  
Ray estaba contento de que su nueva amiga se sentara atrás de el, pero aun asi, recordo algo, tenia que explicarle a Kai algo..lo que sea....no queria que se enojara con el......; Llego y se sentó, algo tieso sin saber que hacer o decir...otra vez pudo sentir como lagrimas empezaban a empañar sus ojos.  
  
Kai abrio los ojos en el momento en que Ray se sentó a su lado, se puso de pie mirándole apenas un poco menos apático que de costumbre. "Voy por una bebida, quieres algo?" oh!!! esa amabilidad era muy atípica en Kai   
  
"Eh....?!" pregunto Ray sorprendido...le hablaba a el?! pero...y eso a que viene...? desde cuando Kai se comporta asi? bien...tan siquiera vio que no estaba molesto. "No..gracias.." dijo sonriendo, antes de que Kai se fuera,por inercia lo sujeto del brazo.  
  
"Que quieres" Kai no giró a verlo, en absoluto, solo se detuvo al sentir que aquella gentil y suave mano lo detenía del brazo...pero su tono de voz no cambió, a pesar de que le agradaba el toque de Ray, cosa que aún ni el mismo Kai comprendía  
  
"Voy…contigo" dijo mientras se paraba igual, tenia la mirada baja, pero con eso no podía ocultar un sonrojo muy grande, aun parado, todavía no soltaba a Kai.  
  
Kai no respondio, sin embargo el quedarse de pie se interpretaba algo asi como 'te estoy esperando' y no protesto el contacto que Ray tuvo con su brazo, ni siquiera lo reprocho, no hubo mirada mortal por invadir su espacio, ni nada, Kai fue directamente hacia donde estaba la barra de bebidas en la parte de atras al final de los asientos con Ray tomado de su brazo, y a aquel que se atreviera a mirarlos extrañamente, recibìa una mirada asesina de aquellos ojos rojizos  
  
Ray solamente se encontraba como…no sabia como explicarlo....en ensoñación, al tocar el brazo de Kai sintió tan reconfortante...no sabia como definirlo, no lo quizo soltar.....asi mismo estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la barra de bebidas y el seguia tomando el brazo de Kai....como no se dio cuenta!!!! y como Kai no le dijo nada!?.solamente se quedo viéndolo a los ojos..esos ojos rojizos........todavia tenia un sonrojo en su cara...pero no deseaba apartarse de Kai.  
  
Kai tomo con el brazo contrario y se sirvio té caliente en un termo, no miraba a Ray, pero aun seguia sin retirar el contacto, luego de servirse finalmente se digno a girar aquellos ojos rojizos que ahora, parecían demostrar algo mas que indiferencia, solo que no era un gesto que fuera demasiado notorio  
  
"Vas a llevar algo" fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, había muchas cosas en la barra como para que el chino no llevara nada, al menos Kai sabía que Ray era goloso cuando se trataba de galletas y ahí habia muchas "Te gustan las galletas no?" aún podia recordar la última vez que lo vio mirando un escaparate donde había galletas cubiertas con chocolate, el chino había mirado las galletas por largo rato con un gesto de antojo tan único que podía compararse con el de Takao...se había visto tan dulce...Kai despejó sus pensamentos enfadado consigo mismo, bastaba de pensar estupideces  
  
"Eh...."dijo mientras desviaba la vista de aquellos ojos, y se fijo en el escaparate, asi mismo vio fascinado que habia galletas de chocolate, vainilla, de todo!, felizmente agarro varios paquetes de galleta, todavía sin soltar a Kai. "listo...." dijo volviendo su vista hacia Kai, la mirada que le dio era una dulce, como tratando de transmitir emociones que ni el mismo todavía sabia que tenia, un ligero sonrojo volvió a aparecer  
  
"Bien..." iban a retirarse cuando Kai se detuvo de nuevo "Si vas a comer galletas deberías llevar leche, si no te vas a empachar" hasta el mismo Kai se sorprendio de aquello, habia demostrado interés y preocupación por el chico chino?!....estaba volviendose loco o la altura del avion le estaba afectando  
  
Ray solamente rio dulcemente, le sorprendió lo que dijo Kai, pero en cierta forma tambien lo alegro, ahora si soltando a Kai, fue por leche y de nuevo volvió con el dándole una sonrisa, no supo por que, pero lo tomo de la mano "vamos......." mientras otra vez sonreía y se sonrojaba pareciendo un tomate  
  
Kai no sabia bien como reaccionar a la cercanía, era la primera persona en su vida que había osado acercarse más y tomarle la mano!...fácilmente lo hubiese golpeado por atreverse, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo, o no supo si era contenerse o que, pero no lo hizo. Caminaron de nuevo hasta sus lugares, Kai necesitaba aclararse, y mucho, no quería dudar de su estabilidad y fortaleza, así que prefirió dejar el tema de lado una vez que se sentaron, cruzo los brazos, recargo su asiento ligeramente atrás y cerró los ojos para dormir. aunque quien sabe si lo haría, era la intención, el viaje sería largo  
  
Pero Ray no tenia sueño y dudaba poder dormir, además las galletas se veían apetitosas...además había dormido bastante anoche, además estaba...contento, si esa era la palabra y con esa sensación no podía dormirse, no aún, sin embargo Kai parecía que le haría ningun caso durante un largo tiempo y varios pasajeros mas, la mayoría de hecho, estaban tambien durmiendo ya.   
  
Ray se encontraba aburrido........todavía dudaba del porque tomo de la mano a Kai....y del porque se le quedaba mirando asi......no podia aclararlo con el, por que ...estaba dormido, estaba tannnnnn aburrido......ah! mejor le daba una "visita" rapida a ver si su nueva amiga estaba despierta "Kary....estas despierta?" murmuro este  
  
La chica abrio los ojos, era la primera vez que ambos topaban su mirada uno con otro directamente, era la primera vez que ella veía los ojos ambarinos directamente y a la luz, y era la primera vez que esos ojos ambarinos notaban la mirada azulada de la muchacha. De hecho era la primera vez que Ray ponía algo de más atención a la chica.  
  
Estaba sentada, semirecargada en el asiento, sus ojos eran de un castaño oscuro profundo y tranquilizador, pero con una gota de misterio que a Ray le agradaba mucho, no sabia porque, simplemente le agradaba. Tenia un tono de piel claro, tenia un rostro afilado y rasgos finos llamativos, cabello azulado-claro ligeramente ondulado que en ocasiones ocultaba un poco sus ojos, además sus labios se veían mas lindos cuando sonreía...no podía ver bien su figura porque se encontraba sentada, pero lo demas oh si que la veía y bien.  
  
Ella sonrio un poco cuando vio los ojos de Ray, aun recordaba un poco como los habia visto tristes la noche y ahora, los veía bastante mejorados, supuso algo pero no quiso llegar a conclusiones  
  
"Hai, estoy despierta" respondió ella con su usual tono tranquilo de voz mientras descruzaba sus brazos un momento y le sonreía  
  
"Bien!" exclamo este por lo bajo "ya me estaba aburriendo.......que has estado haciendo?"  
  
Ella se encogio de hombros "Pensando en muchas cosas" ella observo un poco el asiento junto al de Ray "tu compañero duerme, al parecer, no es asi?"  
  
Ray solamente suspiro viendo a Kai con ternura sin poderlo evitar. "si.....por eso me aburro....y bueno....con el no se puede hablar mucho.."  
  
"Oh? y me buscas para ser tu fuente de diversión Ray Kon? eso es muy descortés" levantó una ceja acomodándose un poco en su asiento con interés  
  
"Uh? no..para nada! es que..me hace falta hablar con un amigo, eso es todo.."dijo sonriendo, la actitud de esa chica era extraña...interesante..  
  
"Daijoubu" ella le sonrio en respuesta "Ven aqui y hablamos, no creo que Hiwatari se de cuenta, además dudo que a la gente le guste que estes hablando tan alto siendo que estan dormidos" espetó mirando algunos rostros inconformes que comenzaban a mirarles  
  
"Jaja..bien......."dijo algo apenado viendo a las personas incomodas, despues solo se paso al lado de Kary  
  
"Nan desu ka? te hace falta hablar con alguien, sea amigo o no Ray, porque confianza a una persona que apenas conoces de anoche no tienes, eres...suspicaz...sin embargo puedo escucharte" se encogio de hombros "si tomaste confianza mejor aún"   
  
"Bien, tu también no te quedas atrás, ayudas y acompañas a un extraño que encuentras a media calle oscura..."dijo entre risas.  
  
"Inferencias, no sabía que supieras de que se trataba" sonrió entre dientes en respuesta "pero tienes razón, te doy un punto y ganas esta partida Ray, aunque hay una explicación, no cualquier noche encuentras a un chico extranjero que choca contigo porque hubiese estado llorando"  
  
"Cosas tontas...." contesto este, en un suspiro.  
  
"Dudo mucho que alguien llore por cosas tontas Ray, al menos tu no pareces de ese tipo de personas" se recargó ligeramente atrás mirándole "Pero anda, tu dijiste que necesitabas hablar, me gustaría escuchar entonces"  
  
"No lo se........hasta eso, me dirás idiota, pero no se si contártelo, porque....ni yo mismo se que fue..." dijo algo contrariado.  
  
"Una cosa es 'no se si contártelo' y otra muy distinta es 'no se por qué fue', la primera implica desconfianza, o falta de ella, y la segunda implica un escaso análisis de lo que haya sucedido, asi que no puedes juntar esas dos frases en una sola oración Ray" confirmó al hablar bastante objetivamente. Por Inari!!!, esa chica era muy particular!  
  
"Eh.......bueno....te lo cuento.......sirve de algo que tu puedas explicarme....."dijo algo contrariado por la manera de hablar de esa chica  
  
"Me parece bien" ella sonrio de lado mirando la confusion del joven chino, iba a ser divertido conocerlo, definitivamente "Asi que tu dirás Ray, escucho" animó con una sonrisa suave, que cambios tenia  
  
"Bien, será difícil en un principio entender....pero..ahi va" dice mientras tomaba aire "unos amigos míos se hicieron pareja...el verlos asi me deja algo confundido, y me dolia verlos asi, no sabia que era hasta que me di cuenta de que era amor, necesitaba eso, ya antes me he creído enamorado, pero resulta pura ambición por alguna chica linda.........luego...con un compañero...el mismo que vez frente a nosotros, bueno..no lo dejo de pensar, el es indiferente con todos y antes no me importaba lo que me decía, ahora si.....de hecho...le agarro d ela mano sin darme cuenta..y.....bueno, estoy confundido, es obvio, tengo que estar equivocado respecto a el, yo digo que lo que tengo es otra cosa, y el........es otro caso también" se sentia…como?...ni siquiera sabia si habia expresado bien lo que quería decir  
  
"Oh tu crees?" ella levanto una ceja incrédulamente "a mi mas bien me parece que estas identificando una situación con otra Ray...estabas hablando de amor, y luego pasas a hablar de tu compañero...tu solo lo hiciste" sonrio medianamente al ver el desconcierto del chino  
  
"No entiendo..Kary..." dijo algo confundido  
  
"Es sencillo, sientes que algo te hace falta, te sientes solo, y mas al ver a tus compañeros juntos en una vida sentimental, que quizás creíste que no te hacia falta o simplemente no la habias considerado hasta que lo tuviste mas cerca, luego pasas a hablar de Kai, y se ve por tu mirada que sientes algo por él" ella concluyó felizmente   
  
"QUE!!!!!!!? " ahora si, exclamo fuertísimo, llamando la atención de personas enojadas por que los despertaron, como podía ser......Kai..? gustarle......-trago saliva-a el? "no...puede ser...Kary...y....como que por mi mirada..?" pregunto este estupefacto  
  
"Hum..." ella hizo una mueca mirando de reojo a las personas que habian expresado su molesta "Ven Ray vamos un poco atras" se puso de pie y le hizo una señal de seguirla, era embarazoso como les miraban, ademas no queria ser indiscreta y revelar algo a Kai que ella sabia estaba despierto  
  
"Ya..explícame...como...porque..." dijo Ray una vez que llegaron atrás, no encontraba palabras, y un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro.  
  
"Para empezar cada vez que lo mencionabas tus mejillas se sonrojaban bastante" una risita vino al ver que se ponia mas rojo "Cuando hablas de él tu voz adquiere otro tono, mas suave, mas...tierno, cuando lo mencionas tu mirada se ilumina, pareces mas nervioso y luego de mencionar amor, rapidamente hiciste referencia a Hiwatari, no es dificil de adivinar Ray" se encogio de hombros  
  
"Pe...pe.....pero yo.....no puede ser.......porque........no se......." estaba demasiado rojo, no sabia que decir...a decir verdad, eso que le dijo kary lo reconforto un poco en cierta forma.....pero....también, sonara raro........le sorprendió el no haberse sorprendido tanto…cada vez se iba poniendo mas rojo, Kary nunca habia visto a alguien sonrojarse asi  
  
"Ahora pareces semáforo en una calle oscura en invierno, te notas porque te notas" ella sonrió mas pronunciadamente, no se había equivocado como lo suponía y verlo era una gran diversión  
  
"no puede ser.......Kai......y yo...no......simplemente no puede ser......" desconcertado? Eso era poco si vemos a un Ray casi en shock por una mera inferencia  
  
"No lo pienses tanto ahora Ray, tomate tu tiempo, si apresuras las cosas es posible que te confundas mas, yo baso mis juicios en la base que tu me das y en tus señales no verbales" ella se encogió de hombros, pasandole un poco de agua fria para que se la bebiera y se le bajara algo el color "Quieres tranquilizarte aqui o volvemos a nuestro lugar de una vez?"  
  
"Si...." dijo sonriendo, lo rojo aun no se le quitaba, después de volver a sus lugares, se 'despidio' de Kary por un rato, lo mejor seria dormir, y ,meditar un poco...  
  
Kai habia escuchado el grito pero no habia sabido la razon, sin duda habia sido la voz de Ray, porque el timbre no era otro que el del chico chino, se sorprendio asi mismo por haber recordado y reconocido tan claramente quien despedia aquel sonido...ni siquiera gritando le desagradaba, Kai estaba empezando a odiarse por la debilidad que esto comenzaba a formarse en su persona, si las cosas seguian asi...Ray se convertiria en su debilidad y era algo que èl no podia permitir  
  
El japones-ruso abrio incomodamente los ojos luego de que se fijo en que Ray se habia dormido, prefirio perder su mirada por la ventanilla, pero no dejaba de tener una extraña sensacion que jamas habia tenido antes, mientras estaba junto a Ray veia las cosas de otra forma...no queria que fuera así, muchos podrían utilizar eso en su contra yde ambos modos el no podia reconocer de que se trataba. Hiwatari jamás había sido enseñado en lo que emociones se refería, era de esperarse que ahora hubiese tanta confusión dentro de si, era de esperarse que ahora negara que las había, era de esperarse que se sintiera incómodo, era de esperarse que rechazara por mucho tiempo todo aquello, e igual...era concebible que en algún momento buscara una respuesta que quizás no quería hallar...  
  
"Tan confuso es para usted Hiwatari?" la voz de la chica sacó a Kai de sus pensamientos centrados en...en que?  
  
La mirada asesina de quien se atreve a molestar mientras está pensando no se hizo esperar, cuando giró aquellos ojos rojizos que se clavaban como dagas de hielo en cualquiera que osara hablarle sin ser invitado a hacerlo y aunque su mirada mataba no parecio tener efecto en la muchacha, que solo esbozo una sonrisa torcida ante la reaccion  
  
"Es curioso, siendo que es tan analítico en las batallas, no puede serlo en su vida?...es una pena, una verdadera pena" su tono de voz era bastante neutral, ocultaba demasiados misterios con ese maldito tono de voz que a Kai estaba comenzando a desesperarle  
  
"No molestes" reveló aquella voz tan apatica y hastiada que tan acostumbrados tenia a sus compañeros, esa niña le molestaba, esa niña estaba cuestionándole y nadie se atrevía a cuestionarle de esa forma, además que infierno quería decir con eso de analizar la vida?! el lo habia hecho muchas veces, que sabía ella?!  
  
"La verdad causa odio" espetó ella cruzándose de brazos y haciendo caso omiso a la mirada asesina de Kai, cerrando los ojos "Ya puede dejar de mirarme Hiwatari" ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados y eso fue mas un 'fuera' que otra cosa  
  
"Hn..." fue la monosilaba respuesta o mas bien sonido de Kai, le habia molestado mucho la actitud de la chica, ademas...practicamente le habia corrido en su cara! cuando era él generalmente el que hacía eso, se encontró bastante malhumorado cuando regresó a su lugar, de hecho casi el camino siguiente fue asi, prefirió dormir, antes de seguir molestandose más  
  
Ray solamente entre sueños se fue resbalando hasta caer y posar su cabeza en el hombro de Kai   
  
Kai se habia dormido de nueva cuenta asi que no se percato de la cercanía de Ray y parecía que el resto del vuelo, fue de esa forma, ya que ninguno de los dos volvió a despertar hasta que estaban llegando al aeropuerto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: So, va de nuevo...pese a un comentario no grato, aceptado pero sin querer decir, continuamos, razon? hay muchos mas que son muy buenos y se agradece por leer, y porque, no voy a dejarme vencer porque alguien me tiene odio y me quiere bajar la moral ne? ;)  
  
Asi que aquella persona, ni se moleste en hacerlo de nuevo no voy a decir nada de lo que pudiera porque, de que me serviria ponerme al tu x tu? mmm...naw, no me rebajaria no quiero sonar grosera pero es la vdd, que no?  
  
A los que echaron porras gracias!!! les mando muchos saludos  
  
Kurama-suu-minamino: tnk you por tu review y por el animo!...la chica? va a ayudar y a complicar, ya veras  
  
Momori: si, es invencion nuestra la muchacha, no es el objetivo que la odien, pero Bell ya la odia ¬¬'  
  
Miaka-chan: q onda amiga! tu siempre tan fiel, que linda, gracias por los animos!  
  
Women venus: gracias, las descripciones no se que se dan haha, que se encontrara con ray? si, fue el primer pensamiento pero necesitamos de la muchacha para complicarlo y hacerlo mas...bueno ya veras, gracias por leer ;)  
  
Nos estamos viendo 


	5. Hotel en Francia

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Quinta Parte: Hotel en Francia   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Valla!!!!!!!!!!!!!! esto si que es una sorpresa, que bonito!!!!!!!" Esa voz hizo que Ray despertara, cuando abrio los ojos vio que era Takao mirandolo de una forma rara junto con Max, se preguntaba que era la causa de que lo vieran asi, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Kai, como pudo hacer eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!! debio de estar dormido!!!!!! no no no...esto no podia pasar, las personas que iban pasando para salir del avión se les quedaban viendo raro, Takao solamente rio fuertemente, Ray estaba mas rojo que nada. Pese a ello aun no soltaba a Kai.  
  
Kai abrio los ojos a la estruendosa voz de Takao y casi gruño de haberlo hecho, le molestaba cuan escandaloso era, sus amatistas rojizas se fijaron despectiva y mortalmente en el japones moreno "Takao" expreso muy friamente y con enojo, le molestaba que lo despertaran asi y mas si era la voz de Takao  
  
"Que susede Kai? te desperte de tus 'dulces' sueños?" dijo Takao tratando de molestar "por lo que parece dormiste muy bien, y calientito" dijo mientras reia, Ray solo solto rápidamente a Kai mientras se ponia mas rojo que nada.  
  
Kai expreso su molesta en su rostro, ese maldito de Takao...tanto enfado sentia que le importo poco se desconsiderado "No digas estupideces, que tu hayas dormido caliente con Max no significa que los demas estemos en tu patetica situacion" bien, el chico habia articulado varias palabras juntas y la vdd eran de molestia. Se puso de pie lanzando a todos una mirada mortal y tomando una pequeña maleta comenzo a bajar del avion sin tomar en cuenta esta vez a nadie  
  
"Oye...........!!!!!" iba a protestar Takao, pero fue demaciado tarde, Kai ya se habia ido.   
  
Ray solo puso sus manos sobre su rostro para ocultar su desdesperacion, esto lo confundió mas, y lo peor fue que Kai no le dijo nada, eso significaba que ahora si se enojo con el, y mucho......."oh no......que he hecho......" suspiro, mientras sintiéndose abochornado  
  
Ray se había sentido tan mal...Si bien era cierto que Kai no lo habia golpeado, quizas porque estaba demasiado enfadado con Takao para hacerle caso a el, las palabras que había expresado solo daban solucion a una cosa: Kai consideraba que tenerle estima a alguien era patético y él habia afirmado no tenerlo...eso significaba que...ni siquiera tenia estima por él. Cierto, era imposible, Kai no podia tenerle estima, no se la tenia a nadie, porque se había hecho ilusiones tan estupidamente?...y quizas lo suyo tambien era pasajero...  
  
Ray comenzo a desviar posibilidades con tal de no sentirse tan herido como justo ahora se sentía  
  
Max notó algo impar en el gesto del chino "Ray, estas bien?"  
  
"Si.....no es nada..." contesto este tratando de hacer una sonrisa en vano  
  
"Antes de abordar el avión te vi platicando con una chica muy linda.....quien es ehhhhhhhhh?" pregunto y bastante interesado Takao  
  
"Es una nueva amiga....." respondió restándole importancia, se sentía aún bastante ofuscado para escuchar del todo  
  
"Aahh bien si tu lo dices......pero....es muy linda, ten cuidado, o no te me vayas a enamorar" volvió a decir Takao tratando de subirle los animos, ya que se veia algo triste su amigo  
  
"Oh entonces soy algo sin importancia" de hecho ella aun no se habia ido de ahi, seguia atras del asiento de Ray, con los brazos cruzados y esta vez levanto la vista al tono que el chino hizo al referirse a ella "de enamorarse no me preocuparía, en absoluto" se puso de pie, girando su mirada a los otros dos chicos "Disculpen por interrumpir su charla, mucho gusto, tu debes ser Takao y tu Max, los vere luego entonces me imagino"   
  
"Este...mucho gusto" respondió el rubio algo confundido sin saber como reaccionar, esa era la muchacha vdd? y sabia su nombre, wau  
  
"Si, mucho gusto" dijo Takao sonriéndole, no supo por que pero esa chica a pesar de su carácter se le hizo de verdad muy linda.  
  
"Es rara...no lo creen?" dijo Ray una vez que Kary se salio del avion.   
  
"Pues a mi me dio la impresión de que es un poco entrometida.....pero......de cerca es mas linda!!!" dijo Takao todavía viendo la puerta por donde se habia ido la muchacha.   
  
"Mmmm...." Max se habia quedado bastante pensativo luego de que la vio salir, le habia dejado una sensación extraña en la piel, y en su sentir en general, pero no entendia bien que era, luego giro a verlos otra vez "Sera mejor que nos bajemos ya chicos"  
  
"Si, ya vamonos......a comer!!!" exclamo Takao bastante entusiasta  
  
"Tu no tienes remedio........bien....vamos" dijo Ray en un suspiro  
  
Abajo el Sr. Dickenson para variar ya se habia ido y solo quedaba Kenny que los esperaba con impaciencia, mas alejado se encontraba Kai, con su maleta cerca de sus pies, y su tipica posicion de 'a mi no me importa nada' de siempre  
  
"Que hay Kenny!! no sabes donde podemos comer?" fue lo primero que dijo Takao despues de que fueran a recojer sus maletas. Ray solamente estaba contemplando a Kai.  
  
"Cuanto tardan chicos" contesto enfadado Kenny sosteniendo a Dizzy "El sr. Dickenson hizo reservaciones en el hotel Real, asi que ahora vamos alla y pediremos servicio a la habitacion"  
  
"Se fue ya el Sr. Dickenson?" pregunto Max, siempre se desaparecia o era mania o era que tenia algo que hacer  
  
"Si Max, asi que sera mejor que tomemos un taxi para irnos" el chico tomo su computadora y haciendo una señal a un taxi hizo que todos subieran, claro que Kai se fue el el asiento de enfrente y Max...se tuvo que sentar en las piernas de Takao   
  
"Mmm, algo que no supe fue la fecha en la que empezaría el torneo......" dijo Takao mintras recargaba su cabeza en la espalda de Max.  
  
"Comienza en cinco días" respondio Kenny, ajustando unas cosas en Dizzy "he estado trabajando con Dizzy pero no hay datos sobre sus nuevos contrincantes, el Sr. Dickenson dijo que queria que tuviesemos entrenamiento con un equipo nuevo mañana, de nombre.....Dengels" terminò de decir luego de registrar unos datos en Dizzy  
  
"Mmm...a mi no me parece....si dices que es un equipo también, ellos podrian ver nuetras tecnicas y eso....ya nos lo han echo varias veces!" dijo Takao recordando la vez cuando se conocieron la mama de Max.  
  
"Es la regla del sr. Dikenson ademas saben que no lo haran, no tienen ese tipo de tecnologia, ademas nos servira para ver sus tecnitas tambien" Dizzy contesto por lo bajo  
  
"Nah, yo sigo en contra" dejo Takao   
  
Los chicos llegaron finalmente hasta el hotel que era de primera, jamas se habian hospedado en un hotel tan grande y caro   
  
"wowwwwwwww que lujoso hotel!!!!!" exclamo Takao cuando entraron, tambien mirando a las chicas de ese lugar.  
  
Max hizo una mueca y volteo a otro lado, la idea de que Takao mirara a otra persona que no fuera él no estaba gustandole nada "Vamos" adelanto el paso con un gesto de enfado   
  
"Si vamos a comer!!!!!!!!!"dijo Takao yendo rapidamente a lado de Max para tomarlo de la mano.   
  
Max sonrio cuando Takao hizo eso, bien, el chico era distraido y no podia culparlo, asi le gustaba no?, asi que sin mas corrio junto con el japones moreno directamente a las habitaciones que Kenny habia señalado antes.  
  
Estas eran grandes, muy grandes, tenia tres habitaciones, una antesala, un antecomedor, y una baño con todo y jacuzzi, de hecho cada habitacion tenia su propio baño con jacuzi, las habitaciones eran grandisimas, tenian su propia mini sala, una gran televisión, estilo colonial, hermosos balcones que veían la ciudad de noche, y camas enormes de agua, ademas de estar alfombradas, tener su propio frigobar y lo basico de tocador, closet, donde escuchar música e incluso habian adaptado un plato de blade para cada una. Era fabuloso!  
  
"Esta vez el Sr. Dikenson tuvo que haber pagado una fortuna con esto" decía el rubio asombrado mirando de reojo todo el lugar, muy elegante  
  
"Si....."dijo Ray estupefacto "y bien.....cada quien tiene un cuarto o hay que compartirlo?"  
  
"Son tres habitaciones" contesto Kenny, y solo dos de ellas tienen adaptado un plato de blade, asi que supongo que nos repartiremos"   
  
"Pues rapido repártanlas, tengo hambre!" dijo Takao apresuradamente  
  
"Como solo en dos hay plato de blade supongo que yo me quedo con la que no tiene" respondio Kenny ajustandose los anteojos  
  
"Eso es una buena idea" resumio Dizzy  
  
"Eso quiere decir que nosotros debemos repartirnos en las otras dos" giro a ver a los tres chicos en la habitación "...y creo que...eso ya esta decidido no?" Max se puso rojo como semáforo, otra vez  
  
"Exactamente, Maxie!!!!"dijo pasando su brazo por la cintura de su novio "asi que, Ray, Kai, váyanse a acomodar a su cuarto!" Takao sonrió felizmente  
  
"Hn" fue el monosilabo sonido de Kai que entro a la habitacion luego de descruzar sus brazos y cerrar a su espalda, eso no era ni un rechazo ni una invitacion, Kai siempre era asi, de cierto modo si no habia protestado significaba que no tuvo nada en contra de compartir la habitacion con Ray como lo habian hecho en el pasado  
  
Ray solo suspiro, simpre terminaba junto con Kai, pero ahora no vio rechazo, y eso fue un alivio para el, despues de un "diviertanse" por parte de Takao en forma de burla, se metio al cuarto para desempacar, pero mejor prefirio salir al balcon para despejare un poco  
  
La noche estaba llegando y el dia siguiente seria bastante activo, habian ordenado servicio a la habitacion y cada uno en la suya felizmente o al menos esa era la idea. Kai habia comido bastante poco, se encontraba ahora en la mesita de la habitacion, con un libro de "Hamlet" en las manos y degustando una taza de te en el silencio que se había creado en la habitación, bastante conveniente para él...aunque él mismo no quería reconocer, el silencio a veces ahoga...  
  
Ray después de comer se canso del silencio y salio otra vez al balcon para ver la luna, le gustaba sentir el viento golpearle la cara, despues de tanto meditarlo, lo hizo, se metio al cuarto otra vez acercándose a su compañero "no te aburres?"  
  
Kai levanto su mirada de hastio mirandole malamente, lo habia interrumpido en su lectura y eso es algo que nadie debia atraverse a hacer "Algún problema con mi silencio?" pregunto más antipático de lo normal  
  
"No..nada, pero....nunca hablas" dijo lentamente, ya estaba, no iba a importarle lo que dijera, lo haria "bueno, entonces sigue leyendo..pero all" dijo señalando el balcon. "es una bonita noche, y no siempre hay que estar aqui adentro."dijo jalando a Kai hacia el balcon sonriente  
  
Kai le lanzo una mirada asesina al ver como le tocaba el brazo, eso si que no!, asi que rapidamente se soltó rechazando el contacto, no era como en el avión, esta vez estaba mucho más renuente, quizas por el comentario descarado de Takao. Sin embargo accedio a ir al balcón y tomando asiento ahí, se dispuso a leer otra vez su libro  
  
'Bueno, algo es algo'...penso Ray, el simplemente se fue a recargar a la terraza del balcon pensando, mientras el viento mecía sus mechones de cabello y la luna alumbrandole.  
  
En el balcón de junto alguien también salió a asomarse por esa hermosa noche, las luces abajo se veían hermosas iluminando aquella oscuridad y era un espectaculo digno de verse, además la brisa fresca podía despejar los pensamientos. La misma chica se encontraba en el balcón muy cerca del que se encontraban Ray y Kai, pero ella no habia volteado a ver y no se había percatado.   
  
Kai paso la pagina de su libro lentamente volviendo sus ojos a su lectura, tomando un sorbo del té que aún se conservaba caliente pero sintio un escalosfrio, extraño, el no tenia esa clase de sensaciones por lo general, asi que dejo el libro sobre la mesita y se recargo sobre el barandal, aun sin percatarse de la chica que estaba en el otro balcón pues estaba dándole la espalda  
  
Ray solamente cerro los ojos para seguir pensando, tal vez lo que pensó hace rato fue cierto, Kai es otra cosa aparte....Kary estaba equivocada.....se preguntaba que estaria haciendo ella ahora..  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nos vemos en la siguiente contesto reviews 


	6. Incertidumbre y confusion

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sexta Parte: Incertidumbre y confusion   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kai habia recargado su barbilla sobre el torso de su mano mirando hacia las luces que esta noche embellecían la ciudad francesa, fijando aquellos mágicos e inexpresivos ojos rojizos sobre la nada, con la otra mano ocupada con la taza de te que seguía tomando desde hacía bastante rato  
  
Ray solamente seguía pensando, si bien lo de Kai era pura imaginación como pensaba él...quien seria la persona del que el esta enamorado? algun dia llegaría? o se quedaría destinado a quedarse en la soledad sin nadie que le amase?........ante eso no pudo dejar escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas, trato de limpiarse, pero seguían saliendo...valla, quien iba a pensar que le afectaría tanto ese tema..?  
  
Kai se puso de pie con un gesto laconico pues el te se le habia acabado, tomo la tetera y entro a la habitacion para ir por mas, pasando de largo cualquier cosa que le sucediera al chico chino, dejando a Ray solo en el balcón por algunos momentos  
  
En el balcón contiguo, tampoco se había dado cuenta que ellos estaban ahi la chica, que miraba sentada en la baranda con una pierna colgada hacia afuera, siendo que estaban en el piso 15 parecia simplemente no importarle, estaba muy al borde pero y que?...se encontraba recargada en la pared donde empezaba la baranda mirando ahora el cielo oscurecido, pensaba...que podía hacer para que Kai pudiera darse cuenta de Ray y Ray para aceptar lo que sentía?...y en todo caso, porque tenía que ayudarlos ella? no era su asunto ni su responsabilidad, pero...el ver la soledad del chino y la forma en como él confió le hacía querer ayudarlo, de alguna forma…además…tenia un 'viejo asunto' con Hiwatari…  
  
Ray solamente vio a Kai irse de reojo, todavía estaba un poco triste, decidio meterse a dar una ducha tal vez con eso se sentiria mejor...se metió al cuarto rápidamente pasando de largo a Kai.  
  
Kai se hastio de la noche y examino su blade, mañana era la práctica, sus blade estaban en perfectas condiciones...y aunque le costaba admitirlo, confiaba en Dranzer. Se cambio de ropa a un short negro y una camisa azul y se metio a la cama, no tardo mucho en dormirse, ni bien Ray había entrado y no había salido, y simplemente flotó lejos en el sueño...pero para su ofuscación en su sueño tuvo que aparecer la imagen de cierto compañero chino que de un tiempo para aca, parecía no querer abandonar sus sueños  
  
Ray ya habia salido de bañarse, vio que todo ya estaba apagado, no habia problema ya que si vista era buena. Aun en la oscuridad, vio la silueta de Kai completamente dormido, asi que procuro no hacer ningun ruido, despues de un rato, se metio a la cama e igual se quedo dormido, pero para la sorpresa se daria mañana, el soñó con Kary.  
  
El dia pinto con sus colores claros y los calidos rayos del sol, el reloj comenzo a hacer el sonido de que era hora de levantarse, debian estar a las 9 a mas tardar en el estadio de entrenamiento, ellos tenian el privilegio de verlo debido a que eran los campeones pasados, y si no llegaban a tiempo seguro tendrían problemas.   
  
Kai despertó abriendo los ojos con suavidad hasta enfocar el techo de la cama, sin pensarlo se habia ido hasta la esquina y estaba tan a la orilla que casi se cae, y eso que el casi no se movia por las noches, entonces porque se habia movido tanto?...de ambos modos estaba algo perturbado como para pensarlo, la noche entera una persona no habia salido de sus pensamientos y parecia que se aferraba cada vez mas su recuerdo cuando dormía...Ray Kon...el comenzaba a odiar ese nombre.   
  
Lo que Kai no sabía es que la única razón por la que estaba empezando a odiarle era porque esa persona precisamente, estaba adueñandose poco a poco de sus sueños y pensamientos...pero, habría alguna posibilidad de que el chino derritiera el hielo que cubría al japones-ruso?...  
  
Enfadado y ligeramente ofuscado, Kai se puso de pie dejando las sábanas al lado y entrando al baño, sintio el agua fria recorrer su cuerpo, al menos eso lo ayudó a dejar de pensar por ahora, además debía concentrarse en el blade, se baño completamente y salio ya vestido con las ropas que usualmente utilizaba, Ray ya estaba despierto  
  
"Dias" expresó monosilábicamente en forma de saludo, muy poco usual en Kai, se sento en la cama y se cepillo un poco el cabello dandole la espalda al chino  
  
"Buen...dia...Kai.."Entre un bostezo Ray le contesto, aun andaba medio dormido y la verdad no le entendió muy bien a ese monosilabo al que Kai le llamaba palabras, despues de eso solo se paro y paso el al baño, no sin antes sonreirle al japones-ruso cuando paso cerca de él.  
  
Kai le miro de reojo, luego de cepillarse el cabello salio de la habitacion, Kenny ya estaba ahi, trabajando en Dizzy  
  
"Buen dìa Kai" el chico solo le miro, Kenny de hecho no esperaba que le respondiera asi que siguió su comentario "Max y Takao ya bajaron a tomar el desayuno, solo faltaban Ray y tu" se puso de pie "Donde esta Ray?"  
  
"Aún no se cambia de ropa" giró a ver apenas la puerta de la habitacion cerrada "A que hora nos espera el sr. Dickenson abajo" aunque articulaba más de 2 palabras juntas, francamente el tono que usaba era de total indiferencia  
  
"A las 8:45 a mas tardar en recepcion y ya son las 8:30"   
  
"De todos modos no tengo hambre" se encogio de hombros Kai, las esperas era algo que no solía impacientarle, pero ahora se sentía impaciente, y no sabía porque  
  
Ray ya estaba listo, solo faltaba cepillarse el cabello un poco, despues de un rato de cepillarse al fin salio del cuarto felizmente, tubo un sueño muy extraño...donde curiosamente..aparecía Kary.......  
  
Kenny y Kai estaban esperándolo, al parecer era el ultimo en salir, cosa rara, generalmente Takao era el ultimo, aunque considerando que estaba con Max entonces se comprendia que ya estuviera despierto  
  
"Ray, hay que irnos el señor Dickenson nos esta esperando en recepcion" Kenny tomo a Dizzi cerrándola y colocandola en su maleta para empezar a salir  
  
"Vamonos" dijo friamente Kai, poniendose de pie y saliendo detras de Kenny  
  
"Mmm..de acuerdo..." asi se encaminaron hacia recepción, Takao tenia razon, últimamente ha estado raro.  
  
Al llegar Max, Takao y el Sr. Dickenson ya estaban ahi y los esperaban, el hombre saludó al equipo con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro  
  
"Veo que finalmente llegan chicos, es hora de irnos"  
  
"Buen dìa muchachos" saludo Max del brazo de Takao, esos parecia que nunca se despegaban   
  
"Ahora se retrasaron chicos." dijo Takao   
  
"Fue mi culpa....me desperte algo tarde..."contesto Ray algo apenado "perdonen"  
  
"No se preocupen, ahora vamos que seguro nos estaran esperando" el Sr. Dickenson apresuro a los chicos, tomando un Taxi, el problema era que ahora, Takao cargaba a Max, Dickenson tenia que ir adelante y...alguien mas tenia que ser cargado   
  
"Bien.....Ray creo que tendrás que irte sentado sobre Kai..si no es que el vaya entado en tus piernas" dijo Takao divertido. Ray solamente se quedo callado .  
  
Takao entro por un lado y Max se sento en sus piernas, aunque algo apenado por la cercanía, Kenny entro en medio y por el otro lado entrarían Ray y Kai. El japones-ruso lo miro de reojo, subio al auto y le extendio una mano a Ray indicándole que debía entrar y sentarse en sus piernas   
  
Ray tomo la mano de Kai sonriendo tímidamente y se sentó sobre Kai, a esto se sonrojo notablemente. Como le pudo pasar esto..? por que no Kenny se sento en sus piernas!?? si esto era una broma, era una muy mala pasada..  
  
Maldicion! por que se tenia que sonrojar?!  
  
Cerraron la puerta y el auto comenzo a avanzar, Takao y Max iban bromeando, Kenny les miraba de reojo, El sr. dickenson comentaba algunas cosas, el auto dio un enfrenón fuerte, Takao cogio a Max fuertemente antes de que se fuera al frente, Kenny agarro con fuerza a Dizzy e inconcientemente Kai paso las manos por la cintura de Ray evitando que este se diera de frente con el asiento, lo habia abrazado y fuerte...pero el japones-ruso no parecio percatarse, ni siquiera percatarse de que aun no lo habia soltado  
  
Ray cerro los ojos fuertemente, por un momento penso que chocaria pero no fue asi, sintio como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban de la cintura, al abrir sus ojos vio como Kai lo tenia abrazado fuertemente, al ver eso se sonrojo demasiado, el auto ya habia comenzado a avanzar y Kai aun no lo soltaba, y..no le molestaba en lo absoluto....casi "accidentalmente" según el, puso una de sus mano con las de Kai que aun seguían en su cintura.  
  
Kai parecio no percatarse, pero ese 'parecer' estaba poniendose en bastante duda, el transcurso siguio entre las risas y comentarios de Takao a Max con referencia de que era muy calientito y de ahi comenzaron los comentarios mas extraños del mundo. Aunque ni Ray ni Kai prestaban la mas minima atencion a los comentarios, Kai miraba por la ventanilla, con sus manos aun ahi y Ray...quien sabe en que pensaba  
  
Ray no le dijo nada a Kai, le gustaba sentir aquellos brazos sujetando su cintura, se sentía..protegido.......por asi decirlo, y solamente queria que ese abrazo siguiera...; Como vio que Kai no le reclamo nada sobre posar una de sus manos en la suya, puso la otra hasta tomarlas y entrelazar sus dedos con los de el. Pero todo esto lo hizo como si estubiera en trance…sin percatarse…  
  
Kai seguia mirando por la ventana, de hecho todo lo que resto del camino fue de la misma forma, sus manos entrelazadas, con ese inusual calor en que él no tenia, porque incluso, hasta en su piel era algo frio. Pero ningun parecia reaccionar mal al contacto, e incluso siquiera llegar a percibir, que si los otros se daban cuenta, seguramente todo ser iria por un diablo...ojala que no se dieran cuenta, vdd?  
  
Ray siguió con sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Takao lo distrajo, ya todos estaban abajo "Ya llegamos!!!!!!! que hacen ahi todavia...!!" después guardo silencio con la mirada como si analizara algo ",....mm…oigan ustedes....ya suéltense..no?"   
  
Kai giro su mirada como si aquella palabra lo hubiese desconcertado, fue hasta entonces que se percato, que desde el enfrenon aquel no habia soltado sus manos de la cintura de Ray, lo que era peor...sus manos estaban...entrelazadas? tal y como Takao y Max las llevaban cuando caminaban...pero aquellos dos eran pareja! el no tenia nada que ver con Ray Kon, solo eran compañeros de equipo. Aquel acontecimiento causo demasiada molestia y contrariedad en Kai, solto sus manos y le indico a Ray bajarse, pero por la mirada que puso era algo asi como 'bajate o te matare'   
  
Ray al oir eso también bajo su mirada para ver de que hablaban...tenia sus manos entrelazadas con las de Kai!!!!!!!!!! otro gran sonrojo aparecio en su rostro, nerviosamente vio el rostro de Kai que tenia una mirada de 'te matar'; apresuradamente bajo del taxi con nerviosismo y aun rojo. como pudo ser tan estúpido!  
  
Max y Takao ya iban demasiado concentrados en sus asuntos como para ponerles mas atención, Kenny sin embargo los miro por un largo tiempo antes de seguir su camino, no se iba a meter, no para que Kai le lanzara esa mirada asesina que parecia ahora Ray tenia el 'gusto' de tener sobre si, el chino no podia ni levantar la mirada porque ahi estaban esos ojos tan horriblemente frios y mortales para recibirlo..y eso no era muy bueno...no cuando Kai estaba tan enfadado  
  
El sr. Dickenson hizo pasar al grupo finalmente al estadio que ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de ver, el lugar era enorme, y la palabra enorme se quedaba pequeña de solo verlo. Las gradas estaban muy bien arregladas en orden descendente, la parte central habia varios platos de blade alrededor pero el mas particular era el que estaba en el centro. Habia una especie de plataforma a los lados, en total eran cuatro, habia combates hasta de 4 blades por vez...y era un terreno a cubrir bastante grande. Sin embargo podia dividirse y hacerse mas pequeño para las necesidades y podia cambiar textura y ambiente, poco mas impresionante no podia ser  
  
"Wowwwwwwwww......genial!!!!!!!!!!!!" decia Takao deslumbrado  
  
"Que grande es...impresionante" Max se acerco hasta donde Takao estaba y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él  
  
"Es una maravilla tecnológica" agrego Kenny  
  
"Definitivamente" resopondio para si misma Dizzy  
  
"Me alegra que les guste muchachos" el sr. Dickenson se adelanto hasta entrar de lleno en la plataforma y girar a verlos luego "parece que el equipo de la practica ya ha llegado" señalo a un costado donde un equipo de 4 personas iban entrando  
  
Ray hasta ese momento levanto la mirada, aun el color de las mejillas no desaparecía del todo, pero a lo lejos vio a aquellas cuatro personas  
  
Kai ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlas, hasta que casi estaban llegando, su gesto cambio un poco, competir...si...eso era lo que el queria  
  
"Dickenson, que gusto de verte" un hombre de edad madura se acerco a los competidores y saludo primeramente a su anfitrion, tenia cabello desgastado en un blanco algo cochambroso pero era su color natural, un grisaseo bastante raro, tenia una mirada de prepotencia y altivez que solo podia competir con la de Kai, aunque la de este ultimo era peor, y un gesto que mas que amigable parecia perverso, aun asi su voz sonaba...amable?  
  
"Denetor, que gusto en verte tambien" saludo el otro hombre bastante jovial "Y bien, aqui estan mis muchachos y veo que los tuyos tambien" agrego mirando de reojo y saludando al otro equipo  
  
"Asi es, nada nos complace mas que competir contra tus muchachos...los actuales campeones" agrego con una sonrisa torcida  
  
"Has hecho un diseño fabuloso de un estadio de blade, es impresionante" Dickenson agrego con una gran sonrisa mirando alrededor   
  
"Gracias, ahora...empecemos la práctica" terminaron de hablar y cada uno regreso a su equipo  
  
Denetor llevo a los chicos de su equipo directamente hasta los bladeblackers (1)  
  
Ahora estaban los equipos frente a frente...  
  
Del otro equipo, todos traian una especie de gabardina larga de color blanco, con dos unicos botones a la altura del pecho y mangas largas. Habia un chico de estatura grande y bastante corpulento, tenia una mirada prepotente en su rostro, con cabellos castaños muy oscuros y una nariz grande y achatada. El otro miembro del equipo era un chico larguirucho con unas ojeras tremendas, sus ojos francamente daban miedo, o quien sabe que era, el cabello extrañamente verde y una nariz alargada. Un muchacho mas de estatura bastante corta, casi del tamaño de Kenny, de cabellos ligeramente largos que ocultaban sus ojos la mayor parte del tiempo pero tenia un par de dientes saltones al frente, nada estetico. Y finalmente una muchacha...si, esa muchacha   
  
La muchacha era la misma, no habia duda...solo que ahora junto con la gabardina blanca traia un vestido y unas botas blancas, un cristalito azul en el vestido, caracteristicamente todos vestian de blanco, quizas de ahi su nombre 'dengels' ella no alzo la mirada, la tenia clavada en el suelo y su gesto era inexcrutable, pero sin dudas era demasiado bonita para toda aquella bola de sujetos   
  
"Kary.."Ray murmuro, Kary se veia totalmente diferente, ese aspecto alegre, sonriente no estaba, solamente miraba el suelo, eso se le hizo bastante raro, quizo decirle algo, pero mejor se contuvo.  
  
Takao solo sonrio, esa era la misma chica linda que habian visto antes, solo que ahora estaba seria, y no los volteaba a ver, su actitud no supo realmente como tomarla pero como el siempre era alivianado…que mas daba?  
  
Kai miro con tal desconfianza a esa mocosa que su mirada la mataria si pudiera, no dijo nada, solo se centro en verla a ella, aunque el mismo aceptaba que se veía distinta…y desde cuando le importaba?  
  
Max miraba de reojo a todos, le daban un cierto toque de...desconfianza?...y la chica que estaba con ellos, era la amiga de Ray no?...tenia una sensacion extraña a todo eso, algo bastante impar, mientras ella se habia mostrado mas agradable y abierta ahora estaba distinta…que era…o porque tenia esa ligera impresión impar cuando les miraba como equipo?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prometo contestar reviews en la siguiente!!! por el apoyo gracias! 


	7. La practica

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Septima Parte: La practica   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Los equipos se dieron la vuelta para irse a sus lugares, debìan repartirse para la practica.  
  
"Quien irá primero?" les pregunto kenny bastante dispuesto a tomar los datos que surgieran  
  
"Sere yo..pero......quien del otro equipo sera el que pase?" dijo Takao viendo a Kary desde lejos, le parecía que esa chica seria una contrincante perfecta.   
  
Del otro equipo sin embargo paso el tipo larguirucho de grandes ojeras, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, se puso de pie en la plataforma con su blade en mano.  
  
"La practica de entramiento dará comienzo, estan listos?" Kenny estaba listo para dar la señal, le habia tocado hacerlo "Tres dos uno!!..."  
  
"Let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaron al unísono el chico del otro equipo lanzando su blade y Takao.  
  
El combate comenzó con ambos blades chocando con fuerza entre sí, sin embargo por alguna razon, luego de un combate relativamente breve, Takao ganó la partida.  
  
"Siiii!!!!!!!!!!!! gane!" se oyo el grito de triunfo de takao.  
  
"Genial Takao!!!" animo Kenny registrando los datos que obtuvo de la batalla  
  
Aquel chico larguirucho esbozo un gesto crudo en su rostro y de mucho enfado, aquel sujeto que administraba al equipo le miro con total desaprobación, parecia tan molesto que lo mataría, pero era un gesto raro, muy raro  
  
"Te las verás después Kuvsko" dijo el hombre cuando el chico aquel paso junto a él, este no hizo nada, solo se fue y se sento  
  
"El siguiente encuentro es, Max contra Zidane" grito Kenny cuando el rubio paso al frente con su blade, y al otro lado aquel chiquillo de estatura muy corta y dientes saltones  
  
"Tu puedes Max!!!!!" le dio animos takao, segido de el, Ray tambien lo animo.  
  
"Tres! dos!....uno!"  
  
"Let it rip!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando la beybatalla comenzo  
  
Los blade chocaron por un largo rato, mas que el que Takao habia logrado, pesado, fuerte, se puso tenso...hasta que finalmente la presion fue tanta para ambos blades que salieron despedidos al aire, sin embargo...el de Max cayo fuera del plato y se detuvo, mientras que el de Zidane cayo dentro y aun giraba...todos se quedaron algo anonadados por el resultado  
  
Max recogio su blade, aun no pudiendo asimilar la derrota...porque eso habia sido, una derrota, por donde lo vieran...estaba cabisbajo, no era definitivo pero...pero le habian ganado "Lo siento chicos.."  
  
"No importa Maxie" dijo Takao intentando animar a su rubio. Ray y el le sonrieron en forma de apoyo  
  
El rubio medio sonrio y se abrazo de Takao, que suavemente acaricio su cabello para reconfortarle  
  
"El siguiente encuentro sera entre...Kai y Vobs" progonó Kenny cuando ambos beyluchadores tomaron posiciones para comenzar  
  
"Tres, dos...uno!!..."  
  
"Let it rip!!!!!!!!!" gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos competidores  
  
Pero esta beybatalla fue...espeluznantemente corta, Kai saco a Vobs del plato de blade antes siquiera de que tuvieran tiempo de ver que habia pasado   
  
Takao y los demas celebraron el exito de Kai aunque este obviamente ni siquiera les hiciera caso, de hecho todos estaban sorprendidos por ese éxito tan rotundo y rápido…  
  
Kai se sento inexpresivamente luego de ganar y se cruzo de brazos con su blade, aunque nadie habia visto la forma en que habia ganado, pero...habia algo...algo...  
  
Aunque lo dejaron luego de que Kenny anuncio la ultima batalla por ahora  
  
"La ultima batalla es entre Ray y Kary"   
  
Ray solamente hizo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que deslumbro a todos, pues fue muy sincera, al parecer de agrado demasiado pelear con ella, asi pues se preparo para bey-luchar con ella  
  
Finalmente ella levanto la vista ligeramente,a l pasar junto a aquel hombre pudieron notar que algo dijo porque de inmediato altero algo el gesto de la muchacha, sin embargo fue tan breve que solo la captaron uno o dos. Subio hasta la plataforma y saco su blade de una bolsita que llevaba atada a la cintura.  
  
"Vamos chicos estan listos?!" grito Kenny alzando la mano "Tres, dos uno!!"  
  
"Let it rip!!" gritaron al unisono cuando los blades abandonaron sus manos  
  
Los blades cayeron sobre la pista en un movimiento gracil y preciso...en un segundo aquel choque se volvio una verdadera batalla, mientras un blade luchaba por defenderse y luego a la ofensiva el otro hacia lo mismo, ninguno parecia ceder ni un poco, ninguno parecia que fuera a perder, la vdd es que las cosas estaban demasiado reñidas para decidir  
  
"Vamos Driger!!!!!!" grito Ray, se sentia bastante entusiasmado con aquella batalla, la chica era buena debía reconocerlo, pero él no era un rival que se dejara vencer   
  
"Dengel!!!!!!!" por primera vez escucharon el grito de la muchacha a su blade, asi que se llamaba dengel...y el equipo dengels...era curioso  
  
"Ataca Driger!!!" Ray animo a su bestia y su blade, el brillo comenzo a salir cubriendo toda la atmosfera mientras se formaba la figura de driger y el blade se llenaba de renovadas energías  
  
"Dengel!!!! doble giro!!!" descubriendo que tambien habia ahi una bestia bit, pero no se alcanzaba a ver por el simple ojo humano, raro, ninguno ahi tenia un simple ojo humano vdd? el blade dio un giro inverso, luego una media vuelta y esquivo el ataque de Driger  
  
"Oh no!! Driger!" grito Ray, cuando su blade quedo casi indefenso sobre una de las lineas  
  
"Dengel!! inversion!!" levanto una mano, la bestia bit comenzo de nuevo su ataque, lanzandose en contra de Driger, y haciendole daño "Dengel, retrocede!" nadie supo debido a que fue eso, si ella podia ganar en ese giro!...y sin embargo no lo hizo  
  
Aquel sujeto que mandaba en el equipo parecio enfurecerse tanto que su rostro se enrojecio y sus cabellos grises se erizaron en furia  
  
"....." esta accion dejo desconcertado a Ray que al principio no supo como reaccionar, luego volvio al ataque "Driger!! emboscada!!!" animo de nuevo a su blade, que de inmediato se fue al ataque, haciendo que el otro blade trastabillara en su eje y casi dejara de rodar  
  
"...diablos..." reacciono ella apenas antes de que su blade sufriera tanto daño, si, habia retrocedido...y ahora tendria problemas "Dengel!!!!" alzo la voz, su blade se llenaba de nueva energia y ataco resistiendo la siguiente embestida  
  
La batalla era...demasiado reñida, demasiado exitante, demasiado dificil, con demasiada fuerza, y emociones mezcladas, las bestias eestaban saliendose de sus rangos normales de ataque, era una practica y realmente no lo parecia ya  
  
La energia comenzo a salirse de control, cuando las bestias chocaban una y otra vez, ninguna aun demostrando absolutamente todo su poderio, tanta fuerza era que los cuerpos de ambos muchachos casi estaban brillando de la misma forma, con pequeños haces de luz a su alrededor, se estaban haciendo daño!  
  
Las fluctiaciones que Dizzy registraba estaban demasiado lejos de los rangos normales ya a estas alturas "Oh no!! Ray y esa chica estan saliendose de control!! sera demasiado poder!" se retiro atras demasiado asombrado por lo dizzy mostraba  
  
"Si no los detienen saldran volando seguro" dijo Dizzy, bastante ironicamente como usalmente lo hacia  
  
"Oh no!" exclamo Takao mirando preocupado a aquellos dos  
  
"Ray!!! no puedes seguir!!" grito Max, mirando expectante lo que ocurria, pero ninguno de los chicos parecia escuchar  
  
Del otro lado la situacion era muy distinta, parecia que mientras mas riesgos y poder se corriera mas satisfaccion habia en aquel rostro descompuesto del sujeto dueño del equipo dengels  
  
"Driger!!!!!!!!!!!!" grito otra vez Ray, cuando sus bestias bit se debatían entre un ganar o perder, como si eso fuera la vida  
  
"Dengel!!!!! embiste!!!!!" la energia que iba alrededor de las bestias habia llegado a ellos y ahora estaba rasgando sus ropas peligrosamente "Dengel!!!!!!!" parecio reaccionar apenas "NOO DENGEL DETENTE!!" grito, no podia, la energía seguramente si no los mataba los heriría demasiado y ella no iba a permitir eso "BASTA DENGEL!!!" eso fue mas desesperacion que orden  
  
"No podran con tanta energia!!!" grito Kenny, en su desesperacion  
  
Kai ya habia abierto los ojos e incluso estaba de pie, iba acercandose a ellos sin que se hubieran percatado, no! iba a lastimarse!...   
  
"Driger..." Ray no podia detenerlos ya, al ver aquella energía que casi exploto en frente suyo se cubrio con los brazos   
  
"DENGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grito una ultima vez la muchacha, cuando obligo a su blade a resistir la energia que habia sido despedida y no dañar demasiado a Ray, sin embargo era peligroso, mas para ella ahora  
  
La plataforma se cubrio de una luz cegadora, y en un segundo nadie supo nada...  
  
Al siguiente segundo cuando comenzo a disiparse fue bastante sorpresa, Kai practicamente se lanzo sobre Ray antes de que aquel cuerpo de luz lo golpeara y a tiempo apenas habia logrado apartarlo, aunque la energia ya no habia sido tanta, la bestia bit de la chica habia detenido el ataque directo pero...  
  
"Que tonta..." expreso friamente Vobs, que miraba con una sonrisa torcida "no debio haberlo defendido" se puso de pie  
  
"Vera cuando lleguemos" dijo aquel hombre de cabellos grisaseos horribles  
  
Ray solamente cerro los ojos fuertemente, pues esperaba el daño de aquella luz, pero al abrir los ojos pudo encontrarse cara a cara de Kai, completamente cerca.   
  
"Kai...." murmuro Ray, comprendiendo lo que hizo, Kai se habia puesto sobre el para que no le pasara nada! temió por lo que le haya pasado a el.  
  
Kai se puso de pie, para su fortuna no habia pasado a mayores, solo tenia un raspon ligero en el brazo por el movimiento tan repentino, lentamente se fue levantando hasta ponerse de pie y sacudirse la ropa, no decia nada, ni siqueira lo miraba, estaba demasiado confundido, porque habia ido a defenderlo? por que le preocupo?...no tenia sentido "Estas bien" incluso esa pregunta NO tenia sentido  
  
"Como no lo estaria si tu me defendiste!" dijo Ray demaciado sorprendido, se paro y tomo el brazo de Kai para ver el raspon que no se veia tan mal "bueno....no te paso nada...eso me alegra...." dijo soltando el brazo de kai "eso me alegra....gracias"dijo sinceramente dandole una gran sonrisa  
  
"Hn...bien" Kai hizo como si la cosa no le importara, pero la vdd es que le importaba y demasiado...se habia dado cuenta pero no lo aceptaria, no, aun no, no, nisiquiera queria considerar la posibilidad.   
  
"Ray!!!!" los demas habian corrido a verle entonces, Max se acercó a ellos "Ray estas bien?"  
  
Ray iba a responderles que estaba bien hasta que recordo a Kary...solo volvio a verla, que estaba tirada en el suelo asi que sin decirles nada a los demas fue corriendo a toda prisa a socorrerla, cuando llego hasta ella se agacho y la tomo en brazos mirandola preocupado y con ternura "Kary...." murmuro el como para ver si reaccionaba. Ella si habia sufrido varios raspones y golpes, se sintio culpable y la abrazo aun mas fuerte  
  
Kai giro su mirada...algo en el se movio entonces...que habia sido? que?...no lo sabía, pero algo...no sabía que sensacion era, rechazo?...enfado?...que era?...no lo sabía, incomodidad?, tenia emociones encontradas, y no entendía ninguna, como puede entender algo que el ya no sentia? que se habia negado?...sin embargo pudo contenerlo, aún, aún esa figura no se quebraba, además...de cierta forma...le debía a esa niña haber defendido a Ray y a él, porque aunque le costo reconocerlo, supo que la muchacha se dio cuenta cuando el iba a defender a Ray, asi que las emociones estaban confusas y encontradas  
  
"Ray?...oh cielos...la chica" señalo Max, tomando el brazo de Takao mientras miraba con preocupacion "Su equipo ni siquiera le tomo importancia...que clase de personas son esas?"  
  
"No lo se.....me pregunto si estara bien" contesto este preocupado.   
  
Ray seguia tratando de reanimar a su amiga, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas empañaran sus ojos, fue su culpa, de algún modo sentia eso, levanto un poco el rostro de ella aun inconsiente y fue aacercando su rotro al de ella cerrando sus ojos, lentamente , dandole un beso en su mejilla mientras murmuraba "perdón....."  
  
"Baka..." ella abrio sus ojos mirandole con renuencia "...si lloras, te golpear" sonrio ella de la misma forma que lo habia hecho cuando le conoció, habian reconocido ese tono de broma  
  
"Que fuerte" dijo Kenny sorprendido ajustandose los anteojos, el sabia mejor que nadie la cantidad de energia y heridas de la muchacha  
  
"Takao, creo que debemos ayudarles" expreso el rubio con ese rostro preocupado que Takao no resistia   
  
"Vamos!" dijo este yendo hacia los otros dos y resistiendose para no comerse a Max a besos por ese gesto que le fasinaba, ya que no era el momento  
  
Ella se enderezo como pudo, resistiendose a hacer algun gesto de que algo le doliera, porque la vdd era que...le dolia todo, estaba débil, estaba herida y...eso no era bueno, ademas tendria una reprimienda seguro, para echarle...so, gajes del oficio?  
  
Kai tambien se habia acercado, si, por increible que esto fuera, se quedo cerca de los dos chicos y les miro apenas  
  
"Takao, crees que puedas cargarla? Ray está cansado tambien...y yo no creo poder con ella..." y es que era de saber que Max no se distinguia por ser muy fuerte que digamos  
  
Ray solamente le sonrio con ternura despues de abrazarla fuertemente como en forma de decirle 'me alegra que estes bien' hasta que oyó a Max preguntarle a Takao si podia cargarla.  
  
"Ehh, si, supongo." contesto este agachandose un poco para cargarla, Ray le ayudo pues cualquier movimiento podria lastimar a la chica.  
  
"Daijoubu Ray" ella le tranquilizo con una sonrisa mientras Takao la cargaba, que situacion mas extraña, pero no se nego, luego giro su mirada a ver a Kai "Tambien me alegra verte bien Hiwatari" expreso ella con una sonrisa extraña, sabia lo que Kai queria decir sin que lo dijera y eso desconcertaba mas al chico frio  
  
"Hn" fue la unica respuesta o sonido monosilabico de Kai que giro lejos, estaba odiandola por leerle la mente o que!, luego se volvio a Ray y le ayudo a levantarse "Llevemos a tu amiga a un médico"   
  
Ray solamente le sonrio a Kai. "Si…vamos..."  
  
Durante el camino todos comentaban de la fuerza que tenia esta chica para no haber salido mas lastimada y haber aguantado todo.  
  
De vez en cuando Ray volteaba a ver a su amiga para ver si se encontraba bien.  
  
"Como te llamas?" Max animo a conversar con ella, no se veia mala  
  
"Kary, dozo yoroshiku" dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquila, pero estaba doliendole todo ¬¬ y mantener la sonrisita estaba siendo pesado "No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos antes" ella ahora daba una cara tan distinta a la que dio cuando llegaron al estadio  
  
"Yoroshiku" sonrio el rubio, mientras veia a su novio cansado de cargar a la muchacha "Takao, esta todo bien?"  
  
"Si, no pesa nada" contesto Takao sonriendo.   
  
"Ya casi llegamos, Kary…como te sientes?" pregunto Ray preocupado  
  
"Daijoubu" volvio ella a decir encogiendose de hombros "Takao, puedes bajarme, puedo caminar" mentira! pero el chico estaba cansando y eso de cargarla todo el camino era muy aprovechado  
  
Takao solo nego con la cabeza sonriendo "No lo creo, estare cansado, pero no puedo dejar que te lastimes mas, ademas oiste a Ray, casi llegamos" dijo dándole una gran sonrisa  
  
"So desu...Ray, Takao, Max" ella sonrio a todos "Arigatou Gozaimasu" bien, ellos definitivamente NO eran como sus compañeros de equipo "Hiwatari mo" dijo en una sonrisa mediana al 'hn' de Kai  
  
Finalmente llegaron a un medico, y revisaron a la muchaca rapidamente apenas llegaron.  
  
"Y ahora?...digo, no sabemos ni donde vive, ni donde se hospeda ni que de sus compañeros" se ajusto los lentes kenny  
  
"Puede quedarse con nosotros, no creo que sus compañeros se preocupen por ella" sugirió el chino cuando todos se sorprendieron por aquellas palabras, pero estaban de acuerdo en la afirmación de los compañeros de la joven  
  
"Eso era mas que obvio" hablo Kai abriendo sus ojos que como siempre habia mantenido cerrados   
  
"Si, que se quede! " Takao sonrió muy entusiasta a la sugerencia  
  
"Esta bien pero donde dormira chicos?" pregunto Max interesado, porque...donde donde, con el y Takao obviamente que no   
  
"Puede dormir con nosotros" dijo Ray con una sonrisa tranquila  
  
Si no fuera por el autocontrol de Kai se habria ido de espaldas "Con nosotros?" el japones-ruso levanto una ceja incrédulo  
  
"Buena idea" dijo Kenny rapidamente  
  
"Mmm...." dijo Takao viendo la cara de Kai. "pero en que parte? a menos que la chica duerma junto con uno de ustedes....o...que ustedes dos duerman juntos y que la chica se duerma en una cama" dijo Takao pensativo  
  
"Hay Takao, pero si la cama es enorme, solo habria que ver si a ella no le incomoda" concluyo muy inteligente el Kenny  
  
"Incomoda?" Kai estaba hablando en monosilabas cortas y aun no se la creia  
  
"Aunque no quiera, no puedo permitirme que vuelva con esos tipos" contestó el chino con un tono bastante preocupado por la integridad de su amiga  
  
"Vaya Ray, te preocupas demasiado por esa chica!"dijo Takao en tono de 'ahh te descubrimos'  
  
"Vamos chicos, hay que ir a ver como esta" antes de que Ray pudiera decir nada Kenny habiendose adelantado con el medico habia pedido informes y podian ir, de hecho podian llevarsela  
  
"Si vamos" Maxie se adelanto llevandose a Takao del brazo cariñosamente  
  
Kai aun seguia incredulo y casi que avanzo por inercia, quedarse? Con ellos?...en SU habitación?!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Otro!...porque vamos tan rapido? porque Bell ha estado disponible gracias los que estan leyendo y ahora contesto reviews:  
  
Meiring: Gracias! el fic te gusto y por lo que pensas, y no te preocupes no me rebajaria nunca! gracias por los animos asi se que puedo seguir escribiendo  
  
Itzukiai: aunque no dejo review exactamente leyo la historia y me comento por msn, gracias por los animos Neesan!  
  
Miaka-chan: Lo de la chica, sip, esa es la intencion, ya veras porque, solo recuerda, no la odies el fic es Kai x Ray finalmente ne? y si, va a ayudarlos hasta como lo hace y lo que dice se ve, gracias por los animos y por leer!  
  
Haku Usui: gracias por tus tres palabras, creo que son suficientes para saber lo que piensas y que bueno que te este gustando   
  
Kurama-suu-minamino: que largo nick todavia =S .... gracias por los animos y por decir que escribo bien, ah si, la chica es importante ahi, y lo seguira siendo conforme avance la historia, y Ray no se da cuenta de lo que siente!! que frustrante no? pero se dara cuenta si no....haha, sorpresa   
  
A los que leen gracias y a los que dejan reviews mas gracias aun!! 


	8. Una extraña noche

Despues de entrar la conversacion giro mas en torno a risas y cosas mas livanas que la batalla, parecia que ninguno queria realmente recordar lo que habia pasado, ninguno queria mencionarlo, aunque todos tenian muchas dudas respecto a eso. Ella habia resultado bastante lastimada, tenia algunas vendas y debia tomar algun medicamento ademas de descansar, asi que el doctor dio las instrucciones y les dejo llevarselos. Aunque ella insistio en poder arreglarselas sola, los chicos insistieron en que mejor se quedara con ellos. Asi que finalmente accedio.  
  
Al llegar al hotel comenzaba el dilema...  
  
"Asi que...dormiras en la habitacion de Kai y Ray" concluìa Kenny despues de una complicada explicacion acerca de porque razon dormiriac on ellos  
  
"Oh..." no se le ocurrio otra cosa que decir, bastante raro en ella  
  
"Que explicita" contesto por lo bajo Kai sarcasticamente  
  
"Bueno, Kai....tu tampoco hablas mucho" dijo Takao, que escucho lo que dijo Kai.  
  
"Monosilabicamente hablando, si" dijo ella con una sonrisa mediana al ver la expreson de Kai por su comentario  
  
"Takao, yo al menos hablo lo necesario, tu parloteas de mas" se sento en el mueble, queria saber en que terminaba eso de la muchacha, al fin y al cabo estaban hablando de su habitacion '  
  
"Calma chicos" Maxie salio al rescate, como seimrpe  
  
Takao solo volteo a ver a max con cara 'otra vez lo defenderas?' despues de esa cara volteo hacia kai y dijo "a eso se le llama ser social, cosa que creo que tu no sabes su significado"  
  
"Social no bocafloja" abrio sus ojos, otro enfrentamiento  
  
"Por favor muchachos...tenemos que ir a dormir" Max estaba comenzando a preocuparse  
  
"Max tiene razon, vamos a resolver esto ya" puso seriedad al asunto, si eso era posible  
  
Ella se encogio de hombros, estaba comiendo una gelatina muy divertida mirando a esos dos discutir  
  
"Esto es todos los dias" le comento Ray a Kary sonriendole, despues volteo a los chicos y dijo: "y quedaremos.......? kai? decide tu, creo que fui un tonto al no haber pedido tu consentimiento a esto...siendo que tu tambien duermes conmigo....." contesto aflijido  
  
"Que duerma en medio" al escuchar esto todos se quedaron con cara de what OO!  
  
"Quien dijo eso!?" pregunto Takao sorprendido y asustado  
  
"Fui yo" dijo Kai en un tono muy frio, que pretendia el japones ruso?  
  
"Uh" contesto ella, otra vez sin saber que decir   
  
"..............." tampoco Max supo que decir XD  
  
" ....eh...."Ray solamente se quedo con cara de 'encerio opinas eso?..estas loco?'  
  
"Algun problema con eso, Ray?" pregunto Kai  
  
"no, me dijiste!? "contesto este sorprendido apenas captando, Kai normalmente lo llamaba por su apellido. "Tu no tienes ningun inconveniente en eso, kary?" pregunto Ray.  
  
"Me preocuparia mas que ustedes dos lo tuvieran" sonrio entre dientes, a donde queria ir Kai? "Pero no me diran que es lo mas normal dormir en la misma cama que una chica" acot  
  
"Uh...un punto" dijo Kenny por lo bajo "aunque tampoco es anormal...o si?" Kenny menso XD  
  
" O que alguien se duerma en el suelo" propuso Takao ya que por un momento todo quedo en silencio.  
  
"En el suelo? seria mas incomodo para ellos, Ray esta debil aun, y tambien ella, y Kai...bueno, el sugirio enmedio" Max estaba procesando, Kai pidiendo eso?  
  
"pues bien...si nadie tiene inconveniente...que sea enmedio entonces" dijo Ray, igual, algo extrañado de que Kai haya propuesto eso.  
  
"Bien...si no hay nada mas que decir...a dormir...a sus habitaciones" Kenny aun se sentia algo contrariado, se dio la vuelta pensantivo y entro a su habitacion  
  
"Duerman bien chicos y si tienen hambre pidan servicio" antes de irse con Takao Max aun miro de reojo a los presentes, a los tres  
  
"Si...gracias.." dijo Ray dando una pequeña sonrisa. "Bien..vamonos..."añadio volteando a los otros dos  
  
"Vamos" afirmo Kai mirando a la muchacha, tenia una actitud muy muy rara "Te llevo" la cargo en brazos y espero a que Ray lo alcanzara para que los tres entraran  
  
Imaginaran lo contrariados que se sintieron Ray y su amiga. Ray solo guardo silencio, no sabia que decir.  
  
Entraron a la habitacion en uns ilencio caracteristico de Kai, mas no de los otros dos chicos. El japones-ruso dejo a la muchacha sobre la cama y dandose la vuelta hablo para pedir servicio a la habitacion  
  
Ella por su parte , jamas le habia pasado, bueno pensaba que Kai la odiaria con facilidad pero eso...vaya formas, o que era? o que se proponia? porque algo era claro, debia estar pensando en algo para haber hecho aquello...  
  
"En verdad no te incomoda, kary?" pregunto Ray sentandose al lado de kary tomando su mano, la cual pudo ver era delgada y blanca...suave...  
  
"A ti no?" pregunto ella levantando una ceja, intersada...bien, si Kai queria jugar ese juego, lo complaceria...al fin y al cabo, de alguna forma tendria que derretir ese hielo, por que?, porque Ray era una persona demasiado valiosa para que Kai lo hiriera por su obstinacion  
  
"No, lo que si me preocupa es que estes incomoda" dice mientras sigue tomando su mano.  
  
"Esta bien...no hay problema, no me importaria dormir en medio de dos apuestos chicos" le guiño un ojo divertida por la expresion que solto Ray con ese comentario, era tan comico  
  
"Eh......"Ray no supo que decir, se sintio apenado por aquello que dijo Kary, volteando a otro lado algo sonrojado se empezo a preguntar por que se sentia asi cada que estaba con aquella chica  
  
"Si no se mueven demasiado creo que no hay ningun problema" dijo ella con una risata, girando a ver a Kai, estaria muy pendiente de las reacciones del frio Hiwatari...encontraria la respuesta en los pequeños detalles y lo sabia  
  
"No te preocupes, no pateamos ni nada, hasta donde yo se" dijo algo apenado, en verdad esa chica se le hacia interesante y linda.  
  
El servicio a la habitación no se hizo esperar demasiado, Kai fue directamente a abrir su cuarto y pasar luego con el carrito con la comida, muy raro en el, estaba siendo...amable? o que?...Dejo la comida en frente de ambos chicos y se sento al otro lado, tenia intenciones de comer con ellos?! ...una de dos, o Kai estaba mas enfermo que ellos o...era el apocalipsis   
  
Ray solamente se quedo estupefacto, Kai se quedaría a comer con ellos?! por un momento le llego a la mente que tal vez se podria tratar ese cambio por Kary, lo cual extrañamente le molesto. Solo volteo a ver a Kary que también parecia asombrada.  
  
La chica tenia levantada una ceja...oh, Kai quería jugar en un terreno que no podria, no con ella siendo dueña de ese terreno...pero si el quería seguir con esa treta adelante, le haría ver lo equivocado que estaba respecto a los chicos y Ray y respecto a algo tan normal como el 'sentir'...giro a ver a Ray y le sonrió como si nada pasara "No merezco tanta amabilidad Ray" dijo con una voz bastante suave   
  
Ray solamente le sonrio con ternura, y de nuevo tomo su mano, le encantaban esos dedos largos y delgados, esa piel blanca.."no te preocupes, queremos que te sientas comoda" dijo con un tono que se podria llamar, ternura.  
  
Kai estaba comiendo en un silencio sepulcral, parecia que casi no respiraba siquiera...que habia dentro? una revolucion a punto de desatarse dentro del pecho del joven frio, pero en su exterior no era mas que esa capa de hielo...miraba de reojo a la chica, miraba de reojo a Ray en momentos y comía...que era lo que sentia? perturbado? enfadado?...no, no era enfado...entonces que?....Kai tenia demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza, por desgracia aun no se encontraba cerca de las respuestas  
  
Ella comenzó a comer tambien con cuidado, tomando un poco de leche y alguna cosa de lo que habia en frente, no comio demasiado, al menos lo necesario, de hecho ya estaba sintiendose cansada, el dia habia sido tremendamente agitado  
  
Hasta el momento en que Ray iba a coger una servilleta, parecia que Kary tambien iba a agarrarla, por que chocaron sus manos, Ray solamente la aparto rapidamente sonrojándose y diciendo un timido "perdon......."   
  
"Daijobu Ray" ella sonrio pasandole la servilleta, luego miro a Kai "El té es caluroso no cree Hiwatari?...claro, hay una variedad de té chino que deja una sensacion agradable en el pecho" giro a ver a Ray, que parecia confundido y no entendiendo nada nada el comentario  
  
"Té es una forma muy sutil de llamarle" respondio Kai, girando finalmente su mirada hacia la muchacha  
  
"Siempre despierta nuevas sensaciones" dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo del suyo  
  
"Le parece? usted parece muy satisfecha por eso" dijo con una sonrisa torcida el chico  
  
"Usted conoce mas variedad que yo Hiwatari, mi escaso conocimiento se opaca ante el suyo" dejo la taza mirandole de reojo "...Ray, aun no tienes sueño?"  
  
"Algo, hoy fue un dia agotador, tu tienes sueño? te sientes mejor?" pregunto Ray tratando de asegurare que kary esta bien.  
  
"Me he sentido muy bien con ustedes, gracias" hizo una pequeña reverencia "y si...tengo algo de sueño ya" se acomodo un poco encima de la cama  
  
'amablemente' Kai le paso las medicinas que el doctor habia indicado y se las dio, por dentro deseando que se ahogara con la patilla   
  
"No quieres que te ayude en algo?" pregunto Ray  
  
"Iie iie" ella nego con una sonrisa "puedo acomodarme 'en medio'" acoto a lo dicho por Kai, que parecio mirarla de reojo ante aquella declaracion, ya suponia por donde iba el juego  
  
"Bueno, pero al menos dejame a ayudarte con esto.." dijo Ray quitándole una crema que era para las raspaduras, con sumo cuidado empezó a ponerle un poco en un pequeño raspon que tenia en la mejilla, con mucho cuidado para que no le doliera y con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
"Uh...gracias" ella parecio algo contrariada, incluso dentro de si se sentia asi, sin embargo discimulo bastante bien al siguiente segundo  
  
Kai miro de reojo, casi gruño cuando vio eso, lo evito pero si hubiese podido hubiese gruñido...tomo su ropa para dormir, tenia el seño mas ahondado de lo normal y lanzaba miradas furtivas a esos dos "Me cambiar" anuncio antes de perderse en la puerta del baño que prácticamente atranco   
  
"Bien....acomódate...." le dijo Ray cuando termino de aplicarle la crema. "si se te ofrece algo mas no dudes en pedirmelo"   
  
"Gracias" ella sonrio mirando de reojo la puerta, raro, Ray ni siquiera parecia haber notado la forma en como Kai habia salido de la habitacion. Lentamente se acomodo justo en el medio de la cama, bastante grande, y cubriendose con las sabanas cerro los ojos...dormir? si, como si se pudiera   
  
"Quieres que te apague la luz?" pregunto Ray, por un momento le parecio que estaba siendo muy servicial...pero..y que? sentia la necesidad de ayudarla...no sabia porque.....hasta que en un momento le llego a la mente las palabras de Takao, 'es muy linda, ten cuidado, o no te me vayas a enamorar'.....  
  
"No hay problema, Hiwatari vendra a dormir, creo que es mejor que le dejes la luz encendida" abrio ella un ojo y volvio a cerrarlo "Ray, tambien necesitas descansar..."  
  
"Si..pero.....segura que no te molesta?" pregunto algo apenado sacando rapidamente lo de su mente.  
  
"Si me molestara no estaria acostada justo en medio de la cama de dos chicos bien parecidos, no te parece?" sonrio medianamente a la expresion del chino   
  
"Ehh....bueno.." nunca sabia que decir cada que le decian eso, temió por un momento haberle parecido estupido a Kary. "bueno...solo espero a que Kai salga y me meto a cambiar"  
  
"Si te preocupa que mire pierde cuidado, tengo los ojos cerrados y no tengo interés en mirarte" expreso con tranquilidad, que sangre fria, que no?   
  
"No es eso, me da pena a mi...." contesto, le sorprendió un poco lo que dijo Kary, de echo lo hirió un poco, pero no supo porqué.  
  
"Por eso te digo" bostezo cansadamente "si te da pena es porque temes que te vea? Ray, tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar" realmente sono fria e indiferente, dandose un tiro a lo Kai   
  
Ray solamente sonrio algo herido, dio gracias a que Kary no estaba viendo. "bueno....si no me tomas por pervertido...."   
  
"Pierde cuidado" se acomodo de nuevo en la almohada y parecio dormirse, solo parecia...  
  
Kai salio un poco despues de eso, miro a la muchacha, estaba arrepintiendose de su gran idea y sugerencia...pero aun no lo detendria, necesitaba saber...bien, algo, aunque aun no entendia bien que. Miro de reojo a Ray que estaba cambiandose, por primera vez vio a Ray medio desnudo en la habitacion...y por primera vez sus pensamientos vagaron sobre el cuerpo del chino, que no parecia darse cuenta, en que estaria pensando Ray?  
  
Ray solamente pensaba; Estaba algo confundido respecto a Kary, por que la trataba asi? por que cada que la oia hablar sonreia? seria que le....gustaba? no...eso podia ser.......pero…era muy linda, la vez que la vio en aquel lugar oscuro no pudo notarlo....le gustaba sumergirse en el mar azul de su mirada......que si le gustaba Kary?.....tal vez......; seguía pensando hasta que sintio la mirada de alguien, al voltear vio como Kai lo miraba, por un momento le alarmo que pensara que era un pervertido al cambiarse frente a kary. Solamente se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir o hacer, Kai solo lo miraba raro.  
  
Kai levanto la mirada y la giro cuando se dio cuenta que Ray se habia percatado...porque infierno lo habia mirado fijamente y por tanto tiempo?, no tenia sentido...el no lo estaba mirando, no lo miraba, estaba pensando en...en lo bien que Ray se veía...ok, listo, debía aceptar que Ray era hermoso, reconocia lo que era hermoso, y Ray lo era. Ahora reconocerlo no significaba nada, vdd?...  
  
Se molesto con sus propios pensamientos y malhumorado solo se metio en la cama para dormir y dejar temas estupidos de lado  
  
Ray solamente se quedo callado, que paso? Kai se le habia quedado mirando, y despues solamente se acosto, que fue eso?, despues de un rato de estar pensando prefirio dejarlo, ya hacia sueño, asi que apago la luz y se acosto, no sin ante decir con voz somnolienta "que descanses, Kai" despues de eso solo durmio, aspirando el dulce olor de Kary.  
  
La noche transcurria...transcurria...y el maldito reloj parecia querer pasar mas lento, o al menos asi lo sentian. Kai no podia dormir, la razon? cierto chico chino que no parecia querer salir en absoluto de sus sueños y pensamientos, a este paso iba a tener unas ojeras tamaño mundo el dia del encuentro, no estaba siendo productivo...y por otra lado la amiga de Ray solo habia cerrado los ojos, los abrio cansadamente, no, definitivamnete no podia dormir ni iba a dormir esa noche...al menos eso parecia  
  
Ella iba a enderezarse justo cuando noto que Ray casi estaba encima de ella, no que no se movia? '....se tuvo que quedar quieta otra vez en la cama...pero...caray, estaba poniendose nerviosa de la cercania, que Ray no la sentia?! o que clase de sueño tenia para no notarlo...igual, Kai tenia su espalda muy cerca de ella, o sea que moverse, definitivamente no iba a ser muy posible  
  
Por su parte el japones-ruso seguia...pensando, ahora parecia que ni sus sueños querian dejarle en paz, por mas que intentaba dejar de pensar en ese 'asunto' como le habia llamado, simplemente no podia, al contrario, mas lo pensaba, su cabeza no queria cooperar con su voluntad, se sentia frustrado...y si no dormia amaneceria con un malhumor de demonios, pero que hacer? Ray y su 'amiguita' parecian muy dormiditos   
  
En eso solo Ray hace un movimiento con el que abraza a Kary de la cintura, aferrándose en ella, aun profundamente dormido.  
  
Bien...esto prosperaba a algun lado?...se puso nerviosa!...cielos!...Ray estaba muy cerca, practicamente sentia su aliento en su cuello, y y y...y...y....bien, se lo habia buscado no?...aceptaba que Ray no le era indiferente y mucho menos desagradable, pero, ese no era el plan...a ver si a Kai se le encendia el foco   
  
Intentando dormir Kai giro sobre su eje, quedando de frente a frente con la muchacha, abrio los ojos...eso que?!...Ray estaba abrazandola, o al menos eso parecia, mas bien eso era, tenia la mano en la cintura de ella, elrostro cerca del cuello de ella, y...estaba cerca de ella...porque estaba cerca de ella?, le gustaba? la queria? pero si no la conocia! no tenia sentido, era atraccion simple? que era?...y en todo caso, que infierno le importaba a él? no era su asunto!...entonces porque estaba afectandole tanto?  
  
Se enderezo y se puso de pie, necesitaba aire, despejarse, respirar, cualquier cosa con tal de no verlos  
  
Ella se forzo a dormir, bien, habia tenido la reaccion que buscaba de Kai, ahora sabia que eso lo habia perturbado...por esa noche estaba bien...muy bien...cerro sus ojos y de alguna forma durmio.  
  
Kai regreso a la cama luego de un rato sin querer procesar nada mas, bien, si soñaba con Ray al diablo! soñaria con Ray y punto, si su cabeza no queria cooperar al diablo! que no cooperara y punto. Y durmio, sin querer pensar, porque esta vez sus pensamientos parecian eestar demasiado entumidos para seguir pensando.  
  
Y fue que la mañana llego...una vez mas...anunciando un nuevo dia   
  
Un rayo de luz que se filtró por la ventana pego en el rostro a Ray, poco a poco abrio esos ojos dorados, para encontrarse con que? estaba abrazando a Kary!? cielos, que ya le estaba entrando la costumbre de abrazar a todos los que estuvieran a su lado!?? como?! ; rapidamente la solto y salio de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a los otros dos, y fue al baño, una vez ahi dentro se echo agua al rostro para bajar el calor que sentia, estaba totalmente sonrojado, solamente agradecio que kary estubiera dormida, pues no se dio cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba, aprovechando que estaba en el baño se lavo los dientes y se baño rapido, de paso ahi mismo se vistio.  
  
Kai abrio lentamente sus ojos rojizos para fijarlos directamente en el techo, al menos habia dormido...dejo que sus dedos descansaran sobre sus parpados algunos segundos, no habia dormido del todo bien...aun tenia una sensacion extraña e impar en el pecho...aun tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza...no podria concentrarse en entrenamiento y en una batalla iba a ser dificil, pero el era Kai Hiwatari, no dejaria que esas cosas le hicieran presa, vdd?...Lentamente se enderezo, vio a la jovencita aun dormida apaciblemente, por alguna extraña razon de querer matarla acepto que tenia algo de 'ternura'...un segundo, el pensando en ternura?! que estaba pasandole ultimamente?!  
  
Si se pudiera se hubiese golpeado a si mismo pero no lo hizo y ademas seria poco productivo, movio la cabeza hasta despejar sus pensamientos y se puso de pie, iria a entrenar, necesitaba entrenar, pensar en la beybatalla, cualquier cosa que no fuera eso...pero de cierto modo, la desconfianza de dejar a Ray con su nueva amiga no lo dejaba tranquilo...y si...le gustaba?...y ahi iba de nuevo, si le gustaba no era cosa suya! si le gustaba que se quedara con ella! o con quien quisiera! que importaba? el siempre habia estado solo, eso no iba a cambiar, porque simplemente...nadie lo conocia...ni lo aceptaria...  
  
Ray salio del baño, se sentia mejor, y tuvo la sensación de haber dormido muy bien, ja...porque seria? ; se pregunto mentalmente a el mismo, despues de eso solo vio como Kai estaba apunto de salir, le dio curiosidad de saber a donde iria "a donde vas tan temprano, Kai?"  
  
"A entrenar" contesto casi por inercia, solo que en esta ocasion su voz no tuvo ese tono frio de antes, ahora se notaba...bien, solo diferente  
  
"Te puedo acompañar?" preguntó, no supo por que dijo eso, supo que no queria despertar a Kary, aparte de que necesitaba entrenar mas.  
  
"Aun estas débil, necesitas descanso si quieres estar en forma para el torneo Ray" uh, otra vez su nombre "tomate el dia, por la tarde te unes con el equipo" no penso casi en nada de lo que dijo, si, se preocupaba por la salud de Ray y ahora, queria tenerlo lo mas lejos que pudiese con tal de no pensarlo y mirarle por tanto tiempo...no hasta saber porque sucedia eso...el problema era, a quien preguntar? y como aceptar...  
  
"Pero.......yo tambien quiero entrenar, me siento algo inutil, luego.....podrias enfadarte y llevarte una decepcion de mi si pierdo..." contesto tristemente recordando veces pasadas. Despues de eso solo le sonrio "vamos, juro que no te molestare nada"  
  
"Si luego sales lastimado o perdiendo no aceptare quejas de tu parte" volvio al tono frio usual y le miro "Vamonos" se adelanto a salir  
  
Tu nunca aceptas quejas....;eso le queria decir Ray, pero prefirio dejarlo por la paz, solo se digno en seguirlo, y confiar en que Kary ya estaria mejor....porque pensaba tanto en ella? valla que si le preocupaba, era muy linda, en cierta forma con el, y muy buena, a su manera, pero lo trataba con respeto. bien, creo que no eso bastaba....o eso suponia, le gutaba Kary, pero…el le gustaría a ella?..  
  
Ambos chicos salieron entonces de la habitacion, ningun parecia tener hambre, o pensar en el hambre, pues ambos iban demasiado sumidos en sus propios problemas, otra vez reunidos con todos tomarian un taxi y otra vez estaban en el dilema de quien se sienta sobre quien..solo que ahora hasta Kai lucia un poco mas nervioso, increible, solo que Ray iba tan metido en su dilema que no lo notaba...mas no paso desapercibido para dos pares de ojos azulados de la otra pareja...  
  
"Viste? parece que Kai se le adelanto a la linda Kary" dijo como siempre en broma, Takao, que se habia quedado algo sorprendido de verlos juntos.  
  
"Tu crees?..." Max miraba de reojo, no queriendo que Kai notara que lo estaban analizando "...parece que se puso mas tenso desde la llegada de Kary...te diste cuenta?"  
  
"Si......que raro...porque sera?" pregunto siempre tan despistado.  
  
"Por que crees tu?...no quiero hacer conclusiones pero...Ray siempre ha estado con Kai, la mayor parte del tiempo, comparten juntos habitaciones, entrenamiento, asientos...aunque eso no es relevante, practicamente Kai no parece importarle nadie...pero, bueno no lo sé, quizas este solo alusinando" Max ladeo la cabeza, estaba ofuscado de suponer  
  
"Te parece?" dijo Takao con cara de haber tratado de absorber mucha información.  
  
"Mejor no pienses tanto" suspiro Max dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la vdd era que esos dos hacian una singular pero muy tierna pareja, incluso Kenny lo reconocia...solo que ahora verlos a nivel mundial y juntos...no sabia bien como se darian las cosas  
  
"Maxie, todavia tengo sueño..por que me levantaste tan temprano" dijo Takao que se estaba quedando dormido.  
  
"Porque debemos entrenar, no sabemos que tan fuertes sean los otros equipos y ya aprendimos algo en la ultima beybatalla del equipo Dengels, si no estamos preparados podemos llevarnos una mala sorpresa..." se detuvo, Takao ya sehabia dormido en su hombro "...creo que debimos quedarnos en el hotel" suspiro el rubio resignado, su novio nunca cambiaria…  
  
Continua…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prometo contestar reviews en la siguiente!! Tnks por leer! 


	9. Entre confusión y anhelo

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Novena Parte: Entre confusión y anhelo  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Dickenson llego de ipmroviso saludando a todos los chicos con su jovialidad habitual, irian a entrenar y de paso el pasaria a ver a Denetor y avisar que su beyluchadora estaba quedandose con ellos - el hombre no perdia detalle - asi de paso investigaria algunas cosas que estaban interesandole acerca de ese particular equipo. Asi que al parar de nuevo un taxi tuvieron que repartirse de la misma forma, porque Kenny se nego rotundamente a ir en las piernas de Kai...  
  
Asi que estaba decidido, al menos por la mayoria...eran mayoria no?. Cuando subieron Ray tuvo que acomodarse en las piernas de Kai, otra vez, igual que el dia anterior  
  
Kai entro al auto y sintio el peso del chico chino...lo habia percibido antes pero no prestaba demasiada atencion...Ray era mas ligero de lo que se veía, su cabello oscuro a veces golpeaba su rostro haciendole cosquillas con su suavidad, y tenia un olor...el jamás le habia puesto atención al olor del cabello del chino, pero ahora lo hacía, era un aroma parecido al que tenia un bosque por la mañana, fresco y sereno...cerro los ojos en su habitual forma de hastio, pero dentro de el algo estaba comenzando a calibrar distinto, porque eestaba poniendole tanta atención a Ray?...por qué antes no era importante?...o...lo habia sido siempre?...que, que era...  
  
Ray seguia sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó que tenia que sentarse en las piernas de Kai, otra vez, ahora trataria de no hacer el mismo error de la vez pasada, le daba algo de pena estar sentando en el. Todavia estaba algo preocupado por el estado de Kary, peor confiaba en que se recuperaria, y por ahora solo tenia que preocuparse por el entrenamiento.  
  
Volteo un poco, vio como Takao se habia quedado otra vez dormido recargando su cabeza en la espalda de Max.  
  
El viaje en taxi fue...silencioso, muy silencioso, tanto que asusto a Kenny. No era que fuera tan hablador, aunque a veces si, sin embargo, era porque Takao iba dormido, Max mirando por la ventanilla y Ray y Kai parecian tan ensimismados que ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya habian llegado  
  
"Bueno chicos los vere despues, cuidense y entrenen mucho" se despidio con una sonrisa el sr. Dickenson  
  
"Es que no se quedara?" pregunto un interesado Kenny  
  
"Me gustaria pero debo arreglar algunos asuntos, de paso visitar a Denetor y decirle que la chica esta quedandose con ustedes" les sonrio a todos "Los vere luego" se despidio  
  
Kai y Ray habian salido ya del auto y ningun parecia querer voltear a ver al otro, Max habia tenido que arrastrar a Takao fuera del auto, de hecho todos parecian demasiado distraidos en sus cosas como para entrenar y de increible forma...Kai estaba en la misma situacion  
  
"Vaya, ahora si q no se como haremos para entrenar, ninguno parece concentrado" se lamento Kenny  
  
"Alguna vez lo han estado?" expreso sarcasticamente Dizzy  
  
"Dizzy, no es momento para sarcamos" regaño Kenny  
  
"Ah..que paso?..ya llegamos?......"pregunto Takao cuando desperto. Ray solo se fue a sentar en un tronco que estaba por ahi.  
  
"Todos los chicos parecen distraidos Takao" el rubio se acerco al japones moreno antes de sentarse sobre el césped "no creo que podamos entrenar al 100%"  
  
"Es que quien nos obliga a despertarnos temprano?...tengo hambre!!! no he desayunado..." dijo Takao lamentandose y sentandose tambien en el suelo.  
  
Max valoro la situacion, no iban a poder entrenar, no en ese estado ademas...no les vendria mal conocer Francia un poco, vdd? "Vamos a comer algo a algun lugar entonces, no podemos entrenar, nadie esta concentrado"  
  
"Oh brillante deduccion" dijo Dizzy otra vez con el mismo tono  
  
"Tienen razon, sera mejor que lo dejemos para mañana o por la tarde, si lohacemos ahora no funcionaria" dijo Kenny, apresumbrado  
  
"Bien, vamonos a desayunar algo! y de paso visitemos la Torre Eiffel! dicen que es bonita." sugirio Takao a Max.  
  
"Vamos" Max sonrio cariñosamente, no sabia si decirle Kai y a Ray para que fueran con ellos pero penso que seria correcto al menos invitarlos "Ray, Kai? iran a algun lado?"  
  
"Si, asi es" finalmente Kai hizo gala de su voz al mirarles "Los veré por la noche" tenia el gesto fruncido pero contrariado de cierta forma  
  
"Yo pensaba ir a ver a Kary...ademas...no podria ir....haria mal tercio.....dicen que la Torre Eiffel la visitan los enamorados..." dijo Ray recuperando su humor normal.  
  
"Oh...bueno...uh..." Max se puso como semaforo ( XD )  
  
"Yo ire a conseguir algo de informacion sobre los competidores del torneo" se ajusto los anteojos tomando a Dizzy en su mochila "Los vere luego chicos"  
  
"Nosotros tambien nos vamos...Takao..." tenia la mirada abajo y el rostro escondido entre sus cabellos rubios de tan rojo q estaba  
  
"Vamonos! si dicen que esa torre es para los enamorados, sera a lo primero que iremos!" dijo Takao animadamente sin importarle estar frente a Kai y Ray, tomo de la mano a Max para despues darle un beso rapido, pues le dio ternura verlo rojo.  
  
Kai levanto una ceja aun incredulo y reprobando las expresiones de afecto pero no dijo nada "Nos veremos" se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar dejando que su bufanda ondeara gracilmente a su espalda...  
  
Kenny partio por su lado y finalmente Max y Takao por el suyo, dejando a Ray solo  
  
Kai se marcho a un lado contrario alejándose, se sentia agobiado por aquella serie de pensamientos y sensaciones que estaba llegando a su persona desde hacia algunos dias...necesitaba pensar...  
  
Se detuvo en un parque y se sento en una de las bancas, no habia muchas personas para su fortuna, dejo que el viento acariciara su rostro con suavidad y jugueteara con sus mechones de cabello azulados, colandose entre su bufanda y su cuello, cerro los ojos...bien, si era cierto lo que la muchacha decia entonces...analizaria, no por hacerle caso, sino para demostrarse que no habia nada  
  
Por su parte Ray iba caminando al hotel para ir con Kary, esperaba que ya se sintiera bien...aun estaba algo confundido, bien, ya acepto que le gustaba ella..pero......la queria? por que una cosa es gustar y otra es querer...era muy amigable con el....y el se preocupaba mucho por ella........necesitaba una prueba...de que la quiciera....; asi llego al hotel, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla ahi.  
  
No habia nadie en la habitacion, de hecho todo estaba muy ordenado...pero que raro, se supone que debia descansar...aunque si era tan necia como Kai seguramente se habia levantado y si era asi debia estar entrenando?....asi que decidio probar suerte, al salir del hotel y buscar en algun lugar cercano donde pudiese estar, para su sorpresa sus suposicones fueron correctas pero habia algo impar. Donde se encontraba, estaban sus supuestos compañeros de equipo y eestaba en una batalla?  
  
"Kary! " la llamo Ray que fue corriendo directo a ella.  
  
Ella volteo rapidamente "Ray!!! no vengas!!" dijo desde lejos antes de que llegara. Al acercarse Ray pudo ver la situacion, aquellos estaban batallando, luchando en su contra, pero que era? entrenamiento no parecia, no para ver como ellos se abalanzaban sus blades en contra de la muchacha una y otra vez  
  
"Oh no......"fuelo unico que pronuncio Ray, sintio las ganas de poder ayudarla, pero el tambien podria salir herido..y seria aun mas peligroso para ella, solamente se quedo ahi parado esperando cualquier sorpresa  
  
"Dengel!!! doble defensa!!" en esas condiciones no encontraba forma de atacar, sus cuatro compañeros tenian acorralada tanto a ella como a su bestia bit, no estaba siendo nada bueno, se habia defendido con aparente exito, si a eso le llamaba salir mas lastimada y cuanto mas resistiria?...estaba cansada, y sus compañeros no darian tregua  
  
"Es tu castigo!" Vobs gritó fuertemente lanzando a su blade en contra otra vez al ataque, igual lo hicieron los demás, pronto eso se volvio una haz de luz de las otras cuatro bestias  
  
"No Dengel no ataques!!" grito ella antes que su bestia bit tomara la iniciativa  
  
"Ataca!!!!!!" gritaron las tres voces al mismo tiempo cuando embistieron por mas defensa esta vez ya no lo resistio, un haz de luz de aquella fuerza hizo que su blade y ella salieran despedidos nuevamente y cayeran al suelo  
  
"Mision completa...regresemos" y apenas dijeron eesto los tres sujetos de su equipo desaparecieron tan raro como llegaron  
  
"Kary!!!!!!"grito Ray yendo hacia ella y ayudandola a levantarse, la veia peor que la vez pasada.  
  
La veia demasiado lastimada, estaba inconciente, tenia la cara llena de raspaduras, asi solo la abrazo en el suelo, se sentia demaciado culpable, todo era su culpa, por su maldita culpa le hicieron esto a la chica, se enfurecio, como esos idiotas le hacian eso a su compañera!!?; la abrazo a un mas fuerte, y se le quedo viendo por minutos eternos, su linda cara, su piel blanca, y esos labios rosas...asi solo se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella y junto sus labios, fue un beso rapido, tal vez solo se podria tomar como rosadura, asi se separo de ella, ahora lo entendia, el la queria, tal vez fue el echo de que fuera tan linda y gentil lo que hizo que cautivara su corazon, pero ahora lo tenia claro,sentia las ganas de besarla otra vez, pero ya seria aprovecharse, decidio que mejor esperaria, cuando le confezara sus sentimientos, por ahora debia de preocuparse por llevarla al medico, tomo el blade de la chica y lo metio a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalon, y cargo a Kary, dandose cuenta de que era muy ligera, no pesaba nada, la llevaba en brazos, abrazandola como para que no le pasara otra cosa, sentia la necesidad de cuidarla. asi se la llevo,  
  
Entro al médico...y debía esperar en la salita de espera, así que tuvo que sentarse. Ray miraba ausentemente hacia afuera las personas pasar, algunas parecian mas angustiadas que otras, los medicos conversban entre si y algun otro se dirigia a una cita, aunque ese dia parecia haber mucha tranquilidad, casi no habia gente en la sala de espera, de hecho casi todos estaban llendose.  
  
Miraba el minutero y el segundero pasar y parecia que el tiempo era cada vez mas lentos confabulando en su contra y su espera...se desesperaría si seguía asi...al colocar su mano en el bolsillo de su traje recordo que ahi llevaba el blade de la chica. Lo sacó y decidio verlo un poco, se entretendría. Era un blade particular, de color blanco con un ligero toque de azul, su bestia bit al verla parecia...bien, ni siquiera sabia que forma tenia exactamente, como un animal de cuatro patas con una melena larga hacia atras y dos cornamentas o algo asi, un ser mitologico? no tenia idea, en la pequeña base decia 'dengel' Recordaba que ella gritaba ese nombre de su bestia bit cuando peleaba  
  
Al recordar la beybatalla lograba reconocer que ella no era cualquier rival, era fuerte y mucho...mostraba determinacion en el campo de batalla, confianza, no parecia dejarse vencer tan facilmente, concentrada, estrategica...habia muchas cualidades. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba Kai tenia esas mismas cualidades...extraño no? pensar en dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero ahora sabia que Kai solo era su compañero y le admiraba, con ella era un caso distinto, si, definitivamente eso era.  
  
Guardo el blade en su bolsillo de nuevo cuando la voz de la enfermera lo saco de sus meditaciones  
  
"Usted trajo a la muchacha?" pregunto aquella joven de blanco  
  
"Si" contesto Ray rapidamente  
  
"Puede pasar a verla" dijo dandose media vuelta con su informe  
  
"Gracias" dijo mientras entraba al cuarto.  
  
Al entrar ella ya estaba enderezada en la cama, mriaba por la ventana hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, al ver quien entraba sonrio cálidamente "Sâ, que agradable sorpresa"  
  
"Como te sientes?" pregunto mientras e acercaba a ella. le alegraba ver que ya estuviera despierta.  
  
"Estoy bien, no es grave" se encogio de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa "me recuperare para el torneo"  
  
"Bueno...me alegra saber eso" contesto sonrojandose un poco. "aunque...me siento culpable...todo fue mi culpa"  
  
"No claro que no es tu culpa" le sonrio levantandole el rostro con las manos "No te preocupes, un rostro triste en ti no se ve tan lindo como una sonrisa" le dijo con una seña muy calurosa y cordial, incluso cariñosa  
  
Ray solo se sonrojo notablemente, decidio voltear para otro lado."no....todo fue mi culpa, si aquella vez tu no me hubieras protegido, no te hubiera pasado esto..y no hice nada por detenerlo........" dijo con coraje apretando fuerte sus puños, olvidandose ahora de la pena que sintio segundos despues  
  
"Si hubieses entrado en la batalla te hubiesen lastimado Ray, tu sabes que eso hubiese sido malo para ambos, ademas estaba dicho que asi tenia que ser" puso una de sus manos en las de Ray para que dejara de apretar los puños y tomando una entre las suyas le sonrio de nuevo "Vamos, estoy bien, mas bien me gustaria saber porque no estas con tus compañeros de equipo" pregunto con algo de curiosidad, pensando que se supone que Ray deberia estar con Kai, pero a donde andaria Hiwatari  
  
"Bueno...nadie estaba con animos de entrenar" contesto encojiendose de hombros, mientras que tomaba las manos de kary entre las suyas, se habia sonrojado de nuevo, aquella sonrisa que hizo kary le habia afectado.  
  
"Vaya...muchos pensamientos y emociones nuevas" sonrio un poco, ah! entonces era por eso que Hiwatari no estaba...interesante, penso para si. "Que te parece si vamos a algun lado? estoy segura que no conoces Francia aun" le sonrio, esa era una invitacion ¿motivo? queria buscar a Kai y sabia mas o menos en que lugares podria estar...asi que, ese era un buen pretexto para toparselo  
  
"Pero....ya te sientes mejor?" dijo rapidamente, obviamente le encantaria salir con Kary, pero aun estaban sus heridas. "No me gustaria que te hicieras daño...otra vez por mi culpa" añadió.  
  
"Daijoubu Ray" se enderezo saliendo de la cama, si bien era cierto que aun dolia dejo eso de lado "Ademas no me gusta estar en hospitales, y...no me sentaria mal pasear un poco" aunque lo mejor era quedarse en cama, lo mas conveniente ahora era encontrar a un confundido Kai...eso ayudaria en su proposito  
  
"Bueno....pero...te iras recargada en mi... no creo que puedas caminar muy bien..."dijo Ray preocupadamente, aunque, también lo usaba de pretexto para estar junto a ella  
  
"Si eso te hace feliz" le sonrio, ahora solo pensata en encontrar a Hiwatari, si su pensamiento era correcto y estaba confundido ahora...eso podria ser un punto en sus suposiciones "Vamos" le sonrio y camino hacia fuera de la habitacion  
  
Salieron del hospital y fueron a comprar algo de comida, ya que pasarian el dia en el parque, aunque esa era la idea las cosas solìan cambiar de repente, vdd?...Llegaron a pedir algunas cosas rápidas para poder llevarse, algo sencillo, un poco de gohan con verduras, camarones, algo de salmón, unas brochetas de pollo, unas bebidas y de postre flan de mango, todo empacado perfectamente y que podian llevar en una bolsa grande. Al salir de ahi pasaron a un lugar más, una tienda donde vendían diferentes cosas como impermeables, paraguas y demás pero...para que? Ray estaba preguntándoselo, porque ella paso sin decirle nada a comprar algo?...seria mejor preguntar, vdd?  
  
"Para que pasamos aqui, Kary?" pregunto Ray algo confundido  
  
"Vamos a comprar dos paraguas" sonrio ella como si eso fuera la cosa mas normal de mundo  
  
"Ehhh.....y para que?" pregunto desconcertado.  
  
"Por que lloverá" contestó ella encogiéndose de lo sabes? si esta soleado..."dijo Ray viendo por la ventana del local el cielo  
  
"Ya lo verás" terminó de pagar, se coloco una bufanda, un sueter y un abrigo, al salir de la tienda comenzo a hacer un poquito de frio "Toma, ponte un sueter" le ofrecio con una sonrisa calida y considerada  
  
"Gracias.." dijo otra vez sonrojandose y tomando el sueter que le ofresia la chica  
  
Sonriendo salieron de la tienda para dirigirse al parque, ella parecia pensativa, miraba hacia el horizonte en ocasiones y retiraba algo de su cabello azulado de su rostro que a veces se venia al frente por culpa del viento, Ray la sostenia de cerca, de hecho era el pretexto...vdd?  
  
Ray solia acercarse mas y mas para que, segun el, no se lastimara la chica, en una de esas esta perdio un poco el equilibrio por un tobillo lastimado, este rapidamente la tomo por la cintura para que no cayese.  
  
Inevitablemente ella se sonrojo, no supo porque pero aquel gesto la habia...bien...que era?...lo que fuera...se habia sonrojado, incluso se habia puesto...nerviosa? su mirada se perdia directamente en los ojos ambarinos de Ray que la veía con...profundidad?....sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojizo y su corazón se sintió acelerar...que pasaba? ella no reaccionaba asi, no comunmente  
  
Ray solamente la veia preocupado, pudo ver la cara extrañada de la chica, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aun la tenia de la cintura, se sonrojo, aun viendo esto, no la solto y no dijo nada, no queria soltarla, le gustaba tenerla asi, tomaron paso de nuevo, Ray rapidamente volteo a ver a la chica, tenia un ligero tono claro de rojo en sus mejillas, esto hizo sonreir al chino, al parecer no le era indiferente.  
  
Ella lo penso...claro que lo pensó!...pero al final decidio dejar aquella extraña sensacion de lado y continuar caminando, hasta hacer algo de conversacion, ya casi llegan al parque  
  
"Ray, podrias abrir el paraguas por favor?" pregunto dandole una suave sonrisa  
  
"Claro.." dijo algo extrañado, pues aun no empezaba a llover, mientras, sin soltar a la chica aun, tomo el paraguas y lo abrio. "Kary...exactamente a donde vamos?" pregunto ray, llevaban mucho rato caminando.  
  
"Al parque" justo termino de decir esas palabras y de repente comenzo a llover muy fuerte, ella le sonrio pues la gente se altero por el aguacero imprevisto y ellos estaban bien...preparados  
  
"Valla..." dijo Ray sorprendido mientras veia a toda la gente de su alrededor tratando de no mojarse "Como lo supiste Kary??" pregunto este algo sorprendido, si hace un rato el cielo estaba completamente despejado.  
  
"Intuicion" respondio como si eso fuera lo mas normal de mundo "Vamos, casi llegamos, de ambos modos si regresamos al hotel para comer algo, debemos pasar por el parque" asi que tomandolo del brazo siguieron caminando  
  
Luego de un rato mas de pasar por las calles con gente q aun se mojaba y otra q ya habia habierto su paraguas finalmente llegaron a la entrada del parque, avanzaron, casi no habia nadie exepto...  
  
En una de las bancas dentro del parque, se encontraba alguien sentado, el cabello azul bicolor que simplemente miraba sus manos mojándose bajo la lluvia, totalmente ausente de su alrededor pero se veía...diferente, Ray lo percibio, Kai se veía, cual era la palabra?...bien, sencillamente tenia emosion expresado en su rostro y confusión....bajo la lluvia, con esa expresión...  
  
Ella solto el brazo de Ray sonriéndole, tomo el otro paraguas y simplemente se acercó  
  
Kai estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, totalmente sumido en su mundo, era? porque se sentía tan perturbado?...por qué se sentía tan triste? Si, eso sentía, tristeza, una tristeza muy fuerte...que debatía en su corazón en sentirla y negarla...que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho...que estaba a punto de...hacerle colapsar...el vacio era demasiado doloroso y grande...haber ido al torneo a Francia solo parecía haberlo aumentado...no tenía nada...no tenía a nadie... desolación...  
  
De un momento a otro Kai pareció volver a la realidad algo desconcertado, ya no sentía el frio de la lluvia caer sobre su piel...cuando levanto la vista se topo con la mirada de la muchacha que se había acercado a él hasta su altura y había puesto un paraguas encima suyo, lo que recibio a su rostro de desconcierto fue una sonrisa calida. Ella se quito el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se lo colocó sobre los hombros a Kai, que aún no supo bien como reacconar, que habia pasado  
  
"Te dará fiebre si no te cubres, Hiwatari-kun" le hizo ponerse de pie levemente, no entendia nada, aun no entendía nada, intento darle una mriada fria que parecia no hacer efecto en ella en absoluto "Vamos, sera bueno que comas algo siendo que no lo has hecho" y diciendo esto se fue hacia donde Ray estaba y le sonrio, pues el ex white tiger parecia igual de confundido  
  
Ray solo intento devolverle la sonrisa a la chica, estaba confundido, nunca habia visto a Kai asi, lo veia..pobre? desolado?..no habia palabras exactas para definir su fisico.  
  
Al ver la situacion y el desconcierto de ambos supo que habia algo y sonrio para si misma, oh si, justo lo que imaginaba, tomo el brazo de Kai y lo paso por su hombro, el chico tenia algo de temperatura, ademas desconcertado y con tantas emociones chocando sin control aun no podria reaccionar mal, asi que sin mas comenzo a caminar ayudando a Kai y dandole una seña a Ray para que avanzara con ellos  
  
Ray hizo una mueca, le molesto ver a aquellos dos juntos, bien sabia que Kary solo ayudaba a Kay, pero le dieron muchos....celos? no sabia que eran, o que le hacia molestar, rapidamente reaccionando fue hacia ellos, se puso al otro lado de Kai y paso un brazo por su cintura, veia a Kai bastante mal, y no dudaba que ya estaba enfermo por haber pasado tanto rato ahi sentado en plena lluvia  
  
Llegaron al hotel practicamente sin decir palabra alguna, solo caminaron, subieron hasta la habitacion, ella se sintio muy cansada, estaba lastimada asi que en un segundo trastabillo y cayo no sin altes soltar a Kai para que no cayera con ella  
  
Ray solamente se quedo echo de piedra, tenia a Kai sosteniendolo, pero Kary habia caido al suelo, si no fuera por que no hubiera pensado esto rapido, habria soltado a Kai y hubiera ido con la muchacha, llevó al japones ruso hasta la cama y lo recostó, para poder regresar a auxiliar a su amiga, que finalmente también recostó en la cama. Depsues de esto fue hacia Kai para posar su mano en la frente de su amigo, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, no sabía bien que hacer, ella desmayada y el ardiendo en fiebre, a quien debía ayudar?.  
  
Maldijo para sus adentros y se forzo en abrir los ojos para ayudar a Ray, Kai estaba enfermo y eso no era un buen signo aunque enfermo...podia ver la dedicacion de Ray por él, vdd?...asi que tenia un punto a favor. Abrio sus ojos enderezandose, luego miro a Ray totalmente confuso y el sonrio "Daijoubu Ray, disculpame por no ayudarte hace rato, como esta Kai?" se puso de pie bajandose de la cama  
  
Kai estaba...ardiendo, tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas y estaba respirando con dificultad, su cabello se habia desparramado por la amohada y alguno se le habia pegado al rostro por culpa del sudor que intentaba en vano bajar la fiebre, era la primera vez que venia a Kai de esa forma, el fuerte e indestructible Kai....  
  
Ray con un movimiento hizo que kary se acostara de nuevo a la cama. "no te levantes...yo me encargo de el.....solo......dime que tengo que hacer exactamente..." dijo, obviamente si sabia que hacer, pero kai estaba demasiado mal, que dudaba que aquellos remedio caseros ayudaran mucho.  
  
"Ray...." se quedo pensativa pero era justo lo que queria asi que asintio "Hay que bajarle la fiebre, antes que nada dale una pastilla que esta en la bolsa de mi abrigo" si, habia comprado pastillas por si las dudas "luego hay que bajarle la fiebre...te dire como pero antes la pastilla"  
  
Ray sin pensarlo dos veces busco la pastilla, efectivamente en la bolsa del abrigo estaba, fue hacia Kai para darsela..."kary.....no tienes agua? dudo mucho que kai pueda pasarse solo la pastilla...." dijo mientras veia la pastilla que no era muy pequeña  
  
"Recuerda que compramos de beber, en la bolsa donde esta la comida, ahi encontrarás agua" le indicó pero se puso de pie y ella misma fue por el agua "Dasela anda"  
  
"Gracias, pero acuéstate, no quiero que te latimes mas" dijo demaciado serio, despues solo fue hacia Kai y le dio la pastilla, con sus dedos trato de limpiar el agua que salia de los labios de su amigo. "ahora kary?" pregunto  
  
"Hay que llevarlo a la tina, pero tiene que ser desnudo para que el agua lo cubra por completo, agua fresca, tibia"  
  
Ray solamente se sonrojo, pero que otra cosa podia hacer?; primero fue al baño y abrio la llave de la tina...esa iba a ser una tarea difícil, sobre todo por que él no comprendió debido a que sentía esos nervios crecer en su estómago...que pasaba?  
  
TBC..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Una parte más, parece que la chica se esta metiendo mucho, vdd? Lamento mucho tener que dar explicaciones largas o escenas con ella (sobre todo porque Bell la andaba odiando) pero es que es pieza clave entre el bien y el mal en la historia. De una vez aviso! Algun capitulo mas adelante tendrá una escena violenta fuerte, asi que...sobre advertencia no hay engaño   
  
Contesto Reviews:  
  
Meiring: Si! Kai aun esta confundido sobre lo que siente por Ray y ahora peor, Ray esta según el, convencidisimo de que siente algo por ella, da la vida sorpresas? Eso lo va a descubrir muy pronto   
  
Women Venus: Gracias por decir que el fic esta super U o sea, yo lo veo normal, aunq antes me hubiese tardado 5 hojas con alguna descripción particular. Ah! Que se encuentre con los white tigers? Claro, apenas empiece el torneo!. Sobre que Ka sufre...sufrira aun más, ya verás, en capitulo mas adelante lo sabrán...mucho mucho mas.  
  
Miaka-chan: chica vos siempre dandome animos! Sos un amor...ahora, sal conmigo! Hahaha, no es cierto, pura broma =P. La chica si! Ya mencione que tiene un papel algo decisivo, aunq de repente va a desaparecer, necesario para que Kai y Ray pasen mas tiempo juntos. Ah! Los ff yaoi de gw en la pagina de itzukiai...les perdi hilacion, y pues...no he tenido inspiración para seguirlos, ojala la recupere pronto. Tnx!  
  
Momori: el de yyh ya subi un capitulo mas en el de big bro!...el otro lo tengo algo olvidado, ya escribire hehe. Ah me alegra que te guste como va! Y si se van a encontrar con otros equipos, si, quizas si.  
  
Martha Maomon: Gracias por los animos! Me alegra mucho que haya gente que lee el trabajo, a que escritor no le gusta verdad?. El deselance aun falta algo para llegar pero no va tan lento como otros que llevo hehe, Tnx por leer!  
  
Sandy Kon: que malo Takao q te calla haha , gracias por los animos, y si, Kai ya esta sintiendo algo pero falta que se quiebre más, dime loca pero quiero que sufra =P  
  
Kari Kawaii: gracias! Ah, tenes fics en hispanista? Pues yo me meti el otro dia pero aun no he leido, apenas vaya lo hare! Gracias por tus comentarios, me gusta describir emociones, aunque no siempre queda del todo bien, gracias de nuevo!  
  
A todos gracias por leer!!! 


	10. Una noche y dos sucesos

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Decima Parte: Una noche y dos sucesos  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Despues solo fue por Kai, lo cargo hasta el baño, asi pues se quedo meditando....no sabia si hacerlo o no..pero que rayos! No veria otra cosa fuera del otro mundo! , solo se acerco a Kai, no sabia porque, pero se sonrojo y podia escuchar su corazon palpitar tan fuerte....bien, no habia nada de algo de resignacion, le quito poco a poco la ropa, pantalones, todo, dejando solamente en ropa interior, trago saliva "bien.. kary dijo que era sin nada de ropa..." con manos temblorosas le retiro lo boxers.  
  
Ray contemplo ahora el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, era delgado, su piel blanca y suave era lo que hacia que mas resaltase, Ray al darse cuenta de lo que hacia, alejo su vista de ese cuerpo, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, era porque no estaba acostumbrado a eso, penso. Despues de un rato de luchar consigo mismo, metio a Kai a la tina, con mucho cuidado.  
  
La fiebre parecia ir cediendo poco a poco también por la pastilla, el agua debia regular la temperatura externa del cuerpo, y su respiración se fue calmando poco a poco aunque aun tenia algo de temperatura...luego de un rato, pudo reconocer que Kai dejo de respirar mal, todavia estaba enfermo, sin embargo parecia un poco mejorado  
  
Ray se quedo ahi parado, esperando a que la fiebre le bajase a su amigo, se acerco mas a el para poner su mano sobre su frente, bien...ya no tenia tanta fiebre, antes de irse contemplo a Kai otra vez, paso sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de su compañero otra vez, otra vez! porque lo hacia!? penso otra vez dando se cuenta de lo que hacia, antes de irse, se quedo a pocos centimetros del rostro de Kai, pudo observar que tenia un rostro bonito, tenia sus facciones relajadas ahora, los labios entre abiertos......y sus mejillas rojas, antes de alejarse, pudo murmurar " te ves lindo sonrojado....." despues de eso, salio del baño a ver a su amiga  
  
Ella ya se habia levantado y se veía concentrada preparando algo, en cada habitación tenian una parrilla pequeña, calentaba algo con paciencia y junto tenia una pequeña taza de té  
  
"Como estas?" pregunto Ray, el pequeño sonrojo de su rostro aun no se iba.pero no le tomo importancia, ahora queria saber como estaba su amiga  
  
"Genki" sonrio un poco "preparaba algo de sopa para Kai, me imagino que ya le bajo la fiebre, cierto?" volvio su vista hacia lo que cocinaba  
  
"Si, ya, me alegra que no halla pasado a mayores..." dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y dejaba salir un largo suspiro  
  
"Todo esta bien Ray" apagó la comida "esta preparado para cuando Kai despierte, esta adicionado, que lo coma calientito, esta bien?" fue hacia la silla donde estaba su sueter y se lo puso de nueva cuenta  
  
"Saldras?" pregunto Ray algo desconcertado.  
  
"Hai..." miro hacia la venta aun la lluvia caer "Doshite?"  
  
"A donde vas?" pregunto con insistencia  
  
"Kai necesita algo de suero para recuperar los líquidos, iré a la farmacia" cogió la sombrilla y abrio la puerta "sera mejor que te quedes a cuidarlo mientras yo voy por lo que haga falta"  
  
"Si...claro.." dijo mientras se paraba, no fue consiente de sus movimientos, pero por mas raro que pareciera, abrazo fuertemente a Kary mientras murmuraba "Cuidate....."  
  
Ella no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que corrió por sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a ser procuprada por otros "Si, no te preocupes..." le dio un beso leve en la mejilla, sonriendo salio de la habitacion  
  
Ray solo sonrio dulcemente a ese beso, a el le hubiera gustado darle uno, pero en otro lugar....; recordo a Kai, fue al baño a ver si ya se encontraba consiente.  
  
En el baño apenas entro el chico chino un par de rubíes comenzaron a hacerse notar, Kai apenas había despertado de aquella especie de letargo. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, a pesar de ya no tener tanta fiebre, tenia mucha sed...se sentía tan cansado...le dolían los músculos y tenia una sensacion de congojo en su pecho...era tan extraño estar en esa situación...pero aún su estado no lo dejaba pensar con claridad acerca de que sucedía alrededor  
  
Ray fue rapido hacia el, paso sus manos alrededor del rostro de su amigo, para sentir si ya no estaba caliente  
  
"Te sientes mejor?" pregunto en un susurro, bien, al menos ya habia despertado.  
  
Kai alcanzo a asentir, pero era entre verdad y mentira, aunque quisiera salir de ahi no podia, tenia escalosfrios, el cuerpo entumido y no queria responderle nada "...R..Ray?..."  
  
"Susede algo?....te duele algo?" pregunto mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa  
  
"...No me puedo mover..." dijo con extraña sinceridad en su tono de voz  
  
"Bueno..no me sorprende....eso te pasa por estar ahi en plena lluvia...solo..." dijo entre risas, hasta que un sonrojo volvio a aparecer en su rostro, estaba casi encima de Kai, tal vez en parte tambien era por eso que Kai no se podia mover, se paro rapidamente "puedes pararte?" pregunto nerviosamente volteando a otra parte.  
  
Kai nego con un movimiento suave, no parecía estar completamente en 'este mundo' pero si parecia conciente a pesar de todo, se movio un poco pero casi nada le respondía y el agua se estaba enfriando  
  
Ray solo se volvio a acercar a Kai, dudaba que se pudiera mover....ni hablar...tendria que cargarlo...,despues con cierto esfuerzo cargo a Kai, y lo llevo a la cama, a cada paso que daba, sentia la mejilla de Kai rosar la suya, le gustaba esa sensación suave, cuando lo dejo en la cama, regreso al baño por una toalla, cuando volvio se dispuso a secar todo el cuerpo de su compañero con cierta vergüenza...sabia que Kai no podia moverse  
  
Kai apenas llego a la cama cerro los ojos, se sentia tan cansado...que casi se sumio en un sueño placentero, más porque sentía un cálido rose de una tela sobre su cuerpo, pero pasada con tal delicadeza y dedicacion que se podría decir que lo 'arrullaba', le hacia sentir bien, reconfortado y por extraño que pareciera...sentía que le importaba a alguien  
  
Despues de secarlo fue al ropero y saco las pijamas de Kai, despues de vestirlo se acordo de la sopa que había echo Kary, asi si que necesitaria a Kai despierto, acercandose a su rostro murmuro "Kai...despierta.......Kai...."  
  
Los ojos se abrieron de nueva cuenta de forma muy suave y ligeramente adormilado, con ellos preguntaba el 'que pasa' que no salía de sus labios  
  
Ray le sonrio, en ese momento Kai en ese estado, parecia..angelical? no sabia como definirlo. "necesito que te comas la sopa que te hizo kary.....puedes? o te ayudo?"  
  
Kai se medio enderezo aun adormilado, con esfuerzo hizo que sus brazos reaccionaran y tomo el plato de sopa, lo comio hasta terminarlo y le dio el trasto a Ray, cuando hubo hecho eso se recostó de nuevo, lo unico que queria era dormir, soñar bien y no saber nada mas...no ahora...  
  
Ray abrio las mantas de la cama y arropo a Kai, despues de eso, solo le hizo una caricia con la mano y se metio a bañar, estaba todo mojado por haber cargado a su compañero, como no estaba Kary, prefirio desnudarse fuera del baño, pues ahi dentro estaba todo el piso mojado y podria resbalarse. Ray se metio a la tina sin preocupaciones, empezo a meditar sobre lo de Kary, bien, ya la habia visto sonrojarse 2 veces por su cercania, no sabia si tomar eso como una oportunidad para acercarsele....aun asi, pensaba decirselo, pero no sabia cuando.....tal vez deberia pedirle opiniones a alguien....; asi despues de tanto meditar, se vistio y cepillo el cabello, lo tenia demaciado enredado y ya el sueño le estaba venciendo, pero aun tenia que terminar de cepillarse  
  
La noche estaba callendo, se escucharon los murmullos fuera de que Takao, Max y Kenny habian llegado y tras saber que estaba ya los otros dos en la habitacion no preguntaron y se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando el silencio en la antesala  
  
Pasada la media noche ella finalmente llego, dejo su bufanda al lado entrando sigilosamente en la habitación, estaba todo oscurecido asi que solo se veía su silueta, dejo el suero y el medicamente en la mesita, medio dormido le dio a Kai de beber el suero que le ayudaria a recuperarse y recuperar fuerzas y luego de ver que todo estaba bien salio de la habitación trastabillando, se detuvo en la puerta, incluso se recargo pero entre sombras no se veía la razón ni otra cosa...salio de ahi cerrando con sumo cuidado para no llamar la atencion de nadie  
  
Salio de la habitacion del hotel...sin embargo nadie supo ni la razon, ni a donde iba, ni que sucedía...  
  
En otra habitación las cosas habían sido total y absolutamente distintas...  
  
Ese había sido un bello dia hasta que la lluvia había frustrado sus planes de seguir con su excursión por París. Takao y Max particularmente regresaron luego de que la lluvia los cogiera desprevenidos en pleno centro de la ciudad, la situación obvia fue que al llegar estaban totalmente empapados, con su ropa pegada al cuerpo y calosfrios recorriéndolos una y otra vez. Max decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño caliente para relajarse y además calentarse pero solo había un baño, y dejar a Takao esperar sería muy penoso, podría enfermar...  
  
El rubio giró a ver a su chico con mucho aire de timidéz que se marcó rápidamente en su voz, aunque el quiso ocultarlo, sin éxito "Takao...podemos bañarnos ambos..."  
  
Takao solo se encontraba parado viendo una canasta de galletas que habian dejado las recamareras, hasta que reacciono a lo que parecia la timida voz de max, al oir la idea, solo se sorprendio, si no fuera por la voceita de max, la idea se le hubiera echo de lo mas normal. "pues....si no te molesta" dijo algo apenado, aunque bien, no habia de que apenarse! solo tomarian un baño  
  
"Molestarme?...no no, claro que no..." tomó una toalla, quizas se estaba tomando todo ese asunto demasiado apecho...si, seguro eso era, no era nada para sentirse intranquilo y nervioso...o eso quería creer. "Te espero dentro, en la tina" diciendo esto abrio la puerta del baño y entró sin dirigirle una mirada a Takao, pues aunque quisiera convencerse de lo contrario tenia un rubor en sus mejillas  
  
El japonés moreno no supo porque, pero las ultimas palabras que dijo 'te espero dentro, en la tina' lo puieron algo nervioso, nah! solo era su imaginacion, se fue al baño no sin antes comerse una de esas galletas  
  
Cuando Takao entro Max ya estaba dentro de la tina llena de burbujas, se sentia un suave aroma a manzanilla, el mismo olor que tenia Max en su cabello cuando había estado cerca de su olfato, de igual modo habia una neblinita muy tenue que indicaba el agua calurosa de la tina...El rubio tenia recargada la cabeza prolijamente sobre el borde de la bañera con sus ojos cerrados, descansando la delicadeza de sus rasgos...porque a pesar de todo, Max era bonito  
  
Takao no dijo nada, simplemente se despojo de sus ropas mojadas,dudo en un instante quitarse los boxers, pero naaaaahhh!! no habia nada raro! asi que sin hacer ningun ruido se metio a la tina con cierta pena, no sabia porque  
  
Max sintio el leve movimiento del agua que indicaba que Takao seguramente ya habia entrado, sin querer un leve sonrojo corrio por sus blancas mejillas cuando se animo a abrir los ojos, Takao estaba frente a el, igual que siempre solo que ahora...ahora...se sentia tan nervioso q no entendia nada. Sus mejillas se colorearon mas profundamente contrastando con el color blanco de su piel y bajo la mirada confusion  
  
"Te notas raro..que te pasa Maxie?" pregunto Takao con cierta gracia, bien sabia lo que le pasaba a Max, pues el estaba en las mismas pero no era tan obvio, y, solo lo hacia para romper el silencio que inundaba el baño y molestarlo un poco  
  
"Pasar?...oh no...no pasa...nada...." trago con fuerza hundiendose mas en la tina hasta casi quedar con el agua cubriendole, estaba tan avergonzado de repente y lo peor, tenia un cosquillo en el estomago que estaba amenzando con hacerlo perder su poco control de la situacion "Pero creo q....q...mejor salgo ya y pido algo de comer" intento excusar nerviosamente con tal de salir, pero al intentar hacerlo, por su situacion, trastabillo al borde de la tina y al caer fue sobre...el otro ocupante  
  
Takao solo se quedo algo atonito, Max estaba sobre el, al principio se asusto de que se hubiera lastimado, pero no...cayo sobre de el.."Max..........estas bien?..."pregunto Takao con voz de timidez, el tener asi al rubio le decirlo? poniendole nervioso....por su rostro aparecio un ligero sonrojo, diablos! el odiaba sonrojarse  
  
Max tenia bien abiertos los ojos, tenia el rostro totalmente sonrojado, la posicion no era de ayuda en definitiva...al caer y salir se habia acomodado inconscientemente sobre las piernas de Takao, sentado ahi...si, ahi...justo el en condenado punto sencible de todo hombre...y...dioses!!!!!!!...no queria pensar mas sobre esa parte tan especifica de Takao que estaba sintiendo ahora con la piel de sus piernas y...gluteos...  
  
"Yo...es..........." no pudo completar la frase, su voz desaparecio de repente, abriendo paso a su respiracion mas agitada que marco su nerviosismo, se quedo callado, casi podia jurar que el modo en que su corazon se aceleraba podia escucharse por toda la habitacion.  
  
Takao pudo percatarse del nerviosismo de Max, y ahora se daba cuenta del porque, Max había caido en una posicion...y..en su.....no no no! la situacion no podia empeorar, no sabia que decir..y hacer, podia sentir en su entre pierna la suave piel de max, por su estomago empezo a correr un hormigeo...y el sonrojo crecia......y lo peor..........la respiracion agitada de max..lo estaba...em.....por mas pena que le diera.......por mas raro que sonara.......cierta....exitacion......diablos! debia de quitar de ahi a Max o se delataria, pero no sabia que hacer  
  
Max ni siquiera podia moverse, por mas que su cerebro ordenara que se quitara su cuerpo no le hacia ningun caso, la sensacion de estar en esa posicion no era otra mas que nerviosismo aunque...por mucho que fuera dificil, esa situacion debia llegar en algun momento, tan dentro de sus meditaciones no se daba cuenta de la reaccion de Takao hasta que...sintio que aquello que estaba tocando su piel, si esa parte de Takao estaba mas...bien, digamos que la sentia MUY bien....y luego proceso...Takao estaba exitado!!!!!!!!  
  
Takao lo vio....lo habian descubierto!! ahora se sonrojo mas de lo que deberia, con dificultad, trato de decir "Max....sera mejor que...em..te quites....." dijo con cierta pena, la situacion ya era embarazosa de por si  
  
Max reacciono ante la voz y giro su mirada, le miro a los ojos...aquellos que tanto queria, y que deseaba ver cada dia, no era un simple gusto, era un sentimiento, algo que lo hacia querer de esa forma tan grande y pura a Takao, deseando que fuera feliz...le gustaba...fisica y emocionalmente...Takao para el era unico...especial...por ahora solo sabia eso...y con esa idea en la cabeza dejo de pensar en todo lo que significaba la situacion en si, lentamente se acerco a Takao hasta rosar sus labios con los suyos y finalmente, hundirse en un beso  
  
A Takao ni tiempo de sorprenderse le dio, rapidamente correspondio el beso, aun haciendolo mas profundo, debido a los deseos...algo nuevo que nunca habia sentido antes...o tal vez si....pero no con tanta profundidad como esta vez......asi, simplemente se dejo llevar, abrazando fuerte a Max, el beso cada vez se hacia mas profundo...hasta salvaje por decirlo asi.  
  
El beso fue haciendose a cada segundo mas intenso, con mas deseos mezclados con la pasion que sus cuerpos jovenes estaban sintiendo por primera vez, experimentar y probarse el uno al otro era la respuesta que sus cuerpos estaban dandoles, pero no era un simple acto, sino una mezcla de sentimientos que los unian entre si. Sus labios y bocas entraron en aquella batalla en la que Max decidio rendirse a Takao, los brazos del rubio recorrieron timidamente la espalda del otro muchacho y sus brazos, posandose en el cuello y cabello oscurecidos, intentando sentir mas, ahora el sabia que estaba en la misma situacion de exitacion que Takao pero ahora...q importaba?  
  
Takao ahora pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Max, ya no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar, solo en conocer mas aquel cuerpo suave que ahora veneraba, mientras ahora pasaba sus labios por el blanco cuello del rubio  
  
Max estiro su cuello ligeramente para dar paso a los labios de Takao, aquella deliciosa sensacion que estaba cubriendole venia desde su pecho y se encendia aceleando mas su corazon, su respiracion se estaba saliendo de control pero se sentia tan bien...los besos de Takao comenzaron a bajar desde su cuello hasta su pecho, dejando aquella senda marcada como propia, sus manos curiosas parecian querer explorar el suave cuerpo del rubio, bajando justamente por aquel pecho delgado, hasta toparse con dos pequeñas marquitas, que hacian a Max dar un pequeño gemido al pasar por ahi, esas eran sus tetillas y eran sencibles...eso le gusto al japones moreno, Max hacia soniditos dulces cada vez que las tocaba, apretaba o acariciaba...que pasaria si llevaba ahi sus labios?  
  
Takao no resistio aquella tentacion de escuchar una vez mas aquellos sonidos tan dulces que Max producía cada vez que tocaba algún punto que ahora él sabia era sencible a su tacto...mirandole con intensidad a sus ojos azules encontro la respuesta que buscaba, Max estaba totalmente dispuesto a entregarse a él...en cuerpo y alma, sin perder mas tiempo en dudas bajo sus labios a través del pecho del muchacho, hasta colocar sus labios justamente ahi, en sus tetillas, y con lentitud paso su lengua por ese lugar, hasta descubrir que Max aumentaba el volumen de aquel sonido tan exquisito para sus oidos  
  
Aquella sensacion de esa piel quedo en su lengua y quiso mas, no conforme con ellos lamio de nuevo varias veces, mientras una traviesa mano acariciaba la compañera de la que el estaba trabajando, lamio desde la punta y en circulos, se sentia tan ajeno pero a la vez tan familiar...la presiono con sus labios y mordisqueo sin querer dañarlo, para ese punto el rubio no parecia resistir las caricias, estaba gimiendo y tan alto! pero a Takao no le importaba si alguien lo escuchara, porq habria de importarle?! era algo que compartia con Max, con su rubio...porque ahora asi era...SU rubio...  
  
Despues paso a la otra tetilla, haciendo lo mismo que con la pasada, mientras que ahora sus manos se deslizaban por las caderas del rubio, hasta descender hasta muy abajo de su vientre, cerca del miembro de su persona mas querida.  
  
Max no sabia en donde habia perdido completamente su uso de razon, ahora solo escuchaba las reacciones de su cuerpo a la cercanía, sentir las caricias de Takao habian despertado un sin fin de instintos y tentaciones que el no se conocia pero q ahora sabia que estaban ahi, quiso ser tocado por Takao, besado por Takao...quiso ser...si, tomado por Takao, aunque el sabia bien lo que implicaria...seria doloroso pero...deseaba ser de Takao...  
  
Max abrio sus ojos grandemente cando observo la curiosa mano del japones moreno que comenzaba a deslizarse por su entrepierna hasta rozar apenas la piel de su sexo...y esa sensacion fue tan enloquecedora! con solo un roce Max no habia podido evitar que un gemido escapara de su boca y se expresara fuertemente por la habitacion de baño...y tampoco se dio cuenta como la otra curiosa mano de Takao se habia deslizado por su espalda hasta acariciar la piel suave de sus gluteos, deslizándose por la avertura entre ellos hasta encontrar...si...justo aquella entrada  
  
Takao ya no era conciente de lo que hacia, y solo se dedicaba a sentir la suave piel de su rubio, entre unos momentos de busqueda encontro su entrada, pero penso que aun era algo rapido, aparte de que Max parecia algo asustado al sentir su mano ahi, asi que decidio tranquilizarlo, mientras se dedico a estimularlo un poco, quito su mano del miembro de Max y lo introdujo en su boca, mordio un poco y despues se dedico a pasar su lengua, mientras que su boca subia y bajaba por el.  
  
Max se sentía enloquecer, para ese momento se encontraba ya en fuera de la bañera sentado en el borde cerca del suelo recostado sobre los azulejos del baño, Takao estaba brindándole demasiado placer, uno que no era capaz ya de procesar, solo sentía, y en demasía, gimió fuertemente el nombre de su casi amante aferrando su mano a la cabeza del japonés moreno cada vez que esta tomaba su sexo por completo y lo introducía a su boca, rodeado por aquella cavidad calurosa y suave que era la boca de Takao, solo le hacía desear mas  
  
Mientras lamia ahora con mayor velocidad fue conduciendo sus dedos hacia la entrada de Max, ya sentia la enorme necesidad de poseer aquel cuerpo, mientras lamia ahora con mas velocidad para distraerlo, metio un dedo con cuidado.  
  
Max arqueó su cuerpo ante el deseo ferviente que invadía su ser, podía sentirlo gravemente en su pecho haciéndose cada segundo más y más grande...incontrolable, no comprendía exactamente que era lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, lo único que sabia es que quería a Takao, profundamente, lo amaba...y lo que fuera a suceder, solo sería con él...para la vida...  
  
Takao al ver que no hubo problema metio un segundo dedo, para despues meter el tercero y moverlos lentamente, mientras seguia en su labor de lamer, aquellos gemidos de su rubio le hipnotizaban  
  
Max no podía mas, estaba a punto de llegar al punto más alto y alcanzar finalmente el cielo en manos de Takao, aferró sus manos a los lados sobre el azulejo que antes frio, estaba siendo caluroso causa de sus cuerpos jóvenes sumidos en tal acto de pasión y amor, los intrusos de Takao habían sido incómodos, pero era solo saber que era Takao y nadie más que él, lo que le hizo continuar sin ningun tipo de queja  
  
Takao podia ver que Max estaba llegando al limite, asi que empezo a lamer aun mas fuerte imitando pequeñas embestidas, mientras movia sus dedos con casi frenesi.  
  
Max arqueó su cuerpo en un último anhelo de soportar inútilmente cuando su semilla caliente llenó la boca de Takao por completo, proporcionandole a su compañero una variedad de sabores agridulces muy poco común...el sabor de Max  
  
Takao podia degustar el sabor de su rubio, su boca, su cuerpo..y ahora su semilla, era como probar el mas fino de los vinos, dejando el miembro de max levanto u mirada para verlo, tenia los ojos cerrados y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, nuevamente sintio esa necesidad de poseerlo, asi, se levanto y beso profundamente a max para que pudiera probar como era su sabor  
  
Max se dejó sumir en aquel beso profundo compartiendo su sabor con la boca de Takao, abrazandole por el cuello para juntarlo más a su cuerpo, podía sentir claramente el sexo de Takao tocando contra su entrepierna haciendo despertar nuevamente el deseo de tenerlo cerca y que jamás se fuera de su lado  
  
Bien, ya no aguantaba mas, ahora si tenia que poseerlo, pero...se dio cuenta en el lugar que estaban, supo que seria algo incomodo para Max hacerlo ahi, asi que lo cargo fuera de la bañera y lo acosto sobre la cama, para exitarle un poquito mas fue dandole pequeños besos en el cuello mientras murmuraba "Max....sabes..lo que esta apunto de pasar....estas seguro....de que....?.." decia entrecortadamente, tanto le costaba hablar que ni alcanzo a terminar la pregunta  
  
Max no alcanzaba a entender del todo pero ahora lo que menos procesaba eran preguntas, sabía que tenía un deseo, y casi era seguro de lo que estaba a punto de suceder...sabía que dolería...pero de igual forma conocía bien lo que sentía...y si debía ser de esa forma lo aceptaba...deseaba ser de Takao, amaba a Takao...no había ninguna otra verdad alterna ante ese hecho...por tal motivo...quería ser de Takao... "...s..si......." cortó la respuesta cuando un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios delgados  
  
Takao solo sonrio para su adentros...Max tambien lo deseaba, pues bien....estaba apunto de entrar hasta que le llego a la mente la posibilidad de que le doliera, necesitaba algo que no hiciera tan doloroso la penetración, se separo de Max y busco que podria usar, en el tocador vio un frasco de crema, lo tomo y lo unto en su miembro erecto, antes de entrar beso apasionadamente, como para distraerlo, mientras al mismo tiempo entraba lentamente en el  
  
Max abrio sus labios dejando escapar un sonido entre quejido y gemido fuerte de sus labios al arquearse por completo, sus piernas habían sido sostenidas sobre los hombros de Takao para mejorar la penetración, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente cuando sintió la invasión dentro de su cuerpo, algo en su interior se desgarraba por consecuencia, causándole dolor aunque había intentado ser evitado, pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando Takao entró por completo dentro de él, el dolor era fuerte a pesar de haber sido menor, debía acostumbrar su interior al cuerpo de Takao...debía moldearlo a él...pues sería el único q en la vida le poseería de aquella forma  
  
Takao al ver que max sacaba lagrimas se agacho un poco y le beso las mejillas y le limpio las lagrimas "Max...si quieres...paro.." dijo con miedo , lo que menos queria era lastimarlo.  
  
Max negó suavemente con la cabeza abriendo sus ojos cerúleos e intentando sonreir "...no...no...está bien..." beso sus labios con delicadeza "...luego no dolerá tanto..." suspiro muy bajito intentando adaptarse y darle ánimo para continuar "...es mi deseo también...Takao..."  
  
Takao simplemente sonrio, mientras hacia movimientos circulares lentos para acostumbrar a Max, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus caderas  
  
El dolor iba cediendo abriéndole paso a una oleada de placer que invadió su ser desde lo más profundo, el movimiento de Takao comenzaba a sacarlo de su razón de nueva cuenta, haciéndole gemir con más fuerza  
  
Takao al ver que Max estaba empezando a disfrutarlo empezo a hacer las verdaderas embestidas, aun algo lentas, no queria lastimarlo que apenas estaba acostumbrandose, mientras que con sus manos acariciaban las largas piernas de su amante  
  
La respiración del rubio comenzo a agitarse y perderse entre gemidos y palabras que solo expresaban deseo, en ocasiones no eran palabras...solo suspiros largos y jadeos que comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes, sus manos se aferraron al cuerpo de Takao curveando su cuerpo para poder alcanzar a esconder su rostro en el cuello del japones moreno  
  
Takao poco a poco empezaba a hacer mas fuertes las embestidas, no sabia desde a que hora habia empezado a gemir el tambien, pero lo cierto era que el estar dentro de Max le daba una sensacion de bienestar.  
  
Max ya no escuchaba, ya no sentía nada más que no fuera Takao moviéndose de esa forma en su interior, aún más cuando sintió que el sexo de Takao chocó contra ese pequeño punto dentro de cada chico que produce tan sensación de climax increíble, el placer era demasiado para poderlo contener, y el rubio solo era capaz de gemir y gritar el nombre de su persona amada "Ah!!!!!!....aaa....Ta...Takao....oohh dioses!!"  
  
Takao al oir aquel gemido empezo a hacer los movimientos aun mas rapido y mas trataba de llegar a aquel punto que hacia perde la razon a max, el tambien no se quedaba ataz, tambien gemia...o gritaba, la verdad es que el no estaba consiente de lo que hacia y decia, solo se dejaba llevar ".......Max...oh Max...!!!!...."  
  
Max estaba a punto de llegar a su segundo climax, su respiración ya no cabía en su pecho igual que aquel fuego que se había extendido por cada onza de su cuerpo, por cada parte de su ser, inundando su corazón de esa forma tan cálida y arrebatada por un encuentro como este  
  
En ese instante Takao deja de embestir, sonrio al ver la cara de confusion de Max, se inclino hasta acostarse y dejar al rubio sentado sobre el, no queria ser el unico que tomara control de esto, asi Max se podria mover con la velocidad que quiciera, tomo sus manos y las paso a sus caderas, para que pudiera sujetarse de ahí "tu guiaras.."  
  
Max le miro totalmente sonrojado, había vuelto algo a su razón pero no tuvo tiempo al sentir la cadera de Takao golpear arriba y volver a despejar su mente de las ideas, estaba tan ó a moverse de arriba a bajo, hasta practicamente caer sobre el cuerpo de Takao tomandole por los hombros y embestir su entrada con más fuerza, dandole una enloquecedora sensación al japonés moreno  
  
Takao comenzo a gemir fuertemente, aquellos sensuales movimientos de Max lo enloquecian, le encantaba sentir la estrechez de su novio. "ahhh......Max.......dios......no pares....ahhhh..." solo podia gemir y suspirar el nombre de su novio.  
  
Debido a que el sexo de Max practicamente rosaba con la piel del abdomen de ambos ligeramente podía lograr llegar a su climax de igual forma, podía sentir el cuerpo de Takao tensarse en cada movimiento y podía sentir su propio cuerpo a punto de estallar en esas innumerables emociones, su cuerpo apretó la excitación que se mantenía dentro de él cuando finalmente llegaba al climax, llevando a Takao a alcanzarlo de igual forma "Ah!!!!!!!!!....." gimió una ultima vez antes de caer rendido sobre el cuerpo de su compañero  
  
Takao se quedo tratando de recuperar el aire...eso habia sido......fabuloso...no solo eso......esa habia sido su primera vez, y le encanto el que hubiera sido con él, aun con Max sobre el, lo abrazo y le acaricio el cabello, de seguro estaba igual o mas cansado que el "esto fue.....maravilloso...gracias Max..." le susurro en su oido, por esto ahora podia sentir aun mas el amor que le tenia a su rubio  
  
Max sonrio para sus adentros dejando un beso suave en la mejilla de Takao, se acomodo sobre su pecho, habían hecho un lio en la cama, necesitaban entre otras cosas, enjuagarse un poco, al menos sus abdomen estaban pegajosos por la sustancia fruto de la pasión del rubio al llegar a su climax "...debemos limpiarnos..."  
  
Takao se sonrojo. "Si..." fue lo unico que dijo, pudo notar que aun estaba dentro de Max, podia sentir sus paredes ahora resbaladizas por su semilla, esto lo hizo sonrojarse aun mas, y se sintio endurecer otra vez, pero por ahora era mejor descansar, cuidadosamente salio del cuerpo de aquel cuerpo calido.  
  
Max se acomodo para bajarse de la cama, infierno, su trasero dolía...no podía sentarse bien, y caminar iba a ser una soberana catástrofe...aunque intentó discimularlo, no lo logró, si bien era cierto que había sido fabuloso aún asi entre chicos...siempre hay una herida física que con algo de cuidado no pasa a mayores  
  
Takao pudo notar la mueca de dolor que hizo Max, asi que hizo que se apoyara en el. vio apenado como se encontraba, se sintio culpable.  
  
Max le sonrió ligeramente agradeciéndole "...doumo...Takao...no te preocupes...fue la primera vez...pasará, te aseguro" dijo tranquilizadoramente  
  
Takao se le sonrio un poco, asi pues, lo llevo al baño, estaba muy cansado, y lo que mas queria ahora, era dormir.  
  
Ambos chicos se limpliaron aquel lio y casi terminaron solamente dejaron la cobija que se había ensusiado caer al suelo y se metieron entre las sábanas. demasiado cansados para pensar más, Takao abrazó fuertemente a Max por la espalda aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello y Max se dejó flotar en un sueño placentero al sentirse protegido de esa forma...hasta que ambos fueron llevados por los brazos de Morfeo...  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Particularmente a mi me encanto como quedo este Lemon!!!!! 


	11. Confesion, Soledad y Abuso

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Onceava Parte: Confesion, Soledad y Abuso  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
[El siguiente capitulo contiene más adelante una escena breve de violación. Favor de tener cuidado.]  
  
Finalmente la mañana llego para cada uno de los chicos de aquellos cuartos  
  
Ray desperto, sentia como si no hubiera dormido nada, y se sentia algo mal de la cabeza...le dolia mucho, no sentia muchas ganas de pararse, pero sepregunto donde estaria kary....mm, tal vez se fue a pasear o algo..; penso, se dejo caer en la cama, en verdad le dolia la cabeza, se preguntaba a que hora se habria dormido.  
  
Por su parte Kai se movio un poco en la cama, sin despertar...habia tenido una buena noche por asi llamarla y un sueño bastante raro...abrio sus ojos y se forzo a no bostezar, se enderezo aunque aun sentia el cuerpo algo entumido...un segundo, no habia sido un sueño!  
  
Ray solamente volteo a verlo, se paro a duras penas y sin decirle nada volvio a poner su mano sobre la frente de su amigo. "bien......ya estas mejor..." dijo pesadamente, dejando salir una sonrisa  
  
Kai se alejo en principio de esa caricia, tenia en su rostro esa tipica expresion fria de siempre "Que sucede aquí, que hago con pijama" pregunto sin saber, aunque su tono parecia mas orden q otra cosa  
  
"pue bien...ayer te enfermaste y te dio mucha fiebre....tube que bañarte, vestirte y cuidarte casi toda la noche....tan siquiera me alegra ver que ya te mejoraste...." ' ya estas igual de antipatico como siempre' penso ray haciendo una mueca.  
  
"Enfermar? yo?" se notaba que esa respuesta lo habia desconcertado sobremanera  
  
"Si.....porque te sorprendes?" pregunto con gracia  
  
Se quedo pensativo un momento largo "Asi que...tu me cuidaste" penso en voz alta  
  
Ray no dijo nada, sabia que Kai habia dicho eso mas para el mismo que para el.  
  
"Donde esta tu amiga" recordó que habia alguien más, si...esa muchacha  
  
"No se" dijo Ray encogiéndose de hombros, se volvio a acostar en la cama, en verdad le dolia mucho la cabeza como para un interrogatorio  
  
"Oh si ya veo como te preocupas por ella" eso parecio mas un tono despectivo que otra cosa y se puso de pie para vestirse, cuando hubo terminado se acercó a Ray, cuanto trabajo le costaba decir las palabras pero sabia q debia hacerlo si no queria deberle nada a nadie y porque...en algun lugar remoto de su ser...queria hacerlo "...Gracias...Ray..."  
  
"No hay problema" dijo, de alguna forma se tomo a mal el tono en como se comporto hace rato con el, y ahora con el tono en que decia las gracias, le daba a entender que no le importaba en lo absoluto. "no digas nada de lo que no sientas" murmuro, para después meterse al baño, en verdad le dolia la cabeza como para tener que enfrentar lo que le responderia Kai  
  
Esa actitud no era la que esperaba de Ray...de todos menos de Ray...le miro irse, sin decir nada...bien, si eso pensaba de él lo complacería, no volver a dar gracias y que todos se fueran al diablo, al fin y al cabo, que importaba? ni ellos le importaban, ni él les importaba a ellos...todas las sensaciones del día anterior eran solo una vil mentira, lo cuidó por compromiso, por culpa, por lastima o lo que fuera...pero no por otra cosa, lo demas eran...meras estupideces. Y con ese pensamiento salio del hotel, aunque muy dentro de su pecho aquella herida estaba sangrando...  
  
Al parecer el baño le hizo bien...ya no le dolia tanto la cabeza, aunque aun tenia algo de sueño, durante la ducha penso que se habia portado algo mal con Kai, su amigo no tenia la culpa de que el no hubiera dormido bien..o bueno, quizas si, ya que se la paso cuidandolo, pero el queria hacerlo,...no sabia porque....pero Kai en ese estado lo hacia ver...tierno; pensaba Ray mientras se terminaba de vestir  
  
De echo pensaba disculparse con Kai, pero cuando salio de ducharse ya no estaba, ni Kary tampoco, tambien, durante la ducha penso en Kary, despues de tanto meditarlo, por fin se decidio, le declararía sus sentimientos hoy mismo, sabia que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran de verdad, cada que oia el nombre de la chica se sonrojaba y le sacaba una sonrisa, ya estaba decidido, hoy se lo diria.  
  
Salio del cuarto para buscarla, mientras salia se dio cuenta de que Takao y Max todavia no despertaban, lo cual era demaciado raro, ya que Max siempre se levantaba temprano junto con Takao..., bueno, Takao medio se levantaba...; La brisa fresca de la mañana le hacia bastante bien, el dia estaba muy bonito que decidio caminar por el parque, mientras meditaba con que palabras podria decirle a Kary que la queria, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella se encontraba ahi, sentada en una banca, esto lo puso algo nervioso, pero aun asi, se acerco a ella para saludarla.  
  
"Hola Kary....." dijo este entrecortadamente.  
  
Ella giro la mirada con una sonrisa, este día traia puesta una ropa distinta, mayas largas oscuras, los zapatos tambien eran negros, una falda de tablones corta, una blusa de manga larga y cuello alto y en la mejilla traía igualmente una gasa (esa cosa q te ponen cuando te hieres) pero aun así sonrió con suavidad.  
  
"Buen día Ray..." dijo al levantarse y saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla  
  
Ray se sonrojo ligeramente al beso y no sabia que decir, maldicion.....ya antes lo había hecho, porque justamente este dia se tenia que trabar?, penso este. "Gra...gracias por ayudarme con Kai ayer...sirvio lo que me dijiste..." dijo con algo de pena  
  
Ella asintió riendo un poco al ver sus reacciones "No te preocupes, es un placer...aunq no entiendo el motivo de tu nerviosismo por darme las gracias" levantó una ceja con una media sonrisa  
  
"Eh!?" exclamo este mientras se sonrojaba mas, tan obvio tenia que ser?!!! "no..entiendo..a que te..refieres, kary" decia este  
  
Ella se paseó delante de él mirandole con curiosidad "Hum...estas sonrojado Ray...algo pasa? quieres caminar?" ofrecio con una sonrisa tierna  
  
"Eh......me serviria...si, vamos" dijo mientras se arriesgaba en tomar su mano temblorosamente  
  
Ella se extraño un poco al principio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ese gesto, pero recupero su autocontrol casi de inmediato "Pues...vamos"  
  
Caminaron por el parque, de paso ella se compro un algodon de azucar e invito a Ray a comer uno, que gustoso aceptó el gesto, a ella parecía gustarle mucho eso, pues cuando lo comía tenia un gesto mas dulce en su rostro, sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el sabor que jugueteaban en su boca, luego de un rato de caminar, ambos sin decir nada, se detuvieron cerca del pueso del parque, donde pasaba un riachuelo, aun comiendo los algodones  
  
Ray se quedo simplemente pensando, bien, ya estaba, tenia la oportunidad, estaban solos, y el panorama era el adecuado.....era ahora o nunca, nerviosamente, paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kary, ya despues de ver la reaccion de esta, se lo diria  
  
Al principio ella no pareció entender lo que Ray pretendía pero lo dejo arrastarla mas junto, quizas se sentia mal o queria abrazarla para agradecerle, eso no era malo, queria que Ray fuera feliz y sabia que el unico que podia hacer eso era Kai  
  
"Kary...yo.........tengo..que...decirte algo....muy importante..." dijo Ray nerviosamente mientras que un sonrojo ligero aparecia en sus mejillas  
  
Abrio un momento los ojos mas, parpadeando, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y no sabia porque, pero se encogio de hombros, no debia ser algo malo "Algo importante? entonces dimelo" sonrio  
  
"Kary...yo....." Ray dio un suspiro muy largo. "tu me...yo te...........ehm......." decia, no podia encontrar palabras exactas.  
  
Ella estaba confundida y no entendia nada, que queria decirle Ray? y porque se sentía nerviosa tan de repente? no tenía sentido...su estomago estaba dandole vueltas extrañamente pero se controló, aun mirandole con curiosidad "Que pasa Ray? sucede algo malo?" estaba preocupandose, algo habia pasado?  
  
Cerca de ahi Kai caminaba sin aparente rumbo, con las manos en los bolsillos y su blade en la mano, llevaba su mirada fria marcada en su rostro y su gesto de antipatía hacia todo el que le miraba, había llegado al parque, y simplemente caminó dentro  
  
" Bueno...es que...tu......has sido tan linda conmigo...que...yo.......em....." decia mientras se sonrojaba mas y mas. "Kary...tu.....me.........." en ese momento se odiaba a si mismo, como puede ser que tan simples palabras fueran tan dificl de decir!?. "Kary...tu me gustas!!!!!" dijo en un grito Ray, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban mas rojas, no espero reaccion de Kary, simplemente con delicadeza tomo los hombros de ella y poso sus labios sobre los de la muchacha suavemente  
  
En ese momento la persona menos indicaba pasaba por ese lugar...Kai levanto la vista como si su sexto sentido quisiera decirle algo, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido en un principio...ante él, la chica y Ray se fundían en un suave beso...Ray la sostenia por la cintura con suavidad con una mano mientras con otra alzaba su barbilla para poder besarla mejor...ella...no veía bien como habia reaccionado porque estaba de espaldas...sin embargo aquella sola imagen bastó para hacer el corazón de Kai dar un vuelco sin control...  
  
Sintió una presión fría sobre su pecho...algo tan impar...un pequeño filo que comienza a adentrarse apenas siendo perceptible al principio, pero poco a poco se volverá una espada que atravesará el corazón de ser sentimiento, el que ahora sabia que había conocido, aún confuso...pero algo existía...por mas que lo dudara y lo reprimiera así era...una presión dentro de su pecho, su respiración casi se hacía nula...el espacio alrededor se hizo lejano, no podía escuchar nada más...y aunque lo deseaba, no podía alejar su vista de aquella escena, que se grababa y repetía...que había quedado estatica ahí...el tiempo se había vuelto nada  
  
No importa en ese segundo...dos segundos...tres...o cuantos?...su boca se quedo seca de repente...no podía tragar siquiera, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna aunque la tuviera, pero ellas ahora no existían...y sus ojos decían todo aquello que su cuerpo ahora era incapaz de expresar...había miedo, había confusión, desolación, tristeza...envidia?....desconsuelo...soledad....vacio............oscuridad...  
  
Su cuerpo reaccionó apenas dando ligeros pasos hacia atras...fue una mera orden de su cerebro como un último recursos para correr de ahí, sus pies giraron sobre su eje y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia otro lugar, pero su mirada no tenía algun signo de saber que hacia, hacia donde iba, solo caminó lejos, sus pensamientos se habían sumido en un espacio tan infinito que ahora no había señal de vida en su cuerpo...casi su respiracion se habia perdido...solo caminó, y caminó y caminó...alejándose...no habia nada...en absoluto...nada....  
  
Ray se separo de Kary para ver que decia, tenia un mayor sonrojo en el rostro y no sabia que decir, aunque admitía que eso había sido...que palabra era la correcta?, se había sentido muy bien al hacerlo...y más sabiendo que ahora ella lo había recibido despierta, tenía el sabor de sus labios aún en su boca pues curiosamente había entrado dentro de sus labios y había probado un poco el sabor de la chica, sin embargo aún esperaba la respuesta, ya el siguiente paso le tocaba a ella  
  
La joven ladeo un momento la cabeza...tenia el rostro suavemente sonrojado contrastando con el blanco de su piel, la mejilla que se notaba pues la otra estaba lastimada y cubierta por la gasa, se toco los labios con suavidad, como queriendo comprobar que aquello no habia sido solo un sueño o algo extraño...volteo la mirada directamente hacia Ray...procesaba apenas las palabras que Ray habia gritado antes de besarla  
  
"Yo te...gusto?" ok, ella habria esperado todo menos eso, habia esperado que le dijera algo de Kai, que le agradeciera, o cualquier otra cosa, pero decirle que le gustaba? eso estaba fuera de planes...y, lo peor era que ella debia reconocer que tambien le gustaba Ray, infierno ¬¬ ... ella comenzaba a odiar esta situacion  
  
"Pues....si" dijo Ray mientras sonreia timidamente, le dio ternura la actitud de la chica.  
  
"Bien..." ahora se encontraba en un dilema, no podia meterse entre la felicidad de él y Kai "...te diré algo Ray" volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos, coloco sus manos en las mejillas del chino y acaricio mansamente "eres el chico mas gentil que he conocido, eres amable, dulce, tienes un gran corazón...no mereces sufrir por nada en este mundo...y... " bajo la mirada algo apenada, sin embargo debia ser clara "Ray, me gustas es verdad...pero...necesito comunicarte algo importante antes" señaló, dispuesta a decir lo que debia decir, ella no era para Ray...Kai lo era y ella se lo haría saber  
  
Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, justo cuando iba a decirselo alguien mas se adelanto a su espalda "Te hemos buscado por todas partes Kary, el profesor Denetor quiere verte" oh no...esa era la voz de Vobs  
  
"Y parece que al fin me encontraron...tendre que agradecerle el esfuerzo..." hubo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, no estaba dispuesta a ir, pero no queria arriesgar a que lastimaran a Ray  
  
Ray se sobresalto al oir aquella voz, al voltear pudo reconocer que era uno de eso chicos compañeros de Kary, aunque tenia curiosidad de saber que iba a decirle antes de que los interrumpieran, pero mejor la dejaba ir, con una ultima sonrisa timida dijo "bien...terminaremos de hablar despues...., cuidate" dijo algo desilucionado  
  
Ella asintio y le sonrio tambien "Cuenta con ello Ray" y antes de irse le dio un suave beso en los labios, no supo porque solo se lo dio, si era verdad que había estado sintiendo algo por Ray y le costó admitirlo...sabía bien que sería la última vez que sucedería "Cuidate Ray...por favor, ten cuidado" eso ultimo lo dijo con mucha seriedad  
  
"Vamonos" recrimino Vobs a punto de utilizar la fuerza si era necesario  
  
Ella volteo a varios lados dandose cuenta que habia mas gente de Denetor alrededor. Sonrio a Ray como si nada sucediera y se despidio ondeando la mano, caminando detras de Vobs, Ray pudo notar a varios hombres que le s siguieron luego, los estaban vigilando?  
  
Bueno, quizas no termino de oir lo que le diria Kary, pero ese ultimo beso, le dio algo de esperanza, quizas...ella....; sonrio, aunque despues le desconcerto el 'cuidate' por parte de ella, ya que lo dijo demaciado seria, en fin........aun con el desconcierto de ver que tal vez los seguian, se fue a pasear al parque, estaba demasiado feliz como para desperdiciar un dia tan bonito.  
  
El dia paso con un Ray entre pensativo y con una esperanza dentro, por ahora era lo unico que pensaba, ni siquiera se acordaba que los demas estaban en el hotel o quien sabe donde. Hasta que se dio cuenta que la noche estaba cayendo, los relojes comenzaban a marcar casii las 8 de la noche cuando se percato del hora y el clima fresco que comenzaba a reinar en las calles, seria mejor regresar.  
  
El día habia pasado aparentemente sin algun problema para los miembros del equpio de los bladeblackers, cada uno estaba metido en su mundo o eso parecía, Takao y Max aun no se creían lo maravilloso de la noche, Kenny estaba comenzando a preocuparse por los datos que estaba descubriendo, Ray se habia ido a dormir con una gran sonrisa y un buen sentimiento en el pecho y nadie se preguntaba ahora...donde eestaría Kai...  
  
Era de madrugada, el frio habia aumentado desde la tarde hasta ahora pero Kai parecia simplemente no sentirlo...tenia un sentimiento que le oprimia y amenazaba con acabarlo...estaba desolado, habia perdido todas sus fuerzas, parecia que ni siquiera tenia voluntad...que sentia por Ray?...que...  
  
Ese era el momento que Denetor había anciado, quebrar a uno de los bladeblakers era algo que necesitaba, y ahora sabiendo la debilidad de que Kai siempre andaba solo la aprovecharía.  
  
Kai caminaba ausentemente por una callejuela, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, y?...tampoco le importaba  
  
Todo se habia vuelto somero a su alrededor y distante, hasta que.....  
  
"Kai Hiwatari?" se escucho una voz que él no conoció a su espalda, cuando quiso voltear apenas no tuvo tiempo de saber que sucedió y se sumió en una oscuridad infinita  
  
Kai comenzo a recuperar el conocimiento penosamente, acaparando sus alrededores cuando una sensacion fria le recorrio por todo el cuerpo, adapto sus ojos a la oscuridad y quiso moverse en vano...que pasaba? Al abrir mas sus ojos descubrió lo que sucedía, estaba sobre esa misma callejuala, atado a un poste por los brazos que estaban arriba de su cabeza, y sus pies no los podia mover porque casi ni el suelo alcanzaba, que estaba pasando?!, al acostumbrarse a la escasa luz...se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo...  
  
Kai quiso decir algo si eso era posible, pero se encontraba amordazado, que pasaba!, por primera vez en su vida comenzo a sentir un miedo terrible, una vez que la barrera habia sido quebrada sus defensas se habian venido abajo...vulnerable, pateticamente vulnerable lo hubiese llamado, pero el miedo crecía...no podia darse el lujo de demostrarlo, no entendia...pero si presentía...que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrirle, aún peor...  
  
"Kai Hiwatari...asi que tu eres el famoso Hiwatari" alguien salio de entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados, era un hombre forzudo, con el cabello corto pelirrojo y una mirada de depravación pura en su rostro  
  
Al lado de aquel apareció otro hombre, casi del mismo aspecto, solo q con el cbello oscuro y los rasgos mas endurecidos, sin compasión...su rostro denotaba la misma frialdad que Kai tuvo hacia apenas unas horas atras  
  
Hubo un tercero que se acercó y miraba con indiferencia, como si Kai fuera cualquier cosa, algo sin importancia, algo que debe tirarse una vez despues de terminada su utilidad...y ninguno de ellos obviamente tenia buenas intenciones  
  
"No puedes contestar niño bonito, es una lástima" el de cabello oscuro se acercó al cuerpo desnudo, tomandole el rostro por la barbilla obligandole a mirarlo, los ojos rojizos de Kai parecía retantes, aún con sus pocas fuerzas podía resistirse o al menos no otorgarles el gusto de verlo derrotado "Que arrogante...a pesar de estar en esta posición no cedes..." le pego una cachetada con fuerza, pero Kai sostuvo la mirada "te enseñaremos qué facil es quebrarte en mil pedazos Hiwatari" dijo con desprecio  
  
Kai mordió con fuerza la mordaza, sus ojos estaban entonados con fiereza, su rostro parecía implacable, nada denotaba el terror que estaba sintiendo por dentro.  
  
Y fue asi como comenzo su tortura. Aquel sujeto le obligo a besarlo a pesar de la mordaza mientras los otros se acercaban, cada uno se empeñaría en una tarea en específico, mientras aquel se concentraba en el beso, mordiendo descuidadamente sus labios y lanzando dolor en su piel y repudio por su estomago, otro comenzo a lamerle la oreja con un deseo sucio, y uno más acaricio y presionó sus pezones con total descuido, era tan obvio que querían lastimarlo...  
  
Kai cerró los ojos con llave, asco, repudio, dolor, miedo...todo se mezclo y nadie para ayudarle, nadie!...en una situacion como esa hasta él se revajaría a gritar auxilio, pero no podía hacerlo...estaba indefenso ante aquellos sujetos que no hacían mas que disfrutar de su cuerpo. Que podía hacer él!, forzó sus manos para salir de las cuerdas inúltimente solo logrando lastimarse más las muñecas, lucho por deshacerse del beso pero era imposible, escalosfrios recorrieron su cuerpo una y otra vez y el dolor punzo cuando sus tetillas ambas, fueron mordidas hasta casi sangrar sin ningun tipo de condolencia  
  
Los dedos rastrearon por su abdomen arañando si era posible, aquel dolor comenzo a punzar en su pecho, en su cuerpo...pero el dolor mas increible que experimentaba era dentro de su pecho, sus sentimientos...porque aunque lo odiara, era humano y tenia emociones...  
  
Del beso paso al cuello, mordisqueando con un deseo creciente en los tres hombres, mientras los otros habian dejado de torturar su pecho y ahora se encaminaban por su entrepierna, iban a....no!!  
  
Kai intento moverse en vano, no podía hacer nada, le sostuvieron con demasiada fuerza, volvio a forzar sus manos sin lograr ningun resultado bueno, solo la satisfaccion de verlo flaquear para quellos sujetos que disfrutaban de ver el sufrimiento. Kai volvio a poner su rostro implacable mientras los miraba, aquellos ojos se posaban sobre los suyos demostrandole cada cosa que hacían, ellos tenian el control  
  
Mientras en otro lado el blade de la muchacha brillo...algo no estaba bien...habia estado escapando nuevamente de Denetor por las callejuelas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su blade brillaba, algo queria decirle...se apresurò hacia donde su blade indicaba, parecia una brujula que le indicaba algo pero que?...tenia un muy mal presentimiento  
  
Los hombres continuaban con su tortura, deseable el cuerpo del muchacho debían reconocer, demasiado perfecto para no ser visto con mas obsenidad...  
  
"Mira bien Hiwatari..." la voz despectiva y la sonrisa torcida de aquel hombre cuando tomó su sexo en la boca y comenzo a morder la piel sencible de esa parte de su cuerpo. Otro comenzo a moder cerca de su entrepierna mientras el último seguia disfrutando la dulzura de su cuello  
  
Kai quiso gritar, ahora si quiso gritar, pero era imposible, no podía, nadie pasaba por ahi...nadie se preocupab apor él...no le importaba a nadie....  
  
Apenas aquella sensacion comenzaba a recorrerle cuando sintio como le dieron la vuelta abruptamente, haciendole pegarse al poste frio que le sostenía...ellos iban a.....  
  
Con terror abrio mas los ojos, la mirada de malicia se notaba en aquel sujeto que solo se preocupo por bajar el cierre de sus pantalones revelando el estado de exitacion tan grande en el que se encontraba...el iba a....iba a.....  
  
"Asi es Hiwatari" se coloco pegando su cuerpo a la espalda y piernas del muchacho para poder susurrarle "voy a violarte" declaró cuando una sonrisa pasó por su rostro y sin tomar en cuenta ni un remordimiento siquiera, se introdujo de golpe dentro del cuerpo del japones ruso  
  
Arremetió con fuerza de jalón para provocar aun mas dolor, una y otra vez, complacido por sentir el cuerpo del muchacho temblar, pero Kai no lloraba, ni siquiera una lágrima, tenia el seño severamente fruncido y resistía cualquier tipo de emocion que denotara debilidad, al menos reconocian que era fuerte y casi implacable...casi  
  
La horrible sensación que recorrió a Kai entonces era imposible de describir, miedo...dolor...mas dolor....era lo unico capaz de sentir ahora...el dolor, la ausencia...soledad....una combinacion tan mala en tan poco tiempo hicieron a Kai quebrar por completo hasta sumirse en la inconsciencia  
  
Justo en ese momento ella lograba llegar al lugar de los hechos, la impresión fue demasiado fuerte...  
  
"Ka...Kai...." sintio como una rabia inmensa comenzaba a invadirla, fruncio en entrcejo y de inmediato se adelanto hacia aquellos sujetos "Dejenlo!!!!!!!!!!" grito con fuerza cuando tres miradas se volvieron a ella  
  
"Tu!" grito uno de los hombres, que de inmediato se avalanzo para intimidarla en vano  
  
A penas pudo esquivar el golpe que venía y golpearlo en el rostro rompiendole la nariz, estaba furiosa, como habia podido llegar tan lejos!! pero con dos personas a la vez no iba a poder  
  
El hombre salio del cuerpo de Kai enfurecido por la interrupcion pero sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
Justo cuando planeaban capturarla y regresarla donde Denetor una luz les impidió moverse y ver mas cuando cayeron al suelo inconscientes...  
  
Ella respiro hondo...observando la ropa tirada...lo que habia brillado habia sido el blade de Kai...Dranzer...  
  
La situacion era tan penosa que su corazón casi se partió de verlo...Kai estaba colgado...había sangre en su entrada...tenia las muñecas lastimadas...y ella habia llegado demasiado tarde...  
  
Con una navaja cortó las cuerdas y lo sostuvo para que no cayera en el suelo frio, se quito su gabardina y se la colocó al cuerpo de Kai recogiendo la ropa tirada, como pudo se lo acomodo en la espalda y emprendio camino...a donde?...no podia regresar al hotel para que sus amigos lo vieran en esas condiciones, pero a donde iria entonces, Denetor la buscaba...y Kai...debia atender a Kai, ahora él era lo mas importante..  
  
TBC  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
N. de A: Algo crudo lo sé, en el siguiente capitulo contesto reviews y gracias. 


	12. Después de la tragedia

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
Doceava Parte: Después de la tragedia

El solo hecho de verle en tal condición acongojó su corazón hasta casi la sumisión...no se puede llamar compadecer, o tener lástima, ella jamás lo llamaría así...no había una palabra que especificara por si misma lo que ahora sentía, no existía...simplemente sentía un gran cariño, una necesidad de cuidarle...culpa también, comprensión, ella conocía como Kai se sentía...pero él debía entender, no estaba solo y de ahora en adelante jamás lo estaría.

Con especial cuidado se dedicó a curar todas aquellas heridas que en aquel cuerpo, hasta hace momentos virgen, habían sido proferidas. Desinfectó donde las heridas sangraban y podían ponerse peor...vendó las heridas mas notorias, le dio a beber algo para que el dolor fuera menos fuerte. Pero debía curar aquella parte tan íntima de Kai...al igual que la entrada que había sido forzada y aún sangraba un poco.

Kai aún no se encontraba consciente, así que por ese lado no debía preocuparse...pero el solo verlo así, tan vulnerable en ese momento, lograba una presión en su pecho causa de todo el ultraje que el chico había sufrido.

Destapo aquella parte del cuerpo de Kai cuidando de no lastimarle demasiado, trató aquella parte con mucha delicadeza, a pesar de todo había resultado menos dañada de lo que creía...necesitó girar el cuerpo para poder revisar su entrada, lentamente lo giró sobre su eje con especial tranquilidad para no incomodarle las heridas que al frente ya habían sido tratadas. Una vez que logró girarle abrió las piernas del muchacho un poco, estaba lastimado...quizás no era tan grave pero si algún tipo de desgarro, con algo de reposo y medicamento se recuperaría, lo que más le preocupaba eran los estregos que traería todo aquello...como cambiarían a Kai ese hecho?

Una vez que terminó las curaciones volvió a girarlo para que quedara boca arriba y le observó dormir, esa sería una larga noche, no podía darse el lujo de dormir con él en ese estado, tendría que velarlo y a pesar de todo, no le molestaba.

La noche transcurría lentamente, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella sobre un día agotador, para empezar lo que había sucedido con Ray, luego el haber sido presionada de tal modo por Denetor, escapó al escuchar lo que aquel planeaba hacer a Kai y dejo que Dengel le guiara...encontrar a Kai y finalmente llegar a ese punto. Recordaba que aún no había hablado con Ray, debía contactarlo...como reaccionaría al saber lo que había sucedido a Kai?

Dentro de aquel espacio infinito que se cierne sobre el cuerpo humano, como sombra que traga con su oscuridad todo lo que existe alrededor, incapaz de llegar aún al cuerpo que logra emitir algún dejo de luz que casi se ha extinguido...vida...

La palabra parece tan lejana y tan cercana a la vez, capaz de abrazarla o dejarla a un lado de ser necesario, que sentido guarda?...que hace usted cuando esa palabra ha perdido sentido?...desea retroceder, no recordar, dejar de sentir, sumirse dentro del espacio infinito del a nada...pues ahí todo se ha olvidado, nada ha sucedido...la existencia ha dejado de ser una razón para continuar...el motivo se ha degradado, dentro de aquel...no hay posibilidad de dolor, mas si de perderse...pero que importa?...si no hay dolor...que importa?....que...

Entumecido el cuerpo y el corazón recuerdan lo que la vida pudo haber sido, tan fútil...bien sabe, que las esperanzas al final son solo frutos de ilusiones que vanas ellas, pierden sentido con hedor perecedero...igual a la muerte...la misma carne que al final, solo significará una vida desperdiciada, tal como sucede en cada estación...durante el otoño, aquello que significó vida se vuelve nada...bajo los pies de quienes finalmente pisarán aquello que ha desaparecido...así era él, su vida...

Acaso aquello que había sido su existencia podría llamarse vida?...

Cuando usted ha perdido aquél sentido...

Que significaba su ser...

Cuando usted ha perdido aquella esperanza...

Que significaba el anhelo...

Cuando usted ha perdido aquel sueño...

Que significaba su vida...

Cuando usted ha perdido la fuerza...

Que significaba su equilibrio...

Entonces he llegado el momento de la agonía...perderse en la oscuridad...

Es la única opcion que tomar...

La soledad, el vacío, la oscuridad...son capaces de tragar de un bocado la delgada línea que dividia el temple de Kai...de la vida...de la lucha...de continuar...

El alma que se ha roto en pedazos no puede ser restaurada con simples palabras...tiempo...

Regresar...en tanto sabe que debe volver...pues dentro de tanta oscuridad y confusión, no se es capaz de abandonarse completamente a esa fortuna, no por esperanzas, el simplismo mismo de la existencia, no existe razón, solo sabe...que debe hacerlo...

Aunque aún, su memoria incapaz de traer los últimos acontecimientos al presente...confundidos y bloqueados por una razón, que sabía pronto se revelaría, pues aquel sentimiento de ausencia significaba algo más de lo que ahora podía develar...

Con lentitud aquellos ojos rojizos más hermosos que las esmeraldas abrían, parpadeando ligeramente, acostumbrarse de nuevo, a la escasa luz que invadía la habitación apenas con un dejo de sus rayos sobre la pequeña lámpara posada con cuidado en aquel buró que se sostenía al lado de la cama. Los pequeños reflejos se perdían sobre las paredes con formas de lunas y estrellas, deseando reflejar la magia de la noche en un cuadro que jamás sería igualado.

Un par de veces abriendo y cerrando las amatistas rojizas que representaban sus ojos...ahora ensombrecidos por los acontecimientos, que aunque su recuerdo no traía aún, expresaban aquel vacío que ahora carcomía desde dentro de su pecho. No reconociendo los ambientes una extraña impaciencia comenzó a apoderarse de su persona, donde estaba...por qué estaba ahí?...que hacía ahí?...tenia miedo...y no comprendía la razón.

"Hiwatari-kun" la suave voz que ahora llegó hasta sus oídos no fue otra que la de aquella muchacha, ahora podía reconocerla...la persona que Ray había besado...

"Que hago aquí" la voz fria de Kai no podía expresar más que eso, él nunca se revelaría., pero ese 'nunca' comenzaba a hacerse lejano, si solo pudiese recordar...eso que había cambiado

"Es el único lugar distinto a donde pude traerle, Kai" dejo sobre el buró pequeño una taza de té que sirvió con cuidado, aún no le miraba a los ojos, delatar lo que había sucedido al ver que no lo recordaba, podría hacerlo?

"Por qué" sin explicación alguna la voz de Kai comenzó a temblar, temía...Hiwatari, el que jamás había sido quebrado ni aún en sus peleas de beyblade a ese grado ahora temía, y la razón no estaba tan alejada de lo que ahora sus recuerdos obligaban a traer al presente, un presente que quizás no querría vivir...

"Usted lo sabe, Kai" poniéndose de pie, aún sin mirarle se giró sobre su eje para salir de la habitación "Traeré un poco de comida" anunció antes de salir, pero dentro de su pecho, aquel dolor que se había clavado y la culpa de no haberle podido ayudar antes, ya hacían mella en una mirada llena de tristeza

Kai le vio salir, volviendo su mirada ausentemente hacia las sábanas que ahora le cubrían, una habitación ajena, una habitación solitaria, tal como él se sentía...el vacío y la soledad son capaces de matar a alguien que aún respira. Observó sus manos delicadamente posadas sobre las sábanas vueltas ligeramente hacia arriba, tan blancas...ella siempre deseando algo...alguien, que él siempre se negó, educado para negarse los más pequeños detalles por los cuales la vida cobraba sentido. Negándose cada vez que alguno podía llegar a sus empobrecidas manos. Llenas de soberbia y un orgullo que ahora se volvía nada ante el desplante de la codicia que alguna vez le caracterizaría, con tanto que él deseo cubrir esos espacios, con tanto que él deseo ser el mejor...y jamás dándose cuenta que en todo aquello que buscó no era mas que la propia vanalidad de la que el corazón humano suele plagarse, en la que él buscó...el sentir no estaba permitido. Inexperto su corazón amilanado por el abandono, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la caricia de una madre, la sonrisa de un padre, un beso...el jamás tuvo nada de aquello...jamás.

Sus ojos buscaron en sus manos, cada línea trazada con perfección dentro de aquellas que tanto habían anhelado algo que siempre les había sido negado. Ser fuerte, único, vencedor...era la única cosa que su razón había asimilado por muchos años, sin querer creer que alguna vez cambiaría, obteniendo aquello y todo perdía sentido nuevamente alrededor. El era un humano...también podía sentir...y ahora...ahora lo sabía...

_Y aquellos terribles recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, amedrentando uno tras otro, cada palabra...aquellos hombres, tres de ellos! Cada uno mirándole, la oscuridad...el quiso gritar!! _

Kai tomó su cabeza con fuerza, que era eso!! Era...era la razón por la que estaba ahí, cierto? Cierto?!!

'_Que arrogante, a pesar de estar en esa posición no cedes...' _

_Su cuerpo desnudo, el frio haciendo mella sobre su piel, sus manos atadas...sus manos...sus muñecas...el dolor, todo parecía tan confuso...las imágenes...la sangre que corrió abajo de sus brazos por el amarre fuerte..._

Kai abrió sus ojos, temblando llevo sus muñecas frente a él, las tenía vendadas, las marcas, ahí debían estar. Con aquel miedo creciendo dentro de su pecho una de sus manos retiró la venda para descubrirlo. Ahí, ante sus ojos, el modo en como sus muñecas habían sido maltratadas, mayugadas y raspadas, ellas hacían un sendero que antes había corrido sangre, era todo cierto!! Cada recuerdo!!! Cada maldito recuerdo!!!

'_te enseñaremos que fácil es quebrarte en mil pedazos...Hiwatari' aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza con tal fuerza, la mordaza que había sido puesta en su boca aún quemaba en su piel, su cuerpo había sido torturado, su mente había sido puesta a prueba y había perdido. Cada beso sobre su cuerpo, cada vez que aquellos dientes se enterraron sin piedad sobre su piel, cada momento de dolor..._

Ante cada recuerdo que volvía a su mente, la respiración se volvió tan impar que apenas podía soportarla dentro de su pecho, sentía su interior ir desgarrándose lentamente al recordar aquellas escenas una tras otra, con desesperación y temor sus manos recorrieron a través de la yukata hasta abrirla y revelar apenas su pecho, y era verdad, podía darse cuenta de cada marca que habían dejado sobre su piel, cubrió con rapidez para no ver más...tenia miedo!...

'_Mira bien Hiwatari' aquella voz, era la misma, aquella maldita voz, sus ojos se fijaron obligados a observar la tortura que ahora había pasado a aquel lugar que jamás debía ser tocado. Forzado a observarlos mientras sus muñecas forzaban las cuerdas, hasta...aquel momento._

'_Así es Hiwatari, voy a violarte' y aquella sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de aquel hombre, sus ojos se abrieron tan anchos y expresaron aquella mirada, aquella frialdad que se había caído desde hacía muchos momentos antes, desde que las caricias habían comenzado. No deseando darles el gusto de verlo derrotado...hasta que su fuerza no pudo más, su interior fue invadido con violencia desgarrando lo último que de Kai pudo haber quedado..._

Un grito ahogado dentro de su pecho cuando sus labios se abrieron con fuerza, pero jamás ningún sonido abandonó su boca, presionó su pecho hasta casi sus manos perder el escaso color reteniéndose la sangre, su cabeza bajo arqueando su cuerpo al frente en un inútil esfuerzo por ocultarse...por correr de aquella realidad que había vuelto a resquebrajarle con tal facilidad que el temor podía correr en cada tramo de su piel, nada había quedado intacto...habían sido tan exactos para no dejar nada en pie...para destruir lo que él era...quien era él ahora?...quién?...

Estaba solo, dentro de un espacio infinito lleno de oscuridad que lentamente había ido comiéndolo sin dejar nada, ni un poco de luz dentro de aquel camino plagado de incertidumbre y ahora...dolor. Sus labios temblorosos y su respiración retenida era aquello que denotaba una vida que ahora significaba nada...sus ojos cerraron con llave apretando tan fuertemente entre si, sus manos se aferraron a su cabeza pasando por su suave cabello, no quería recordar mas!!! Quería perderse...quería esconderse, aquello no había podido suceder en verdad!!!...no podía....

Pero sabía que por más suplicas que su interior gritara jamás serían escuchadas, había sido verdad y podía sentirlo, recordarlo tan bien...su cuerpo se estremecía, aún podía sentir aquellas manos a su alrededor, poseyéndole...porque eso había sido. Lágrimas...incapaces ellas desplazándose por un sendero doloroso a través de blancas mejillas, profanado su cuerpo...y las lágrimas como el único consuelo, bajando hasta llegar a los temblorosos labios que les recogían en cada suspiro...algunas más descolgándose hasta el final del rostro y cayendo...perdiéndose sobre la tela de las sábanas que aún cubrían su cuerpo, en un intento por darle un calor...que no poseía...

Caía...caía tan al fondo...

Se perdía...se perdería...

Pero sintió algo...

Un abrazo, algo cálido...

Alguien...

Su mirada se levantó, inseguro de lo que encontraría, inseguro de encontrar solo el espacio vacío de la habitación nuevamente. Pero...no era así. En un abrazo cálido había sido envuelto, mientras un suave beso era dejado sobre su cabello, mientras una de las manos apenas hacía movimientos circulares para consolar...podría ser aquel intento tan simple para consolar un corazón que ha sido tan herido?...

Por ahora, para Kai era más de lo que pudiese esperar alguna vez, ella era una extraña, pero ahora, la sentía diferente...ya no era una extraña, era la única persona que le procuraba de esa forma, la única persona por la cual sintió su soledad en algún momento volverse asfixiante, la única persona que ahora retiraba ese velo de oscuridad que le cubría...quizás no sería suficiente luego...pero ahora...ahora significaba todo.

Ha visto alguna vez la luz en la oscuridad? Un pequeño rayo?...

Eso significaba ahora para Kai...

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó de esa forma, ahora le importaba poco aquello...pero sabía que había sido mucho, la luz de la mañana ya había tocado el filo de la ventana, cálidos rayos de sol se desplegaban jugueteando a través de las sábanas, acariciando su cabello y su rostro aún escondido en aquel regazo que desde la noche había ofrecido consuelo a su desolada alma. La delicada mano se deslizaba apenas en una caricia sobre su cabello azulado del frente, aquellos ojos rojizos continuaron abiertos mucho tiempo más, de ellos las lágrimas se habían secado, humedecido aquel regazo por mucho tiempo...ahora la respiración había cedido a una calma, pero ninguna palabra había salido de sus labios, pequeñamente abiertos, ausentes de sonido alguno...

"...Kai?..." aquella voz sonó con comprensión, pasiva...como...una madre?

".............." sin embargo él no pudo responder nada, no quiso responder nada, se sentía seguro así, si hablaba...cambiaría?

"Kai..." una vez más habló, pero haciendo una pausa antes de continuar "...lo que sucedió fue algo horrible...lo sé, y comprendo que de ello no quieras hablar...pero no hacerlo solo dará mas dolor, pues es algo que no podrías hablar con nadie...pero Kai...mientras no lo hagas no podrás superarlo...no estás solo, nunca lo has estado...ellos te aprecian, pero no saben la forma de demostrártelo antes de que los envíes lejos...y yo también Kai..."

"También?...." Kai estuvo inseguro, ahora él lo era, estaba lastimado "...doshite...no me conoces...apenas un poco..." no se retiró sin embargo, aferró un poco más su mano a las sábanas, queriendo ocultar su rostro, y el dolor que volvía a marcarse en sus facciones, con ella no tenía ningún caso esconderse...ella lo sabía

"No necesitas conocer tanto a alguien para quererle...Kai, las personas saben apreciar, saben querer, eso que te fue negado a ti tanto tiempo, que en confusión has logrado descifrar...Kai, tienes mucho que ganar, y todo esto...se volverá solo un mal recuerdo, que las cosas buenas que puedes vivir desde ahora opacarán hasta fundirlo en el olvido..." su mano continuó acariciando lentamente aquel cabello azulado suave, le haría sentir seguro, quería hacerlo

"No necesito eso...puedo solo" el no podía hacerlo de otra forma, siempre había sido independiente, siempre habia estado en soledad, no podía creer que tuviese a alguien, porque creerlo?...jamás habia sucedido, porqué creerle a ella?...que decía la verdad?...

"Se que puedes...y porque confio en ti, sé que eres capaz de aceptar que no estas solo...se que eres capaz de ver que te queremos...tus amigos y yo, más personas...se que eres capaz de saber que eres capaz de encontrar la felicidad que te fue negada...y que luego tu negaste..." ella le giró para poder verle a los ojos, amatistas rojizas que escondían mas de mil emociones, ahora explotaban al no saber como afrontarlas "Perdóname Kai" volviéndolo ligeramente hacia arriba le abrazó con fuerza acunando al chico, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de ella "También soy parte de haberte lastimado...lo siento mucho"

"....No es tu culpa...." Kai recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, era así lo que se sentía ser querido por alguien?... "...quieres a Ray?..." esa pregunta salió mas por inercia, no quería saber la razón...pero necesitaba saber, qué era lo que ella sentía, aunque todo aquello fuera tan impar.

"Claro que le quiero, es una hermosa persona, su corazón es uno de los más bellos que he conocido" expresó veridicamente, sabía entonces que era verdad, dentro de si, Kai estaba aceptando que sentía algo por Ray, quizás aún le parecía confuso

"...Que afortunados..." aunque era verdad, también había un sentimiento que se clavaba en su pecho al escuchar esa respuesta, también era cierto que dolía...oprimía...ahogaba...

"Quieres hablar de ello?" sabía que no se negaría, no ahora, no en su estado, mirándole cálidamente sonrió con suavidad, Kai necesitaba mucho de una persona que le amara más de lo que nadie haría nunca

"...Si..." fue su única respuesta, ese era el comienzo de una larga conversación, ese era el principio de la confianza, el principio de confesiones, comprensión, el principio de aceptación...

La conversación se extendió por mucho tiempo más, palabras, miradas...incluso alguna sonrisa esporádica, Kai entendió algo que aunque dolía era verdad...Ray se había fijado en una persona única, especial...mucho de lo que él no era, cuando habría imaginado él que su compañero de oscuro y largo cabello encontrara a alguien que ahora sabía correspondía...y él acepto con ella, solo con ella, que aquello que sentía por Ray, sobrepasaba lo que él hubiese podido imaginar que llegaría a sentir. Eran dos personas que se merecían, ambos tenían un gran corazón, ambos tenían muchas cualidades, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro...y él...no interferiría en la persona que él quiso...no...que él amo...porque eso sentía, él amó a Ray...que difícil fue aceptarlo...que tarde...


	13. Sucesos por comprender

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
Treceava Parte: Sucesos por comprender

Takao y Max regresaban de dar una vuelta por todo el centro de Francia, habia sido una charla amena sobre beyblade, alguna batalla para los aficionados y algo de comer no les habia caido mal, esta vez habían regresado mas temprano q de costumbre al hotel, eran casi las 3 de la tarde cuando arribaron, porque recordaron un pequeñisimo detalle...entrenar

Subieron con rapides hasta llegar a la lujosa habitación, Kenny habia dejado un recado de que debía salir porque el señor Dickenson le tenia información nueva y Ray o no se había despertado o algo, asi que decidieron tocar

Max se asomo curioso por la puerta de la habitación y efectivamente, Ray aún seguia dormido, al parecer algo placentero porque se veia tranquilo y descansado, algo bueno seguro le habia pasado...pero y Kai? habría salido?...

"Ray?...Ray despierta somos nosotros?" llamó la dulce voz del rubio moviendo un poquito al chino para ver si lograba despertarle

Ray abrio los ojos lentamente, entre sueños estaba escuchando la voz de max, habia dormido muy bien, y mas al pensar en kary. peor fue su sorpresa al ver que no habia soñado la voz de max, que estaba ahi. "hum..que suede max..?" dijo ray entre un bostezo

Max sonrio al ver que Ray despertaba "Ray son las 3 de la tarde...no crees que ya es bastante para haber dormido?" sonrió divertido ante el contrariado chino

"Pues yo no le veo nada de malo" dijo Takao sonriendo

Max miro a Takao con una gotita en la frente ¬¬U, luego se volvio a Ray "Por cierto, donde está Kai? salió?"

Lo cierto era que cuando Ray recorrio su mirada por el lugar estaba tal cual lo habia dejado, el lado de la cama estaba igual y no habia seña alguna de que Kai hubiese estado ahi en absoluto "hum...la verdad no lo se......" dijo Ray algo extrañado.."debe de estar paseando por ahi..."

"Que raro...se supone que entrenariamos..." Max giró a ver a Takao, se notaba preocupado, donde estaría Kai? no era de él no entrenar, si salir a quien sabe donde, pero suspender un entrenamiento?

"Bueno, nunca lograremos entender a Kai...tal vez ya este en camino para aca" dijo Takao mientras se acostaba en la cama

"Si, quizas tienes razon" Max sonrio con mayor tranquilidad mirando a su novio acostarse y casi dormirse y a Ray luchando por despertar aunq al parecer estaba soñando muy bien y no tenia muchas ganas

"Eso espero....ya necesitamos entrenar.." dijo Ray entre los ronquidos de Takao, que ya se habia dormido.

La puerta se abrio cuando alguien se asomaba para observar dentro de la habitación, era la chica del equipo Dengels, venía con una ropa bastante cubierta y sonrió ligeramente al verlos. "Interrumpo?" pregunto ella intentando expresar normalidad

Ray solamente sonrio cuando la vio, Takao casi se cae de la cama por el susto, ya que cuando Kary entro Ray se levanto de la cama con un sobresalto "no....para nada" contestó el chino esbozando una suave y dulce sonrisa, por alguna razón ella siempre despertaba eso en él.

"Me alegra" ella sonrió con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas para entrar pero antes giró atras a ver a algo o a alguien...una vez que confirmo pasó

Detrás de ella apareció Kai, con la mirada perdida en otro lado sin voltear a ver a los chicos en ningún momento, tenia el seño ligeramente fruncido, parecia lo mas normal...parecía...habia algo impar en Kai, parecia...dependiente?...iba detrás de ella como ocultandose? era extraño, ademas iban de la mano?! y ella sonrojada?! que significaba eso?

Ray se molesto un poco por aquella escena, aunque trataba de no ser muy obvio, Takao solo veia todo medio sacado de onda, 'que conbinacion tan rara o.o' , penso este.

Ambos pasaron directamente a la habitación, Kai solto ligeramente la mano pero parecia rehuir de ellos, se sento alejado de todos como habitualmente hacia y se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos en su posición ausente...pero que era? había algo diferente en Kai, muy diferente...

Ella observó al japones ruso por un momento más y luego giró a ver a Ray, sabía que no debía decirles lo que había pasado, lo había prometido pero sería tan dificil...más que nunca, Kai necesitaba saber q no estaba solo...

"Ray, te molesta algo?" ella se sento, habia notado el seño de Ray a pesar de q este quiso aparentar lo contrario, para ella Ray era un libro abierto "no me gustaría que te molestaras conmigo..." dijo tristemente

Ray cambio de cara cuando la vio triste. yo nunca" dijo intentando sonreirle.

Ella sonrio un poco al verlo "Gracias Ray, pero se que algo te incomoda" se puso de pie, cuanto queria decirles...pero era una promesa!...sin embargo..ella no podía quedarse todo el tiempo con Kai, y tampoco queria dejarlo, no queria que se sincera solo, no sabía que hacer "Les parece que vayamos a comer todos?" no hallaba otra forma de integrar a Kai con ellos y menos ahora

Takao sonrio al oir eso "si!!! vamos!!!" dijo este animadamente

"Me parece bien..." expresó Ray con una gotita en la cabeza al ver como a Takao hasta se le quitaba el sueño por oir eso, peor aun asi sabia que algo malo estaba pasando...pero no sabia que.

"Pues vamos..." sonrio poniéndose de pie, inmediatamente Takao y Max se adelantaron para salir por la alegría del chico ante la palabra comida, en la habitación solo quedaron Kai, Ray y la joven...

Y para variar, ella parecía estar en medio...y bastante nerviosa...

"Kai...necesitas cambiarte..." dijo ella girando a ver al japones ruso, que abrio los ojos, al llevarlos sobre la chica, Ray pudeo ver algo más, no...esa no era la mirada fria de Kai...definitivamente

Ray solamente se le quedo viendo fijamente a Kai, como si tratara de descifrar que era lo que tenia. aunque...por otro lado nunca antes le habia dirijido una mirada asi a alguien, eso lo hizo fruncir en entrecejo y sentir algo de celos

Kai miro por un momento a la muchacha que asintió con un gesto tierno hacia él. El japones-ruso suspiró y se puso de pie, directamente hacia el closet grande de la habitación cogió algo de ropa y entro al baño, vaciló mucho antes de abrir la puerta y echo una ultima mirada a la joven...

Ella sabía que la estaba llamando, con solo esos ojos les llamaba...pero que podia hacer!, no queria ser tan obvia para Ray, iria?...pero y Ray?...no podia dejar a Kai eso era definitivo...miro a Ray y no tuvo otra opción...debía acompañar a Kai si este se lo pedia ahora

"Ray, te cambiarás?..." pregunto intentando cambiar el tema de alguna forma

Ray tardo en contestar, obviamente no habia perdido ningun detalle de aquellas miradas, y sintio que estaba haciendo mal tercio....aquella palabra lo hacia estremecerse de celos, pero era la cruel realidad, asi que mejor se iba de ahi.

"No, me quedo asi...no interrumpo mas, ya me voy, los espero abajo" dijo Ray con una voz gelida y despues solamente salio del cuarto

Esto estaba mal...muy mal y cada segundo peor, Kai entro al baño al ver a Ray irse, llevaba lágrimas en los ojos cuando eso sucedió 'oh no...' ella corrio hacia la puerta del baño que se había cerrado, maldijo para sus adentros a Denetor, ahora lo odiaba...jamas habia odiado pero ahora lo hacia

"Kai? Kai por favor, solo, espera un poco, por favor" dijo detras de la puerta cerrada al darse media vuelta y corre hacia donde Ray habia salido, o esto se arreglaba ahora o no habria vuelta atrás

En la habitación de baño Kai habia permanecido con la espalda pegada a la puerta, las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos rojizos oscuros...apenas podìa concebir su propia debilidad, aquella que se habia ocultado tanto tiempo en su corazon y que ahora se revelaba por aquel acto inhumano que su cuerpo había sufrido. Ahora se veía mas solo que nunca...ahora aquella sensación golpeaba su pecho haciendole estremecer desde el fondo de su alma, consumiéndolo en el agujero infinito de la nada que se había esforzado por mantener cerca...porque era mejor perderse que sentirse de ese modo...

Ellos no lo entenderían, no debían saberlo, ninguno, nadie!...no queria que nadie le viera con lástima o compasión...y hasta ahora a la única persona que parecía importarle era a esa chica...su equipo parecía simplemente ni siquiera haber notado su ausencia...no les importaba...no lo entendían...el había provocado eso...nunca le importó, eso era debilidad...pero ahora...se sentía tan vulnerable...

Colocó su mano sobre su rostro en frustración y dolor, que desgarraba desde dentro hasta revelarse en un lamento incapaz de salir de sus labios, moría antes de poder ser expresado y lograba un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacerse con ningun tipo de facilidad...y las malditas lágrimas traicioneras hacían senderos húmedos a por sus mejillas...necesitaba a alguien!! gritaba por alguien!!...por que no habia nadie?...por qué....

Mientras tanto la chica corrió escaleras abajo hasta alcanzar a Ray, que iba mas aprisa de lo normal. "Ray!! espera!!"

Ray iba muy aprisa, aquellas miradas que se enviaban....le daba mucho coraje! pero...de todos los demas Kary tubo que haber elegido a Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!! esa idea lo molestaba mucho, no el.....sentia una ira enorme.....y tambien ganas de llorar, pero no, justo en estos momentos no debia, sabia que llorar por un amor no correspondido no lo valia....si ya lo habia aguantado con Salima, sabria aguantar esto otra vez....aunque la ocasión con Salima era diferente, a el solo le llamaba la atencion la chica...pero ella solo lo veia como amigo........el nunca estuvo enamorado de ella.....

Pero con Kary si.....y en el caso de Salima...ella no habia preferido a otro compañero Kary si..y con Kai que era lo peor!!!!!!!!!! pero bien.....habia que verlo por algun lado bueno, por mas que trataba de buscar, no lo encontraba.....bueno, .....era muy joven para preocuparse por este tipo de cosas...pero al corazon no se manda y tubo que enamorarse justamente de ella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bien....sentia ira..mucha....pero tambien......debia ver el bien de Kai, si su amigo y su amada eran felices juntos..pues bien.....suponia que tenia que dejarlos....pero al diablo!!!!!!!!!!!!! tan siquiera hubieran tenido la decencia de no estarse mirando asi enfrente de el!!!!!!!!! seguia caminando rpaidamente hasta que escucho la voz de Kary tratando de detenerlo, dudaba en si seguir caminando o detenerse....lo que fuera.....tenia curiosidad de ver que le diria, asi que solamente se quedo parado, pero no volteo a verla ni le dijo nada.

Ella le vio detenerse, por favor bastaba de esto bastaba!!, las cosas se habían salido de control, no queria dejar a Kai solo tanto tiempo, pero como arreglarlo?!...alcanzó a Ray y se colocó delante de él "Ray...mirame Ray" pidió, obtendría respuesta?

"Que sucede, Kary..?" pregunto Ray silenciosamente, con la mirada baja, lo que menos deseaba era verla a los ojos

"Por favor Ray mírame...las cosas no son lo que parecen...te lo juro!" había una especie de desesperación en su rostro, marcado en su voz, infierno estaba a punto del llanto y ella odió esa situación, no por la expresión de debilidad en si, sino porque asi no debía ser!...asi no debía ser... "Por que saliste así...no confiabas en mi, ni en Kai...si confiaras no habrías pensado que él y yo teniamos algo..."

Ray en ese momento volteo a verla con brusquedad. "entonces dime que!? o que eran aquellas miradas que se estaban dando!!? mira, esta bien que estes con Kai, pero siquiera tengan la amabilidad de no verse asi en frente de mi!" gritó, ya no lo soportaba, no soportó esa situación! Con un demonio el la quería y hacían eso!!.

Ella se quedo sorprendida por el tono de voz de Ray por un segundo, sintio todo el mundo moverse a su alrededor de un modo muy agitado, hasta ahora sabía cuanto daño podía lograr Ray en ella "Ray...tu..." ella bajo la mirada, entre dolor, coraje, como podia decirle eso! levantó la mirada con el seño frunciodo y las lágrimas en sus ojos que se desplazaron ahora abajo de sus mejillas y levantando la mano planto una cachetada en la mejilla de Ray "Como puedes pensar eso!! tu no lo entiendes!! solo ves las cosas por fuera Ray!! si vieras por dentro sabrías que Kai está sufriendo!! Kai fue violado!!" gritó sin pensar, ya habia llegado a su límite, y ahora había roto su un demonio...ella continuó llorando entonces

Ray solamente se quedo estatico.....no tanto por la bofetada...si no el echo de haber escuchado aquello...Kai...violado?...no podía ser, no podía creerlo, no de Kai, no a Kai... "Kai fue....violado?" aunque las palabras pudieron abandonar sus labios su cabeza aún no podía concebir aquellas palabras...entonces por eso había sido...las miradas...ella le había ayudado, como pudo ser tan idiota!, les había juzgado mal, se había precipitado, como pudo haberse exedido, con ella...con Kai!!!!

Ella colocó sus manos en su rostro retirando las lágrimas obligándose a mantener el control sobre sus emociones nuevamente y levanto la mirada "...Si...y prometí no contárselos...ahora él no confiará en mi...y ahora soy lo único en lo que Kai confia Ray!" le miro de nuevo directamente a los ojos "No lo ven?...Kai se siente solo, el sabe que lo propicio, no lo aceptaba, ahora su voluntad se ha quebrado, no es el mismo, no despues de lo que sucedió...dentro de si, Kai está gritando por ayuda, por consuelo, por alguien...pero ustedes no lo pudieron ver..." ella expresó tristemente, retirándose las lágrimas por completo

"Es que....Kai...por su caracter se nos es dificil ver lo que siente....pero.......oh no.....soy el idiota mas grande del universo! lo siento tanto Kary!..no debi de haber interpretado todo tan rapido.........el secreto esta a salvo conmigo.......pero...me siento impotente, me gustaría poder ayudar a Kai...pero.....el tal vez se lo tome a mal..no lo se....." su voz terminó con un tono inseguro, bajando un poco su rostro, sus manos se volvieron puños cargados de coraje e impotencia

Ella sonrió un poco al ver al chino, quizás no todo estaba perdido, Ray estaba dispuesto...al menos sabia que si desaparecía, Kai estaría seguro "La clave está en hacer sentir a Kai...que no está solo...que te importa...al principio es dificil...pero Kai necesita a alguien...y yo...." se quedo callada, habia algo que no dijo "...no estaré ahi siempre..." concluyo sin decir mucho. Volteo a ver a Ray nuevamente acariciandole la mejilla con suavidad "disculpame por la cachetada...me precipité"

Ray solamente sonrio y abrazo a Kary mientras limpiaba una lagrima que todavia seguia ahi. "Me lo merecía..." murmuro. "pero....hay algo que pudiera hacer en estos momentos?...no se...quiciera estar con Kai...pero...eso te delataría..." concluyó algo triste mientras se frotaba su mejilla roja por la bofetada

Ella asintió sonriendole un poco de forma muy dulce "Lo sé...pero es un riesgo que debo correr...yo no puedo estar ahi, ustedes pueden estar mas tiempo...son sus amigos, y tu Ray...eres el más especial de todos" le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla enrojecida "Vamos...no quiero dejarlo solo mas tiempo"

"Si.." mientras subian de nuevo.

Ambos subieron entonces con rapidés hasta llegar nuevamente a la habitación, la puerta del baño continuaba cerrada. Con temor ella empujó un poco para abrir, asomó su rostro pronunciando el nombre de Kai al entrar y lo encontró encogido en una esquina, recogiendo sus rodillas y con su rostro y frente sobre sus rodillas, parecía tan acongojado que se veía ausente de si mismo.

Pasó hasta hincarse frente a él y con suavidad le llamó nuevamente por su nombre...Kai parecio apenas reaccionar a la voz de la muchacha y giró a verla, tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún corrán por sus mejillas, con una sonrisa dulce ella le abrazo para tranquilizarlo, e hizo una seña a Ray para entrar, el chino jamas había visto a Kai de esa forma

Ray entro al baño con cierta sorpresa, lo cierto era que le partia el corazon ver a Kai asi......se acerco al lado de ella sin decir nada, no sabia que hacer o decir...sentia una rabia inmensa que crecía cada vez más, odiaba a aquel ser repugnante que le hizo eso a su amigo...a su Kai, aunque no se percató de su último pensamiento.

Ella habló suavemente haciendo que Kai le mirara a los ojos "Kai...escuchame...tuve que revelarlo...Ray está aquí..." dijo ella con un tono triste

Kai pareció desconcertarse ante la palabra, Ray? ahi?...eso quería decir que...Ray sabia?...pero ella lo había prometido!! ella había prometido no revelar aquello!...lo había traicionado? ella tambien?!...entonces...no podia confiar en nadie?... Su mirada asustada parecía exigir una explicación, giró sin saber aún hacia al lado topandose con el chino y de inmediato tembló, porque a Ray?...por qué...no él...la única persona por la que su corazón sentía debilidad...y ahora lo sabía...no él...

"Perdoname...Kai...se que ahora no confiarás en mi...pero Ray está aquí, para estar contigo...Kai..." ella bajo la mirada al ver aquella desconfianza que parecía crecer en los ojos rojizos que no pasaba de mirarla a ella y luego a Ray en total desconcierto, asustado...

"Tu..tu no...tu lo....prometiste...." la voz de Kai se quebró en su garganta en una suplica ahogada que murió ahi abandonando su garganta solo en un lamento

"Lo sé...no tengo excusa..." levanto la mirada con suma tristeza

Ray solamente miro a Kary como tratando de decirle que lo dejara solo con el, no sabia porque, pero se le hacia sumamente necesario hablar con el, tenia que hacerlo...queria hacerlo.....

Ella parecio entender lo que Ray quería decirle, asintió y miró al aún desconcertado chico. "Kai...escucha...pase lo que pase...siempre estaré contigo..." beso su frente con sumo cuidado, Kai se abrazó a ella como si fuera su única esperanza de salvación, ella le consoló con tranquilidad, intentando pasarle aquella fuerza que el chico necesitaba y al soltarse le sonrió "no te en Ray..." se puso de pie y dandole una última mirada primero a Kai y luego a Ray asintio y salió de cuarto de baño

Ray se acerco a kai y se hinco a su altura "Kai yo....supongo que me debes de estar odiando despues de lo que te dije esta mañana......"dijo este tristemente "pero quiero que sepas que..te quiero mucho.....y que siempre podras contar conmigo....no creas que lo hago por lastima u otra cosa....eres mi amigo...y siempre estare contigo en las buenas y en las malas....me importas mucho, no quiero que te sientas solo...." dijo Ray, su voz se iba quebrando, no supo porque, pero lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos.....el echo de que se hubiera portado mal con kai en la mañana...y el ver que nadie lo apoyaba y que nadie notara su ausencia, ni siquiera el mismo que era el mas observador, lo destrozo....se sentia muy mal por su amigo, tomo una mano de Kai y lo miro con dulzura aun con lagrimas saliendo mientras que con la mano quitaba unas de los ojos de Kai

Kai no dijo nada...de alguna forma en su corazón el siempre anheló una caricia en especial...la de Ray. La mano cálida que se posó sobre su rostro para retirar sus lágrimas fue lo más cercano a la tranquilidad que había sentido alguna vez...si bien la chica lo había hecho sentir seguro...Ray era algo distinto. Y se dio cuenta mas claramente...lo que todo lo que a él le habia sucedido, era cierto que estaba resentido, dolido y temeroso, pero Ray era capaz de proporcionarle consuelo con una palabra, una mirada, una sola caricia...amaba a Ray...por tanto trabajo que costara aceptarlo...le amaba...por mucho tiempo y desde hacia mucho tiempo...había sido tan dificl de aceptar...pero estaba tan inseguro que no era capaz de revelarselo...

Temeroso y timido tomo la mano de Ray con la suya y le miro profundamente con sus lastimados ojos rojizos, perdiendose en aquel sentimiento de paz y calidés de los ojos ambarinos...cuanto deseaba que Ray le abrazara, pero no era capaz de pedirselo...

Ray pudo ver los ojos de Kai, aun con esa mirada triste, aquellos ojos lucian hermosos, no se sorprendio al sentir como le tomaba su mano, y sintio deseos de abrazarlo, asi que sin perder tiempo en pensarlo, abrazo a Kai tratando de transmitir el gran cariño que le tenia, mientras que con sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Kai, murmuraba en su oido "ya paso...todo esta bien....sabes que estare para ti.......siempre"...

Kai sintió el abrazo y no hizo nada por un momento, se quedo estático...su cuerpo tembló al contacto físico pero sabía que era Ray...su olor...su calor...su ía tan bien cada detalle del chino...el cabello oscuro acaricio su rostro en el abrazo, era tan suave...el calor que Ray irradiaba le hacían sentir reconfortado, seguro...quería confiar en Ray como nunca lo habiá hecho, quería estar con Ray como con nadie, deseaba que Ray correspondiera eso que sentía...pero sabía que el chino estaba enamorado de la chica...cuanto le costó aceptarlo, tomo rencor cuando les vio ó lo que Ray vio en ella por lo que había sucedido, no forzaría a Ray a atenerse a él, saldría adelante, por él...para demostrarle que podía hacerlo, para demostrarle que su apoyo valía mucho...y luego...lo dejaría ir...ser feliz...

Correspondio el abrazo del chino escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el pecho de Ray, aspirando su suave olor y disfrutando de la cercanía, sumiendose en aquel sentimiento que le traía...queriendo prolongarlo lo más posible, cerró sus ojos...

Ray siguio con el abrazo que duro durante un buen tiempo, hasta que se separo de el y con todo el cariño del mundo le dio un beso en la mejilla para despues tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Kai y acariciarlo.

Kai suspiro cansadamente, necesitaba dormir...quería dormir, cuando alguien ha pasado por esa situacion desea perderse lo mas posible del mundo, él era fuerte y lo superaría se lo había propuesto...pero ahora deseaba dormir "Necesito dormir" dijo Kai en un tono usualmente frio, aunque ya había un tinte de emosion y necesidad en su voz

Ray se separo de el para mirarlo sonriendo quedamente "vamos, me quedare contigo, no pienso dejarte solo..."dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Kai para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, aunque deseaba cargarlo para que no se lastimara más, sabiendo como era no deseaba hacerlo más incómodo, aquello debía ser difícil para Kai, ahora él le demostraría que jamás se iría de su lado, nunca...

Kai se puso de pie ayudado por Ray y ambos entraron a la habitación, Kai se metió a la cama entre las cobijas sin tener cuidado de su ropa, ahora era lo que menos le importaba, observó a Ray por largo rato "...Gracias...Ray..." pronunció, por segunda vez daba las gracias, aunq ahora la reaccion del chino seria totalmente diferente

Ray sonrio mientras abrazaba a Kai, queria dejar en claro algo. "no tienes porque....para eso son los amigos..y..perdoname por lo de la mañana....fui un idiota....perdoname" murmuro mientras se separaba de Kai y lo arropaba mejor para despues concederle un beso en la frente, haciendo contacto con la suave piel blanca

Kai esbozo una ligera sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a un letargo silencioso, mientras Ray estuviese ahí...se sentía completo...no había nada que temer...no ahora...

Contesto Reviews en la siguiente!! Tnx! 


	14. Nuevos sentimientos, nuevos problemas

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
Decimo cuarta Parte: Nuevos sentimientos, nuevos problemas

Impaciente Max miró el reloj de la recepción...hacia casi media hora que estaban esperando? y sus amigos no bajaban, ni Ray, ni Kai, ni Kary, bien, quizas de Kai no lo esperaban pero de Ray si, o al menos esa era la idea...el rubio comenzó a creer o a suponer que algo no andaba bien, asi que volviendose a su ahora amante con preocupación marcado en su voz

"Takao...no sería mejor que subieramos a ver que sucedió?" preguntó queriendo tomar la atención de su novio que parecia estar mirando la tv sin tomar en cuenta nada a su alrededor

"Si..vamos..." dijo Takao volteandolo algo aflijido. "ya tardaron mucho.."

Max asintió, al menos pensaban de la misma forma asi que ambos subieron rapidamente, no se toparon con nadie, hasta llegar a la habitación y observar que la puerta de Ray y Kai estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Con absoluto sigilo el rubio toco muy despacito, no queria se imprudente

"Ray?...Kai?..." dijo en un tono muy bajo asomando su cabeza a través del marco de la puerta

"Que raro" murmuro Takao. "entremos..."

Max dudo un momento antes de asentir y suavemente se asomo un poco más a la habitación, Ray estaba sentado al lado de la cama, y Kai estaba dentro de ella, dormido?...no entendía mucho de la situación, era completamente ilógica, al menos hasta donde él pensaba

"Ray?..." llamo muy despacio al acercarse, y esto finalmente parecio hacer girar al chico chino

"Eh?! oh max.....no te oi llamar.............que sucede?" pregunto este en un susurro

"Pasa algo Ray?..." el chico era intuitivo, una de sus tantas cualidades, y sabía que algo no andaba bien, ademas era bastante obvio

Ray dudo por un instante en decirle o no a sus amigos lo que le paso a Kai, pero de repente recordo la cara de desconcierto y dolor que tenia Kai cuando Kary le confeso que se lo habia dicho a el, asi que mejor prefirio no hacerlo, tal vez otro dia...o cuando Kai quiciera confesarlo. "nada...perdon si tardamos en bajar...esque.........me cai en un escalon y Kai me sujeto para no caer...y......por eso se lastimo por mi causa.....y lo estoy cuidando" sabia que su excusa era estupida, peor no se le habia ocurrido otra cosa

"......" Max no dijo nada al principio, notaba la mirada de Ray distinta y su noto de voz poco convincente, supo que estaba mintiendo, al igual que sabía que no era algo que el nekojin hiciera, por ello esta vez respetaría su silencio "Está bien Ray...quizás luego nos digas la verdad" le sonrio para darle confianza "si algo malo pasa, háznoslo saber...somos un equipo, recuerdas?...y tambien nos preocupamos por Kai" dijo esto antes de salir con Takao

Max y Takao regresaron a su habitación, pero aun el rubio continuó preocupado por toda la situación que se estaba planteando...sabía que habia algo mal y que era grave pero no podía suponer que, al igual que inferia que se trataba de Kai, era mas que obvio, Ray cuidando a Kai que se veía totalmente desmejorado en la cama?...eso no era en absoluto algo usual o algo para lo que estuviesen preparados. Kai siempre era el fuerte del equipo, el indestructible, egocentrista, prepotente, frio, altivo...no era con ganas de insultarle, pero asi era Kai y asi de todas formas le tenian una gran estima, y verlo así dejaría desconcertado a cualquiera que lo conociera de esa forma. Se sentó sobre la cama mirando hacia el balcón, hasta ahora no habia dicho palabra alguna desde que dejo la habitacion de Ray y Kai.

Takao se preocupo un poco por Max, estaba muy callado, solo contemplaba como este miraba por el balcon, el silencio era horrible, hasta que se decidio a hablar. "Maxie...que te pasa?"

"Ah?..." Max recordó de repente que no estaba solo, Takao le miraba con curiosidad y él asintió suspirando "Disculpa...es que estoy preocupado"

"Que susede?" pregunto este algo preocupado

"No lo notas? " levanto una ceja, o definitivamente Takao era lento o definitivamente...bien, no sabia que pensar

"Pues.........lo unico raro que he notado aqui es el comportamiento de Ray...es eso lo que te preocupa??" inquirió el japonés moreno

"Claro, el comportamiento de Ray" se puso de pie, ahi iba la explicacion...a ver si Takao podia absorver toda la información sin sobrecargar su cerebro "No observaste a Kai?...ese no era el Kai que conocemos, se veía distinto...se veía vulnerable, hasta..." busco la palabra "desolado...y Kai siendo cuidado por Ray? eso jamas se daría en situaciones normales, es decir, Kai, algo tuvo que haber pasado con él Takao"

"bueno...eso si...........tal vez Kai se enfermo...ya vez que el casi nunca le susede eso......no lo se" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"Yo creo que es algo mas grave...y tengo el presentimiento de que...de ahora en adelante debemos estar juntos, como equipo, como amigos, nos hemos apartado" afirmó sentandose en la cama nuevamente

"Siempre lo estamos....y tu bien sabes que....si alguno de ustedes tiene algun problema, nosotros le apoyaremos y acompañaremos sin importar que.." Takao le dio una palmadita a Max en la espalda intentando reconfortarle

"Y tu sabes bien que, si se trata de Kai, jamas nos pediría nada.." suspiró "de ambos modos, estaremos muy pendientes de lo que suceda" sonrio un poco, era un equipo, eran amigos y eso podia vencer cualquier cosa

Dentro de la habitación contigua Kai continuaba sumido en un letargo silencioso, apenas si se escuchaba su respiración...a momentos incluso parecía estar muerto...pero Ray sabia que no era así, podía escuchar el corazón de Kai latir lentamente...pausado...tranquilo...hasta ese momento no habían separado sus manos, cada vez que Ray intentaba quitarla de la mano de Kai este parecía perder aquella seguridad y de inmediato comenzaba a sudar o aparecía un gesto de angustia. Asi que nuevamente tomandola Kai se tranquilizaba, necesitaba tanto ese contacto con alguien que le proporcionara aquel calor que él carecía...

Sus rasgos se habían ablandado considerablemente...incluso se notaba pacífico, vulnerable...tenia los parpados suavemente cerrados, su cabello ligeramente despeinado y un poco mojado aún, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente abiertos cuando exalaba aire caluroso que venia desde su pecho y pulmones hasta cubrir el ambiente...su otra mano descansaba tranquilamente a su solo una mano de Ray sosteniendo la suya era suficiente para que Kai se tranquilizara...ese era el poder que el nekojin tenia sobre el japones-ruso

Ray permanecia sentado sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Kai, lo veia tan....vulnerable......tan..inocente...nunca creyo que estaria en esta situacion....vigilar a Kai mientra este dormia...se preguntaba quien era el maldito que le habia echo eso a su amigo...eso le sacaba una rabia interna, si algun dia lo llegaba a ver lo destrozaria, lamentaria aquel enfermo el dia que le hizo eso a su amigo...pero por ahora solo se preocuparia por darle toda su atencion, cuidado, apoyo y amistad a Kai

El suave sonido de la puerta abriendose sacó a Ray de sus pensamientos, ella se asomó apenas observando al chino por un momento breve antes de hacer una indicación de que debía irse

"Hum....." se acerca lentamente a la puerta, pues no queria despertar a Kai. "sucede algo Kary??" pregunto este extrañado y en un susurro

Al ver llegar a Ray asintió "...Ray, es hora de que me vaya"

Ray se sorprendio ,le costaba hablar. "pero.....te volvere a ver...no?" dijo algo triste, la idea de que dejara de ver a kary por un tiempo le entristecia

Sonriendo un poco tomo sus manos "...Ray, de tu apoyo depende mucho Kai..." beso un poco sus manos "cuidate...y cuidale...pero, hay algo que debo advertirte"

"Si?.." fue lo unico que pudo decir mientras apretaba sus manos con las de ella

Asintió "...debes decirle a tus amigos, al sr. Dickenson. Denetor no es una buena persona...tu conoces muy bien el poder de las bestias bit, que muchas veces ha sido intentado utilizar para el mal, él tiene esas intenciones Ray...por eso reclutó a 4 personas y otorgo bestias bit legendarias, con poderes extraordinarios, cada persona fue elegida con cuidado, pues la empatia debe ser perfecta para poder sincronizarse"

Ray se quedo callado por la impresion "pero...si el es una persona mala....porque te uniste a el?..." no supo que otra cosa preguntar

Ella mordió su labio inferior "Yo no me uní a él por voluntad, el nos forzó a mi y a los otros tres para unirnos, entiendes Ray? mis compañeros estan siendo controlados, practicamente les lavó el cerebro, no tienen voluntad...yo decidí someterme para buscar una forma de detenerlo, los únicos que pueden hacerlo son ustedes, el torneo es para ello, planea destruir sus bestias bit, Ray, el poder de Dengels es mucho mas fuerte que el de Biovolt!"

Ray abrio la boca, pero despues la cerro, todo era tan repentino...pero por el semblante de Kary, sabia que no debia de alargar mas esto, asi que iria al grano. "Esta bien..haremos lo mejor....pero.....Kary...tu salvaste a Kai de aquel enfermo....alcanzaste a ver quien era?" esto lo pregunto demasiado serio

Ella asintio de nuevo "Son los tres hombres de Denetor...escapé de la organización y Dengel me guió hasta Kai...no podia detenerlos y Dranzer los detuvo" alzo la mirada "Ray, si tu y los demas bladeblakers no logran detenerlo será el fin, Denetor planea llegar a un nivel superior en la transformación de las bestias bit, por eso me ha buscado tanto, estoy dispuesta a lograrlo solo para poder contrarestar su poder...pero necesito regresar al laboratorio, necesito lograr el máximo poder de Dengel...no se si sea posible, pero...si no nos volvemos a ver..." suspiró bajando la mirada y luego subiendola "Te lo encargo mucho Ray, no dejes que destruyan a sus bestias bit"

Ray se quedo echo de piedra al oir eso y sintio otra vez la rabia correr por sus venas, pero rapido lo alejo, abrazo a Kary fuertemente mientras le murmuraba. " debes de saber que nosotros somos muy unidos y nunca nos rendiremos por mas imposible que sea el problema...nunca nos rendiremos y lucharemos hasta el fin, pero tu...cuidate mucho...y no te dejes hacer nada malo...te extrañare" dijo mientras le daba un beso rapido en la mejilla.

"Adios...Ray" no dijo más, se dio media vuelta y sin mirarlo nuevamente se dispuso a salir, pero algo...volvió a girarse sobre sus pasos, llegó hasta donde Ray y suavemente tomando apenas su rostro con una mano lo atrajo hacia si misma y dejó un suave beso en los labios del chino, acarició su mejilla con una tristeza inmensa y sin decir nada salió de la habitación del hotel corriendo escaleras abajo, sabía que no regresaría...y le dolía.

Ray se quedo unos instantes perplejo, que habia sido eso?. El no entendió la reacción...pero le gusto el beso, toco suavemente sus labios sonrojándose con un ligero tono rosa...volvió su mirada a la puerta donde la chica había salido, y aunque quiso alcanzarla, debía avisar a los otros. Guardó aquel recuerdo en su corazón.

Bien...ahora debia de buscar a Max y a Takao para contarles todo lo que Kary le dijo, cerro la puerta de su cuarto, no sin antes arropar a Kai y darle una caricia en la mejilla, fue al cuarto contiguo y toco la puerta.

Max que estaba ensimismado escucho el sonido de la puerta, alguien tocaba. Se puso de pie dejando a Takao comerse las galletas que habian llevado y abrió

"Ray?" se extrañó un poco pero podía hacer inferencias, y algo importante sucedia

" Max, necesito decirles algo de suma importancia a Takao y a ti" dijo Ray con semblante serio

Max asintió y le miró con gravedad "Adelante" se volvio "Takao, puedes dejar de comer un momento?...Ray necesita hablarnos de algo"

"Eh..?" exclamo mientras dejaba de comer y se acerco a los otros dos con semblante serio "que sucede?..."

Ray tomo asiento que Max le indicó y seriamente comenzó a hablar, la situación no era nada fácil, era desconcertante y nueva...si bien era cierto que antes se habrían enfrentado a problemas similares, siempre era algo que no deseaban toparse de nuevo.

"Chicos...hay una situación muy dificil en este torneo de la que no estabamos enterados" aclaró antes de comenzar

Max se quedo en silencio, con una mirada inquisidora acerca de que era lo que estaba sucediendo

"Y bien....que es?" pregunto Takao, podia ser serio en situaciones asi, pero nunca de los nunca podia ser paciente

Ray tomo aire para poder comenzar "Recuerdan al equipo de Dengels?" los otros dos asintieron obviamente "Bien, ustedes saben que el dueño del equipo es Denetor, el conocido del Sr. Dickenson" volvieron a asentir "Acaban de decirme que ese sujeto...no tiene buenas intenciones. Yo se que ustedes vieron ese día la forma en como miraba las peleas, y su aspecto no era el mejor pero no quisimos pensar nada malo acerca de esos detalles. Sin embargo...estamos enfrentandonos a un nuevo enemigo, que planea usar la energía de las bestias bit en contra de las personas una vez más...parece que eso jamás terminará"

Max se quedo en silencio intentando procesar la información que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo era dificil pensar que una vez más eran reunidos para preservar la paz...era gracioso pensar que todo dependiera de un juego de beyblade...que cosas no?

Ray decidio continuar al ver que nadie decia nada "Al parecer esta vez el enemigo no planea adueñarse de nuestras bestias bit sino...destruirlas"

Tal noticia dejo a Max estupefacto, que?! destruir a las bestias bit?! si tanto luchaban por su poder porque destruirlas?!

"Ah eso si que no!" exclamo Takao con una cara de confusion/enojo "ademas....porque querrian destruirlos...?....."

Ray se encogio de hombros "Al parecer estan intentando lograr una fuerza mayor en las bestias bit que poseen...les llaman bestias bit legendarias y su nivel se compara a las cuatro sagradas que poseemos, lo que me hace pensar que..quizás nuestras bestias les sean un estorbo para sus planes, sin ellas, pueden hacer lo que quieran...recuerden que nosotros poseemos las mas fuertes hasta ahora"

"Eso es muy cierto" todos se dieron vuelta sorprendidos al ver a Kenny entrar con Dizzy en mano "La información que estas dando Ray, es parte de la informacion que estaba investigando"

"Jefe, quiere decir que es por lo que has estado tan preocupado los ultimos dias?" inquirió el rubio abrazando una almohada

"Si asi es chicos" cabeceó en acuerdo abriendo a Dizzy

"Hola muchachos, cuanto tiempo de no verles" dijo la computadora parlante xD

"Dizzy, no es tiempo para saludos, necesitamos la información" llamó la atención Kenny comenzando a teclear de nuevo "Ray, puedes decirnos que más sabes acerca de todo esto" pidió el jefe

Ray asintió y continuó "Al parecer Denetor reclutó a cuatro beyluchadores por la fuerza para poder manejar en perfecta sincronía el poder de las bestias bit que poseía, cada uno fue elegido cuidadosamente para tener al candidato perfecto...y al parecer crear un vinculo con la bestia bit, tiene controlados por...no se realmente como pero se que los tiene controlados, a los tres miembros de su equipo, con los que planea vencernos"

"Los cuatro miembros del equipo de Dengels?" preguntó Max comenzando a preocuparse por la información

"Los cuatro..." dijo Ray confirmándole, aunque a él no le gustaba la idea...menos porque su amiga estaba en ese equipo, su amiga?...cielos, aun eran amigos?...cielos! no le pregunto lo que debia preguntarle, otra vez

"Eso incluye a..." Max cortó al respuesta mirando seriamente a Ray

El chino solamente bajó la mirada, estaba comenzando a preocuparse...porque no había prestado total atención a las palabras de la chica, de hecho apenas estaba comenzando a caer en cuenta que ella habia ido a arriesgarse demasiado, el silencio de Ray hizo a Max comprender, que su suposicón era la correcta

"Por favor Ray, necesitamos que continues..." pidió Kenny, dandose cuenta de la situación y de lo que al chino le sucedía, aunque no sabía si Takao habia comprendido toda la situación en si

Ray asintió "Solo sé que planean destruir nuestras bestias bit, lograr un máximo poder en las que poseen, y que de alguna forma estan controlandoles...y respecto a Kary...si, ella es uno de los cuatro miembros del equipo que, hasta donde comprendí, esta ahí por defender a sus amigos, y se que Denetor la necesita para poder completar sus planes..." justo en ese segundo un flash de luz paso por su cabeza, Denetor la necesitaba a ella!!! como no lo vio antes! por eso la seguían tanto!...sin ella Denetor no pdía completar sus planes, y ahora, la habia dejado ir!! que demonios estaba pensando cuando la dejo ir asi sin mas, ahora la situación podía empeorar

"Quiere decir que ella es un punto clave!!" exclamó Kenny casi saltándo de la cama "Donde está Ray?!! necesitamos saber!!"

"Yo no...yo...ella...se...se fue..." se tomo el rostro y la cabeza con ambas manos, como pudo ser tan estúpido!, había tenido la clave de todo siempre cerca, incluso ella se lo dijo! había hechado las cosas a perder antes de empezar

"Calma Ray, no ganas nada poniendote así" intento tranquilizarlo Max dandole una palmadita al hombro "Jefe, que otra información está disponible"

"Chicos las cosas no pueden estar peor...según lo que investigue, el laboratorio de Dengels está intentando lograr la transformación de las bestias bit a su estado de máximo poder, una especie de humanoides" continuó tecleando en Dizzy para mostrarles "existen dos estados de las bestias bit, y él desea llegar al segundo si eso sucede superara por mucho nuestras fuerzas. Había un punto clave en sus ambiciones y ahora caigo en cuenta, es una persona y seguramente es esa chica" Kenny se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos "oh esto no puede estar nada bien"

"Pero.....donde podra estar Kary?......." pregunto Takao mas para el que para los demas

Max tomo su blade entre sus manos y lo observó por un tiempo largo...no quería perder a Drazil...de hecho no queria que nadie perdiera a sus bestias bit, pero que podían hacer?... entrenar, y el que sabía entrenar ahi era Kai y no se veía en la mejor disposición

"Que vamos a hacer chicos" Max no podía ocultar la sensación terrible que tenía y mas la preocupación entre una cosa y otra

"Pues nada nos queda ahora que entrenar lo mas duro que podamos" dijo Takao tratando de quitar ya esas caras, lo echo ,echo esta

Max se echo atras en la cama, era demasiado para un solo momento, necesitaba un descanso o al menos una aspirina "Tenenos que ganar...no hay alternativa" suspiro largamente cerrando sus ojos

"Haremos lo mejor..." murmuro Ray, en el fondo se sentia un estupido por haber dejado a Kary irse..

"Será mejor que descansemos por hoy chicos" sugirió Kenny en vista de la situación "Llamaré al Sr. Dickenson para informarle y archivaré mis datos a ver si puedo encontrar algo más" dicho esto salio de la habitación con Dizzy en sus manos

"Bueno......desde ahora las vacaciones terminaron y mañana empezaremos a entrenar duro" dijo Takao seriamente

Max escucho todo distante, estaba tan lleno de cosas que prefería dormirse a continuar en ese estado, necesitaba aclarar su mente, no abrió los ojos ni dijo nada, solo quería que toda esa pesadilla terminaran pronto pero sabía que no sería asi

Ray volvio despues de despedirse de Takao y Max, cuando volvio a entrar al cuarto, vio que Kai aun no despertaba, se quedo ahi sentado, pensando en lo idiota que era...y en los problemas que habria mas adelante...

Lentamente los ojos de Kai se fueron abriendo, había deseado no despertar pero sabía que eso no sería posible..no ahora, ya no. No supo gracias a que, pero al menos no había soñado nada en absoluto, al menos había descansado, hasta que abrío sus ojos un poco más y giró su rostro se dio cuenta que quizás era causa de Ray. Aquellos ojos rojizos se volvieron hasta donde se sentaba el chino, que tenía la mirada baja, extraña...preocupada...triste...ahora él podía leer con más claridad las emociones porque...porque él las tenía.

"Ray..." susurró en un tono firme pero bajo

"Kai.....que tal dormiste?" dijo mientras se acercaba a el

Kai asintio enderezandose ligeramente "Bien, que ha sucedido?" preguntó con un tono aparentemente neutral, si bien no se había recuperado psicológicamente del todo, al menos en ese momento no estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido

Ray dudo en decirle o no lo que acababa de hablar con los otros, Kai ya tenia una preocupacion, no habia que darle otra..aunque....era necesario que lo supiera

"Ray? donde está tu 'novia' " dijo sin pensar, realmente la chica no le desagradaba, de hecho habia aprendido la razon por la que Ray se había fijado en ella...y en el fondo él deseo lo mejor para el chino, ahora despues de mucho se lo confirmaba

"Mi novia?!" pregunto Ray sin entender

"Si, tu 'novia' " repitió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo "No la quieres?"

"Ah!" exclamo al fin cayendo en la cuenta de a lo que referia Kai. "Ella no es mi novia" dijo como si nada

"Entonces no estas enamorado de ella" afirmó quitandose las sabanas y poniéndose de pie "No es bueno engañar a las personas con lo que uno no siente" refirió recordando lo que habia visto en el parque, no queria pensar en si dolía o no, de hecho no queria pensar demasiado

"A que te refieres Kai?" pregunto Ray con confusion, a que venia todo este interrogatorio sobre Kary??

"Te desconcertaste cuando la llame tu 'novia' y le restaste importancia" se arreglo la bufanda alrededor del cuello "dime que quiere decir" volteo a mirarlo apenas, su voz se escuchaba tranquila, pausada..

"Es que no es mi novia......y no se a que te refieres con eso de 'no es bueno engañar a las personas con lo que uno no siente'...." dijo Ray suavemente tratando de no hacer perder la paciencia a Kai ni nada por el estilo, no queria terminar en malos planes cuando el mas lo necesitaba

"Dime algo Kon" expreso con frialdad marcada "cuanto te importa esa chica?" no queria ser obvio pero...le interesaba saberlo, no volteo a verlo, se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos

"Me importa mucho, es una de mis mejores amigas...a que viene eso?" pregunto desconcertado, ahora si que no entendia nada

"Te vi besarla en el parque, luego de que te le declaraste gritando" solto sus brazos a los lados colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalon y mirando fijamente al chino, con una expresion bastante neutral

Ray se sonrojo, acaso kai precensio todo? no supo porque le desconcerto y preocupo esa idea..tal vez seria por que le recordo que no habia quedado en nada con ella.."pues....si...hoy le declare mis sentimientos...pero......no lo se, no quedamos en nada, tal parece que solo me ve como amigo.." dijo con voz apagada mientras se sentaba en la cama, aunque ese último beso...

Kai sonrio amargamente a esa respuesta "A mi me parece que no le eres indiferente Ray..." no lo miro, observaba un punto neutro en el marco de la puerta "creo que ella te quiere de la misma forma" paseo su mano por su cabello nerviosamente, cuanto trabajo le habia costado aceptar ello...pero habia aprendido mucho de la chica en corto tiempo.

"Te parece?" contesto, le extrañaba que Kai dijera mas de dos palabras de corrido, y aun mas extraño por que hablaba para decir algo que lo alegraría. "Pues...de verdad no lo se....antes de que me dijera su respuesta queria aclararme algo...pero no termino de decírmelo...y si de verdad le importara...me lo hubiera dicho antes de irse.."

"Estas enamorado de ella y no conoces la situación?" lentamente y con paciencia no caracteristica de Kai tomo asiento en la cama "Sabes bien que la estaban siguiendo, y que lo que menos queria es verte correr peligro..." giro un poco la mirada viendo el desconcierto de Ray "lo sé porque hablé con ella acerca de ti" expresó verídicamente

"Estaban hablando de mi?" pregunto Ray completamente sorprendido

"Por que te sorprende tanto, Kon" expresó friamente con una mueca torcida

"No...esque....pues....no lo se..." fue una contestacion estupida, pero no supo que mas decir, aquella actitud de Kai hacia el le ponia nervioso. "y se puede saber de que hablaron?" pregunto nuevamente

"Ya te lo dije, tu no le eres indiferente, se siente atraida por ti, te quiere mas alla de una simple amistad" termino de decir, no era todo lo que habian hablado...de hecho habian hablado acerca de lo que Kai sentia por Ray...pero obviamente el no lo diría, no quería interponerse...

"Pues...ojala y sea cierto...." dijo en un suspiro, el realmente esperó eso...lo quiso, quiso mucho a la chica, y le hubiese gustado decir que si era su novia, pero...todo habia sido tan confuso ahora.... "y como te sientes?" pregunto cambiando rápidamente de tema

"Estoy bien, no soy un crio" expresó con un frio vehemencial, la idea de ser cuidado no le gustaba...pero era Ray...y eso significaba mucho, aunque no sabía expresarlo en palabras "Pero...gracias.." suspiro largamente luego de decirlo, se habia prometido no hacerlo pero...no pudo evitarlo

A Ray no le importo la brusca manera de contestacion, sabia que kai estaba pasando por unos malos momentos asi que no hizo nada mas que sonreir y decir. "no tienes por que darlas...quize hacerlo"

Kai sonrio algo amargamente "No creí importanle a nadie de ese modo..." era la primera vez que Kai habia abierto una ventana de su interior, expresando aquello que pensaba, aquello que...temia?...

Ray se sorprendio demaciado al oir eso, se oia muy sincero...que no parecia ser de kai esas palabras, mas se sintio feliz y halagado de que kai se desenvolviera un poco con el, y ya se habia prometido hacerle ver a kai que no estaba solo. "tu me importas mucho, no pienses eso" tomo su mano mientras le sonreia delicadamente tenia que demostrarle a kai que podia confiar en el

Kai le miro a los ojos, sus carmesí oscuros decían muchas cosas que en palabras no podía expresar...pero Ray podia leer algunas de esas emociones...había miedo...anhelo...había soledad...deseo y....amor?. Kai retiró al mirada cerrando un poco los ojos "...no quería creerlo, jamás sentí necesitar a alguien...creí que me haría dependiente...no para sentir..." era muy veridica, cada palabra que expresaba

Ray sintio algo de tristeza, sabia de la soledad de Kai y de todo lo que sufrio, no pidiéndose contener lo abrazo delicadamente para no lastimarlo en sus heridas provocadas por aquellos enfermos. "eso lo se....pero sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi para apoyarte" dijo en un murmuro

Kai al principio se quedo quito y retuvo el impulso de lanzarlo atras, por un lado por su expresion fria, por otro lado por lo que habia sucedido solia rehuir mas del contacto físico. Estatico...sus brazos no respondieron por varios segundos...pero la sensación de tener de esa forma a Ray lo lleno desde el fondo de su alma, un gesto tan pequeño podía reconfortarlo tanto...en verdad, lo que sentía por el chino era grande. Lenta y temerosamente sus brazos subieron hasta corresponder el abrazo, era la primera vez que demostraba tal afecto a alguien.

Ray sonrio para sus adentros, el esperaba algun empujon..o que no respondiese el abraso, pero igual se puso mas feliz, no sabia las razones. ahondo un poco mas el abrazo y se quedo ahi, el abrazar a Kai le traia un aire de paz y se sentia bien, no sabia porque...tal vez porque apreciaba mucho a su amigo, no lo sabia, pero tenia aire de ensoñasion que no se dio cuenta que se habia quedado ahi pegado a kai, pero es que se sentia protegido...era dificil de explicar lo que Ray sentia, pasaron varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era demaciado y podria hacer enfadar a Kai, se separo de el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

Kai se mostro un poco renuente de soltar el abrazo...deseaba que se hubiese prolongado siempre sin embargo sabía que no podía ser. Una porque el tiempo apremiaba...otra porque Ray estaba enamorado de otra persona. Al menos sabía que le importaba...y eso para él, significaba mucho.

"Ray, ahora puedes explicarme que sucede" volvio a su seriedad "Tu novia me dijo algo pero no todo, dijo que hablaría contigo acerca de ello" y de nuevo se le barrio lo de 'novia'.

Ray hizo una mueca antes de contestar "....bueno...." suspiro, seria algo muy largo de explicar, y mas porque no queria causarle mas preocupaciones a Kai, pero era fundamental que este lo supiese.

Luego de suspirar y considerar, Kai ya sabia algunas cosas al parecer asi que solo necesito completar los huecos de información. El japones-ruso escucho atentamente frunciendo el entrecejo analizando cada detalle, podía haber pasado muchas cosas pero seguía siendo astuto...si Denetor creía que podía quebrar en ese aspecto a Kai Hiwatari estaba muy equivocado y se lo demostraría. Luego de escuchar la explicación se quedo un momento analizando.

"Asi que...eso es lo que planea..." hablo en voz alta, sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano "...por eso deseaba quebrarme..." pensó en voz alta las últimas palabras

Ray se quedo demasiado serio al oir eso, prefirio no mencionar nada de lo que dijo Kai. "por eso desde mañana empezaremos a entrenar duro....todavia falta decirle al sr. Dickenson" añadio

"Kenny se encargará de ello" Kai volvia a su posición fria y firme "Debemos evaluar la situación cuidadosamente, reune al equipo Kon" eso fue practicamente una orden

Ray se quedo callado unos momentos, valla, ya habia vuelto a llamarlo por su apellido...., pero bueno, sin contestarle nada se paro de la cama que es donde estaba entado con el propósito de ir con Takao y Max para reunirlos

"Ray" la voz fria lo detuvo antes de salir

Ray se volteo con sierta curiosidad de saber ahora que le diria Kai

Kai se acercó hasta donde Ray estaba y lentamente le abrazo por atras, recargando su frente en la espalda del chino...retardo unos segundos ahí sin decir nada...aspiro suavemente el olor del cabello oscuro para poder tomar la fuerza que necesitaba "Ellos lo sabrán...yo...yo..." cuanto trabajo costaba decirlo "...necesito..." finalmente habia logrado soltar la palabra mas dificil 'necesidad' "que estes ahí...cuando lo haga..." pidió, aunque su tono de voz no se quebraba, por dentro lo sentía

Ray se volteo sorprendido, pensaba que Kai no queria que nadie mas lo supiera....pero era su decision y el estaria ahi con el. cuando termino de voltearse lo abrazo mientras posaba su frente con la de el y murmuraba. "yo siempre estare contigo....; tienes todo mi apoyo" dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos del chico, en verdad tenia deseos de que Kai confiara en el y lo viera como un buen amigo que siempre lo apoyaria

Kai cerro sus ojos y sonrio suavemente, Kai sonriendo?! "Gracias..."

Ray le dio un beso en la frente a aki para despues salir de la habitacion con rumbo hacia la de Takao y Max

TBC

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Bueno finalmente capitulo 14 de este fic, y bastante largo por cierto...ahora si, contesto reviews o sere desconsiderada

Miaka-chan: bueno ya viste que cosa mala fue lo que le paso a Kai, pobrecillo...pero soy mala ¬¬ jajaja, y que va a pasar con la chica? Si te lo digo perdería el chiste! Gracias por leer amiga.

Momori: Ya viste que si! Que Ray esta bien confundido y Kai ya sufrio, creo que lo suficiente o crees que mas? Ya seria muy homicida no? Jejeje.

Sandy-kon: Sandy!!! Un review de vos por cada capitulo, me haces feliz preciosa . Si, ella los quiere mucho, y lo esta demostrando con el paso de los capitulos, aunque cada vez Ray esta mas convencido de lo que siente, sera?. Ya viste lo que le paso a Kai y ya viste como se puso Ray...entonces, a quien quiere? Esto se va a poner mas complicado con el tiempo. Y la relación de Max y Takao va al frente...pero ya no sera asi, jajaja soy mala. Gracias por leer ;)

Hirue: Que bueno que te cayo bien Kary, a mi tambien me cae bien jajaja, es medio enigmatica...que bueno que te gusto la historia y que te haya gustado el lemon. Te mando saludos!.

Neko-angel: Te ha gustado el fic en general y me alegra mucho, tambien te gusto el lemon? Sugoi! Entremezclo los sentimientos con las acciones, creo que lo hace mas entretenido.

Meiring: Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas la historia de cerca, saludos.

Womenvenus: los white tigers? Sip, supongo que se encontraran en el torneo...eso va a estar complicado! Tiene intriga, la suficiente, ademas todo se confunde, me encanta crear confusion, no se porque.

Martha Maomon: El desenlace? Aun falta! Bueno falta algo, el torneo, etc etc...no se dice! Jajaja, gracias por los animos, claro que lo terminare, y gracias por desearme suerte!.

Aiko Hiwatari: Pronto acabarla, falta, pero algo de la trama, si quedaran KaixRay? Claro que si!!! Es yaoi, recuerdas? Solo que...hay que complicarlo todo un poco ;)

Kari Tsukiyono kon: Las escenas romanticas errr...aquí hay una, no? Hehe, es que ahorita viene lo complicado del asunto...la parte de accion y demas, ademas mas complicaciones!. Saldra bien, tiene que salir bien la historia, les toca después de sufrir tanto!.

The Inocent Shinigami: me apresuro, lo mas que puedo, pero me gusta ver que tanto leen ajajaja, gracias por tu review.

Black-fox2004: Ya te agregue a mi lista de contactos, gracias por tus comentarios, y si, Kai y Ray juntos, 4ever!

LoGiaRu: Al final, no! Es Kai x Ray, lo repito, jaja todos tienen esa duda, aunque me da tristeza la chica, es buena gente. Ya Kai sufrio bastante, veremos si le toca más, y si, puedes matar a Denetor en sueños jajaja, gracias por leer.

Damita: guay, que review largo! Pero me gusta... no te confundas, la historia es Kai x Ray, solo que me gusta complicar todo, lo hace mas...no se, le da mas sabor, ademas necesito los personajes para hacer la trama. Que bueno que te este gustando la historia, gracias y te mando saludos y besos!.

Creo que es todo...gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto!.


	15. Les confieso

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx Decimo quinta Parte: Entrenamiento Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx  
  
Max estaba dormitando para ese momento, al menos su cabeza habia descansado de todo aquello, aunq presentía que iba a recibir mas sorpresas ese dia, asi que practicamente se preparao mentalmente para lo que viniera, aunque parecía dormido podia escuchar bien como Takao se comia el pastel de la mesilla  
  
Ray toco suavemente la puerta, al principio pensaba que estaban dormidos, pero al acercarse mas a la puerta se podian oir los mas que familiares sonidos de Takao al comer.  
  
Takao se encontraba comiendo segun el, silenciosamente el pastel hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta, a regañadientes se acerco a la puerta para ver quien era el que interrumpia su hora de almuerzo. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era Ray, por lo que podia ver se trataba de otra cosa seria por la cara que traia en esos momentos, silenciosamente dejo entrar sin decir nada  
  
"Que susede Ray?" pregunto este una vez cerrada la puerta.  
  
"Ya conte a Kai todo el problema, ahora el quiere que nos reunamos, nos quiere decir algo muy importante al parecer..." dijo lentamente esta ultima palabra.  
  
Takao iba a preguntar de que se trataba, pero al ver la cara de incomodidad de Ray, solo asintio con la cabeza y fue a despertar a Max. "Maxie...Maxie...despierta" decia en susurros mientras lo sarandeaba suavemente  
  
Max abrio sus ojos lentamente hasta posarlos en los azules de su novio, se enderezo con suavidad para no marearse y sonrió un poco "Escuché Takao" bajo de la cama "debemos llamar tambien a Kenny?"  
  
Takao volteo ver silenciosamente a Ray como para que este contestara la pregunta, Ray solo asintio suavemente, estaba algo preocupado sobre como reaccionarían los chicos cuando Kai les dijera lo que le sucedió....  
  
Max llamo a Kenny que habia hablado con el Sr. Dickenson y ya iba en camino. En un momento todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala de la habitacion mas grande, donde Kai ya estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el seño ligeramente fruncido, tal cual una habitual posición del capitan del equipo.  
  
Todos tomaron asientos alrededor del capitán de los bladeblackers, Takao se sentó al lado de Max en el mueble de dos personas, Kai estaba sentado en el más grande y Kenny en el individual con Ray sentado sobre la recargadera de éste. Los ojos frios carmesí oscurecido se abrieron entonces fijándose lentamente en los ocupantes, gruño un poco en respuesta, se veía tan implacable como siempre.  
  
"Estoy enterado de la situación, me interesa saber que piensan ustedes" Kai pidiendoles opinión? eso si era raro..  
  
Max dudó un poco antes de hablar pero en vista de que Kai lo estaba pidiendo y lo sorprendido que se encontraba por ello, decidio hacerlo "Sabemos los planes de Denetor...aunque siento que faltan cosas por saber...y en vista de la situación no se si un arduo entrenamiento pueda ayudarnos a superar una fuerza como la que se nos describi"  
  
Takao hablo despues de Max. "Yo opino lo mismo que el, pero aun no entiendo porque quieren destruir nuestras bestias bit...aunque....y tal vez el entrenamiento duro no sea suficiente....pero recuerden que la union hace la fuerza, mientras estemos juntos nada se nos hara imposible" dijo tratando de quitar las caras serias de todos  
  
Kenny hizo una mueca, claro que debia dar opinion él tambien aunque no sabía que agregar "Kai, tu sabes alguna cosa que nosotros no sepamos?" se atrevió a preguntar  
  
Kai miro de soslayo a Kenny y posteriormente giró su mirada hacia Ray, deteniéndola ahí por mucho tiempo, sin decir aún nada.  
  
Ray tambien lo miro fijamente, despues de unos largos minutos desvio su mirada y dijo. "Pues...opino lo mismo que todos...salvo que...no se porque presiento que usaran a Kary de carnada..o algo parecido...y..se bien que juntos haremos hasta lo imposible y mas que podamos para arreglar todo esto....pero sospecho que muchos saldremos muy heridos por esto...no solo fisicamente....ya que no se trata de un simple juego de blade" dijo seriamente para despues voltear a ver a Kai y que este diera su punto de vista  
  
Todos guardaron silencio para reflexionar cada palabra...luego de un rato finalmente el lider del equipo se decidio a hablar expresando un leve gruñido  
  
"Es obvio que nos quieren ver separados para lograr su objetivo. Y los últimos días hemos hecho exactamente lo que ellos desean. Pero alguien nos advirtió a tiempo" todos supieron a que se referia a la muchacha "Lo más importante para ellos es que nuestra voluntad se venga abajo, aunque como equipo han sucedido grandes cosas no podremos atacar un poder tan fuerte como el de una transformación fase dos de una bestia bit, ya sea que nosotros podamos alcanzarla del mismo modo" se quedo callado, mirando de reojo a todos los miembros del equipo  
  
"Ray, porque consideraste que ella fuera una carnada?" preguntó el rubio interesado, ahora si queria aclarar todas sus dudas una a una  
  
"Porque no creo que a ella le hayan lavado el cerebro, como a los otros, y bien se que la castigaran por habernos advertido esto antes, pero tambien se que una de las tacticas de Denetor para que nuestra voluntad se venga abajo asi como dijo Kai, es jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas...no lo se, presiento que sacara buen provecho de ella; y que la metera mas en esto...ya saben..dado a que es buena.." dijo encogiéndose de hombros tristemente  
  
"La están usando descaradamente, ella lo sabe y lo hicieron frente a nosotros sin que nos percataramos" gruño a su propio pensamiento "Aunque ha sido un factor decisivo tambien para unirnos de nuevo. La información que tengo es que ella será la responsable de la transformación a segunda etapa de la bestia bit que posee. Solo por esa razón Denetor la ha conservado viva" expreso de forma fria y cruda  
  
Max se impacto ante la noticia y se quedo en silencio, y presentia que habia mas noticias por saber aún.  
  
Takao al igual que todos se sorprendio demaciado, aunque bien, ya sabia que ella estaba muy metida en ese embrollo  
  
"Si Denetor no obtiene lo que quiere de ella, la eliminará. Para él es cualquier objeto, si no sirve desaparece" expresó con una frialdad increíble en su voz, mirando afiladamente a cada uno  
  
Ray hizo una mueca, aparte de sentir sorpresa por quella noticia, sintio aun mas desprecio por Denetor, y tambien desprecio hacia pudo haberla dejado ir?? "Eso quiere decir que…que la…" no quería creerlo, no podía creerlo! Ella no podia…  
  
"Si, la matará" afirmó Kai con un tono que sonaba tan frio que incluso podia parecer indiferente, sin embargo ese tinte que habia en su voz deducia lo contrario  
  
"Oh my god…" Maxie se tapo la boca al escuchar esa noticia, y Takao solo pudo abrazarlo, no podian concebir que alguien fuera capaz de hacer eso, sabian que sucedia pero…alguien cercano…que se habia vuelto cercano.  
  
"No puede ser…" Ray se hubiese desmayado si no fuese porque se encontraba sentado y logro controlarse, sin embargo…ahora aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía a pasos agigantados  
  
"Hablaste de quebrar nuestra voluntad Kai..." refirio el rubio luego de medio recuperarse de la noticia "Qué es lo que ha pasado con ello...Kai, hay algo que debemos saber que no nos has dicho acaso?" levanto la vista y le miro fijamente  
  
Ray giro su mirada rapidamente a Kai, dejando de lado por un instante lo que acababa de escuchar acerca de su 'amiga'.  
  
Kai se mostro inseguro de repente y se sintio solo...aislado por las miradas que cayeron sobre él. Entrelazo los dedos de ambas sus manos buscando darse la fuerza para decirlo pero no lograba hallarla. El solo recordar un poco el hecho hacía su corazón temblar de nuevo y un dolor punzante gravarse profundamente...el seño frio se perdio ligeramente y cambió por uno de confusión...observo sus manos por unos momentos y las apretó entre si...su respiracion estaba volviendose impar y aun no habia hablado siquiera  
  
Ray de repente se paro y se sento al lado de el, para despues tomar una de las manos de Kai ante la mirada extrañada de todos; no era muy obvio en nerviosismo que ahora sentia, pero Ray podia sentirlo, tomo fuerte la mano de Kai para darle confianza con una pequeña, pero dulce sonrisa.  
  
Kai giro abruptamente...al ver aquellos ojos recordó que no estaba solo. Tomo una respiración profunda y procuró hablar en un tono al menos neutral en su voz, sentía la mano de Ray sobre la suya, y tomaría fuerza de ello "Denetor necesitaba quebrar la voluntad de la cabeza del equipo para hacerlo más vulnerable. En su último... 'ataque', yo fui su blanco"  
  
"Que?...." pregunto Takao sin entender, con una notable seriedad nunca antes vista en su rostro. Ray solo apreto mas la mano de Kai y se junto mas a el.  
  
Kai sonrio lacónicamente "Mi voluntad no es tan fácil de quebrar por ello métodos convencionales no le servirían. Así que buscó una forma mas 'sutil' para lograrlo. Me emboscaron tres de sus hombres" El trago duro, necesitó todas sus fuerzas para poder confesar "En palabras sencillas me forzaron" respondió, para no utilizar la palabra peyorativa, para no recordar el hecho con la otra palabra. La fuerza que Kai demostró para decirlo era increíble. No cambió su gesto, no quebró su voz...pero sus ojos podían traicionarlo  
  
Takao solamente abrio mucho los ojos...acaso escucho bien?.....acaso Kai se referia a...?. Ray supo que eso fue dificil para Kai, con el otro brazo, lo paso alrededor de sus hombros, queriendo darle aquel apoyo que durante tiempo habia carecido.  
  
Kai respiró varias veces para poder regular la velocidad de su corazón, casi sintió que saldría de su pecho al decirlo pero logro soportarlo...le debia mucho a Ray y ahora, ya no le importaba deberle tanto.  
  
Max casi se shokeo por la noticia, no sabia que decir, busco en su cabeza rápidamente "Ahora entiendo muchas cosas..." dijo suavemente, se coloco frente a Kai, le miro por un momento largo sin decir nada y finalmente le estrecho con fuerza "Como amigo, te agradezco que confiaras en nosotros Kai. Como amigo, estoy contigo siempre" dijo con una sinceridad increible en su voz  
  
Kai en un principio se quedo ligeramente estatico, no habia esperado eso...ablandó un poco su gesto y obligo a su cuerpo a mantenerse quieto para asimilarlo...una vez que sintió que pudo lograrlo respondió el abrazo y murmuró un suave 'gracias' en el oído de Max. El rubio sonrio ante ese gesto, aunque era terrible lo que habia pasado a Kai, le veía un punto...había logrado que el chico frio se abriera a ellos...y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que eso valia mas que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Max se retiro atras y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, ahora Kai sabía, que habia mas de una persona apoyandole incondicionalmente.  
  
Takao tardo en reaccionar, pero tambien instintivamente se paro y fue hacia Kai, al principio solo puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, para despues abrazarlo fuerte y decirle "nosotros te apoyaremos siempre, recuerda que no estas solo" dijo, bien habia tenido grandes problemas con el en el pasado, pero era uno de sus mejores amigos y estaba agradecido de que les haya tenido confianza.  
  
Kai se sintió...bien, no sabía bien como se sentía, algunas emociones no lograba reconocerlas, no podían culparlo, él no sabía sentir de esa forma...hasta ahora.  
  
Todos volvieron a su lugar, de hecho todos estaban cerca muy cerca de Kai, ninguno habia retomado lo sucedido, comprendían el silencio de Kai y seguramente sabían su incomodidad acerca de ello, así que aunque tambien pensaban varias veces en lo sucedido, necesitaban pensar las estrategias con las cuales vencer los obstáculos que se les presentaban. Podían recordar como muchas veces fueron un equipo y vencieron los peligros, podían recordar como el anterior torneo su equipo se vio separado por las nuevas reglas...y aún temían por las que hubiese en este torneo...había demasiadas cosas para preocuparse.  
  
Kai había decido no pensar más sobre lo sucedido aquella noche, aunque no podia borrarlo del todo, sabía que le apoyaban, y ahora debía de pensar estratégicamente, no le daría la ventaja a quien le hizo ese mal, le demostraría que él era mas fuerte que las suposiciones erroneas acerca de su persona.  
  
El teléfono dentro de la habitación cercó para indicarles que habían recibido un mensaje. Kenny fue quien tomo la llamada, no pudieron escuchar que hablaba debido a que estaba lejos y también, estaban aún muy pensativos acerca del 'que sucedería'.  
  
El jefe regresó donde se encontraban todos y habló para atraer su atención "El Sr. Dickenson acaba de llamar chicos"  
  
"Por la urgencia debe ser algo importante" Max se puso de pie colocandose al lado de Takao, estaba comenzando a sentirse nerviso con todo ese asunto  
  
"Asi es Max" asintió el jefe "Me mandó por correo las nuevas reglas del torneo..." ordenó a Dizzy para colocar los esquemas correspondientes en la pantalla y la giró para que todos pudiesen verlos "De acuerdo a la información, el torneo funcionará de un modo muy diferente a lo usual...cada equipo se verá dividido, habrá un sorteo para formar equipos de dos personas, y los miembros de cada equipo deberán llegar a la final, si el equipo no llegara completo será descalificado, si ningún equipo llega completo las competencias se darán uno a uno, lo que quiere decir que...todos nos veremos separados, y quizás debamos de pelear unos contra otros"  
  
"Eso esta raro...." dijo Takao acercandose mas a Dizzy y leer mejor.  
  
"Quiere decir que nos dividiran de dos personas al azar? equipo contra equipo?" preguntó Max interesado, intentando deducir que pretendían  
  
"Si, dividirán de dos personas al azar, por sorteo, y competirán 5 equipos en una misma plataforma, los dos blades que queden dentro de pie, serán los ganadores, si quedan de equipos separados harán pasar a su pareja automáticamente a la otra ronda aunque haya perdido" aclaró Kenny al ver que eso cada vez se veía mas complicado, de hecho ni él lo entendía  
  
".......no entiendo...." se dijo Takao a si mismo. "esas reglas no tienen sentido"  
  
"Es lo mismo que opina el Sr. Dickenson...algo debe de tramar Denetor para imponer reglas de esa forma...curiosamente nadie se ha dado cuenta, y como muchas veces, la mayoría piensa que se trata solo de un torneo más de beyblade" terminó de decir mientras cerraba la laptop  
  
El silencio invadió la habitación, Max intentaba concentrarse acerca del sentido que tenían, Kenny intentaba resolver el dilema y finalmente quien rompió el silencio de modo muy inusual, fue Kai.  
  
"Un equipo dividido pierde fuerza, si alguno de nosotros no llegara a la final estariamos descalificados, lo que le da aún mayor ventaja, así ni siquiera se molestaría en acabar con nosotros" aclaró Kai, que hacía un rato ya estaba descifrando un poco la estrategia de aquel sujeto de nombre Denetor  
  
"Entonces..que haremos?" pregunto Ray lentamente, cada vez preocupandose mas  
  
"No tenemos otra alternativa mas que apegarnos a las nuevas reglas" habló de forma muy firme Kai, luego de tomar fuertemente la mano de Ray, ahora él le daría confianza "Pero podemos demostrarle a ese sujeto que haga lo que haga nosotros no perderemos" luego de dirigirle una mirada decidida a Ray, paso esa misma mirada a través de todos sus compañeros de equipo  
  
Ray sonrio al sentir la mano de Kai tomar fuertemente la suya, le dedico una gran sonrisa " Tienes razón".  
  
"Podemos hacerlo" sonrio Max, asintiendo a la afirmación de ambos sus compañeros y poniéndose de pie "Entrenemos! no podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo, vamos"  
  
Takao se paro igual que Max. "cierto, no tenemos tiempo que perder"  
  
Asintiendo Kai, se puso de pie, curiosamente de la mano de Ray, la cual no soltó...no quería, y no podía...si lo hacía sentia que perdería seguridad, estar junto a su compañero le hacía sentir de la única forma en la que podía seguir siendo fuerte, aunque temía, y era verdad, con las reglas como estaban ahora, no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse por estar separado de él.  
  
El día continuo su marcha...entrenaron por casi 8 horas continuas sin tomarse descanso, todos demasiado preocupados como para detenerse, necesitaba mejorar, aunque ya eran muy buenos, debían ser mejores...pero el agotamiento estaba por vencerlos, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y la noche amenazaba con caer pronto. Kai y Ray hacían los últimos esfuerzos por mantenerse dentro de la beybatalla de entrenamiento que sostenían.  
  
"Dranzer!!!" ondeando su mano con fervor ordenó a su blade continuar, Dranzer dio medio giro por la plataforma hasta golpear directamente a Driger que le contuvo, Kai supo que no era suficiente...no si recordaban acerca de la transformación de las bestias bit, no tenian nada de teoría acerca de ello y el poder que utilizaban sería inútil de seguir así  
  
"Driger!!! ataca!!" gritó con fuerza el exwhite tiger, logrando que su blade se dirigiera justo al bord ede la plataforma y continuara girando ahí, tomó fuerza de nueva cuenta, pero Kai hizo lo mismo, ambos blades se impactaron con fuerza en el centro.  
  
Max y Takao notaron lo mismo, igual que aquella vez que comenzaron los duelos en el torneo pasado, las fuerzas aumentaban, el impacto seria mayor y la consecuencia era que Kai y Ray comenzaban a sufrir heridas en sus cuerpos al hacerse uno solo con sus bestias bit.  
  
Sin embargo, Max no intervino, apretó sus manos en sus rodillas y su pantalón tan fuerte que casi las dejó blancas debido a la falta de sangre, ese era el poder de su equipo pero...seria suficiente?...  
  
"Drannzeer!!!! alas de fuegoo!!" Kai elevó la energía de su bestia a niveles insospechados, mucho más fuerte que la última vez en aquellos torneos en el que despues de ser vencido obtuvo victoria, tanto habían aprendido uno de los otros, tanto habían pasado y podían continuar con más  
  
"Driiiger!!!!!! garra de tigre!!!" con una fuerza increíble Ray logró aumentar aún más el poder de su bestia bit, Kenny se encontró muy sorprendido cuando ni siquiera Dizzy pudo registrar la cantidad de energía que ese entrenamiento estaba despidiendo  
  
"Si siguen así no lo resistirán!" advirtió el chico intentando detenerlos, obviamente en vano, si bien era un entrenamiento, Kai y Ray sabían que había mucho en juego como para dejarlo, debían tomarlo como una batalla real  
  
Kai no lo escuchó, no quiso escucharlo. Lentamente sus ojos se iluminaron en un rojo dorado, sus manos comenzaron a crear una forma en el aire, la forma de su bestia bit se marcó con fuego, su mano viajó desde la forma de Dranzer hasta la desplegar ambos sus brazos a los lados, semejando las alas de su bestia, el fuego rodeó por completo su figura, su rostro adquirió totalmente otro tinte, determinación, victoria...se marcó en él. Sus brazos se juntaron al frente y luego separándose con rapidés y una sincronía casi perfecta con su bestia bit, el ataque de fuego fue lanzado contra Ray y Driger.  
  
"Increíble!!" gritó Kenny haciendose atrás debido a que incluso el fuego parecía real...o era real?  
  
Ray obtuvo un resultado semejante, sus ojos se iluminaron, aquel color ambar corrió con esplendor de un rayo atravesando a través de su mirada, una de sus manos pasó al frente y la otra un poco atrás, en una posición de combate, sus manos se abrieron repentinamente y sus dedos parecieron formar garras verdaderas, su rostro adquirió un tinte de ataque, cual un tigre que pronto victimará a su presa, sus colmillos relucieron afilandose peligrosamente, recuperando su postura se lanzó de la misma forma que Kai lo hizo llevando a su espalda la fuerza de la tormenta.  
  
"Es demasiado poder!" Max se cubrió cuando el destello de luz vino sobre él, a ese paso ellos tambien saldrían lastimados, pero no tuvo tiempo de correr, solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos.  
  
Uno contra el otro, combinados con sus bestias bit y en sincronía se atacaron por la victoria, las miradas afiladas, los rasgos firmes, la energía fluctuando a su alrededor...Las bestias bit se encontraron con fuerza en el centro de la plataforma chocando entre si con aquella increíble cantidad de energía y sus portadores, Al hacer contacto una con la otra creando una esfera de poder que creció a medida que la energía terminaban solo en el centro debido a la cantidad tan igual de poder, cada uno terminaría terriblemente después de ese encuentro. Un sonido más, un vacío y finalmente una explosión...  
  
Aquel lugar en el que se encontraban se vio terriblemente afectado, afortunadamente era un entrenamiento privado, incluso en el cielo nocturno pudo notarse un haz de luz que se formó debido a la energía y la perforación total del techo del estadio donde practicaban, aquella luz iluminó por un instante en una linea recta hacia el cielo y desapareció segundos después.  
  
Todo quedo en silencio por largos segundos...finalmente había quedado una nube de humo que comenzó a disiparse...habia terminado, por ahora.  
  
Max luchó contra una roca del techo que había caido sobre de él y que no le dejaba moverse, sentía su estómago pesado y su cuerpo totalmente mallugado, habia corrido con la peor suerte de todos ellos, y no podía moverse.  
  
"Necesito quitar....esto....buaag cof..." escupió sangre por la boca, la presión en su estomago le había dañado lo bastante como para lograr ese efecto y no podía liberarse.  
  
Kenny había quedado detrás de una banca que para su fortuna le había cubierto la mayor parte del golpe, lentamente se quito algunos escombros del cuerpo y sacó a Dizzy debajo suyo, la habia protegido por si algo así sucedía, tosió un par de veces debido al humo que le rodeaba y busco con su mirada a los otros "Chicos, donde estan!"  
  
En la plataforma o donde anteriormente se ubicaba la plataforma, del lado contrario a donde comenzaron se encontraban Kai y Ray. Al parecer ellos mismos habían llevado la energía tan al límite que habían chocado entre sí terminando en el lado contrario luego del golpe. Sus blades habían caido al lado suyo y habían dejado de girar...un empate?. Ambas sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas y varios cortes habían logrado en su piel, Kai se había lastimado bastante el costado de donde sangraba, mientras que Ray había terminado con el hombro y brazo derecho casi al punto de dislocarse, sus cuerpos temblaban a espasmos pequeños debido al dolor, la energía perdida y el cansancio. Había sido...demasiado poder incluso para ellos. El cabello de Ray había perdido su amarre, se deslizaba por su espalda como cascada oscurecida por la noche e iluminada por los escasos rayos de luna. La bufanda de Kai había terminado hecha girones atrás suyo...  
  
TBC…  
  
Reviews en la siguiente! Tnx! 


	16. Contratiempos en Entrenamiento

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
_Nota: Agradezca a Camil, que me ha ayudado mucho con este fic, y que ahora tambien se convierte en autora, Tnk You!!! Es una gran escritora ella!.  
_  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Décimo sexta parte: Contratiempos del entrenamiento  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kai sonrió a pesar del dolor que crecía en su costado, observando con satisfacción lo que habían logrado...y era mucho, el estadio en donde se encontraban ahora estaba semidestruido, los escombros aun volaban esparcidos por el viento en una nube de humo que apenas se había disipado lo suficiente, el esfuerzo y el dolor parecían haber rendido frutos.  
  
Tomo ligeramente su costado presionándolo con sus manos para que dejara de sangrar u obtendría una severa hemorragia, su rostro severo no mostraba ninguna seña de dolor que representaba estar herido de aquel modo, pero si sus labios curveados satisfechos, observando aun a Ray, que delante suyo se tomaba con fuerza el hombro...se había lastimado, no podía culparlo, Ray era algo menos resistente que él...el pequeño Neko...  
  
Ray ejercía presión sobre su hombro lastimado, como si esto de alguna manera le fuese a quitar esa irritación, su mueca era de desagrado y acompañada de un nefasto gruñido, miraba simplemente al suelo, corvado por el dolor pero aún sin soltar lágrimas, se había lastimado bien era cierto, pero valió la pena, en especial porque tenían que salvar a Kari, su mirada se volvió turbia y giró la cabeza para ver como se encontraban los demás, vio a Kenny, Max, e inmediatamente buscó al alguien más: a Kai, que estaba...¿sonriendo?, no podía negarlo, era débil comparado con su líder, pero debía resistir, debía hacerlo...  
  
Kai se acerco al neko con discreción en cada uno de sus pasos, aparentando que no estar tan preocupado pero sus acciones siempre lo delataron.  
  
"Ray" dijo con aquel tono de frialdad que picaba dentro de su voz, haciendo eco sordo en los oídos del chino, sin embargo...la acción que hizo en aquel momento dejo a Ray mas desconcertado, Kai había cambiado, y es era notorio.  
  
Retirándose la escasa bufanda que aun llevaba en el cuello, retiro las manos de su propia herida acercándose al felino hasta tocarle el brazo, la seña de dolor que Ray formo en su gesto en aquel momento le indicaron el lugar exacto donde debía estar el daño, no era mucho pero debía hacer algo. Tomando la tela de lo que había sido su bufanda estiro el brazo lastimado y comenzó a formar con ella una venda provisional para colocárselo lo mas firme que pudo, dejando de sangrar lo suficiente y además sosteniéndole el brazo al cuello, amarro con dedicación absoluta y verifico que estuviera perfectamente colocada, Kai era quisquilloso en cada detalle...mas si se trataba del neko  
  
Aunque...al estar tan cerca aun quiso reprimirse no pudo...y apenas con un roce de sus dedos llevo un poco de aquellos cabellos ébano hacia su olfato, aspirando el dulce olor que aquellos cabellos oscuros como la noche derramaban sobre su olfato  
  
Ray no pudo más que cerrar los ojos al sentir presión sobre sus músculos, un agudo dolor le provocó un escalofrío que pronto se fue extendiéndolo dejándolo ver al fin, levantó su vista al sentir unas cálidas manos sobre su herida, en realidad eran suaves, pero se auto regañó al ver de quién se trataba, Kai le curaba?, veía azorado cómo colocaba pacientemente los restos de lo que fuera su bufanda y no pudo evitar sacar una de sus bellas sonrisas, aún cubierto por la ceniza se veía lindo, se giró nuevamente intentando restaurarse, el dolor no debía tardar en cesar y en realidad ya no importaba, sintió algo en su cabello y pudo definir bien quién era, por alguna razón la sonrisa no le abandonaba y mientras buscaba a sus compañeros entre los escombros y el humo que aún en pocas cantidades distorsionaba su vista. Detectó una pequeña figura y su ágil oído pudo escuchas aquél que se supone se llamaría grito.  
  
Max luchaba contra el peso de la roca que con escasas fuerzas había movido apenas milímetros fuera de si, cada segundo sentía aquella debilidad invadir su cuerpo y cada parte de su cuerpo ser presionada con una fuerza abrumadora, a este paso pronto se dificultad abrió sus ojos, no podía siquiera pedir ayuda, su garganta seca no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno y la desesperación de su pecho estaba carcomiéndole de una forma intolerable, intentando de nuevo mover la roca volvió a poner fuerza sobre ella con pocos resultados, era demasiado pesada para él, y no alcanzaba a ver a ninguno de sus amigos con la escasa vista que ahora tenia, su ambiente se estaba coloreando en un gris que no le dio ninguna buena fortuna, dejo de intentar...  
  
Lanzando un suspiro silencioso donde representaría su frustración a no poder ayudarse por él mismo, observaba el techo que ahora se había convertido en un cielo brumoso ante sus ojos, no podía más...incluso el respirar resultaba una tarea llena de dificultades, sus costillas resquebrajadas presionaban sus pulmones, él mismo sabía que seria un milagro si no se hubiese perforado alguno...debía guardar fuerzas, en esa situación, era lo único que podía hacer.  
  
Ray atendió la llamada del castaño, Kenny les había llamado. "Será mejor que vayamos" señaló a Kai que se encontraba perdido en algún sentido, caminaron abriéndose paso entre los restos de cenizas y rocas, la vista aún ara nublosa pero detectaban bien dónde se ubicaba Jefe, pasaron al lado de una roca de una forma curiosa, Kai: tras el chino, fue quién detectó el porque de esa rara figura tan sólo señalando a Ray que se detuviera.  
  
El chino se detuvo un poco extrañado y miró directamente hacía aquella roca a la que no había prestado atención observando que no era una roca. "MAX!" exclamó saltando ágilmente los pocos obstáculos que le impedían ayudarle. Tomó una bocanada de aire intentando recuperar fuerzas para levantar aquello que se veía realmente pesado y lo sujetó con fuerza olvidando un pequeño detalle, su hombro!.  
  
Kai se apresuró de inmediato al ver al neko moverse como un felino presuroso con su familia en peligro, saltando alcanzo a llegar justo en el momento en que Ray intentaba levantar la roca con una fuerza descomunal pero el detalle...  
  
Kai solo pudo ver el gesto de dolor del neko cuando casi suelta la roca debido al dolor de su brazo, hasta escuchar un pequeño sonido que vino del hueso del muchacho con suerte apenas habría salvado el brazo de haberse roto el hueso. El japonés-ruso tenia un amplio sentido para los sonidos y las heridas, sobre todo por que él había recibido muchas físicas.  
  
"Ray" emparejándose al nekojin sostuvo la roca asintiendo al chico de ojos ambarinos a soltarla, él al sostendría...era fuerte, podría hacerlo "Kenny, ven a ayudarme de inmediato" eso fue mas una orden que una petición, no era conocer la palabra cortesía en una situación desesperada, ahora era la que menos importaba, y Kai afiló su mirada peligrosamente, como si estuviese combatiendo con un enemigo...que en este momento se llamaba tiempo.  
  
Ray sólo miraba preocupado el esfuerzo de Kai era mucho en especial al notar la herida sangrante en su costilla.  
  
Kenny no tardó mucho, dejando a Dizzi a su lado, se preparó para ofrecer su auxilio levantando los brazos y empujando la roca hacía el lado opuesto a él.  
  
Estaban sumamente concentrados salvando al pequeño Maxie que olvidaban otra cosa que pronto Ray recordó "Takao..." fue tan sólo un susurro apenas audible, más bien podría decirse que hablaba para sí mismo. Distrajo su mirada hacía cualquier movimiento desconocido, y por qué no? una roca de colores descomunales sin resultado alguno y volvió la vista rápidamente al notar el exhaló de cansancio que ofrecía Kenny al terminar su hazaña.  
  
"Estas bien?" preguntó el chico recogiendo su laptop y fue entonces cuando Ray atinó a cuestionar "Dónde está Takao?"  
  
"No lo sé, después de la explosión sólo noté que tu y Kai continuaban de pie" intervino nuevamente el chaparrito.  
  
Kai busco afilando su mirada por todo el lugar, como pudo levanto a Max en brazos pues el rubio ya había caído en la inconciencia, el cabello rubio despeinado caía con suciedad sobre el rostro que guardaba el sudor plegado a la piel y encostrado junto con el polvo...no se veía bien, nada bien.  
  
Acercándose silenciosamente hacia donde Kenny y Ray giro su mirada para buscar al japonés escandaloso, no lograba divisarlo, pero sabia que de igual forma no andaba muy bien si no se le veía, seguramente habría caído inconsciente...y no podían perder mas tiempo debido a la situación de Max.  
  
Kai salto entre los escombros localizando con su mirada la gorra de Takao caída sobre el suelo desarregladamente y llena de polvo, y justo giro su mirada para darse cuenta donde había caído el japonés moreno, la explosión le había mandado lejos contra la pared adyacente del estado que se hallaba semidestruida por el impacto pero al parecer ningún escombro grande había caído sobre el chico, quizás su inconciencia era solo causa del golpe repentino al chocar la energía entre si.  
  
Sin avisar a ninguno de los otros dos chicos llego hasta su compañero y cargando a Max con un solo brazo recargo al otro muchacho sobre su regazo, despeando un poco el cabello azul oscuro y dándole una palmadita para despertar, el mismo se extrañaba de su actitud actual, el jamás fue suave...pero muchas cosas estaban cambiando "Despierta Takao"  
  
"No abuelo, no quiero ir a la escuela..." murmuraba dormitando, quizá la inconciencia lo desconcentró, pero ese no era el punto. No podían perder tiempo con la condición de Max.  
  
"Takao despierta!!" escuchó y abrió pesadamente los ojos  
  
"K...Kai?", tan sólo dijo eso antes de notar el cuerpo que caía sobre el hombro de su libre "M..MAX!!... Qué le sucedió?" sus ojos se abrían a más no poder, Max estaba inconsciente, por fin entendió lo que Kai intentaba decirle, se levantó rápidamente al parecer no tenía daño alguno, Kai se alejó mientras el moreno le seguía.  
  
Andaba torpemente sobre los escombros y la niebla que aún no le permitían tener una perspectiva completa del estado del lugar, pero eso no importaba, lo que más le preocupaba era la salud de su amado... la salud de Max.  
  
Kai avanzo hasta llegar al punto donde habían quedado Kenny y Ray colocándose frente a ellos señalo a Takao, que estaba integro, o al menos completo, solo algo golpeado "Dejen de llorar por estupideces y apresurémonos" regaño severamente a su equipo, y es que él...el miembro mas fuerte de todo el equipo, el líder, prepotente y ambicioso, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar su debilidad, no antes, no ahora, no en el futuro...el no podía darse el lujo de ser o parecer débil, una vez más debía ocultar sus miedos y debilidades, para su equipo ahora...pero finalmente debía hacerlo, para vencer a Denetor, lo demás por ahora no importaba, lo que sentía por ahora...no importaba...  
  
Kai avanzó haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de su equipo y avanzando firmemente con el pequeño rubio en brazos, que era a pesar de todo quien mas le preocupaba por ahora su condición, barajó con una mano sobre su cinturón hasta de la pequeña bolsa al lado derecho extraer el celular negro y presionar rápidamente para llamar al Sr. Dickenson, informándole que irían al hospital y que le verían allá.  
  
Sus compañeros no pudieron escuchar la llamada, fue breve, conciso y al grano, Kai se encontraba ya calle abajo buscando de reojo tomar algún taxi para poder llegar, si ellos lo alcanzaban bien, y si no era SU problema finalmente.  
  
"Kai!, que no piensas esperarnos?!!" exigía el japonés moreno avanzando rápidamente para evitar que el ruso le dejara.  
  
"No Takao!, Kai tiene razón, llevar a Max es una prioridad, si sólo llegan ellos no importa, pero Max debe recibir atención médica de inmediato!" Otra vez la razón de Kenny se interponía a la discusión, Ray sólo miraba la escena sumiso en sus propios pensamientos, varios de los cuales aún se encontraban al lado de Kari, lo otros era acerca de Kai  
  
"Vamos Ray!, no querrás quedarte, o si?" peguntó irónicamente Takao mientras tomaban el taxi; era cierto! iba aún muy atrás y con todo y el dolor de su brazo tuvo que correr para alcanzarles.  
  
"Que sucede Ray?, estabas muy distraído" le recriminó Jefe en cuanto subió al auto.  
  
"Bueno es que yo..." no sabía que decir, en realidad aún no entraba en sus cinco sentidos.  
  
Todos entraron al auto, Kai procuraba no escuchar lo que Ray tuviera que decir...pero era mentira, lo escuchaba y claramente, aunque no lo decía podia leerlo, era obvio que la preocupación de Ray iba en torno a la muchacha, y a quien negarlo, él mismo estaba preocupado, habia aprendido a apreciarla en un tiempo muy corto.  
  
"Al hospital mas cercano y rapido" ordenó el lider de los bladeblakers al conductor que sin entender el porque del estado de sus ropas y la prisa solo asintio y apresuró la marcha del automóvil.  
  
Observaba el cristal del auto y las luces ir pasando a gran velocidad y en ocasiones bajaba la mirada para observar el pálido rostro del rubio sudar, pero aquellas gotas que derramaba eran frias...debía tener heridas internas y eso era obvio, pero ahora él no podía hacer más, solo esperar que todo fuera bien, porque si no era asi, Denetor los vencería con facilidad.  
  
Arribaron al hospital y Kai practicamente saltó fuera del taxi con el rubio en brazos apresurandose con paso firme hacia la sala de Urgencias. "Necesito un médico y lo necesito ahora" esa fue otra orden que dictó hacia la recepcionista que asustada solo atinó a asentir y llamar rápido al personal médico No tardaron ni 3 minutos cuando Max ya era llevado en camilla hacia la sala para ser atendido. El japones ruso miro a todos de reojo "Ray, necesitas ver a un médico tambien" y sin prestar atención a la cortesía cargó al neko de la misma forma que habia llevado a Max momentos antes y se dirigió con todo y él hacia la sala de curaciones "Pero..." fué lo único que pudo decir antes de que llegaran, en realidad se sentía cómodo, pero él amaba a Kari, cierto?. Fue sentado sobre una camilla y observaba curioso mientras Kai dialogaba con lo que parecía ser una enfermera 'En realidad cambiaste Kai... que bueno que estés mejor, eso me alegra...' estaba a punto de sonreír por sus própios pensamientos cuando notó una mancha en los oscuros ropajes del ruso "Creo que también necesitas atención Kai" dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a él sin prestarle atención a la señora que se acercaba "Estás sangrando... estás muy herido Kai!, necesitas atención rápido, lo mío fue sólo un rasguño, puede esperar" sonreía, sus palabras parecían las de una madre regañando a su hijo pero por alguna razón Ray mantenía su linda sonrisa. Tomó a Kai por el brazo y lo condujo a la camilla dónde la señora que antes fuese su interlocutora les esperaba.  
  
"Yo estoy bien neko" susurro algo desconcertado por la acción preocupada de Ray, mirandole con poca resolución en su voz, pero sin embargo se dejo arrastrar, mirando de reojo y duramente a la enfermera que casi salta hacia atrás por aquellos ojos y su intensidad, él no podia ayudarse...era así, desde que tenía mas memoria  
  
La enfermera andaba de un lado a otro a través de la habitación, Ray sólo le seguía con la mirada y mstraba gestos de desagrado mientras le ponían alcohol y algunos otros irritentes cicatrizantes, y fue entonces cuando se topó con aquellos rubís que le miraban fijamente, no puedo evitar que un tono carmesí se apoderara de sus mejillas, las que escondió rápidamente agachando la cabeza a un lado haciendo como mirar la venda que le acababan de colocar, pero sin olvidar aquella brillante y penetrante mirada, la mirada de Kai.  
  
Kai observo detenidamente al neko, que parecia no notarlo...al menos eso era bueno, no lo notaba, no queria que Ray le descubriera mirandole con intensidad. Con la mirada veia aquellas cuerdas ébano deslizarse por los hombros y mejillas del chino hasta caer en cascada directamente sobre la espalda delgada de aquel muchacho.  
  
Las delicadas orejitas terminadas en punta que tanto le habian gustado, que siempre tuvo deseos de sentir cerca de sus labios pero que hasta ahora se contenia, la delicadeza de aquella piel que ahora lavada recientemente limpia y suave...pero él no podia comprobar aquello siquiera, solo esporadicamente, cuando sus manos lo traicionaran y deslizara sus dedos como si aquello fuera algo que se le negara hasta la muerte. Y claro...que derecho tenia él?...ninguno, él se habia condenado a simismo desde hacia mucho tiempo, muchos le habian condenado, ahora ya no tenia sentido.  
  
Recargandose ligeramente observo a la enfermera retirar las ropas que se habian encostrado debido a la sangre a su propia piel, aunque todo se estaba volviendo impar...su respiracion estabase yendo lentamente, que sucedia?, observando al nekojin su vista se fue perdiendo, hasta cubrir todo de una oscuridad que él conocia bien, su oscuridad.  
  
"Joven Hiwatari?...Joven Hiwatari!!" se alarmó la enfermera al ver al ruso-japones caer inconsciente de repente, casi en medio de la curación, la causa era sencilla, perdida de sangre en exeso.  
  
Ray ya estaba mejor, se levantó rápidamente y colocó a Kai sobre su regazo, lo veía fijamente. "Pero q espera?... atiendalo!!" le gritó a la enfermera aún estática, no sabía el porque pero un nudo se atoraba en su garganta al ver a Kai en esas condiciones, lo levantó pesadamente ,ya que su condición no le favorecía, y lo recostó en la camilla, la enfermera salió corriendo de repente.  
  
Ray sólo la escuchó salir, pero su interés estaba fijo en aquel ser que perecía a cada instante "No Kai!, no te mueras!..." gritaba alterado, quizá por el hecho de que nunca vió a su lider de esa manera, quizá por algo más, unas lágrimas escabulleron de su ojos ambar y se deslizaron lentamente por su mejilla, el ruso parecía volverse más pálido a cada instante que pasaba. Le sujetó la mano con fuerza intentando de alguna manera ayudarle, aunque ahora por alguna razón el que necesitaba apoyo era él.  
  
La enfermera llegó e instantaneamente colocó los dispositivos de suero, pidiendo la preparación de un donativo de sangre por si acaso fuere necesario.  
  
Kai abrio los ojos al ser colocado suavemente sobre la camilla, el contacto del colchon de hospital no era algo que el adorara mucho que digamos...pero si una voz y un calor que le fue retirado muy pronto "No grites, no me he muerto, Kon" expreso con frialdad abriendo la intensidad de su mirada, encontrandose con aquellos ojos ambarinos que le miraban...si tan solo pudiese ser asi, siempre asi.  
mirarle a él, solo a él. Pero sabía que eso no podia ser, Ray amaba a la jovencita, y él aceptaba eso. Esbozándole una media sonrisa que Ray muy rara vez vio en esos labios sonrosados de piel nivea asintio tranquilizandolo "Solo me desmaye, no necesitas se tan escandaloso, no es nada" se encogio de hombros como si aquello fuera solo una pequeñez  
  
La sonrisa de Ray alumbró la vista de la enfermera que no comprendía nada "Que bueno q estas bien" la sonrisa de Ray acrecentaba al cerciorarse del buen estado de su compañero, en realidad era admirable "Pero aún así tienen que atenderte" reprimió con un raro dejo de molestia, se preocupaba por él?. La enfermera asintió retirando los ropajes de Kai y posteriormente curando las heridas con las misma sustancia que a Ray irritaba pero no parecía tener efecto en él.  
  
Kai se limito a observar la curación, sin hacer absolutamente ningun gesto escrutable en su rostro, la frialdad con la que era expresada cada uno de sus rasgos dejaría sorprendido a cualquiera, pues incluso cuando tuvieron que coser la herida para mayor precaución Kai no hizo gesto alguno. La enfermera vendó totalmente el abdomen con aquella venda blanca que mas que aliviarle le estaba molestando.  
  
El era Kai Hiwatari, que infierno creían que hacian?! él NO necesitaba estar vendado, ni mucho menos ser cuidado por otros, el era autosuficiente, y realmente estar de esa forma estaba molestandole en demasía. Gruñó ligeramente en desacuerdo pero no lo dijo en palabras, observo como le colocaban esa estupida bolsita llena de sangre, el NO necesitaba sangre ajena!  
  
El neko dearu observaba detenidamente los gestos de su lider, cada rasgo, cómo si no sucediera exactamente nada, bueno eso era hasta que notó lo que parecía ser una mueca de disgusto, debía sentise dependiente y eso era algo que Ray sabía fastidiaba a Kai..."es necesario" susurró acercandose hasta colocarse a su lado e intentando reconfortarlo con una de sus bellas sonrisas. Tomó suavemente su mano entrelazando los dedos, pero sin perder de vista aquella mirada rojiza.  
  
Kai no sabia bien como habria de reaccionar a aquello, sus mejillas subieron ligeramente de tono pero desvió su rostro, no era correcto que Ray lo viera asi...no crearia una confusion, no en la persona amada. El lo habia rechazado y lastimado muchas veces...ahora ya no lo haria. Sin embargo el contacto basto para hacer a Kai recuperar la 'paciencia' "Hn..." gruño como solia hacerlo  
  
La sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de aquel joven chino, el simple hecho de observar a su lider con una faceta de hastío le provocaba risa, además de que por alguna razón necesitaba apoyarlo, aún sentía debilidad por lo que Kari le había comentado, y entonces la recordó, perdiendose nuevamente en aquel rostro que tan bien recordaba, aquella chica de azulados cabellos, aquella que según sus instintos: le robó el corazón. Su mirada quedó perdida ante el recuerdo de su simple encanto, aún sujetaba a Kai, y no podía olvidarlo, por un lado él, por otro la chica... cada vez eran sus sentimientos, aquello que tanto le confundía.  
  
La enfermera termino las curaciones correspondientes con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, el médico llego poco tiempo después revisando a ambos chicos solamente para saber si iban a ser dados de alta de inmediato, aunque para ellos no ser soltados pronto representaria un problema, razon? necesitaban entrenar y el torneo de beyblade estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, no podian darse el lujo de dejar de entrenar por una causa física, si hacian eso no solo ellos, todos corrían peligro, pero tal parecia que mucha gente aun no se daba cuenta de la importancia de las bestias bit en el entorno mundial, si bien era un juego, no siempre las cosas son lo que aparentan.  
  
"Será mejor que pasen aqui el dia, mañana los daremos de alta" confesó el médico con seriedad, que si bien no conocia la situación, conocía bien la situación de los muchachos en su aspecto de salud y al menos era necesario que guardaran reposo para poder tenerlos en observación  
  
"Si" asintió levemente el chino escuchando el crujido de la puerta, luego giró nuevamente a observar a Kai, No podía ser!, por qué se confundía tanto?, si!, apreciaba mucho al chico, pero... no, el amaba a Kari.  
  
Simplemente el recurerdo de la chica borraba cualquier vestigio de Kai de su mente, primero lo tenía impregnado, lo que él creía eternamente; después tan sólo un recuerdo y su huella desaparecía por completo. Sonrió nuevamente con algo de nerviosismo, pasar la noche en un hospital? no era por él bien visto, luego vagó su mirada por el cuerpo de su lider y descubrióque sus manos seguía entrelazadas, no pudo evitar el sonrojo, mucho menos el acongojo, pero aún así no le quería soltar, preferiría esperar.  
  
Kai bajo la mirada, estaba inconforme y eso se notaba lo suficiente para el neko, lo suficiente incluso para el medico que no agrego mas, solo dio las instrucciones pertinentes a la enfermera.  
  
El lider de los bladeblakers se encontraba mirando de soslayo la puerta cerrada con el seño mas pronunciado que Ray recordaba.  
  
El medico era idiota si creia que él, Kai Hiwatari iba a seguir ordenes sin mas. Estaba MUY equivocado si creia que el iba a quedarse ahi toda una noche, estaba MUY equivocado si creia que unas cuantas heridas y perdida de sangre iban a impedirle entrenar!. El no era ningun chico debil e igual que se lo demostraria a Denetor lo demostraria al mundo...el no podia darse el lujo de ser débil, muy a pesar de las palabras de la chica, el la tenia, a ella...a su equipo, pero no tenia aquello que tanta falta hacia, desgarrando su corazon cada vez que lo recordaba, el amor...de una persona especial, que ahora tenia un nombre...Ray Kon.  
  
Kai se destapo y colocandose nuevamente la ropa superior sin tomar en cuenta que esta estuviese rota o manchada se dispuso a irse, 'despistadamente' aun tomado de la mano de Ray que practicamente arrastro con él.  
  
Ray sólo observaba mientras Kai le arrastraba para tomar sus prendas, giró inertemente la vista al escuchar un crujido y un impertinente chillido le hizo saber sus suposiciones eran más que ciertas.  
  
"Takao..." dijo al escucharlo, distrayendo al mismisimo Hiwattari.  
  
"Kai!, a dónde van??", preguntó algo alterado, parecía que el ruso quería irse, pero no lo haría, verdad?. El rostro del chico oji-rojizo acertó sus pensamientos: se irían. "Pero... aún no podemos, aún revian a Max y yo... no podemo, no aún Kai!"  
  
Kai miro de reojo a Takao con una severidad profunda marcado en su mirada, aquellos ojos despedian enojo y fuego, uno que el japones moreno casi habia olvidado existia en aquella mirada "Tu quedate a esperar a Max, yo iré a entrenar" solto la mano de Ray casi por inercia, tampoco iba a obligarlo "Apenas tengas noticias de como esta marcame al celular" declaro rotundamente sin dejar que le detuvieran, cruzo el vestíbulo sin mirar de nuevo atrás, si queria ir lo seguiría, si no era asi...entonces simplemente se iría a entrenar solo, no habia mayor problema, siempre habia estado solo  
  
"Kai espera!" salió gritando hacia el pasillo, no podía dejar a Kai solo!!, mejor dicho, no quería dejarlo sólo!, no quería?... se olvidó de las preguntas intentando retener al ruso "Kai espera!" Repitió nuevamente viéndolo alejarse "Kai espera!, yo iré con tigo!"  
  
Tyson salió tras Ray al verlo tan indeciso, pero que sucedía a su amigo?, sólo les siguió hasta el borde de la sala, bien Ray iría con Kai y él... él vería el estado de su querido Max.  
  
Kai se detuvo y miro con renuencia marcada a Ray, como si aquello le molestara sobremanera, era al fin y al cabo, una buena mascara para ocultar aquello que sentia "Estas herido, Kon" gruño con exasperación cuando soltó el aire "Necesito obtener mas poder" declaro rotundamente, con una determinación que parecia haber perdido  
  
"Pero..." musitó desalentado "Kai tu también te hiciste daño!, no puedes ocultar tus heridas! y mucho menos tu dolor!... por favor déjame acompañarte, por favor..." Eso más que una petición era un musitado reclamo, un susurro deprimente...  
  
Kai respiro lo suficientemente hondo para tranquilizarse...estaba siendo desconsiderado con el neko, mostraba su preocupaciòn por él...pero aceptaba que sentir que Ray se preocupaba por el al menos como amigo le daba un dejo de esperanza que el infructuosamente quiso rechazar, no podia seguir lastimandose asi, ya no mas. Pero jamas se perdonaria herir al chino.  
  
Sentandose pesadamente sobre una de las bancas vacias fuera del hospital ligeramente cerca del parquesillo donde llevaban a los enfermos su mirada cayo pesadamente sobre sus manos atadas entre si, el era el lider, tenia una gran responsabilidad respecto al encuentro...no podia darse el lujo de seguir flaqueando, y aquella responsabilidad caia como un bulto pesado sobre su espalda tan asfixiante que sentia que le mataria en el instante menos esperado. Kai observo a Ray detenidamente barriendolo con su mirada, analizando ligeramente los rasgos del Neko  
  
"El encuentro es pasado mañana...no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Ray" volvio a llamarle por su nombre, por alguna razon mencionarlo tranquilizaba su corazon  
  
"Eso es un si?" levantó la cabeza sonriente, Kai aún no definía nada, cada vez era más confuso en verdad. Sintió un alivio al ver a Kai detenerse, estaba profundamente atento a cada acción de éste; tanto, que se olvido de alguien anterior, un amigo que dejo tras el marco de la habitación. Lo recordó, eso era cierto, pero no se interesó en girar a verlo, sólo esperaba pasiente la respuesta a su pregunta, inundado por una esperanza que para él aún permanecía oculta, que era lo que sucedía, que eran esas distintas sensaciones, no podíe enamorarse de dos al mismo tiempo, desde su punto de ver era algo incorrecto.  
  
Kai asintio seriamente pero no por ello fue descortes o calificado de grosero "Bien, tu tambien necesitas entrenar" afirmo, como si aquello quitara un peso de su corazon al sentirse tan exageradamente amable, habia que aceptarlo, Hiwatari no es de aquellos que da oportunidades, y mucho menos segundas oportunidades a nadie.  
  
Poniendose camino hacia el parque hasta llegar a un claro, la luna resplandecia entonces sobre sus cabezas, guiada por las emociones encontradas de cada uno de los chicos que protagnizaban aquella noche incansable, atenta a los murmullos y las acciones sobre quienes descansaba una gran responsabilidad. La edad ya no era un factor determinante para los heroes mitológicos, ellos no lo eran ni siquiera se consideraban héroes, sino una mal burla de un sátiro. Observando y derramando suficiente luz para poder ayudar de alguna forma, contra aquella nueva amenaza que se cernia silenciosa como la noche sobre las personas, ignorantes sobre lo que sucede o podria suceder.  
  
Kai podia ver todo ello con solo mirar la luna, y lentamente se giro hacia el chino que al parecer le habia seguido "Entrenemos" declaro con una voz autoritaria  
  
"Hum" asintió seriemente el chino, pero una parte de su subconciente estaba tan confusa que realmente asintió por inercia... 'que era aquello?, sentimientos?, pero... sentimientos de que?...' pensaba mientras fijaba su mirada al frente perdida en un punto de sus recuerdos '...Amor?... Amistad?...' si, eran sentimientos cálidos '...pero para quién?... Kari...?'  
  
Pensando en esto perdió su atención, si bien debía entrenar, aún estaba muy confuso para ello, cada vez más... la chica decía que no era para él, 'pero, por qué?, acaso... acaso la matarían??.. No!, eso no puede ser!' renegaba agitando fuertemente su cabeza, para volver a la realidad.  
  
Kai bufo exasperado y opto por ser mas brusco, si bien aquellas actitudes del chino le desconcertaban y a la vez le lastimaban, no era tiempo para ser débil "Kon!!" alzo la voz al tiempo que lanzó su blande contra Ray golpeandole el brazo lastimado "Atento!" espetó con un aire despectivo por su falta de concentración, recibiendo de nuevo a Dranzer con su mano derecha, luego de que este volara tan cerca del rostro de Ray que habia casi amenazado con golpearle si volvia a descuidarse.  
  
Implacable el gesto de Kai expresaba solo una determinación que despertaba los sentidos de sus rivales. No podia seguir permitiendo ver a quienes apreciaba sufrir de aquellos modos...por Ray, rescataria a esa chica...  
  
Tan sólo puso una muea de susto, era cierto, debían entrenar, tenían que salvar a la chica!, porque... lo hacían por la chica verdad?...Estaba a punto de perderse nuevamente en sus confusiones, pero no lo permitiría!, giro su vista hacia el desisivo rostro de Kai que por una de tantas desconocidas razones le dió algo de valor, "Hum" asintió nuevamente acercandose al ruso "Vamos Kai." El dolor quizá no desapareció, pero estaba seguro que resistiría, debía hacerlo, lo haría por...  
  
Kai gruño en respuesta volviendo a lanzar su blade encontra del chino "Let it rip!" grito retirando su mano para que su bestia bit se desplegara en su totalidad, con aquel fuego que el mismo Kai poseia, en cuerpo y alma y que era expresado a travès de sus ojos, algo habia cambido...desde el encuentro que tuvo con Ray hacia instantes, se sentia mas fuerte que antes, y podia sentir tal cual su alma y dranzer pudiesen fusionarse con la facilidad que una lagrima se pierde en el mar, el fuego quemaba por dentro emanando de su piel un poder que ellos apenas conocieron, pero que dominaron tan rapido que ni siquiera fue previsible, iluminada su mirada peligrosamente. Dranzer tomo fuerza de su portador elegido y ataco sin ningun tipo de piedad.  
  
Mientras una fuerza inmensa le controlaba, era una desaforada energía que corría cada molécula de su ser, comenzó con una defensa, pero vio que Kai no desistía 'Debí imaginarlo' pensó cambiando a ataque... "Vamos Driger!!" gritó invocando a su bestia bit al campo, no tenía tiempo, debían mejorar ahora!. Su bestia emergió al compás de una ráfaga luminosa que inundó el lugar por tan sólo unos segundos, debían terminar pronto, empezaba a sentir dolor, en especial al lanzar el blade ya que fue el brazo el que tenía lastimado.  
  
Kai sonrio con desprecio hacia su oponente en aquel gesto sardónico que le caracterizó por mucho tiempo, expresaba su puro aire sátiro que muy pocos habian conocido a pesar de su frialdad "Dranzer!!!!!!!!" ni siquiera se hizo necesario gritar el ataque, su bestia bit, tan conectada como ahora lo estaba comenzo a flamear con un aire ignoto, incluso verla asi, desplegada con esplendor podia resultar totalmente onírico.  
  
No se sorprendía, había visto millones de veces aquel bit, pero... algo ahora lo hacía diferente y sabía que estaba en desventaja "Driger!, Garra de tigre!" no supo por qué hizo eso, Kai ya conocía la diestra y siniestra de su ataque, porque rayos lo usaba contra él?!...  
  
No!, ese no era Ray!, algo lo estaba distrayendo... de haber estado cuerdo había notado que Kai conocía perfectamente su ataque, si, pero volviendo en razón recordó que tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.  
  
Ray estaba demasiado distraido, aunque Dranzer ataco no fue suficiente, Kai no podia lastimarle, aunque intentaba ser imparcial era algo imposible...no tratandose del chino.  
  
Detuvo su blade en seco justo en frente del neko cuando estaba por atacar, tomo su blade y gruño para si, si bien no queria tampoco hacerle sentir mal por poca atencion "Vamos, necesitamos descansar" lo dijo de tal modo que parecio que el mismo Kai admitia necesitar descanso, pero dentro de si lo hacia solamente por Ray.  
  
"Eh?" nuevamente las acciones de Kai lo distraían, 'Descanzar?, lo dice Kai?'... eso era difícil de pensar viniendo del ruso, pero asintió... después de todo Kai no era u robot: necesitaba descansar, y a decir verdad no le haría daño a él reposar un rato.  
  
Tomó sigilosamente su blade, suave, como sus habituales movimientos y se giró para seguir la dirección que Kai indicaba... aún así se preguntaba. 'Cómo es que Kai quizo descansar?', luego recordó su distracción... y lo vio, no era aquel oji-rojizo el que necesitaba un descanso, el hecho de que su lider se negara a continuar era nada más que su culpa.  
  
Kai se detuvo frente a las puertas del hospital, al menos asi podrian preguntar sobre el estado de Max, sin dirigir una palabra o mirada al chino entro topandose inmediatamente con un preocupado Takao "Han dicho algo" eso fue una pregunta, aunque su tono no la delataba  
  
"K... Si" asintió "Max está bien, pero es necesario que pase aquí la noche... no hay huesos rotos, bueno, no muchos je" ante la broma Rei le dedicó una perforadoa mirada, no era buena idea bromear en esas condiciones "ejem!, bueno... perdió un poco de sangre, pero estará bien" sonrió para animar al chino quien no se veía tan amigable con aquella seria mueca.  
  
Kai considero y a pesar de girar a ver a Ray noto el gesto, que prefirio ignorar "Todos descansaremos hasta mañana, nos registraremos en el torneo y esperaremos las reglas, habra entrenamientos la tarde entera para observar a los otros equipos, al finalizar el dia se dividiran segun las reglas que se nos plantearon ya" bien, siendo que Kai no era tan hablador habia expresado mas de 10 palabras juntas y eso si era algo considerado muy poco usual, pero la situacion lo requeria, el era de los mejores informados ademas de Kenny, Dickeson mantenia constante contacto con el lider debido a las peligrosas situaciones en las que el unico capaz de controlar sus emociones era Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Takao hizo una mueca intentando receptar aquello que su lider le decía y finalmente viendo las condiciones y recordando el gesto de Ray, asintió con un suave "Hai" ...  
  
"Si" fue lo que musitó el chino al escuchar aquello, no conocía a la perfección las sensaciones del chico peliazul, pero sentía muy en sus adentras que Kai estaba...¿preocupado?, bueno, podía ser... "Podemos verlo?" preguntó el chino acabando con el silencio.  
  
"Eh?" preguntó desconcertado Takao.  
  
"Podemos ver a Max?" su vos era nuevamente delicada, esa vos suave que siempre acompasaba sus bellas sonrisas, pero ahora no, todo era tan repentino y dificil que no se daba tiempo de sonreir, bueno si lo hacía pero estando a solar con él :con Kai.  
  
"Si.. creo" Contestó el japonés moreno, girando sobre sus talones para enseñarles el lugar donde Max se hospedaría.  
  
Kai miro expectante, esperando la respuesta a aquella una facil pregunta formulada "Puede o no"  
  
"Eh" nuevamente lo sorprendieron " si" asintió serio con un pequeño declive de la cabeza, algo verdaderamente extraño en él... en verdad estaba preocupado.  
  
"Hn" una respuesta inocua y sin sentido poniendo sus pies en marcha hacia la habitacion sin dignarse a girar a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros, parecia que mecanicamente, conocia la habitacion donde el rubio podia ubibicarse  
  
Ambos chicos lo siguieron el eco de los pasos resonaba en sus oidos, aun a costa del ruido... el ambiente estaba tenso, pronto sería el torneo y no podían darse el lujo de sentar, no más... pararon frente a una habitación, alguno la habría reconocido... se adentraron lentamente para admirar al chico que yacia dormido.  
  
Sobra las sabanas blancas dandole a la tonalidad de su cuerpo mas fragilidad de la que ya poseia, la figura delgada reposaba con un aparente aire de tranquilidad, como si estuviese dormido, las respiraciones pequeñas y el suero pareciendo ser el unico sonido austero que se colaba a la habitacion y los oidos expectantes de sus compañeros.  
  
Kai entro con paso firme, no habia bufanda ya, y sus pasos tan sigilosos parecian mas los de un animal hacia su presa que los de una persona preocupada, sin embargo se planto frente a la cama e incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de tocar un poco el rostro blanco y retirar algunos cabellos finos que se habian derramado sobre el rostro infantil  
  
Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina le chico chino, aquella figura de Kai se veía tan tierna, tal cual caricia paterna... pero por algo no le agradaba que fuera hacía Max!, no eran celos, estaba seguro, seguro?... quizá. Aún así la imagen le añoraba, era tan dulce que se impegnó en su mente el ver quel suave roce... "Está dormido" dijo suavemente, pero claro que estaba dormido!!!, que no ...lo habían notado ya?, se autoregañaba por su torpeza ante todos, ante Kai.  
  
Kai parecio no tomar el comentario explicito de algo que resultaba obvio. Su gesto habia tomado un aire paternal y se habia ablandado notablemente, dejo que su mano reposara durante algunos instantes sobre la piel nivea del rostro angelical, pues hasta ese momento reconocia que Max tenia en él algo de ángel que el mismo Kai tenia de demonio...que diferentes...y a pesar de todo, eran compañeros.  
  
Tomo asiento con una paciencia irreconocible cruzando sus brazos con aquel gesto apacible el cual jamas le caracterizo y cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a descansar, esperar o realmente ninguno sabia que pretendia.  
  
El moreno miraba con atención los gestos de su lider, no pudo evitar celos al verlo en aquellos aires con su Maxie, pero... era tierno, verdad?. Notó como se sentaba, le esperaría?, mejor dijo: que pretendía?... tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama, ya que si se sentara más cerca podría despertarle o mover algunos de los cables con suero..miraba fijamente auqél rostro, el rostro de su amado y querido Max.  
  
Ray mientras tanto no podía evitar recordad aquel gesto de cariño de su lider, se le hacía muy bello... un momento, hablaba del gesto verdad?, o acaso de Kai?... no!, no!, decidió intentar olvidarlo buscando al rededor algún asiento, en la cama no había lugar y Kai había tomado la única silla de la hab... hizo una mueca de algo parecido a disgusto, permanecería de pie estando tan cansado... bien..lo haría, pero sólo por su mejor amigo: Max.  
  
Aun cono los ojos cerrados el lider de los bladeblackers poso sus manos a los lados del sillon, que si bien sabia era individual, habia omitido hacer comentario alguno acerca del cancancio principalmente de Ray "Ven aqui, Ray" ni el mismo reconocio la tonalidad de su voz que habia pasado a algo fraternal, abrio sus amatistas rubies pero las dejo posarse sobre el pantalon oscuro, no dejaria que conocieran esa parte de el, no mas a fondo.  
  
"Eh?" la voz de Kai llamó su atención, ese gesto no era muy común en él... y el tono de su voz, era algo... irreconocible, se acercó lentamente temiendo fuera a reprimirle o algo por el estilo "sucede algo Kai?" preguntó con su suave tono fijando sus doradas orbes en el cabello de aquel chico ya que comenzaba a sentire algo... extraño?... nuevamente las lluvia de cuestiones le consumieron , pero por alguna razón logró hacerlas a un lado, interés por lo que diría el ruso, quiz  
  
Kai levanto su mirada que ahora no se mostraba tan sardónica o gelida como solia ser. Kai aun sentia las heridas lascerantes de su memoria y cuerpo no solo del entrenamiento, tambien de aquello que habia sucedido y apenas podia superar. Extendio una mano lo suficiente para jalar abruptamente el cuerpo del chino y sentarlo sobre sus piernas sin ninguna explicacion aparente.  
  
Cerro sobre el chino un abrazo acomodandole, al no encontrar objecion, sobre su regazo, quizas el neko estaba demasiado confundido por su actitud para reaccinar, al final representaba una ventaja, al menos para el...a pesar de saber que nunca seria suyo, podia disfrutar del contacto al menos una vez mas.  
Sintio aquellos fuertes brazos rodeandole suavemente la cintura, algo que ni siquiera él era capáz de resistir, sintió como fue sentado sobre el regazo de su lider y sin hacer relajo alguno aguardó en aquella posición, en realidad le agradaba, le daba un sentimiento de calidéz, algo muy dificil de comparar y que ahora que lo pensaba, con Kari jamás sintió. Takao miró didimulado la escena, no quería despertar a Max, veía como Ray degustó de aquel abrazó, como no queriendo separarse jamás. Una pequeña sonrisa sobre los labios del chino, una sonrisa de felicidad?, nervios quizá.  
  
Kai se atrevio no queriendo ser imprudente, llevar consigo la cabeza del chino hasta recargarlo en su pecho, queria que este durmiera...queria verle en aquel sueño placentero que el deseo tanto poder darle, pero que sabia, sus pensamientos iban hacia otra persona, la chica. No le molestaba ella en absoluto...aceptaba que era una chica increible, maravillosa, dulce, espontanea...vaya, podia encontrarle mil cualidades, incluso extraño para el que jamas reconocia en otros los puntos buenos, pero con ella todo habia sido diferente, de hecho todo parecio cambiar desde que comenzo a...amar al neko.  
  
Tan cierto como respirar, se recordo a si mismo negando lo que sentia, porque para el, cualquier emocion era incorrecto...es incorrecta, se recrimino con un humor lascivo hacia si mismo. Recupero su control pero no por ello dejo de pensar en todo, teniendo asi, a Ray...acunado en sus brazos, con aquella mirada de dulce confusión era algo que debía degustarse como la mas preciosa de las obras de degustar un chocolate de muy fina calidad...no habia alguna forma correcta de describirlo y las aproximaciones no eran tan loables como el hubiese deseado.  
  
A pesar de no atreverse a sonreir dentro de si, podia hacerlo, no sabia cuanto iba a durar aquella sensacion, cuanto tiempo iba a aceptar el neko estar en sus brazos...pero cualquier tiempo que fuera, le bastaba para por una vez, sentirse feliz de tenerlo de esa habia cambiado tanto? ni el mismo lo sabia, pero algo era claro, no podia ser la misma persona, a pesar de que ante los demas y enemigos, se comportaria como tal. a todo habia sido diferente, de hecho todo parecio cambiar desde que comenzo a...amar  
  
Ray se dejo llevar por aquella calidez que su lider le propinaba, sintió un empuje y pronto yacía sobre aquel perfecto pecho... cerró lentamente sus ojos, dejandose llevar por el mar de sensaciones, movió un poco la cabeza amoldando a su conveniencia, todo parecía tan sencillo ahora, la pregunta era: por qué?. Ronroneó un poco, en verdad estaba cansado, tanto como para dejarse sobre aquella persona recostado, y en realidad no le molestaba más bien le agradaba, tenía un lazo muy fuerte con Kai, esa era su logica explicación, aunque aún guardaba en la cabeza el hehco de que pudiera ser amor.  
  
Kai observo aquellos gestos relajarse lentamente hasta que los parpados sustituyeron a las amatistas confundidas, el suspiro profundo de su invitado logro sacar en el una sonrisa que apenas era notable en al comisura de sus labios, el suave ronroneo del neko logro tonar una sensacion desconocida hasta ahora, incluso parecia algo ignoto. Como si el sueño fuera aun mas suave aquel acurrucado sobre su regazo acomodo su cabecita curiosa sobre su pecho intentando dormir. Apenas podia creerlo. El neko al parecer habia aceptado permanecer alli el tiempo necesario, quizas era cansancio, no lo sabia, y no preguntaria porque. Lo unico que deseaba ahora era disfrutarlo, porque el unico que podia darle aquella paz era Ray.  
  
Que nombre tan familiar y a la vez tan ajeno...cuando se habia enamorado de él de esa forma?...el momento exacto parecia ferecer. En realidad era algo definitivamente sin importancia...el ahora es lo que realmente valia la pena recordar.  
  
Con un gesto un tanto timido para el joven Hiwatari su mano se levanto hasta acariciar apenas el cabello oscurecido de aquel muchacho chino que habia robado su corazón, los pequeños hilos de seda que habian salido del amarre de forma ocasional cepillaban el rostro relajado de rasgos felinos tan llamativos. Paseo su mano con un deseo ferviente de sentir la curiosidad de aquella piel y despistadamente toco la puntita de las orejitas que tanto habia ocasionado perplejidad el dia que le conocio y noto la particularidad...sin duda, era un gatito. Sonrio a sus pensamientos...Ray...un gatito...su gatito...aunque el jamas lo supiera.  
  
Ray sintio una suave caricia sobre su tez, que luego subió hacia su oreja, era tan dulce, tan tranquilo.... giró rápidamente su cabeza, sus orbes doradas se abrieron medianamente para observar a el joven que permanecía en su mente: Kai. Que entraño era su lider, le causaba sensaciones tan desconocidas... tan cálidas…no pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo que fluyó en sus mejillas, estaba tan absorto que negaba la presencia de otros dos seres aparte de ellos, cerró nuevamente los párpados y decidió olvidarse de sus miedos. Takao aún observaba algunas de aquellas acciones, en verdad se veían lindos juntos y más notando que la actitud de Kai cambiaba, no sólo su helada pose: lo delataba su mirada. Giró la vista de nuevo a su amado, Maxi se estaba recuperando... aún faltaba pasar allí la noche, pero sus esfuerzos se verían recompenzados.  
  
Kai bajo con el dedo indice de la orejita hacia la mejilla que profesaba una suavidad inconfundible...la de Ray. Aquella sensacion que bajo hasta su menton y detuvo por un largo rato cerca de sus labios, los ojos cerrados del neko querian hacerle creer que este dormia y preferia pensar en ello. Deslizo sus dedos sobre la calidez de aquella boca apenas rozando por miedo a profanarla, como si la figura del neko fuera algo sagrado que no debia ser manchado él lo estaba ahora.  
  
Aparto su mano bruscamente cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza atras, maldita su memoria que traia de nuevo aquellas devastadoras escenas como si ellas se jactaran de tendenciosas cada vez que se sentia mejor. Mordio su labio inferior con fuerza tratando de mandarlas lejos a algun lugar recondito de su cabeza una vez mas. De hecho ahora era mejor dormir, quizas asi olvidaria...quizas asi se repondria...y quizas asi, disfrutaria de la calidez que por esta noche parecia haberle sido otorgada.  
Sintió como aquella mano se alejaba comprendiendo quizá lo que pasaba, fue un movimiento sigiloso volteando al ruso su mirada... cuanto debía sufrir?, cuánto le había pasado?, por qué deseaba ayudarle? a aquel hermoso chico…hermoso?, no, aún no estaba segur de nada. Y si no estaba seguro, porque había besado a la chica. Si no estaba seguro, por qué negaba que Kai le gustaba...un momento, le gustaba?.... no pudo evitarlo, en su perdida mirada sobre aquél chico levantó la cabeza lentamente e ignorando a su compañero (Takao) que parecía distraído. Plantó un suave beso en los labios de su tierno amigo.  
  
Qué era lo que sucedía?, que demonios lo había conducido?, acaso si l amaba?, fue tan solo otra de sus confusiones?... todo estaba inherte, parecía que el mundo se hubiera detenido frente a él, sentía que Kai necesitaba ser protegido, pero no de esa manera!, no... ya había sido lástimado y no quería que confundiera aquello con sus intenciones, debía cuidarlo, lo tenía que proteger. "Kai yo...lo siento" dijo en un sueva tono de disculpa, ver a Kai, pensar en lo que sufría... necesitaba apoyarlo y ese beso... no!, el beso no justificaba nada, acaso creyó que con aquello podría defenderlo?.  
  
Para su sorprensa Kai no parecia haberse percatado, los ojos cerrados denotaban que se encontraba en un estado relajado y al acercarse mas las respiraciones que acompañaban indicaban sin dudas que habia llegado finalmente al descanso en los brazos de morfeo. Algo muy inusual, pero el hecho estaba ahi. Kai dormia...abrazando al neko de la misma forma en como comenzo y al parecer, disfrutaba mucho aquella sensacion pues sus rasgos se encontraban profundamente tranquilos.  
  
Aquella sensacion de tenerle en sus brazos, pues sus gestos habian pasado a un tranquilo descanso que muy inusualmente se habia visto en los rasgos endurecidos por el entrenamiento de Hiwatari.  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------  
  
N. de A: Sii se que soy tremendamente descortes pero no puedo contestar reviews ahora, gomen nasai!! sin embargo si puedo agradecer a todos quienes los dejan, y perdon por hacerles esperar, palabra que en el chap 17 agradecemos, junto con Camil porque ella esta ahora aca metida con el fic, jeje. A todos gracias por leer y por su paciencia, comentarios ya saben! si contesto lo prometo!!!. 


	17. Ambiciones, sentimientos confusos

Confesiones y Arbitrariedades.  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Estilo: YAOI  
  
Pairing: TakxMax, KaixRay  
  
No poseemos a la serie, ni a los chicos, no lucramos con ellos, asi que no demanda...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Décimo séptima parte: Ambiciones y confusión.   
  
-----------------------------------------

Denetor no estaría jamás conforme con cualquier cosa, debía obtener sus objetivos, sus egoístas objetivos...y había una forma de lograrlo...

Observaba con aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores, sin ningún tipo de emoción más que la sola ansia de poder y la falta de humanidad en su rostro, todos los componentes habían sido colocados minuciosamente para soportar la descarga de poder que podría haber en esta ocasión, detrás de un grueso cristal desde donde observaría todo, biovolt incluso estaría provechosamente envidando lo que él sin lugar a dudas si podría lograr.

Al centro de todo aquello, en una plataforma más baja se encontraba la joven de cabellos azules, había varios dispositivos conectados como receptores para medir tanto ondas vitales como el poder que pudiera acumularse, todo estaba dispuesto...

"Estas lista Kary?" se escuchó la voz de aquel hombre hablando desde la plataforma principal, desde abajo la muchacha asintió "Muy bien, prepárate"

La mirada de la joven se había centrado sobre la plataforma de blade frente a ella, estaba preparada...por más que hubiese negado a hacerlo no tenía otra opción, si no lo hacía dañaría a sus amigos...Denetor, conocía bien sus debilidades. 'Debo hacerlo...si no lo hago...lastimará a Zidka y a los otros...' afiló su mirada pero aquel aire de preocupación de sus ojos no se desvanecía.

"Tres, dos uno...comienza!" ordenó desde aquel cuarto con voz fuerte al tiempo que la chica hacía girar su blade sobre la plataforma contra un rival creado.

"Adelante seravilion!!" era la bestia bit del contrincante, que al grito de quien le poseía hizo acto de presencia sobre la superficie del lugar comenzando a atacar con rapidez al blade de la joven.

"No retrocedas!" pero aún no llamó a su bestia bit, no era tiempo, no aún, debía esperar el momento preciso.

Un ataque tras otro hicieron a su blade tambalearse de un lado a otro, sabía que si no lo hacía bien Denetor cumpliría su mala palabra, pero el momento justo aún estaba por llegar, una luz en el blade del otro chico indicó que ese era el segundo que estaba esperando, gracias a su capacidad de observación podía estar atenta a cualquier tipo de detalle 'Ahí está...' sus ojos brillaron en consecuencia.

"Dengel!!!!!!!!" gritó con fuerza dejando que la luz cubriera su ser, al momento parecía que su bestia bit y ella se volvían uno solo, atacando con rapidez al otro blade que comenzaba a retroceder, pero si quería obtener aquel punto que habían escuchado necesitaban resistencia, una bestia bit más salió al combate.

En un segundo más tres bestias bit acorralaban a Dengel golpeándole para que cayera, sin embargo ella no se dio por vencida, mucho menos su bestia bit que se conservaba hasta que ella pudiese soportarlo.

"Ataquen!!" fue el grito unísono de los otros tres cuando un cuarto se agregó a la lucha, la sincronía de cada uno con la bestia correspondiente, ella no debía retroceder ni un poco, no aún, de ambos modos tampoco debía esquivar demasiados ataques, necesitaba conservar su fuerza, llegar a ese punto...

"Señor, las fluctuaciones de energía han comenzado a subir" informó uno de los científicos a Denetor, que observaba con satisfacción

"Bien...muy bien..." aquella mirada estaba centrada en las luces que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de la muchacha

Abajo la situación comenzaba a tensarse, hacerse más pesada...la energía comenzaba a pasar de uno a otro de formas que comenzaban a salirse de control.

"Acaba con ella!!" gritaron de nuevo al unísono las cuatro voces al hacer que sus bestias bit atacaran a Dengel en una llama de poder que podía juntarse en los cuatro

"Ah!!!!!!!!" por más que se cubrió casi fue imposible no lastimarse, desde arriba los controles estaba comenzando a llegar a grados tan inesperados que las maquinas no podían seguirlos registrando.

"Los niveles de energía se salieron de control!!" las flechas ya habían dejado de funcionar, los contadores habían explotado algunos y otro simplemente sobrecargado pero aún no se realizaba la proeza

"Casi lo tenemos, no se detengan!" exigió el hombre con voz fuerte, pero los científicos habían comenzado a retroceder

Abajo, la situación estaba comenzando a volverse a cada segundo más reñida, ella se encontraba de pie, con la energía fluctuando alrededor y siendo embestida por ataque tras ataque...la energía continuaba subiendo, un poco más cada vez, sus ojos estaban perdiéndose en la batalla...

"De...Dengel..." murmuró antes de cerrar sus puños, un rayo de luz se desplegó por todo el lugar cuando el grito se escucho con toda la energía "DENGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!" la energía fluctuó de uno a otro, bestia bit y la persona designada y poseedor de aquella, llenándose de una fuerte luz que se combinaba con rayos blancos y amarillos, hasta que finalmente la figura comenzaba a revelarse, imponente...pasando de un ser a una transformación superior...con el cabello azulado muy claro, los ojos miel rasgados con ligero color rojo arriba, una luna oscura marcando su frente, garras en sus manos y un traje poco usual parecido a una mitología japonesa antigua...

"Esa es!!! La transformación de la bestia bit!!" Denetor gritó con alegría marcada en su voz, sus ojos malditos se abrieron expresando una sonrisa victoriosa sobre lo que parece imposible, justo cuando en el suelo bajo, la bestia bit embestía junto con su portadora, al extraer la espada de su cintura, acabando en segundos con los blades de los otros chicos y destruyéndolos en mil pedazos... "Finalmente lo hemos logrado!!!"

La figura acabó con todas las bestias y los blades, guardando su espada retrocedió a su forma anterior, lanzando un aullido o algo parecido, dejo aquel brillo y regresó a ser solo una medalla en un beyblade, regresó a la mano de la muchacha quien lo recibió con una sonrisa...lo había logrado...internamente agradeció a Dengel, sabía que mucho de ello se lo debía...si bestia bit siempre había estado ahí para protegerle y ayudándole... 'Gracias...Dengel....' dijo para sus adentros al tiempo que caía al suelo inconsciente.

------------

Voces...

"Sus niveles hasta ahora son estables"

"Intentará recuperarse para ese día"

"Seguro, tiene que hacerlo, y si no lo hace de todos modos ese día tendrá que presentarse"

Ah...ese día...sabía bien de que hablaban, eso significaba que estaba recuperando conciencia, correcto?. Al menos tenía ese punto, necesitaría estar conciente para poder avisar a los chicos.

Pasos...comenzaron a alejarse de la habitación hasta escuchar que la puerta cerraba, quedando todo en silencio...o al menos fuera de esa habitación. Lentamente abriendo las orbes de sus ojos que acapararon los lugares, intentando ubicarse en espacio tiempo. Qué era lo que recordaba?...si, logró llegar al máximo punto de una bestia bit, había logrado la transformación de Dengel.

Enderezándose por completo todo se movió a su alrededor, aún estaba débil y mareada, eso pudo notarlo con gravedad, concentrarse entonces para poder mantenerse equilibrada, había sido un éxito. Cogió su ropa vistiéndose con rapidez, el tiempo apremiaba...necesita salir de ahí, no pelearía contra los bladeblakers, de hecho no deseaba ni tenía objetivos en común con alguien tan perturbado como Denetor.

Sigilosa era la palabra que podría describirla, debía llegar a donde tenían su blade, y al menos suponía donde, solo debía esquivar a todos los guardias, esquivar las cámaras y los sensores, pan comido!...aha si...

Logró pasar al segundo nivel, tercero...pronto llegaría a donde se encontraba su blade, afortunadamente ella era la única que podía controlar un poder tan grande como ese, lo había logrado, pero no lo utilizaría para los fines que ellos deseaban.

"Intentando escapar?" una voz de un hombre detrás suyo la dejó completamente estática, la habían descubierto.

'Oh no...' sin embargo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar un poco más, una aparato parecido a una inyección en forma de pistola se insertó en su cuello, y nuevamente cayó al suelo, siendo levantada con cuidado del suelo, aquel hombre debía reportar.

"Tengo a la chica, me encamino al nivel cinco" dejando su radio sobre su cinturón avanzo con la muchacha en brazos, todos los planes estaban listos. Y ella era el último eslabón de la cadena.

--------

Ray abrió pesadamente los ojos, estaba muy cansado la noche anterior, intentó recostarse nuevamente y recordó un pequeño detalle... había dormido sobre Kai!!...para su sorpresa el chico no lo había corrido durante la noche, giró su vista para encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de Kai y luego la vagó por el lugar encontrando a Takao remoliéndose al costado de Max... se había quedado dormido en la camilla, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la sonrisa de su chino amigo. "Buen día Takao"

Takao lo miró ¿por qué aun seguía sobre Kai?

Max, que se había encontrado inconsciente prácticamente toda la noche y sedado, finalmente podía darse el lujo de despertar. Sus vibrantes cerúleos se abrieron enfocando primeramente el techo...lo cierto era que sentía el cuerpo entumecido, y una extraña sensación en su brazo de una vena que se ha filtrado causa del suero.

Suavemente giro su rostro directamente hacia donde se encontraba aún, hecho un ovillo su amante, que ahora parecía algo contrariado observando algo más "...Takao?..." lo cierto era que el rubio no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado desde el entrenamiento, cuando perdió el conocimiento

"Eh?" la suave voz de Max lo distrajo. "Buenos días mi Koi" sonrió "Cómo estás?" su sonrisa aumentaba al saber que su chico estaba bien, todo parecía dar nueva luz en cuanto fijo sus azulados ojos en las brillantes olas de el yanquee... prácticamente olvidó lo que hacía perdiéndose en su ser amado.

Para entonces Ray se había ausentado de los hechos; con un suave ronroneo se acostó de nueva cuenta sobre el firme pecho de Kai, la verdad no quería levantarse 'me pregunto si le molestará...?'

El rubio observo al nipón detenidamente, como queriendo traer a su memoria el recuerdo de lo que había pasado el día anterior, sin mucho éxito...bien, ya se lo contarían, o eso esperaba "Buenos..días?" la luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas dando en cuenta que efectivamente, eran días "Estoy bien, aunque me duele el brazo" afirmó mirando de reojo, se veía algo hinchado

El alboroto fuera de su letargo le obligaban a abrir los ojos, el no era el ultimo en despertarse comúnmente y parecía que en esta ocasión así había ocurrido. Ligeramente molesto por esa premisa abrió sus amatistas rubí parpadeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue jalar su rostro ligeramente al frente pues se había recargado en el respaldo la noche entera.

Su mirada se fijo directamente en Takao y Max que parecían conversar...al menos el ojiazul se veía mejor, debía admitir...que los médicos no eran tan incompetentes. Ja! quien lo escuchara diciendo eso. Su vista viajó desde ese punto hasta caer en cuenta en algo particular...el neko, que parecía aún dormido en su pecho, y muy bien acomodado...y la verdad era que ese hecho, no le molestaba.

Kai tenia que llamarle, aunque no hubiese querido romper el encanto, también tenia una posición que guardar, un equipo que llevar y un torneo que ganar. No por su propio egocentrismo, sino porque ahora había comprendido objetivos que iban mas allá de sus propios intereses...entre ellos, el neko. "Neko, piensas dormirte toda la mañana?" pregunto una voz entre dulce y autoridad. Y raro...le habia llamado neko, y Kai NUNCA le habría llamado neko.

'Neko?', pensó, hubiera abierto los ojos de golpe si no recordaba que se supone que estaba dormido, nuevamente ronroneó y fijo sus doradas orbes en el ruso "Buenos días Kai" sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo; Pero por alguna razón no se bajó. Nuevamente miró a sus compañeros cayendo en el sentido de la frase de Kai. El rubor le subió hasta las orejas y se bajó de su capitán repitiendo entre cortados "Gomen nasai, gomen nasai".

Kai levanto una ceja, si bien debía guardar una emoción algo lejana del neko...se había propuesto ser mas atento, finalmente, eso era lo que ella le había dicho también aquel día. 'Si sientes, demuéstraselo' y recordaba bien esa frase, por toda la explicación que vino luego, que escucho con atención.

Además, el neko se lo merecía "No te disculpes" hablo pausadamente, mientras se ponía de pie acomodándose la ropa "lo pregunte para saber si querrías desayunar algo" levantó la mirada, chocándola con el ámbar que tanto le gustaba, que tantas emociones dejaba entrever en aquellos inocentes ojos.

Se perdió un momento en las amatistas de Kai, tan serenas... le trasmitían paz. Pasaron pocos minutos y no había podido evitarlo 'Pero que te pasa Ray?!'. "Eh... " se encontraba nervioso "Gracias..." por qué rayos sentía nervios?! "...claro!, vamos a desayunar!".

Cualquiera hubiera creído que esa era una de sus comunes sonrisas, pero no... había timidez en ella, pero a qué temía?, por qué se...ponía nervioso?... todo era confuso, otra vez. Giró su vista hacía los chicos que seguían acostados con sus 'románticas' miradas y esperó a cualquier indicación de Kai.

Kai observo de reojo levantando una ceja a esas demostraciones de afecto que anteriormente hubiera reprobado, esta vez ni siquiera lo hizo, pareció indiferente, hasta cierto punto y avanzo con paso firme hacia la puerta, incluso cuidaba de no hacer demasiado ruido para 'interrumpir' a los tórtolos.

El líder del equipo salio seguido de cerca por el neko, tenia un mal presentimiento, uno que se había rezagado desde la madrugada, algo no encajaba dentro...no entendía bien de que se trataba, pero sabia que se presentaría algo para lo que no estaban preparados...la pregunta era, qué?.

Paseó por los pasillos del hospital con un mutismo característico, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada centrada al frente, sostenida con un aire de frialdad que solo Kai Hiwatari era capaz de conservar en sus brillantes y enigmáticos ojos rojizos. Luego del desayuno irían por algo de ropa limpia y seguirían entrenando, no había opción. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando observo la entrada de la cafetería ya frente a sus ojos, y al neko mirándole curiosamente porque no se había movido de la entrada desde que llego. Suspirando con fastidio caminó dentro, pero había realmente pocas personas ahi.

Entró tras Kai... la gente los veía raro, no!, seguro serían alucinaciones, llevaba rato en silencio, sabía que Kai lo apreciaba y le gustaba... es decir ¿le gustaba?, No!, solo era cuestión de respeto, si, si, eso, respeto, simplemente respeto. Pasó y se sentó donde Kai le hubiese indicado. Por qué sólo acataba ordenes?, no lo sabía, pero intentaba complacer a Kai, complacerlo?, por qué?...preguntas emanaban de su cabeza, cual lava de un volcán y eso no era bueno, no ahora y quizá jamás.

Kai observó la barra donde se encontraba la comida, era algo así como un buffete, lo cierto era que no guardaba mucho apetito, pero de ambos modos necesitaban comer y reponer fuerzas "Un café, un coctel de frutas, y crepas de champiñones para mi" luego giro a ver al neko, que parecía intentando elegir algo entre tantas cosas "Qué vas a pedir? va por mi cuenta" Kai amable?!!! wau!!!

Se reprendió, Kai invitando?... eso si era cambio! "Eh... yo solo quiero..." vagó su vista por los platillos, la verdad no quería ser carga para Kai, pero... podría ocultarlo? "Un té, un coctel de frutas y..." no podía decidirse, tanta comida le abría el apetito, pero no quería quedar como Takao, no frente a Kai.

Kai observo al indeciso neko clavar sus ojos ambarinos sobre los diversos platillos, que podía gustarle a un gatito?...un segundo el dijo gatito?!, ya se estaba ablandando demasiado. Frunció el entrecejo disgustado con sus propios pensamientos pero echo lejos ese pensamiento "Por que no unas florentinas" sugirió muy por debajo del agua

Sonrió, tal vez Kai si se preocupaba por ellos... pensó un momento quizá vendría bien! "Gracias... bueno, entonces será un coctel de frutas, unas florentinas, un vaso de leche y un té" su sonrisa no lo abandonaba se daba risa de si mismo ¿había hecho algo gracioso?, no. ¿Entonces?.

Miró a Kai, que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención?, desvió la vista al sentir que lo había visto demasiado, menos mal que estaba de costado. Su sonrisa descendió, tenía un mal presentimiento ¿por qué en ese momento?. ¿que era? ¿qué?. Ya pasaba rato y finalmente iban a comer, el chino llevaba rato con hambre pero no iba a renegar, no él.

Las cosas fueron servidas sobre las bandejas pulcramente limpias, incluso los trastes olían a hospital, cosa que hacia enfermar el estomago de Kai pero lo contuvo. Dirigiendo una mirada al neko indico que debían comer en la mesa mas retirada del lugar, al menos podria disfrutar de la 'privacidad' por ese rato.

Tomando sus bandejas se dirigieron a través de los asientos de metal pulido, hasta el ultimo lugar con asiento acolchonados forrados de sintético plástico, la mesa de cristal sostenida por la base metálica contenía los artículos necesarios, sal, azucar, servilletas, entre otras cosas.

Kai tomo asiento del lado derecho acomodando su bandeja y bajando la comida para colocarla en la repisa al lado de las jardineras "Comamos, seguro estas hambriento, escuche tu estomago cuatro veces desde que nos paramos aqui" expreso restándole importancia

Ray sólo atinó a sonrojarse, no sabía porque, pero aquello lo hacía sentirse mal. 'Seguro es le hambre!, te duele el estómago' se decía, pero algo dentro de sí confesaba que no era sólo eso, había algo más. Tomo asiento y comenzó a comer su coctel con delicadeza, suponía que el ¿error? anterior lo tenía que justificar, además que a Kai le gustaba comer en silencio, verdad?. Permaneció con la cabeza gacha, no quería ver a Kai, se sentía mal, pero... pq?. Sus palabras lo hirieron?, pero si no tenían importancia, entonces que era?!. Se desesperaba, que podía ser aquello, había comenzado a comer y sentía revuelto, un hondo vacío... pero... qué?.

Picaba su comida, tenía hambre pero se sentía sin fuerzas, algo le era insuficiente. Demonios!, pero qué?!!!.

Kai comió en silencio, si Ray estaba confundiéndose el no diría nada para confundirle mas, aunque de ambos modos no sabia el porque de su actitud. Se limito a tomar bocado a bocado con calma hasta terminar su plato, rara vez comía todo, pero como no estaba Takao esta vez si lo habia hecho. Dejando el dinero sobre la mesa observo a Ray, si ya había terminado.

No, no lo había hecho, y parecía que a ese paso no terminaría jamás, a lo mucho el vaso de leche y un poco de su coctel; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Kai había terminado seguía sumiso, en realidad no pensaba en nada, y la verdad tampoco quería pensar. Para qué si cada vez nacían más preguntas?!, Para qué si eso no lo hacía dejar de sentir?!... sentir?... sentir qué?...

Exactamente que era lo que sentia?... a quién?... Lo ven?!; nuevamente surgían preguntas!, que acaso no las podía evitar!, y desde cuando lo fastidiaban?!, por que tan sensible?!... Agggr!!!. Hizo una mueca de disgusto seguida de un pequeño gruñido, su mano se aferraba al tenedor con fuerza, al parecer nada importaba ya, había perdido el apetito y ni siquiera notaba su entorno, entonces donde estaba?, que sucedía?... el torneo lo afectaba?... El torneo!, si, en eso tenía que pensar!.

Kai levanto una ceja "Ray, come que debemos ir al hotel" escucho la voz autoritaria del ruso, que le miraba expectante, había recogido ya sus trastos, el dinero estaba sobre la mesa y parecía no muy paciente para esperarle

"Eh?" se desconcentró, cierto!, había olvidado a Kai, bajó su vista a su 'desayuno' no podía acabar, simplemente comió algunas galletas junto a su té, y asintió "Vamos", no tenía ganas de... de nada!, cierto!, con Kai se sentía a gusto, pero algo tenía mal... sería bueno preguntarle a alguien como a.... Kary!!!. Su rostro reveló su angustia, había olvidado a la chica, seguro era eso!, su conciencia no lo dejaba trabajar, pero ahora que la recordaba, sentía más angustia, un mayor peso sobre sí.

QUE ERA LO QUE LE PASABA?!!!. Caminaba al lado de Kai, quizá solo por inercia ya que seguía perdido, recordaba la noche y el avión, el taxi... a Kary, y nuevamente entristeció... cómo le hacía falta, era muy buena consejera, además que... la amaba.

Kai no perdió tiempo en preguntas, no quiso cuestionar, tenían que llegar al hotel, era una especie de presentimiento que oprimía su pecho. Al subir al taxi apenas si cruzaron palabra, el líder observaba la ventana ausentemente, con sus ojos fijos sobre el camino que iban recorriendo, incluso en un segundo olvido que iba acompañado, pero al arribar al hotel giro a ver a Ray, que parecía igual de perdido que él.

Pago el taxi y apresurando el paso llegaron hasta la habitación "Tomare una ducha para cambiarme, deberías hacer lo mismo" sugirió el fénix sacando alguna ropa del closet, se iría al baño de Max y Takao que era semejante.

"Hum" asintió, quizá eso le ayudaría a relajarse. Tomó su típica vestimenta oriental y se adentró a la ducha, el agua caía, era cálida... provocaba un exquisito vapor.

El chino cerró los ojos mientras se metía a la tina el agua caía sobre su cabeza como roca resiste la cascada...resbalaba por su suave cabello previamente suelto y relajaba sus tensos músculos deslizándose suavemente por su pecho, eso es relajarse... Tomó un poco de shampoo ente los dedos y lo removió un poco con las yemas sobre su cabello: suave, suave como... Kai!!!, que tenía que ver Kai con eso?!. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, no podía creer que pensaba en Kai durante la ducha, no es que fuera nada malo, pero... bueno, él no...

Bah!. Decidió olvidarlo y seguir masajeando su cabello, lo enjuagó con abundante agua y comenzó a tallarse el cuerpo, la esencia de aquel shampoo era algo fascinante, se sentía tan bien.. a gusto, feliz?, si, nuevamente feliz. Su mente se había liberado ¿de qué? ya no importaba, lo que importaba es que era nuevamente él : Ray Kon. Salió enredando una toalla en su cintura, no había nadie, así que qué importancia tenía. Tomó un sepillo de la remesa que tenían y comenzó el ardua labor de acomodar su cabello.... ¿que no había llevado ropa al baño? si!, pero que importaba, luego podía regresar por ella, Kai no se lo llevaría desnudo, o si?.

Tan concentrado como esta en su posición tan relajada escucho el timbre del teléfono cercar varias veces, Kai al parecer aun no salía del baño y él era el único ocupante de la habitación por ahora.

Aquel sonido lo desconcentró, pero no había más remedio que levantar el auricular...

"Bueno?"... contestó, esperando respuesta.

Nada...escuchaba un sonido lejano que provenía no sabia de donde, hasta que luego de un rato de no recibir respuesta, la voz se hizo presente, pareciendo...agitada "...Ray..." no había duda, era la voz de la chica

"Kary!!!" su preocupación se delataba, que pasaba?, por que tan agitada?, "Donde estás? que sucede?, estás bien?, qué...?" No pudo terminar.

"...Ray..." volvió a escucharse, pero no parecía ella, definitivamente no parecía ella!! , la voz se escuchaba insegura, ?

"Dime donde estás Kary!!!, que te a hecho ese tipo?!... Kary!!!, contesta Kary!!!!" lágrimas de desesperación surgían, definitivamente estaba suponiendo lo peor.

"...Ray...necesito ayuda...por favor..." la voz era suplicante, para estar en esa situación debía ser algo realmente malo, ella siempre demostró seguridad incluso ante los peligros y enemigos.

Kai sintió una angustia cubrir su cuerpo, casi había terminado de cambiarse y prácticamente salio disparado de la habitación, deteniéndose al ver el gesto angustiado de Ray, sin saber si debía preguntar ahora o luego.

"Que sucede?!, dime Kary por favor!!!" ya no era solo un gesto, sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, que le pasaba a ella? por qué tardaba tanto?... alguien debía darle una explicación?!.

"...Ray...." ella misma se arrepentiría de lo que diría pero no podía conservarlo mas tiempo, Kai estaría con él siempre, ella no...al menos debía decírselo, al menos "...Ai shiteru..." luego de la declaración que confesó en llanto la llamada se cortó por completo.

"K...K-Kary!!!!!!!!!!!!" su grito ya no era escuchado, pero... ella no dijo nada de dónde estaba!, aunque Denetor aun no podía hacerle nada, no... la necesitaba. Aún así no pudo evitar la opresión en su pecho, ese sería su mal presentimiento?, no, venía algo peor. No pudo resistirse, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas hasta el borde de su barbilla, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ganar ese torneo. No tenía!, lo haría!. Y ella había dicho solo una frase que había deseado escuchar antes...pero ahora, se sentía tan confundido respecto a todo...

TBC.

-----------------

Ahora si...reviews que si no ¬¬U me pasare de desconsideración.

LoGiaRu: gracias!! Por tus comentarios...y ya cuidamos a Maxie, salio bien librado ne? Y...la batalla y la que no y...no he sabido de ti donde andas!.

Damika: se que sos de mis fieles seguidoras, y el romance, viste...estuvo en el 16, y ahorita todo se complica...más, pero el final se acerca ¬¬' espero.

Sandy: hallo!!! Takao ya viste donde quedo...de hecho ya viste en que posición esta cada uno, falta ver, que se les ocurrirá hacer ahora hum...

Fanny: gracias por escribir! Y a Kai...lo siento! Todos van a sufrir, pero te aviso, que mas el neko!.

Kira: muchas gracias por escribir, por leer y por tomarme en cuenta en tu fic y espero que te siga gustando como va esto...

Camil: gracias por tus porras, y por los comentarios, se hace lo que se puede y gracias por ayudarme con este fic!.

La loka kelly: gracias por tu comentario y el entusiasmo!

Kary tsukiyono: tnx! Por tus comentarios, y si, todos queremos ver a Ray y Kai juntos y...que este fic llegue ya al final!

Momori: eee...la amiga? –chifla- ah! que bonito dia no crees!!!

Galy: te saco de dudas...ahora te meto en mas! Nadie sabe, hasta donde puede confundirse un gatito verdad?

Chica rara: jajaja gracias, y si, yo quiero sospechar que Kai si se da cuenta...pero no creo! El esta creidisimo en los sentimientos de Ray, y el neko va a estar mas confundido que yo, te imaginas!.

Kurama-suu: que va a pasar? Pues ya lo veras.

Murtilla: Saint sella?! Jajaja no, son cosas que se me vinieron a la cabeza, pero me rei!! Jajajaja.

Kirisu Hiya: gracias por leer! Y espero leer pronto los tuyos!

Maraya: q bueno q se compuso tu pc, saludos y gracias por tu review.

Nos leemos...próximamente :S


End file.
